Sleeper Agent
by Emo Fox
Summary: Dib and Zim must join forces to defeat a new alien threat. Loyalties are questioned. The Tallest are in danger. ZADR / One-Sided KAZR / Mild DADR
1. Chapter 1

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter One'

By: Emo Fox & AngelNocturne

_/Tick. Tick./_

_/Tick. Tick./_

"Doom… Doom… Doom…."

It was a hideous duet of brain-rotting boredom that filled Mrs. Bitters' classroom, the song of another day of learning and drudgery. The sound of the clock moving its hands and of the teacher droning from her desk had enveloped the room for a good hour without interruption, and it appeared that it would continue that way.

No resistance was met to the typical, expected display, accompanied by the same dull eyes staring ahead at the blackboard, the same scraping of pencil lead against flat sheets of plant matter shavings, the same empty heads and hollow gazes and vain attempts at absorbing useless information -- all save for two people sitting in the front row, the only live ones among the pitiful lot.

Zim's false indigo orbs glanced suspiciously in the direction of the raven-haired youth positioned by the window, though the movement was slight and unnoticed by the teacher drone before him. She never noticed much anyways, except for the extremely loud outbursts made by Dib and even then, she'd begun to ignore the majority and somehow continue to intone their inevitable demise like he'd said nothing. Three years of Dib did that to everyone, it seemed—though why they still had her for an education officer after so long Zim had no desire to comprehend.

The disguised Irken kept his hands clasped in a saintly manner on the desk, the image of an attentive student-worm, but he'd begun to lax his pose over the last ten minutes.

He was so BORED.

Like when he had to bear through the training beneath the surface of Irk. It was practically unbearable—how the humans managed to get anything out these primitive educational courses was beyond him and for that he was grateful. It made them stupid and easier to conquer.

Which he would do, of that there was no doubt. He'd been on this filthy mud ball for all of three Earth years, hardly a dent in the aspect of Irken—and therefore SUPERIOR time—but too long for Zim's liking nonetheless. One of these days he'd have the planet laid to waste, the inhabitants groveling beneath the might of his iron fist—SO IRON-Y IT WAS, and full of FISTY GOODNESS—oh it would happen, it would…!

As long as the Dib-human didn't ruin his plans first.

Oh yes. The DIB.

Zim suspicious glance transformed into a diluted glare. He was the one obstacle that remained in the Invader's way to claiming the Earth for his Tallest and fulfilling his mission. After so many countless plots to get rid of him the boy continued to overthrow them and survive like a filthy Earth cockroach. It had become so much so that Zim's quest had shifted from conquering Earth to battling with the Dib-stink on a constant basis. Not that it made any difference—defeating the young planetary guardian was just as much a victory as any, and brought him one step closer to his goal.

It was all a matter of time. And skill. Zim had plenty of the latter, he was simply THAT amazing. Time also seemed to be in abundance, judging from the slow trudge of the clock hands that mocked him with their slow progress towards the foodening signal.

Well, if he was going to be stuck here…

Zim set a piece of paper before him and jotted down a message with the pathetic excuse for a writing utensil he was provided with.

'_Having fun over there, Dib-beast? _

_Your head is big._

_-THE ALMIGHTY ZIM'_

He drew a small planet Earth with him atop of it, laughing. Zim smirked to himself at the ingenious level of his drawing ability. Really, he was spectacular at everything, wasn't he? With a quick glance at Mrs. Bitters to ensure that her attention was elsewhere—and that she wasn't right next to him, hissing, like she sometimes managed to do--Zim quietly crumpled the note into a lethal wad of sharp edged DOOM, and launched the weapon with all his might and accuracy at the gigantic cranium of his nemesis.

Surely he wouldn't miss. It was difficult to with such an obvious target.

Dib wasn't paying attention to class, not today.

His head was propped up on his hand, tilted towards the window, the warm sunlight kissing his porcelain skin; highlighting the glasses that always adorned his face. His free hand absently twirled a pencil and his right foot was jiggling in the usual manner.

Dib didn't really stop moving, not ever.

Whether it was nervous jitters, his natural anxiety, or something else he didn't know but he wasn't even conscious of the movements.

He felt overly tired, but then again, he spent every hour following the Irken, spying on his base and even managed to attach himself to the roof without detection so he could gain more audio tapes.

But, it was a trying task.

Zim didn't sleep, not really, not that Dib could tell since the alien was always there whenever he turned a corner or tried to sneak past his defenses. Fights had taken place as they normally did; but the only visible wound the boy had was a healing cut over his eye, the others were bruises or cuts hidden beneath clothing.

Dib certainly wanted to keep the Earth safe and all of its inhabitants, but overworking like he was left him vulnerable to his arch enemy.

For Earth.

This was all for the safety of Earth.

He'd get the alien one day.

He'd save Earth and expose him, even if it took his whole lifetime.

"Zim won't take over the planet." Dib hadn't been aware he had spoken aloud until he got a jab in the back with a pencil and his tranquil daydreaming had been extinguished. He frowned, coming back to reality, shifting in his seat so he could stare down at his desk. He blinked hard trying to keep himself alert and awake but it was getting difficult.

_'It's almost lunch. I just need a little food, then I'll be fine. Can't let Zim get a leg up on me.'  
_  
Dib had missed the lesson, his paper blank, his pencil having created scribbles from its constant movement. Ah well, he could make things up tomorrow when he got a better night's sleep.

Just as that thought passed through his mind something hit him in the side of the head. He winced, the paper skewing his glasses but not doing much else as it landed innocently on his desk. His brow furrowed before he shot a look in the direction of the alien menace.

Zim had smirked to himself, a wicked chuckle escaping his lips when he'd seen the projectile find its mark and the way Dib's sight devices were set off-kilter. The look the boy gave was returned with an arrogant lifting of Zim's chin. _'Yes, that's right—you have been injured by the greatness that is your future slave master! Bow down already in defeat!'_

It would happen one of these days, in one of these fights. He would win. He would show Dib that there was no way for him succeed, that Zim was superior and then, and THEN, he would present this wretched rotating dirt mass to his Tallest. And they would give him the respect that was rightfully due to him, for fulfilling this mission. That was all that mattered, and it would happen.

Zim could have no doubts. Not now. Not when he'd been on this planet for so long with no contact from his rulers for nearly half an Earth year.

Dib turned his attention back on the paper, untangling it from the mess Zim made of it before reading the note. Once read he shoved the paper aside, writing on one of his own in response to the Irken.

'_Yup. I'm thinking of all the ways I can expose you for what you really are! You won't even know what's coming._

My head is not big!

-- Dib'

He folded the edges of the paper as perfectly as he could, making a nice paper airplane with a sharpened point. With precision that clearly showed they did this often he threw the paper at his enemy hoping it'd hit him in the eye.

The human had begun to busy himself with something on his desk, and Zim grew bored of watching the activity. Instead he returned to his own set of tree shavings and began to scribble, the dull speech of the teacher drone already faded out into background noise. He began with sketches of Earth, from what he'd seen from his occasional visits to his moon base, and then with the Massive shooting it with the Organic Sweep Cannon. Hmm. No, that wasn't destructive enough for his tastes. With furious erasing he removed the giant Irken ship from the picture and added a giant robot crushing the planet. With Zim piloting it. Ooh yes, that was MUCH bette—

Or at least he thought so before something pointy stabbed him in the corner of his left eye, causing him to yelp in surprise. "EH?!" His hand shot up and grabbed the offending paper airship, and his gaze flew over to where Dib was. A nasty retort curled at the tip of his segmented tongue—

Dib grinned to himself as the airplane hit its mark, stabbing the eye of the invader and provoking an outburst which Mrs. Bitters immediately attacked.

Victory for Earth!

"Zim, no more noise!" The Invader twitched as he turned to see Mrs. Bitters piercing him with a gaze obscured by cat-eye shaped spectacles. "Or I'll send you to the underground classroom, where you should have gone MONTHS ago. Is that clear?"

Zim sat up straight and saluted stiffly. "Yes sir!" His eyes slid over to glare at Dib. Curse the human for getting him noticed by the teacher drone!

Ms. Bitters growled hoarsely in something that might have been approval. "Good. Though you're still doomed anyways." She started her lesson again, more mutterings of DOOM with the slight inclusion of pronouns being groused beginning anew.

Zim slumped back out of attention and shot a harsh glower at his archenemy. Despite his fuming manner this really wasn't anything new. This was their typical battle, one of verbal blows and snide come backs and getting the other in trouble. They'd been doing more of those lately than actual battles of galactic status. Still important, Zim reminded himself. Any little blow to either of them was set on the scoreboard, long and worn as it was. It still counted, though who was winning was lost on both of them. Or at least on the Invader. But he was sure he was, in any case.

With a 'hmph' he unfolded the paper plane and read the return message. A malicious smirk reformed on his lips and he scribbled beneath it,

'_HA! Zim always knows, silly human! And it will fail, just like all the others._

_Yes, it IS large! Zim says it is, which makes it so. _

-_RULER OF ALL PIG-SMELLIES'_

Satisfied with the results he refolded the paper back into the plane-shape, making adjustments to the nose and the edges of the wings to make it more aerodynamic. And then it was off, soaring from Zim's hand with the Invader's leering gaze watching it onward.

Dib wasn't going to be caught off-guard again and as the innocent little plane drew near Dib reached up and flattened it between his hands in a great slapping sound which alerted the teacher's angry gaze.

Dib immediately regretted his decision, slowly lowering his hands when the shadow of the teacher loomed before the bell rang and saved him from obvious fury.

"Go now!" She hissed, just a foot from Dib's desk, her clawed hand exposed from her shadow-like dress before she melted over her desk to sit behind it in a wraith-like fashion.

Dib waited for the rest of his row to get up before he gathered up his papers in his folder and stuffed his pencils in his pockets along with Zim's un-read note. Their paper battle could commence again after lunch when class started again -- it would give him something to focus on because the actual lesson wasn't gaining his attention.

The class was empty aside from the teacher, Dib, and Zim. The soon-to-be paranormal investigator stood up from his seat and started to the door his gold eyes on the Irken silently challenging him to try anything. His body was tense as he started to pass Zim's desk having to take his eyes off the alien as he opened the classroom door.

Zim glared back with equal vehemence. THAT would teach the child not to mess with him, though he'd rather defeat the human by his own hands than see his end at the teacher drone's. He had fought Dib for this long—that victory was as imperative to his goal as winning the Earth was. Defeating Dib meant getting to conquer the planet, and only then would he feel satisfied.

The mission may have been the only thing that mattered, but Zim had made Dib a part of it. He hadn't lost to the boy that many times to not be allowed the pleasure of a final victory. And then it would be over, and he'd no longer have to deal with the Dib-worm. No one to bug him or watch him or question what he did.

No one—but he'd have respect and veneration. That's what would count, when he became Tallest.

--

A/N:

This is an RP! Just so you all are warned. I tried to edit it so it flowed a bit better but some posts will just have to backtrack a little since it is RP format. Hopefully it's not too bad and you guys as still interested to read more. I hope you leave a review if you loved it or hated it~ It's going to be a long, long road to ZADR and a lot of other things happen in between but it'll eventually be Dib/Zim romance stuff.

Soo, yeah. I play /Gaz/Prof. Membrane and Angel plays Zim/Keef/Ms. Bitters/Gir, also we both play any random people and Gir is mainly Angel's but I fit him in posts sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Two'

Zim stood up fluidly, grabbing his sketches and pencil to stand behind Dib. His eyes bore into the back of Dib's head as a sneer formed on his countenance. "Foolish dirt child. Did you think you could best Zim in a battle of projectile warfare? Heh." Zim cocked his head to the side, the smirk widening into a mocking grin. "I have been developing weapons since before you were born! You don't stand a chance against the awesome might of ZIM!"

Dib had made it into the hall, turning to shoot a glare at the obnoxious alien, "It's not over yet Zim." Dib said in his usual challenging tone; they had done petty things like this for years, it was so common it was almost comfortable. Dib was about to open his mouth again to continue when a thought struck him, brows knitting in curious confusion, "How old are you anyway?" He asked despite himself, his words never sifting through a filter, always saying everything that popped into his head.

His antennae twitched beneath his wig as he caught the end of Dib's inquiry. "Eh? Far older than YOU, Dib-smell. In your earth-pig years I am well over one hundred and fifty years old." Zim's chin tilted up loftily, trying to make up for the fact that Dib had a few inches over him—an accursed thing, this 'puberty' the humans went through, giving the boy a height advantage that in Irken society would force Zim to show deference to him. But luckily he wasn't an Irken, which countered Zim's instincts, not that his ego wouldn't fight the unconscious reaction anyways.

One hundred and fifty years?

Dib's shock didn't register on his face, because in all honesty, he didn't think Zim aged the same. He was an alien after all, it was to be expected that he wasn't the same age. Besides that, what did his age even matter? It should be saying something since most of Zim's plans were so stupid and he had the mentality of a teenager and him being that old just didn't fit. That meant Irken society physically lived longer, but mentally their growth wasn't that great.

Well…Dib only knew Zim.

Maybe other Irkens were smarter; maybe Zim was a dud.

Or...maybe not.

Gah. Dib forced himself to stop thinking; his gaze trained on Zim too long for no real reason as his mind went into over-drive coming up with theories and ideas for an alien race he really didn't know much about. Even after all these years he didn't know much at all about Irkens except for the few things Zim told him, or from what he observed. He wanted to ask how long Irkens lived but it wasn't really relevant a question and he probably wouldn't get a straight answer from Zim anyway. He was sort of surprised he even answered his previous question so easily.

He wasn't even aware of the crowded halls as the students marched past him, bumping him on occasion as they moved in unison towards the lunch room. Dib wasn't really aware of his surroundings, his gold eyes rooted on his enemy as if he was the only one in the entire school.

Obsessed was a weak word when referring to the relationship he and Zim had.

Zim growled as a particularly obese worm-stink who barreled past him, nearly dislocating his shoulder with he shoved past. "Watch where you walk, human filth! Zim will have you maimed for your ignorance!" The Irken shook his fist in the child's general direction as he ambled obliviously down the hall, and Zim grumbled something about brainless meat sacks and machine guns filled with gum balls.

They walked side by side, something that had started happening recently, and oddly Zim was not uncomfortable with the arrangement. He had rationalized that this was merely a natural strategy he had reflexively developed in the presence of the Dib-worm. If he stood behind Dib, he would be unable to see what he was doing with his hands—if he was in front of Dib, he was unable to see him at all, leaving him wide open. By being directly at his side Zim had a full view of both his front and back, so he couldn't hide his hands and try anything suspicious from either end. He could catch the direction of his gaze, noticing now that it was latched onto him with an intensity that was not unusual between them.

Everything had become common—second nature—expected and anticipated. And no longer strange. 'Know thy enemy'… though Zim dismissed the majority of Earth sayings as full of dookie, he found this one quite appropriate for them, for 'know' each other they did, and were continuing to do. All he had to do was probe the dirt child's head some more to find his weaknesses, find the key to finally bringing him to his knees and then, sweet victory for ZIM!

The gold eyes were locked with false cobalt, intensity matched with determination, transcending seething and loathing and abhorrence to simply represent… this. Their rivalry. Undefined… but he hated him. Oh Zim hated Dib so very, very much. There was no doubt in his mind on the matter.

They approached the doors to the foodening center, rushed along the current of students that piled inside, waiting for their tray of probably-not-edible mush that moved if you watched it long enough.

They were shoved into the cafeteria; pushed along by the fellow high-schoolers trudging along like corralled cattle. They moved down the line with their trays, getting the slop they always got for lunch before Dib broke away from the crowds and found a table in the corner that no one else was sitting at. He had long since given up trying to find friends or even appear normal. Everyone by now figured he was crazy and just avoided him -- he didn't think he'd ever live down his 'creepy' reputation before he finished high-school or even when he entered the 'real world'.

Whatever.

It didn't matter.

He was saving the world! They'd all know that one day, and then he'd have friends and school would be distant horrible memory.

Dib was grinning to himself from his own fantasies, poking at his food as he sat at the empty table.

Zim had split off from the human the moment he had his tray of unnamed and unwanted mush. Today there was something green accompanied by a yellow, jiggling mess and a brown slab that might have been the sole of a brown leather boot. "Ick…." Zim stuck out his tongue in disgust. Even if he WAS capable of devouring this foodening (and he was thankful that he wasn't, save for the fact that it made him abnormal and therefore a target of suspicion) he couldn't imagine actually ingesting the vile substances. Humans were such repulsive creatures. The Tallest were right in sending him to wipe out their race.

With a CLACK Zim placed the tray atop the table he typically sat at, situating himself on one of the many empty seats. The other worm-pigs had caught on early that he had no intention sitting with them and, due to his association with the Dib, they initiated the same courtesy. Picking up his spork the Invader began assaulting the mush with mild disinterest, eyes traveling up to find Dib smiling at his own table.

Zim's eyes narrowed harshly. What was the stink-monkey smiling about? Had he developed some new way to try and stop him? Or maybe… Irk damn it, perhaps giving away his age had given the boy some sort of advantage. A growl started in the back of Zim's throat as he pushed aside his tray; he would have to think of something fast, in order to counteract any hope Dib had of win—

"Hiya buddy~!"

--ing… oh by the Tallest, that couldn't be…?!

Zim slowly, reluctantly, looked to his side to see a poof of curly orange hair and wide eyes staring happily at him in the seat beside his own. His squeedily-spooch dropped somewhere below the surface of the planet, which was rather evident from the shocked, unpleased look that crossed his features.

"Err… hello there, Keef-worm," Zim hissed out, face frozen in unadulterated repugnance, laced with a good deal of discomfort and an itching to run to the other side of the cafeteria. His hand twitched idly as he tightened his grip on the spork. "It seems you have recovered from the Earth hospital… unfortunately…."

Keef's grin increased ten-fold at being acknowledged, eyes practically glistening with adoration. "Yeah! The doctors said I'd exploded pretty badly, but I got better really quickly! They were surprised about it too." The carrot-top nearly bounced in his seat as he took Zim's left hand in his own, giggling. "I couldn't wait to come see you and Dib again! How've you been, buddy? Everything great?!"

Zim stared, horrified at the human's over-exaggerated expression of joy, too disturbed at first to register the fingers interlocked with his. He shortly remedied that by yanking his gloved hand away. "Do not touch me!" Briefly his eyes glanced to Dib. The last time they had to deal with Keef they had to—dare he even think it?—EMBRACE each other and play stupid worm-baby games and SMILE until the boy exploded.

It appeared that wasn't enough to get rid of him.

Dib had been off in his own little fantasy world -- thoughts of Zim exposed on an examining table, of a social standing, of friends, all parading through his head.

It wasn't until he heard a shrill voice above the mumbling sounds of the cafeteria did his thought process cease as his curiosity once again peaked. He blinked, looking over for the sound of the voice -- it sounded oddly familiar...but...it was impossible...wasn't it? It wasn't until his eyes landed on Zim's table did he find out that apparently it was possible to recover from exploding into a thousand pieces.

Dib stared at the scene, only able to see Keef's mouth moving, the words too far away to really figure out what he was saying. His interest grew when Keef and Zim...appeared to be holding hands.

What the hell?!

Dib didn't realize it when he stood up, his hands on the table, his body stiff for reasons he couldn't entirely explain. Keef was Zim and his mutual enemy -- sort of, so that had to be the cause of his suspicion and upset when they had joined hands.

What were they plotting?!

However, as Zim shouted in his usual over-the-top way Dib's suspicion fell and he relaxed though he was still standing and drawing unnecessary attention to himself as his gold eyes briefly caught Zim's. He understood what that look meant.

Dib picked up his lunch tray and made his way over to Zim's table, not really wanting to, but knowing with Keef in the way their usual battle for the Earth was put on hold since the kid never seemed to leave Zim alone long enough to focus on plans. So, it was only natural Dib decided to help his enemy...right? Right! Of course it was! Dib had approached Zim's table, tray in hand, not really planning on staying in the cafeteria and hoping Keef would leave them alone if they left.

...he knew it probably wasn't possible, but at least getting out of the cafeteria and away from all the other kids would be better than suffering more ridicule.

"Hey Keef," He said in a bland tone, not even forcing a friendly smile, "Zim and I have stuff to do. So, we're going to be leaving now." Dib hoped Zim would get the hint but he really didn't put much faith in it.

"Oh hey Dib!" Keef waved from his seat, slipping his hand back into Zim's as the alien turned to look at his nemesis. The red-head processed Dib's words and his eyes lit up, more so than they already were, and nearly resembled Christmas tree ornaments with their sparkle. He gasped flamboyantly. "Stuff? Like friend stuff?! That's so great! I'm happy I finally got you guys together! Now we can all be best buddies and live happily ever after~!" He grinned at Zim and released his hand, pushing him a little out of his seat. "You better get going, Zim! We can hang out later at your house!"

"WHAAT?!" Zim glared indignantly between the two, pointing accusingly at Dib. "You do not order me around, filthy Dib-beast! Zim refuses to go anywhere with—" He paused, realization coming to him and he chuckled, painfully smiling at Keef. "Err, I mean, of course Zim's going to interact with the Dib-thing! Because we are friend-drones and that is what friend-drones do… a lot. Now if you excuse me I'll be leaving now okay thanks bye." Faster than was probably necessary the Invader jumped from his seat and pushed past Dib, strutting speedily down the aisles toward the door. He didn't fully understand what the human was trying to do, but he wasn't going to decline the opening when he saw it. Seeing as Keef was an annoyance to both of them, he could comprehend the distaste, though that didn't explain why exactly Dib was helping his own enemy when he could have left Zim to his terrible, footy-pajama fate with Keef.

No matter. Whatever the reason, he was getting as far away from Keef as possible until he could uncover a way to be rid of him for good.

Keef watched, smile fading just slightly as Zim quickly exited their presence and sped toward the door. "Boy, he sure seems excited to hang out with you, Dib." He returned his gaze to the raven-haired boy, grinning at max again. "Do you think I could join too? I know this great place where they sell milkshakes and we can get party hats and then, OH! We could go see a movie! Or whatever you're doing. What are you guys going to do, anyways? Is it secret-fun-super-friend stuff?"

Dib was relieved when the invader finally caught onto his plan, but hadn't been so pleased when the alien took his cue to escape without him.

Ungrateful bastard.

Dib looked off in the direction Zim had fled, hearing Keef pipe up again with his overly-happy words that made him cringe. He forced a grin that looked more like a grimace as he turned to Keef, "Eh, sure. Lots of friend stuff, yeah. You can't come it's a…a..sleep over…thing…" He murmured only half-caring, knowing he sounded really stupid. "So, I have to get going and do those friend things. Bye." He said with a half-wave as he quickly darted from the cafeteria before the red-head could gain his wits and run after him.

--

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews so far! This chapter is sort of short like the first one, but it was a good stopping point. The next one will be a bit longer. Please leave a review if you are still interested.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Three'

Once outside the cafeteria he braced himself against the wall in his usual stalking-Zim-mode, his eyes darting here and there as he looked for signs of the alien. They still had class after lunch, but then again, avoiding Keef was a little more important -- they needed to join forces and think of a better plan than last time to rid themselves of the absurdly happy boy.

They could afford to skip class just this once.

Dib ran down the empty hall towards the double doors that led to the front of the school, inhaling fresh air as he burst through the doors and spotted Zim walking down the street. "Zim!" Dib called to him, irritated that the alien was just going ditch him after he saved him. "Hey!" Dib took the steps three at a time before he was on solid ground running to catch up with the shorter male. "We have to think of a plan to defeat Keef once and for all." He said, keeping stride with the Irken whether he liked it or not. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he glanced nervously over his shoulder expecting the red-head to pop out of nowhere at any moment.

"EH?!" Zim nearly jumped three feet off the road when he heard Dib's voice, also half-expecting Keef to have followed him out of the skool. The alarm transformed to frustration as Dib took his spot beside him, appearing equally wary. "You are aware that Zim was lying when I said that I would spend time with you, right Dib-thing? But yes—the joyous worm-child MUST be stopped! It appears that the last plan did not deter him in the least. Perhaps we need more happy-exploding goo… you humans die eventually if you explode enough, yes?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, eyes concentrating on their surroundings lest they be caught off guard by the extremely happy child. Something about the way the boy held his hand unnerved him more than usual, though he couldn't discern what it was. He didn't much want to, either.

Dib rolled his eyes, "I don't want to spend time with you Zim." He murmured clearing up whatever Zim thought his intentions might be, "We just need to think of something and if we work together it'll be easier. We both want Keef to explode." Dib said simply, still glancing to the school every now and again since they were both standing in the open, "Yeah. More goo would probably work. We just need to take things up a notch." He said, not really committing to anything, just stating the obvious to what they had to do.

The school bell sounded -- lunch was over.

Dib tensed, "We should go somewhere before Keef decides to follow us." Dib gestured for Zim to continue down the path, "We should probably go to your base." He said simply since Zim had a lab there, they could experiment certain things, maybe they could make the goo stronger or something.

Dib wasn't entirely concerned with Zim betraying him because they both needed to work together. Keef wouldn't explode by Zim alone; Zim needed him for the exploding-goo-plan to work. They had sort of worked together in the past with Ultra Pepe and Zim had also saved his planet from the Planet Jackers. Dib knew that the alien understood Keef was the force standing between their usual fight and whether he liked it or not, they had to do this before things could go back to being normal. Or, back to as normal as things usually were anyway.

Zim's antennae twitched at the sound of the bell, stiffening as well with the awareness that, despite Dib's pulling him away exclusively, Keef would not be deterred from trying to join them. "Do not suggest to Zim what to do," he retorted, walking where Dib had motioned to. He adjusted his high-neck collar, feeling warm from the day's heat—the 'summer' time as the earth-monkeys called it could reach very uncomfortably temperatures, and the planet's star was planted in the middle of the clear sky, directly over their heads. It certainly didn't improve his mood anymore than it already was.

If he didn't halt Keef's advances now, the boy would surely begin over-taking his life, distracting him from his mission. It was also very difficult to battle the Dib-stink with the red-haired child constantly forcing them into the 'glomps' of painful snuggliness and trying to initiate sleepovers that neither of them had interest in. As degrading to his ego as it was, he required Dib's assistance in order to remove Keef as a problem. It was far better than the possibility of the boy choosing to side with Keef—having them both vying for his attention might drive him crazy, despite his constant exposure to GIR (which he wrongfully assumed would be the worst thing his sanity had to endure).

They walked in relative silence, well past the school and on their way to Zim's base when Dib heard the Irken speak again.

Zim's boots thudded along the ground as he glared straight ahead, arms crossed against his chest. "Hmmm… take things up a notch?" The sentence mulled over his mind long enough to become irritating. "You do not mean—NO. The last time we had to use the goo involved…," he shuddered, "bodily contact. How much more do you think it would TAKE? Zim does not intend to go any farther than that, IF that, Dib-human." What was more intense than the expression of happiness, the HUG? Anything more than that and they would be initiating the mating ritual… the thought earned yet another shudder, with Zim refusing to look at Dib. Nooooooooope—definitely not going THAT far. "I might be able to adjust the concentration of the goo's main components to make it more potent, so that he will explode at a faster and more volatile rate with less of our effort. That should solve our predicament."

He immediately flushed from Zim's accusations; as if he would want to touch him again! It had been embarrassing enough as it was with just a hug -- he hadn't meant to flirt with ideas of more than that. Like hell he'd give his first kiss or anything else to an alien menace! "I wasn't thinking that!" Dib yelped trying to defend himself and dispel the motives Zim accused him of thinking. Dib decided to quickly change subjects, "I think that would probably work. We just need to modify the goo a little." He murmured, agreeing with the alien, "Isn't Keef coming over to your house tomorrow?"

Dib mildly remembered Keef saying something along those lines amidst his joyous rantings.

That gave them tonight to figure out how to modify the substance. Keef would easily be lured into Zim's base and then they'd just toss goo on him or whatever and then their problems would be solved. Pretty easy. It made it even better than tomorrow was Saturday so they didn't need to worry about school, so Dib could just stay all night at Zim's working.

Dib didn't look at Zim, staring ahead and purposely avoiding looking at the alien. They finally reached Zim's base, walking up the path and into the strangely colored home.

Zim's grimace darkened at Dib's reminder. "So the dirt child said," He grumbled. The lawn gnomes watched them with blank, statue-like stares as their master opened the door. He quickly darted past the Roboparents as they made their entrance, singing their now-ignored greeting as usual, smiling into the empty doorway. "But by then I should have the goo adapted to our needs." He turned back to look at the human. "Now close the door, Dib-worm, in case he—"

"Hiya Zim!" The sing-songy voice rang out from the kitchen, making Zim curse in Irken as he wheeled back towards the end of the living room. Keef was situated at the table, hands occupied with a fork and a knife while GIR gleefully piled a load of syrupy waffles on a plate. The little SIR unit was dressed in his dog suit, fortunately, though the green disguise was thoroughly splattered with flour and jelly, and the terrible smell of bacon and 'spring rain' soap assaulted Zim's feelers even from beneath his wig.

"Keef-human!" Zim bellowed, pointing at him as if to be sure that it was clear who he was addressing. "What are you doing here?! Zim did not give you permission to enter th—"

"Oh, are you guys gonna start your sleepover now?" Keef's overly-cheerful voice somehow cut straight over Zim's, as he smiled as much with his eyes as he did his mouth. "This is gonna be so cool! GIR let me in when I told him all about it—he said it was okay."

GIR squeaked beside him and waved his little arms around. Zim never understood why the robot decided to maintain his dog-persona when Keef was around, but it if kept the boy from discovering both of their true forms, then it was all the bette—

Zim's eyes peeled away from GIR to notice that Keef was approaching him. With his arms wide open. Grinning. That was never a good sign. The Invader moved to back up. "Wait! What are y—"

"I missed you so much, buddy!" Before Zim could even make a move to defend himself the child was upon him, knocking him down as he squeezed his torso. "Being at the hospital was okay, even with all the needles and probes and Taco Tuesday, but it just wasn't the same without you there! Now that I'm all better I'll make sure we stay BFFs together forever and ever and EVER~!"

Zim snarled indignantly as he tried to wrestle himself free from the worm-baby's grasp. "U-Unhand me, vile stink-beast! I did not say you could touch the almighty ZIM!" Oh Irk how he wanted to just skewer the child with his PAK legs—of course, with the boy's resilience and unusual amount of luck he would most likely survive, and that would cause issues later. With a good shove he managed to get Keef off him as he scrambled to his feet, landing near the door. "Now get out of my house! Out I say! Ou—what are you staring at?"

The boy's gaze seemed locked on his face… more precisely the top of his head. Zim blinked, confused, until he noticed the cool air tickling the uncovered flesh on his head and his twitching antennae.

His wig was lying near Keef's feet, where it had been knocked off from the impact.

Zim's eyes widened, painfully aware of how much the boy was looking at his antennae, his features unreadable in a way that probably meant he was in shock. The Invader snuck forward, trying to get close enough to grab his wig. "Oh, um, err, well… heh-heh, will you look at that?" He said, attempting to feign innocence. "Do not worry, Keef-beast, Zim is a perfectly normal human worm baby. This is just, uh, part of my skin condition! Yes! Part of that terrible condition! It causes me not to have hair, and have, um, these." He pointed to his feelers as they wiggled. "DO NOT LOOK AT THEM. It brings me great shame and despair to not have a collection of dead cell follicles to call my own." Zim faked a sniffle, his sad expression more frustrated than despondent. "Now if you'll just give me back my wig we can go about our business and forget this ever happened, alright, sound good? Yes, now do as Zim says." He gestured to the hairpiece. "Gimme the wig."

Keef seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, eyes returning to Zim's. He blinked for a second. "I… I can't…," He looked on the verge of some horrible yet expected outburst about aliens and exposure and Zim was ready to unleash a PAK leg and finish him off for good—

"I can't believe you never told me about your hair!" Once again the Irken found himself trapped in Keef's embrace, this time upright as the boy wrapped his arms in a supposedly affectionate matter to display his sympathy. "That's just awful! But I totally understand, Zim, and I don't feel any different about you. And you shouldn't be ashamed about your body—like they taught us in health class, you have to learn to love yourself before you love others! Besides, I think it looks kinda neat-o." One of Keef's hands reached up and toyed with the end of a feeler, fingers running up along it and feeling the odd rubbery texture. He was too busy checking out Zim's new appearance to note how the Invader stiffened in his grasp, or the little breathy gasp he emitted against Keef's shoulder. "Whaddya think, Dib? Ain't it cool-looking?"

Dib had watched the events play out in muted horror as he stood in the doorway; robotically he had shut the door when Zim asked him to but it didn't entirely matter because Keef had some sort of magical powers to have gotten to Zim's home before they did as well as getting past the security and having enough time to make waffles.

Was Keef also some crazy alien creature in disguise he hadn't yet discovered?

Dib watched when Keef had dislodged Zim's wig, having a mind to say something if he could find his tongue and shout above Zim's voice as well as Keef's happy yips of nonsense.

It wasn't until Zim realized his antennae were loose had he fabricated some story that didn't sound too bad really – humans were stupid, Dib had to admit, and that would pass to everyone except him of course.

Keef bought it, of course he did.

However, when he flung himself at Zim in a hug Dib stiffened, feeling some odd sensation of anger but he didn't entirely know why. He watched as the boy's pale hand reached to touch Zim's antennae – things Dib himself had never even felt before despite how many battles they had had.

Dib's eyes scrutinized everything, narrowing as Keef's fingers felt the tip of that black stalk and he noticed with hyper-awareness when Zim stiffened – but not in a way of disgust which was highly unnerving.

Were those sensitive? What did they feel like? Why was Keef still touching him?!

When Keef addressed him Dib snapped out of his stupor, pushing whatever feelings he might've felt aside as he stalked over to the 'happy couple' and yanked the wig out of Keef's hand, his other hand grabbing Zim's shoulder and shoving the Irken back before he thrust the wig at the alien. "Zim's very sensitive over his skin condition." He said, unsure why he felt more irritation than usual but he didn't look at his rival as he addressed the overly happy red-haired boy. "We're going to get ready for our sleep over." Dib said, trying to keep Keef's attention, "You can stay if you want." They couldn't do much about it now, the goo wasn't ready, but maybe it would be fine.

They made him explode once, maybe not fatally, and maybe this wouldn't be fatal either but he'd be stuck in the hospital for a while and maybe then they could fabricate a better happy-goo-substance. "We just need to get the sleeping bags from the..uh, the basement!" Dib pointed towards the kitchen, "So, why don't you stay up here with Gir while we get the sleeping bags, alright?" Dib grabbed at Zim's wrist whether the alien had recovered from whatever was happening or not and yanked him towards the kitchen intent on getting to the lab and getting the goo so they could rid themselves of Keef.

Keef blinked, appearing surprised at having his bonding interrupted so suddenly. The strange appendages on Zim's head had felt strange but not unpleasant. Of course nothing that belonged to his bestest buddy could possibly be bad, anyways! "Oh, well okay then," he managed to get out as Dib hauled Zim over towards the kitchen. "Yeah! We'll stay here! GIR and I can go buy some popcorn and rent movies for later too!" He skipped over to the disguised robot and bent down, grinning. "C'mon, GIR! We have some shopping to do if we're gonna make this the bestest sleepover ever~!"

GIR squeaked to concur, and swiftly the two were out the door, the lawn gnomes watching them blankly as they exited the yard and the door shut behind them.

Zim blinked too, though not so much from surprise as he came back to himself a bit. The feeling of soft fingers along his antenna had felt good, in a way Zim wasn't particularly familiar with. It had sent little jolts of sensation down his spine all the way to his toes, and luckily Dib had separated Keef's hand from him before he released the little moan that had formed deep in his throat at the ministrations. Having his enemy drag him forcefully towards the kitchen, tightly grasping his wrist helped pull him back to reality.

"H-Hey! Release me, Dib-filth!" He wrenched his hand away from Dib once they were situated in the fake kitchen, surrounded by stacks of waffles and a mess of dirty bowls and mixing spoons. The Irken adjusted the wig on his head, trying to ignore how the motion caused a not unpleasant friction along his now-sensitized feelers. "Why did you not help Zim earlier?! You let me experience bodily contact with the KEEF." Zim stuck out his tongue in disgust for emphasis.

Dib felt relieved when Keef had ran off with Gir, having tugged Zim into the kitchen he finally felt more at ease and safe now that the red-head was gone. However, as Zim found his voice and tugged out of his grip Dib turned his attention to the upset Irken.

"You didn't really seem to be complaining." He snapped with upset he wasn't entirely aware he was feeling, "Why couldn't you help yourself out of Keef's arms?" He didn't know why he felt some sick sort of possession, but he did.

He chalked it up to years of obsession; having somewhere along the lines claimed Zim as his own alien and he had been somewhat pissed when Keef had so easily broken through Zim's usually high defenses and hugged him and even touched his antennae! Just like that! It had been so easy, and Zim just…just stood there.

Gah.

He really needed to stop thinking about it, it didn't matter, Keef was going to be exploded soon and everything would go back to normal.

"Let's just go get the goo already." He murmured, walking towards the fridge and yanking it open; the appliance being a secret elevator to the alien's lab.

Zim growled, hands clenching into fists at Dib's retort. He watched the boy open the refrigerator. He strode toward the large machine, glowering. "Do not think you can just march around my lab and give commands, Dib-thing! And that is none of your concern! I—" He wanted to say more about the earlier incident, but he was hardly going to admit that he was nearly turned into a puddle of mush with a few simple touches. That kind of knowledge would give Dib a terrible advantage over him—not to mention it was sick. To think, his amazing body being touched that way by his smelly human enemy…!

Instead he huffed and tilted his chin away from Dib. "I can do as I please, because I am ZIM, future overlord of your race and this world! Do not question my motives." Unfortunately it was difficult to hide the tiniest little flush that formed when he remembered how Keef's digits had felt running along the edge of the stalk. Gah, what a horrible thing, to have such sensitive appendages. If their sensitivity wasn't imperative to their functionality for listening, feeling and smelling, the Control Brains would surely have removed that from the Irken genetic make-up.

Zim turned his gaze back to Dib, gesturing with his chin toward the fridge. "Get inside already, human, I shall come in behind you. Don't touch anything, though, or I'll cut off your hands with poor-quality plasma rays."

Dib paused, having not yet got into the fridge as Zim addressed him, talking in his usual heated tone. However, as he cut himself off Dib's interest piqued and he hated himself for being curious over what happened.

...he couldn't stop thinking about it.

The event just kept re-playing and re-playing and Zim couldn't even give him an explanation as to what had happened. That…was the truly confusing part.

Dib was very aware of the flush on Zim's cheeks, ignoring his little out-burst about being over-lord since he probably only said it to divert attention from what happened. "Why..." Dib started, feeling stupid for saying anything, but words just spilled from his mouth without any real consent, "Why didn't you push him away? If it had been me you would have stabbed me with your Pak legs." He said, making a simple deduction. Whenever Dib got too close it provoked fights, same when Zim approached him. It was just what happened. But, how could someone such as Keef get through Zim's usual boundaries?

It was weird.

Dib kicked himself for saying anything, flushing as he forced himself into the fridge just as Zim had commanded of him; not that he was doing it because Zim said anything. "Nevermind." He said quickly, trying to curb his own embarrassment for saying such a stupid thing. He huddled himself in the fridge, waiting for Zim to join him and feeling more awkward than he normally did.

"Good," Zim nodded, a displeased look still on his face as the skin above his eye ridges wrinkled at Dib's own flush. He had no reason to see the human's blood candies; HE had not been nearly molested by an extremely happy earth-pig! "There is nothing for Zim to explain anyways." He crawled into the fridge to sit on the opposite side of Dib, regrettably causing them to be face-to-face in the distinctly small, closed space. "Computer, take us down to Sector two."

A bored voice sighed from somewhere in the ceiling. "Fine...." The chute started up beneath them, and the confines of the fridge slowly disappeared above them as they were transported down the lift. Once they had enough vertical room Zim stood up, making sure to stay on the opposite end of the human as usual.

"Dib-monkey," He began, crossing his arms in distaste at the words that needed to come out of his mouth. "Due to these… new circumstances, we're obviously in a truce until we have eliminated the Keef-worm. Once he is terminated we will return to our prior battles."

Dib was grateful to ignore his stupid thoughts and nodded to Zim's words, "Agreed."

--

A/N:

Finally stuff starts happening and the plot moves along! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews so far! If you would like to see what happens next just feel free to leave a review and the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Four'

As the elevator came to a halt, Dib stood back to his usual height as he exited the capsule and walked into the dimly lit lab. He tucked his hands in his pockets, glancing to the Irken before he looked around the space again.

He hadn't been in Zim's lab much.

He'd snuck in a few times, but he had never stayed long enough to observe anything -- he was always kicked out before he got to train anything to memory.

"So where is it?" Dib asked, not making a move to explore. They might have a truce now, but Zim was still prone to out-bursts and he really didn't feel like getting in a fight right now. They needed to concentrate because Keef could be back at any moment.

Zim strutted across the metal floor of his lab as if he would know how to find his way around while blind and deaf. Which he somewhat did, considering he was there long enough, and having a computerized memory system in his PAK didn't hurt much either.

The only illumination came from a few overhead lights and some computer monitors that lined the wall, making clear the metal tables adorned with labeled and sealed flasks and beakers. Many appeared to be filled with liquids, others solids, and a few particularly protected ones holding lightly colored gases. The corners of the lab beyond the small area they were in were pitch-black, not revealing how large or small the entire Sector was.

"Over here," the Invader answered, walking up to a set of containers that held different liquids, accompanied by a much larger flask that had the label 'Happy-Explody Joos' written along the side. Zim picked up the container and showed it to Dib, the pink contents swirling lazily inside with a goopy thickness.

"This is the finished product that was used on the Keef-child. The others are filled with the various reactants that are combined to create it. I'm already assuming that by adding a fifteen percent increase of the purple stuff," he pointed to a small container, "and decreasing the jiggly stuff by three percent," again pointing to another flask, this one filled with translucent blue globs, "that the potency of the mixture should be at the desired levels. It might take some time though, to achieve the correct compound."

Turning back towards the table he set down the large flask and walked toward some of the computer screens, instantly finding a keyboard and typing Irken symbols into the database. "Go sit down by the lift while Zim works. I do not want your stinky human fingers all over my lab materials… Irk these contacts are so itchy!" Pausing his work he effortlessly removed his contact lens and wig, tossing them off to the side and instantly picking back up with punching in codes. "You are not required for this part."

Dib had listened to Zim speak about the containers and the different gels. He wondered if they would have enough time to create an entire compound by the time Keef returned.

"Don't order me around." He said mechanically, the retort falling easily from his lips, mildly aware when Zim focused on the computers and removed his disguise. Dib glanced around the dim space before he pushed some of the beakers aside on the table, creating a nice clean space before he hoisted himself up to sit on the metal table.

He turned his attention to the Irken, his legs dangling lazily over the table as he eyed the back of Zim's head. He took in the sight of the twitching feelers on top of the alien's head, entertaining ideas he wasn't proud of -- telling himself his thoughts were normal curious inquiries that meant nothing because it was all in the name of science and for the better of Earth.

How was wondering about how Zim's antennae feel for the better of Earth..?

Dib wasn't really sure yet, but he convinced himself it mattered on some scientific level.

"How long will this take?" He asked absently, snapping himself out of his own thoughts.

Zim's fingers continued to dance across the keyboard, not even halting as he absorbed Dib's query. "The computer will analyze the molecular structure and interaction between the substances and decide the best possible combination… should be around thirty Earth minutes, if the data is correct."

Thirty minutes?

Dib hoped Keef would be distracted for that long. Gir wasn't a very good guard of Zim's things, he probably would invite the red-head down to the lab once they got home and found them both still missing from upstairs.

Dib absently toyed with a beaker on the table, causing the contents of it to swish lazily in the vial. He chanced glances to the oblivious Irken as he worked on his computer, then looked across the space towards where the elevator would be had it not been shadowed by a dark patch of the lab.

Hm.

Dib's curiosity continued to grow as he looked at Zim's antennae. Keef had touched them and Zim hadn't done anything.

Were they that sensitive? Were they like ears? Were they soft? Prickly? Smooth?

Dib frowned, knowing he should stop thinking but his brain never stopped, it just kept throwing more and more ideas out there and it was driving him crazy.

It probably hadn't even been five minutes yet and he was already feeling restless, wanting to do something, but not having enough drive to actually get off the table and approach Zim.

How embarrassing would that be if he went over there and just touched them?

Dib bit the inside of his lip. Just real quick, just to see what they felt like...for science. Maybe--

_/Crash!/_

"Shit!" Dib jumped off the table, having accidentally pushed the beaker he had been playing with too close to the edge, the substance splattered all over the floor; glass shimmering like tiny stars under the weak lighting. "Uh," Dib glanced nervously to the Irken, unsure if he could step in the stuff, "Do you have something to clean with? I didn't...I didn't mean to break it." He felt so foolish; maybe he should have just waited by the elevator.

Zim's jerked when the glass shattered, causing him to enter two wrong keys. A string of Irken curses fell from his lips as they pulled back in a snarl. "Tallest be damned!" He was going to have to type the entire sequence in AGAIN. Zim cursed again and slammed his fist along the edge of the console before turning around to face whatever had caused the noise, and found Dib nearby one of his work surfaces, a broken beaker and its contents strewn across the metal floor. His antennae, which had gone rigidly upright with the abrupt crash, now flattened dangerously along the back of his head.

Dib jumped when Zim had cursed and basically punched the console. His amber eyes focused on the Irken when he stalked over wondering if their truce was breached but Zim made no hostile moves towards him despite his obviously annoyed body language.

"Zim told you not to touch anything, Dib-beast!" He snapped. "Computer, clean this up!" The Invader crouched down to examine which of his substances was now wasted, trying to see if the label was still visible. "Be grateful, human, that this compound is fairly harmless. Most of the containers on that table are filled with acids that create noxious gases when released. Had it been one of those and you would be dead right now."

The dull voice seemed to grumble from above them. "Yes sir…," it intoned apathetically, two robot hands descending from above with a vacuum device and a small broom. Zim delicately picked through the shards of glass until he found a piece with a label on it. Unfortunately the liquid had begun to destroy the ink, causing the symbols to run. He remained crouched for a bit, trying to discern the characters as the machine began cleaning the glass shards from the floor, sucking them up through the tube as the broom swept any lying outside the vacuum's reach closer.

Dib didn't apologize but he knew he probably should; but the words left a distaste in his mouth. Zim was still his enemy, and sure, he hadn't really meant to break whatever it had been but he couldn't force himself to really say anything else on the subject -- deciding to just pretend it didn't happen since the computer had almost cleaned everything up anyway.

Dib looked down to Zim's crouched figure, noticing as he scrutinized the label, his eyes following the curve of his skull to where his antennae were pulled back in a hostile manner. Dib's fingers itched, Zim was only a foot or so from him and despite the unfortunate event that just happened he still had an insane urge to touch. "Was it important?" He forced himself to speak, referring to the liquid that was now ruined.

Zim glared at the glass, one eye open widely as its partner turned into a slit. After a moment he answered Dib. "It does not matter whether it was important or not. It was one of MY chemicals, Dib-stink, and you have wasted it! If we were not in a truce right now I would have your organs ripped through your mouth before flinging your corpse into the nearest star!" He shook his fist at Dib. "When Zim tells you to stay by the lift, you will stay by it! Do you understand, smelly worm child?"

Dib bristled; he didn't like being ordered around by the Irken. He had dismissed Zim's threat; he probably did have the power to do such a thing but it hadn't happened yet and Dib didn't fear that it might in the future. If he had all these deadly gas chemical things and the Irken hadn't chose to use them on him yet, what would make him do anything so drastic to him now after all this time?

Dib didn't have a good enough reason for disobeying Zim in the first place, he still didn't have one, but he retorted anyway, "I don't have to do what you say. I could just go home right now you know. I don't have to stay here. Without me you won't be able to make Keef explode." He snapped, though Keef was both of their enemy right now so his logic didn't really hold much merit but whatever. It wasn't really the point.

He probably did owe it to Zim to obey him, at least this once, since he had ruined one of his chemical compounds and probably messed up whatever he was doing on the computer -- but he didn't want to bend to Zim's will so easy lest the Irken think he was a push over.

Zim's glare turned sharp as he stood up, body tense. It was true—without Dib the goo would have no purpose, and they would be stuck with Keef until a better plan could be arranged, and after what had occurred in the living room earlier Zim had NO intention of dealing with the human at all.

He marched up to his enemy, scowl set. "You MUST do what Zim says, puny earth-beast! If you do not then we shall both be victim to the excessively merry worm-child, not just me." A long, gloved finger poked at Dib's chest. "The sooner Zim finishes making the compound, the sooner this will be over. Now no more interruptions!"

Giving the boy's chest one more good poke the Invader whipped around and trudged toward the console, preparing to administer the codes once more. That mistake had set him back a good two minutes work of progress, and though GIR could probably keep Keef busy with all that shopping, there was no guarantee as to them being out of the house for very long. Time was of the essence.

Dib took in Zim's words, having seen the understanding in the alien's eyes that he was in fact needed, but they both wanted Keef disposed of.

As Zim stalked back to his computers Dib decided to finally do as he was told. Besides, putting some distance between them would be good, it would make him stop thinking about the living room incident. He positioned himself next to the elevator, leaning casually against the wall and listening to the distant 'clack' of keys as Zim set back to work. It wouldn't be long now before Keef was out of their lives forever.

...Dib should probably feel some remorse for aiding his alien nemesis in the plot to destroy another human being. But, as far as he knew, Keef wasn't even human. So, he supposed it didn't really count.

Time passed slowly, Dib straining his ears for sounds above him as if he might be able to hear the house settled above the lab and figure when Keef and Gir came home. He couldn't hear anything over the sounds of the lab so it was pointless to try. It had to have been twenty minutes by then, Zim had said it would only take a half-hour and Dib was getting nervous that the red-head would find them down here at any moment.

"Are you finished yet?" Dib called towards the Irken, finally breaking the silence.

One of Zim's antennae twitched in response to Dib's question. He continued to pound quickly at the keys, eyes locked on the glowing screen and the various Irken symbols that flew past. "Be quiet, Dib-worm. Zim is trying to concentrate." His tongue poked out the side of his mouth as he entered a long string of codes, the air filled with the harsh clicking sounds for another moment.

"Almost… there! Zim is done!" The Invader stood back, hands planted atop his hips as he stood back and examined the data on displayed on the monitor. As far as he could tell, everything appeared in order. Zim clicked a few more buttons, and a quiet computerized voice replied.

'-PROCESSING-.' A small loading bar appeared over the data, gradually beginning to fill towards completion. Zim turned to look at Dib. "The computer will take a few moments to load the data and arrange it, but we should receive the result we're looking for."

Dib pushed off the wall, not moving towards Zim's part of the lab, instead just staying near the elevator. "Good." Dib said easily, deciding perhaps he needed to go upstairs and see if their victim was there yet. "I'm going to see if they're here." He murmured, turning towards the elevator and stepping into it.

Besides, that gave Zim the minutes he needed to put back on his disguise and gather up the goop.

Dib rode the elevator up to the kitchen in relative silence, pushing open the fridge door and stepping into the empty kitchen. "Hm." He clicked his tongue, noticing that Keef and Gir still weren't back. He assumed the hyper-active robot probably veered from their original plan to go shopping.

That was fine; it gave Dib and Zim a little more time to get everything in order.

Dib trailed his way to the living room, not wanting to be the first to greet them when they returned, but knowing he had to bite the bullet on this one. He set himself down on the couch and waited.

He didn't have to wait long, when the front door opened to reveal GIR, slathered in mud with an equally filthy piggie in tow. The small android was humming the DOOM song as he skipped inside, only noticing Dib when he was half-way past the couch. "Ohhh hiya Mary!" he waved. "You meet mah piggie yet? We's bestest buddies forever! Like the nice Keef boy and Master! Ain't they such good friends!?"

Dib's brows furrowed in confusion as Gir pranced through the door and settled on the couch. He unconsciously moved away from the filthy robot, expecting Keef to be trailing after him but he wasn't in sight.

"Where's Keef?" Dib asked despite himself, having a tenor of unease laced in his tone. Surely Keef wasn't deterred that easily, even if Gir might've lost him somehow when they were on their shopping trip.

The SIR unit peered at him with all the intelligence of a fruit cake for about ten seconds, before releasing a high pitched squeal for another ten seconds and then, "Oh he's downstairs. With Master. Because they're such buds! I's told him to go down the hole and he did!" GIR pointed wildly into the kitchen at the garbage can. "Daww, I wants a pony just like him! Yay!"

Downstairs?

How had he gotten passed the security…again?!

Also, how had Keef gotten down there without them knowing?

He had to be an alien or something!

Dib growled in frustration, their plan had been so simple yet it was apparently impossible to set into motion easily. This was so annoying! Dib darted from the living room, clambering inside of the fridge and waiting impatiently to be transported to the lab. His foot tapped impatiently as he waited and waited for the chute to bring him down to the darkness of Zim's lab.

--

A/N:

Short-ish chapter but it's a good stopping point. Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, and I request you leave another if you'd like to see what happens. Thank so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Five'

Back in the lab, Zim hadn't acknowledged Dib's leaving, instead distracting himself with making sure the computer hadn't made any mistakes with the calculations. Red-magenta orbs scrutinized the monitor. Yes, everything looked in order and ready. Perfect as always. He didn't know how he was so amazing—he just WAS.

His gaze fell onto the table where Dib had broken his beaker, the floor now completely clean and lacking any indication that there was something missing. The chemical had been one of his more common ones; it was misplaced, and shouldn't have been in that collection of flasks in the first place. That still didn't alter the fact that it was now a waste thanks to his nemesis.

His nemesis who was helping him. Again.

They seemed to be working together lately more than they were fighting, and while nothing extreme came from the happenings, there was an odd familiarity between them that was steadily growing. An understanding of sorts—the tides of their verbal spats, each other's next action… almost all were incredibly easy to read and predict now. It was typical, but hardly boring… in fact Zim had the slightest inkling to look forward to it every day he was stuck on this mud ball.

To look forward to potentially crushing Dib.

Yes. That was what he enjoyed most.

Even if it still failed to happen after all this time, he would still bring Dib to his knees. One day. Maybe soon. No, definitely soon, what was this 'maybe' business about? Certainly an Invader of his caliber could not suffer from doubts abou—

"Hi Zim! Whatcha doin'?"

Zim yelped in surprise when arms embraced him from behind, Keef's voice buzzing in his antennae. "What are yo—GET OFF OF ZIM!" Swiftly he shifted out of Keef's grasp; backing up until his lower back bumped the console harshly. He hissed and turned, glaring at the barrier before keeping his eyes on the smiling ginger. "How did you get into Zim's base… ment?!"

"Ah man, I took the cool elevator you have set up in the kitchen! You have such neat stuff, Zim! You're so awesome!" The human's eyes twinkled as he gazed all around him, drinking in the expanse of Zim's base lab. "Wow, is this all from your home country? You must be really important there, right buddy?"

Zim growled, thinking of how he planned to bury Dib and GIR under all those waffles the robot made earlier. "Yes yes, Zim is amazing, whatever I know now LEAVE KEEF!" The Invader pointed to the fridge elevator behind the boy. "You are not supposed to be down here! My, uh, parents don't want anyone in the basement! You don't want to get me in trouble now, yes?"

Keef made a dramatic gasp, hand flying to his mouth. "Oh no, of course not, buddy! That would be terrible!"

Zim smirked. Good, then considering Keef's loyalty towards him he should surely take this as a hint to go back upstairs, giving the alien some time to develop the goo and—

A pink hand grabbed hold of Zim's and tugged him toward the lift. "EH?! What do you think you're—"

"It's so dark and spooky! You shouldn't be down here by yourself, Zim!" The peppy teen replied. He gazed with a thoughtful smile at Zim and the grin slipped off his countenance when his stare met the Irken's fully. "Oh! What happened with your eyes? They look all blood-shot and painful! Did you hurt yourself?" Keef drew close, one hand coming up to touch Zim's face as he examined the other's dark-pink orbs.

Zim promptly yanked his hand and self away from the concerned and inquisitive boy, his antennae tucked around his head to hide them as best he could. "It's just part of my skin condition!" He spat. "That's why I wear contacts!" That was it. Anymore of this and he would just try and eliminate the worm-baby the manual way. One of his PAK legs finally slid out a little behind him, poised and ready to whip over and stab the human. "Now! Do as I say! Leave Zim alone and go upstairs, or else I won't hesitate to—"

"Ya know…," Keef interrupted, already invading Zim's personal bubble, a hand reaching up to find one of the antennae pressed so close to his head, "I don't think you should hide these. You should be able to be who you are in the world, Zim, not cover it up! I bet everyone would think you were so cool once they saw how nifty you are." He smiled widely, getting hold of one feeler and grasping it gently, just lightly enough that his hand easily slipped along the stalk. "Don't you think so, buddy?"

The Invader froze the moment the hand found his antenna, gasping as the digits applied pressure along the base before gliding up. His alarmed eyes lost their panic, becoming half-lidded as Keef continued to play with the stalk, unaware of how easily the actions nullified the Irken. "Aah…ah, K-Keef-huma—"

"And then, OH! It would be so cute if you tied bows along these things!" Keef's other hand came up and peeled the antenna fully away from Zim's head, inducing a slight purr as Zim unconsciously tilted forward to receive the touches. "We can get all kinds of different colors! And patterns! Polka-dot would probably look nice."

Zim weakly fisted the fabric of Keef's blue shirt, a light indigo flush forming on his face. He wanted to make the boy go away, or will his PAK leg into Keef's head, but he could barely concentrate on not making any more verbal responses, let alone much else. The extended mechanical limb he'd summoned before hung loosely from where it exited the PAK, unable to do anything as Zim's mind drifted off, too distracted to think properly as Keef continued to ramble on about all the cool things they could do as best buddies.

He also asked where Zim thought would be the best spots on his feelers to tie the party bows he'd brought with him… and any little noise Zim made was apparently taken as encouragement to add more.

Dib had waited impatiently in the lift for the elevator to get him down into the lab, his nerves already shot and he didn't even know if Zim was even in danger just yet. Finally the doors slid open and granted him passage, he could faintly hear noises – movement, voices. He heard Zim and Keef talking; then all he heard was Keef's rambling nonsense but Zim had gone silent.

That was enough to spark alarm in the human; Zim was never quiet.

Dib started into the darkness of the lab, his body tense, his fists clenched at his sides as if expecting Keef to have taken Zim captive or something as if he might've grown a brain and actually realized that the green-skinned kid was actually an alien.

Dib almost wished he had turned the corner and saw Zim strapped to a table with his guts ripped out as opposed to the scene that greeted him instead.

Keef was smiling as usual, talking, oblivious to him while his fingers once again stroked Zim's antennae. Zim's face was hidden from his current viewpoint, and he noted his claws were fisted in the front of Keef's shirt.

Dib's ears caught a foreign sound, something akin to a cat purring.

Dib was mortified by the realization that the sound had to be coming from Zim and when Keef moved just enough Dib took notice of the look of…of…pleasure on Zim's face.

Possessive rage surged hot in his veins and he marched over to the duo, stopping a mere foot from them and pointing his finger accusingly in much the dramatic fashion Zim was accustomed to using. "What the hell are you two doing?!" He yelled as if Keef wouldn't have noticed when he strode across the lab.

Dib had a mind to rip them apart like he had earlier, but then…

He recalled Zim blushing and his want to avoid the subject of what happened in the living room.

Zim wanted to destroy Keef, or so he said.

But, what if, Zim had…

No, Irken didn't feel feelings or whatever, Zim had told him that countless times.

But…

Then why was his face looking like that? Why was he gripping at Keef? Why did he allow that creepy red-head to touch him like he was? Why was he purring?!

Dib's face was flushed from anger as well as embarrassment, feeling conflicting emotions from seeing his enemy in such a vulnerable state and having a perverse wish to have been the one to make him look so weak.

Keef turned his head to face Dib, expression mixed with astonishment and general glee. He didn't seem the least bit startled by Dib's sudden entrance or loud yelling.

"Hey there, Dib~!" He greeted cheerfully. "Me 'n Zim were just talking about bows for his hair things… these things." He pulled up one of the antennae, and Zim chirped a bit despite himself at the sudden grasping. "What colors do you think would look good? I like all the colors, so can't just pick one, ya know?"

Zim didn't add a greeting, instead limply hanging off Keef's front. His eyes were hazy as he stared at nothing, lips parted ever so slightly as purrs escaped his mouth at the continued attention to his sensitive feelers. In Keef's brief lapse of touching as he talked to Dib the Invader began to reassemble his wits, the fisted hand pulling tighter at the fabric in an attempt to push away. "Naah…s-stop…."

"Hmm?" Keef turned his attention back to Zim, peering at him curiously. "Stop what, buddy?" Realization dawned in his wide eyes and he chuckled. "Oh~! You meant I stopped touching your thing-er-whatevers, didn't you? Sorry about that."

The caresses resumed anew and the Invader exhaled a breathy whimper, slumping close to Keef's frame. The human looked back at Dib again and shrugged. "I dunno why, but he really seems to like this. Doesn't he look happy? It makes me so happy to make him happy~!" The red-head drifted off with a dreamy sigh of his own that lasted a little too long, snapping back to Dib again shortly after. "So hey, did GIR get the popcorn started? I asked him if he would and he said yeah! I just can't wait to watch Finding Nemo with you guys, it'll be great!"

Dib caught the startled chirp from the invader when Keef so casually tugged on his antennae. He noticed the flush on Zim's cheeks, the way his eyes glazed, painfully aware of the purrs and whimpers that escaped him; causing a heat to flush through his body.

Dib was mildly aware of their original plan, it loomed in the back of his conscious but as Keef resumed talking; his fingers continuing to caress Zim's feelers and forcing the alien to turn into something boneless attached to the boy's shirt; Dib sort of lost sight of what he really should have done in the situation.

Screw the plan.

Dib felt a need to do something; hating how Keef had made Zim look. He didn't admit to himself that the ugly head of jealousy had reared when he closed the distance between them in a surge of movement.

Fist connected with Keef's unsuspecting cheek, sending the red-head crashing to the ground ultimately away from Zim. In the same fluid moment Dib had caught Zim's stumble by gripping his shoulder with his free hand to steady him. His body was slightly in front of Zim, his stance rigid, he towered a few inches over the alien and with his chin raised and his heated eyes glaring down at Keef he appeared that much taller and more formidable.

"He doesn't want you to touch him and he doesn't want you putting bows on him either." He spoke for Zim, not really caring if the Irken had a say on it; almost positive that whatever Keef had been saying was nonsense and despite the pleasured look Zim had when Keef touched him -- well, Dib didn't care whether Zim enjoyed that or not because he was sick of looking at it. "Got it?" He snapped, daring Keef to spring back up and try to touch the alien again.

Keef groaned from where he had crumpled to the floor, nursing the stinging ache in his cheek. He looked up and met Dib's fiery gaze, smoldering with an anger that even the toughest of men knew not to mess with. Even the Tallest would have felt the urge to back down before its intensity… but none of them were happy-go-lucky and optimistic like Keef was.

"O-Oh, he doesn't?" The ginger asked, sounding a little despondent. "Well, yeah I guess. But it didn't sound like he hated it when I asked him..." The boy stood up, dusting off his worn blue jeans. His eyes studied them for a moment, studied Dib, in a manner that was almost unnerving, like he was actually THINKING something… but then the look disappeared into a full-hearted grin as usual. "So, are we gonna watch Finding Nemo first? I also rented Speed Racer if you want to see that instead…?"

Zim clung feebly to Dib's shoulder for a tad when the teen had steadied him, forehead softly planted on the sleeve as he pulled his brain out of the clouds. It took a minute for the weakness in his limbs to dissipate, finally separating himself from Dib to shake off the lingering sensations. Once he had, and he found his voice again… well….

"AAARGH! How DARE you touch Zim like that! Your sticky earth-monkey fingers have no right to be anywhere NEAR my antennae! And to even THINK about attaching… the BOWS to them, is sick and Zim will have none of it! Uugh this is so disgusting! I will have to go through three cleanses before I can even THINK of showing my face to my Tallest! You have disgraced the incredible body of ZIIIM! Do not come near me again! EVER!" His face also flushed with embarrassment and rage, his hand shaking at he pointed it at Keef, but he refused to draw any closer, not wanting to give any new opening to the child. Killing him (or at least attempting to) seemed like a very good idea after suffering the humiliation of both having a lowly dirt child leave him THAT vulnerable, AND having his arch nemesis watch it followed by being SAVED by said arch nemesis. "Get out! Get out of my house this instant!"

Keef's smile fell at Zim's shouting, though he didn't appear to actually be upset by the remarks. He took a step forward, confusion and concern in his eyes. "I… I'm sure you don't mean that, buddy," He replied, wringing his hands nervously in front of him. "I'm sorry about making you angry—I didn't know you were that ashamed with your skin condition. But you really shouldn't be, it's so awesome and unique and YOU! Only my bestest buddy would look so cool." Another tentative step forward, hands held out harmlessly in front of him. "I promise I won't bother you about it until you're more comfortable. I wanna help you feel happy about yourself, Zim—that's what best friends are for—"

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" Zim insisted, almost ready to pull out the PAK legs and just end it right there. Maybe he would just die if he stabbed him enough. "Zim has no friends! They are stupid! Now get out!"

"Awh, it's okay Zim… maybe you just need a hug." Keef held his arms out wide, waiting to receive his buddy. "Everyone does when they're sad! C'mon, it'll make you feel better!"

Dib watched the entire exchange but not really expecting anything else from the crazy happy red-head. Keef didn't seem the least bit upset about the hit, or Zim's shouting, and even now he was still trying to approach and hug the Irken.

Dib remained slightly in front of Zim and when Keef extended his arms he made sure he mainly blocked Zim from view. "Just stop it Keef." Dib grumbled, his anger having dissipated by just how stupid the situation was and how relentless Keef could be. Dib glanced over his shoulder wordlessly trying to get across that maybe Zim should just get the goo; attacking the kid manually might not work and then they'd definitely have some explaining to do if Keef managed to survive after being stabbed by Zim's metal legs.

"Uh, Keef, Zim's just not really in a good mood." For the goo to work Keef had to be happy, he was always happy, but Dib decided to coax a little and smooth the situation enough so he was assured that Keef had a chance of exploding. "The sleep over is cancelled, so..." He trailed off, trying to buy some time for the Irken to go get the substance if he had even caught on to what he was trying to do.

"SO GET OUT!" Zim finished for him, as usual unable to see past his own fury to realize Dib's intentions. He pushed himself around Dib's arm a little to glare at the red-head, though he continued to use his enemy as a shield against the happy human. "The event of sleeping has been terminated! Destroyed! DONE! You have no reason to be here so evacuate the premises like a good solider. Now."

"But I—" Keef started, but his large eyes peered into Zim's for a moment and he sighed dejectedly. "I understand. You just need some time to chill, I gotcha, no problemo. Everyone needs space." He nodded his head as if trying to convince himself of his own words, before walking towards the elevator. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later, then. We can have the sleepover tomorrow, right? Or maybe the next day—"

"JUST GET OUT!"

"Maybe next week then!" Keef smiled faintly. "Okay, later buddies!" Pressing a few buttons near a keypad as if the boy had lived there instead of Zim, Keef opened the door to the lift and entered it, wheeling around to smile and wave at them before the doors slide shut and the elevator hummed up the chute.

Zim watched the doors for a while, almost certain the boy would suddenly pop back in with a new attempt to befriend him, but when nothing followed but quiet he straightened his tunic and marched towards the computers.

"Thank Irk!" He muttered, typing some codes into the system. Zim turned his head towards the ceiling briefly. "Computer! I want security upgraded to maximum levels! Keep that damn worm-baby out, do you hear me?!"

The computer grumbled a confirmation, and the faint noise of buzzing machinery could be heard over their heads as dormant programs begrudgingly started up.

Huh.

Dib had watched when Keef had obeyed, though he was still chipper as always even when being kicked out and Dib severely doubted that would be the last they saw of him. After all, there was only two days to the week-end and then school would start again and Keef most likely would tail Zim as always.

Dib turned back to the Irken as Zim stomped towards his computers, feeling a little awkward in the space now; knowing he didn't belong in the alien's lab but Zim had yet to cancel the truce and Dib had yet to care enough to say he was heading home.

That aside, he still found it a little unnerving how easily Zim melted under Keef's touches. Dib logged the whole event to memory; knowing now that those antennae had to be sensitive or something to turn him into a pile of mush even under his most hated person. That could be useful in future battles and Dib found himself grinning, "So Zim," He called, wondering if the Irken even remembered him standing there, "What's our plan for Keef now then? He's not going to give up; he'll probably be right back here tomorrow morning."

"Zim is aware of that," The Invader groused darkly, punching in a few more keys with obvious irritation. Oh how painfully he was aware, if the lingering tingles running along his skin were any indication. He was aware that Irken feelers were sensitive but not THAT much so! Maybe it had something to do with his supposedly 'defective' PAK… such as a malfunction in the nervous system programs. Whatever it was, it represented a terrible weakness that he was certain Keef would take advantage of in order to bring him 'happiness'. The mere thought made his squeedily spooch twist.

"It appears the computer has found a few different concentrations for the new mixture," Zim said, reading information off of the large monitor above his head. "I can have the robots create all the compounds in less than an hour. One of them should have the potency to take the Keef-worm out. If there was more time Zim would test the mixtures out on several test subjects like with the first batch, but for now this will have to do." He groaned the last part, not liking the possibility of failure. Having to focus on Keef was taking away from his precious mission time, and working together with Dib was not helping to destroy him one bit.

And now that the human had seen him… like THAT… Zim was no fool, he knew Dib would not let that sort of knowledge slip past, nor would he be reluctant to try and use it. While it was bad enough to have Keef mollifying him, having DIB understand the potential of such actions could only bring a huge advantage to the human's battle against him. His mission was at risk because of Keef—if the exploding goo didn't kill him then Zim had no doubts that he'd try manually until the results were achieved, and make it as painful as possible.

The alien finally turned and leered at Dib, antennae flat against his head in an unconscious attempt to avoid any incidents like the previous one. "Your service is not needed for these parts, but should the Keef return to Zim's base tomorrow as you mentioned...," He inhaled stiffly, the words tasting vile on his tongue, "then your presence will be required for the next two Earth days. You will stay here until the dirt child has been eliminated and then the truce will cease."

An hour?

Well, they seemed to have all the time they needed now with Keef missing for at least the rest of the day. Hopefully the compound wouldn't fail and then they could go back to normal. Their rivalry felt comfortable, but actually having this truce felt weird. Dib wasn't used to being on Zim's side and he had only been on it twice in the past and that had been enough.

Dib still needed to destroy Zim before he took over the world, he didn't lose sight of that, just like how he knew Zim wanted to kill him as well.

Dib wasn't really bothered by it, and actually he wished for the week-end to be over so they could go back to fighting and yelling insults at each other. It was a lot easier than all this mess and it didn't make him feel as weird.

He didn't like all the feelings that ran through him when Keef had touched Zim in that way; still seeing the Irken's pleasure pinched face and it was difficult to even look in Zim's direction without his eyes falling on the antennae and the memories rushing right back up to the surface to stab his brain.

Yup, he'd definitely be glad when this was all over.

"I'll go upstairs." He murmured, knowing Gir wasn't a very good guard but even if he did go upstairs Keef could probably find himself right back down in the lab again if they weren't careful. There was something paranormal about the strange happy kid – Dib just knew there was.

Dib didn't protest staying the rest of the week-end, it was practical and a part of him really didn't want to leave Zim alone in case Keef did return. He made his way to the elevator, slipping inside, deciding to leave Zim to his work so the concoction would get finished that much quicker. Once in the kitchen Dib stepped out, glancing here and there but finding nothing out of the ordinary before he walked into the living room. He took a place on the couch next to Gir; looking at the mindless program he was watching on TV.

It seemed to be some dramatic movie; a girl was crying over how this guy left her, very basic for some cheesy romance film. Whatever. Dib wasn't really intent on paying attention to it and he knew Gir probably wouldn't change it until it was over.

An hour passed and Dib got comfortable on the couch, still watching the stupid movie that seemed to span forever. Now it was at an intimate scene, however awkward it was to watch it; Gir seemed enthralled amidst his giggles and mindless talk. The lanky teenager was laid out on the couch, his coat having been taken off and used as a make-shift blanket as his head was pillowed against the arm rest.

Dib wondered if Zim had a bedroom, but he didn't think he did. The house only consisted of the lab, the kitchen, and the living room as far as he knew but he started to wonder. Especially since the bedroom on TV was painted a purple color and the blankets on the bed were a ruddy red color.

Purple seemed to be everywhere in the house, so Dib began to think Zim's room might look like the one on TV.

Gir was sitting on his legs but the weight wasn't unpleasant. His eyes half-lidded as his muscles finally started to relax and he started to feel drowsy.

--

A/N:

I like this chapter very much. No idea why really, I just do. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm trying to update this story fairly regularly, but I have other projects that need my attention as well… so, hopefully I'll keep up the normal updates. Anyway! Please leave a review if you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Six'

Meanwhile in the lab Zim had busied himself with the progress of his machines, observing with a calculated stare as the different robot hands carefully measured out the substances and applied them to various empty beakers. The slow 'drip-drip' of the liquids and the whirling of the robotic limbs was a soothing backdrop to contrast Zim's tense poise and furrowed brow.

Having Dib stay at his base for a whole two days and NOT locked up in some kind of containment cell left the Irken a tad uneasy. For all he knew the boy was installing spy cameras and audio bugs into his walls upstairs, completely avoiding the terms of their truce… but in an odd sense, Zim knew Dib would not do so.

After so many fights and so many years the two had developed an unspoken code of conduct, almost rules to their epic battle. There would be honor and dignity in their last fight, and though Zim could not speak for the human, the Invader had grown too much an ego to simply blast the child with a plasma beam, which would be easy though to do.

No, he wanted the end to be worthy of this drawn-out struggle, something that truly made him the superior one.

Not that he wasn't superior to Dib already.

He just wanted it to be… well, more superior. And so far none of his plans had been good enough. Zim had even thrown some away that were probably perfectly usable but they did not achieve the level of disastrous victory that he desired. They would not be enough to hand Dib the most humiliating of defeats. And now, with all their verbal fights, Zim had the highest inclination to best Dib in an argument a few times before handing him a physical trouncing.

Zim wanted to win, and keep on winning, until he finally felt satisfied with his victories.

But still it never felt like enough, and he hungered for more.

The computer beeped a few times, drawing Zim from his reverie to signal that the mixtures were complete. The robot arms sealed and labeled each bottle with decent speed, and packaged the flasks in a box for him to carry in the elevator. Zim grunted a bit as he lifted the box and shuffled into the elevator, still quiet as the lift dropped him off on the ground level. Still thinking. With his greed, how would he ever really beat Dib, if he only wanted a bigger, better victory after that?

Defeating Dib could wait, he decided. At the moment Keef was the true problem, though a minor one at that, and it would take the assistance of his nemesis to bring this predicament to a close, whether they liked it or not.

Zim set the box down on the kitchen table, aware of how quiet it was save for the drone of the television and GIR's random squeaking, both typically expected sounds. The Irken walked into the living room, taking in the orange glow from the window that indicated the ending of the day, and how it illuminated the figure lying across his pink couch.

The Dib-worm appeared to be resting, his cow-skin jacket tucked beneath his head as a pillow as GIR sat attentively on his legs, giant eyes focused on some hideous mating scene on the TV screen. Zim eyed the event with distaste, unfortunately realizing that the sounds the human female was making were dangerously close to the ones he had emitted when Keef touched him.

Ick.

His red eyes moved back to the sight of Dib drowsily watching the film. He oozed vulnerability, and Zim felt hyper-aware of how easily it would be to just walk over and stab him through the head with a PAK leg, or shoot him with a plasma ray, or choke him with his own cow-lick.

How easy it would be to kill him.

And how much he felt reluctant to do so. That would be TOO easy, he rationalized with himself. If he did that, he would never receive his epic battle followed by his equally epic victory. And that was what he really wanted, right?

Gnawing on his upper lip in absent frustration, the Irken finally crossed the room to sit at the other end of the couch, pushing Dib's legs so that they folded close to his torso. "GIR, give Zim the remote."

The small robot looked away from the screen after a few seconds and squeaked. "Awww, but I LOVE this show!" He replied, but reluctantly complied, handing the small black rectangle to his master.

Zim snatched it quickly before the android could change his mind, if he had one. "You love every show, GIR." He reminded the SIR unit irritably, settling into the couch to flip absently through the channels, thinking less about what to watch as to how much he wished this time of awkwardness would be over.

Dib remained on the couch, half aware when he heard the hum of the elevator and the shuffle of something heavy on the kitchen table. He didn't care to try and turn and see what was going on, quite comfortable in his current position and he didn't feel like moving.

He heard Zim's footsteps across the floor, heard the pause, and then finally felt the weight on the couch and when the Irken roughly shoved his legs out of the way. Dib grumbled but complied, curling up a bit more to allow Zim to sit on the couch with them.

Damn it.

Now his legs would cramp.

Dib frowned, knowing he'd have to move soon but still didn't really want to. Stupid alien. Dib noticed when the scene changed, Zim started to flip through the channels but he didn't really complain; he wasn't interested in the previous movie anyway.

Dib knew he had to rouse himself awake; get ready in case Zim decided to break the truce but for the moment he stayed curled up and sleepy. "Hey Zim, do you have a bedroom?" Dib asked without even thinking. Dib caught himself a moment later, "Uh, so is the goo done?" He asked quickly, covering the other question since he was only supposed to wonder such things in his head but he always seemed to be unaware when thoughts became verbal.

Zim paused his channel surfing for a moment, seeming to think about the questions, and then resumed the activity. "Yes, the goo has been made." He replied, not looking at Dib as the different shows flipped by, the Scary Monkey Show making an appearance every once in a while to be answered by GIR's occasional squeal. "Everything is set for when the Keef-worm arrives…" He paused again, considering whether or not to respond to the first query, before opening his mouth once more, "Zim does have the room of sleeping, though it hasn't been used during the duration of my mission. It came with the house design."

"Oh." Dib murmured, a little surprised Zim answered his foolish question. He finally looked over to the alien who seemed intent on the t.v, taking in his profile and how the orange of outside high-lighted everything in the room -- casting dark shadows over Zim and Gir's features.

"Why?" Dib asked, deciding it wouldn't hurt to start a conversation of some sort. It was rare they had civil conversations; something that consisted of things other than death threats and insults, but Dib decided to give it a shot. "Do you not sleep?" Besides, he could store any information Zim gave him away for facts about his alien species as well as just his normal routine.

"Heh." Zim's chin tilted up haughtily, "Irkens do not NEED sleep like you pitiful humans do. Our PAKs provide enough energy to maintain our bodies for extended periods of time. We can sleep, and it is encouraged so as not to burn out the PAK's efficiency, but it is not necessary, unlike you puny stink-monkeys who can't go more than an Earth rotation without convalescence." The Invader watched Dib with an arrogant leer, too vain to note that he was probably giving away vital information to the future paranormal investigator. Why shouldn't he boast how he was SOO much better than his nemesis? He was, after all. The feeling gave him a few more inches over Dib mentally, since he could not have them physically. Plus the way the child seemed in awe of his bountiful knowledge only proved to inflate his ego larger than the Massive itself. "Is the Dib requiring rest now?"

Dib kept his slight frown as Zim recited the information.

Zim's Pak really was like his life line; he knew he couldn't survive ten minutes without it, but it was an amazing thing if he could go without sleep and have all those gadgets inside of it too. Dib didn't know everything it could do, but he had to admit, it was kind of cool. Though, at the same time, it was a huge weak spot, not that Zim probably viewed it that way.

Dib snuggled back into the couch, shifting so he could stretch his legs out behind the Irken; his feet on the other arm rest and showing just how tall he was since he barely fit on the couch itself.

"No." Dib said defiantly. He didn't want to fall asleep in front of Zim, he had never let his defenses down that low with his enemy ever before and he wasn't planning on it now. Though, he was tired, and if he was staying over for the rest of today as well as two more days… well….

He'd have to sleep sometime, but he'd ignore it as long as he could. His eyes turned back to the t.v, not really focusing on the useless programming but rather thinking of the days ahead and when they would vanquish Keef.

Zim's conceited smirk lost its edge at Dib's refusal, and fell completely with the realization that the human could stretch his whole body across the length of the couch, almost unable to fit on it, whereas Zim had a comfortable inch or two left when he lied down.

He turned his gaze back to the TV with an indignant huff. "Then tell Zim when you do." He grumbled. "You are needed for the exploding goo to work, and I can't have you falling asleep so that the Keef-worm can tou… get near me again." Zim scowled and quickly continued on to cover up the mishap, "Zim suggests you do so tonight, since the happy pig-smelly should not arrive until tomorrow, though that can never be guaranteed with him."

Dib took in Zim's logic.

He couldn't be tired for tomorrow in case something unexpected happened and who knows when Keef would decide to show up. Dib hadn't slept well the past few nights, staying up too late doing research and it was wearing on him. "Yeah, sure." He finally murmured, trying to remain comfortable as the silence stretched between them – well, as silent as it could be since Gir made random noises every now and again.

--

Dib only lasted another hour and a half before his eyes kept closing without his consent and he finally had to concede to sleep. He groaned, slowly pushing himself up from the couch, getting to a sitting position as he rubbed at his eyes. "So," Dib murmured, glancing to his alien foe, "Where am I sleeping then?" He expected to be stationed out on the couch, but Zim did mention a bedroom and he didn't use it, so maybe he wouldn't care if Dib used that instead.

Zim pulled his bored eyes away from the TV to glance at Dib, noticing the sleepy expression that had weakness written all over it. The Invader smirked. "So, finally decided to submit to your urges, Dib-pig?" He stood up fluidly from the couch, the opposite of Dib's drowsy motions. "Zim does not care where you sleep, so long as I'm aware of where you are." Gloved hands sat at his hips as he mulled over the choices, finally just heading for the kitchen and waving Dib to follow. "The bedroom should do just fine for tonight. It is on the upper floor, in a room near where the Voot Cruiser's garage is set up."

Dib followed the Irken into the kitchen, walking over to the fridge elevator since he saw no other place to get to the upper floor. He wasn't really aware that the elevator could go up until he stepped in it and he asked it to take him to the bedroom.

It was a short ride to the bedroom; at least two minutes shorter than riding to the lab.

Dib had never been there before, and once he stepped foot into the hall his eyes took in the sight of the strange new area. He was curious why Zim didn't follow him but he didn't really care, so long as he got a good rest so that tomorrow Keef would explode.

The hallway was almost suffocating, the floor a deep purple, the walls a softer shade, leading him towards a single door at the end. There was no handle to pull it open and there wasn't a keypad either. Confused, Dib continued to stare at the door wondering how the hell he was going to open it.

Finally he placed his palm flat on the smooth surface of the maroon colored metal and in a hiss the door slid open and granted him passage into a round room. Dib stepped into the space, the metal door snapping shut behind him causing him to start.

Dib looked around the space, the walls a somber pink, the carpet a deep plush purple, the round bed taking up almost all the space in the circular room.

"So weird." He murmured aloud, having never seen a room like this before, but then Zim's whole house wasn't very conventional anyway. He walked over to the bed, setting his hands on it and feeling the squishy texture that begged for him to lie down. He smiled to himself, running his fingers over the smooth texture of the red silken blanket that was imprinted with the Irken symbol.

Even if Zim didn't have to sleep Dib wondered how the alien could turn down such an inviting bed.

He shrugged back out of his coat, unbuckled his belt and threw it on the heap of his trench coat; he removed his glasses and set them near the bed on the square night table that seemed so out of place in the round room. He then kicked out of his boots and paused, thinking to just slip in bed still mainly clothed, but then again – that wouldn't be very comfortable and he hadn't had a good night sleep in ages and the bed was so very soft…

"Screw it." Dib grumbled, tugging off his shirt and kicking out of his pants, leaving himself in his black boxers before he slipped under the covers and settled himself against the plush pillows.

Zim probably wouldn't come in, and even if he did it wasn't like he was naked or anything. He'd be fine. When he was summoned in the morning he'd just get dressed quick and then they could destroy Keef.

He let out a moan of content as the fluid texture of the fabric caressed his naked flesh; burying his head into a pillow as he let his eyes shut. Thoughts finally ceased as he gave himself over to sleep.

Zim stayed downstairs in the dark kitchen, staring at the fridge door intently. Now that the boy was upstairs he could go about his business, knowing where he was… but with the truce still in effect, he wasn't allowed to work on his plans for Earth's conquest, which removed a great deal of his workload.

His eyes darted at a random shadow along the wall, then swept across the desolate living room, the hum and glow of the TV the only things piercing the rather dead atmosphere. Normally Zim was accustomed to the silence, reveling in it when GIR was absent and he could work in peace… but after what occurred in the lab that afternoon, the empty ambiance of his base left him uncomfortable. Nervous, even, though he was hardly going to admit that. It was obvious that despite his high security, Keef could effortlessly get inside and find him. It was only thanks to the Dib-beast that the creepy ginger wasn't decking him out like a giant colorful birthday present.

The Irken tapped his foot, edgy in the quiet. Any little noise made him twitch, antennae folding back instantly in avoidance of any further 'trauma'. Magenta orbs fell back on the refrigerator once more, thinking of where Dib was. The bedroom was a fairly safe area of the base, where neither he nor GIR went to often, and without the SIR unit present there was little chance the android could give that knowledge away to Keef. It would be the best place to hide, then, until his rival was conscious and they could attack Keef together.

Zim's eyes narrowed at the idea, his ego bruised by the thought that he actually NEEDED the presence of the Dib-thing in order to feel safe. Well, he rationalized, he didn't NEED the boy… but he was useful in keeping Keef away. And it wasn't that he was feeling scared or unnerved or any weak emotions like that… no, certainly not, he was just thinking in his best interest. Yes, that was all.

Sucking in a breath Zim entered the fridge elevator and traveled to the second floor, the small area within the roof of his house where the Voot Cruiser was held, with the bedroom moved off to the side down a tiny hallway. His boots thudded along the dark violet floor as he approached the door, gloved hand reaching out to open the door. It hissed and slid away to grant him passage, to which the Irken peered warily inside.

"Dib-human…?" He whispered, walking inside with the door sealing quickly behind him. Zim made no sound along the plush carpet as his eyes adjusted instantly to the dimmer lighting, approaching the circular bed he had not once slept on. In it was his enemy, apparently unconscious, his clothes in a pile on the floor nearby.

Zim stopped close to the bed, staring at the sleeping teen with an odd expression. It was a little off-putting to see Dib so relaxed, unable to fight or do anything—it was as if a completely different person was there, wearing his skin. The Irken eventually averted his gaze, feeling peculiar about the entire situation, though he couldn't identify why.

He chalked it up to never dealing with Dib when he was so… vulnerable-looking. Listening to the shallow, even sound of the boy's breathing Zim sat down, his back up against the round bed, facing away from Dib. Yes—he should be safe there, at least for the night. There was very little chance of Keef finding him up in this part of the base—he was never here himself, it was the last place anyone would look.

He leaned his head against the edge of the bed, feeling how it gave beneath his weight. It felt so comfortable, the silken sheets so soft… the Invader felt his eyes slip shut for a moment before he forced them back open, face set in a frown.

Irk damn this cozy bed—it was the reason he never visited this room in the first place. It was so tempting just to take a nap on it. Something Zim hadn't done at all. Zim hadn't slept the entirety of his mission… multiple Earth years, nearly a quarter or so of an Irken year, without rest.

It was probably one of the least recommended things to do as an Invader. The PAK's ability to keep an Irken going was designed in case there was too much risk to sleep, and was not meant to be used for this long. Even though his PAK could maintain his energy levels, the body eventually needed natural rest, and the machinery could only run for such a time before things started to break down from over-use.

Most Invaders were smart enough to realize that whenever sleep could be taken, it should be taken, and grabbed any chance they got. It allowed the PAK to reboot and re-sort its information, and took pressure off the main mechanisms so that they wouldn't wear out as fast. Not to mention that being awake for too long did a number on one's mind even more so than one's body… and Zim was glaringly conscious of those consequences. But he had forgone sleep the moment he took up this mission, determined not to waste time sleeping and to have his assignment finished before anyone else.

It had been three years, and like Dib was fatigued from defending the planet against him, Zim was tired after relentless work.

Listening to Dib breathe, with the soft bed beneath his head, wasn't helping matters. It wasn't long before the alien was contemplating that maybe, just this once, he could place his PAK in idle mode… just for a few hours, nothing serious—

No. He was in a room with an earth-smelly determined to have his guts removed on an autopsy table. Even if they were in a truce, he couldn't trust Dib to not side with Keef just to bring him down. At least he didn't think he should.

So he wouldn't sleep. He would sit there. And wait. He could wait this out, he had endurance, he was an Elite, for Tallest sake!

And so he did wait.

For hours.

Staring at different patches of the wall and poking at Dib's clothes for spy materials and not listening to Dib breathe in what was probably a very pleasant sleep.

--

A/N:

I had this chapter sitting up and being ready to be edited for ages but I was working on other projects and sort of neglected this one. Thanks goes out to everyone reading this story and leaving so kind reviews we love so much! Please leave a review if you liked it and want to see what happens next!


	7. Chapter 7

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Seven'

Dib at first was confused, sitting up in the bed he didn't remember getting into and staring around the space for clues. He noted the Irken insignia and immediately knew he had to be in Zim's base.

This was probably his bedroom.

Dib frowned, shifting in the bed, the blankets falling away and revealing his naked upper torso.

Where were his clothes?

Dib felt a little disorientated in the strange space and he couldn't figure out what was going on.

It wasn't until the door slid open and Zim stepped in did Dib's eyes fall to the invader and he yipped immediately in surprise.

Zim was…was…he was _naked_!

Dib tensed, braced against the headboard of the sinfully soft mattress, unable to find words as the alien started towards the bed, a sly smirk on his lips. "What's wrong Dib-beast?" He asked in an almost purring tone before he settled at the foot of the bed, crawling up the mattress towards him.

"I—Uh—" Dib swallowed thickly; his body had already reacted and embarrassment as well as shameful need forced his cheeks to burn. "Zim, what're—what're you doing?!"

Zim closed the space between them, clawed hands on either side of Dib's hips as his head tilted up to the startled boy. "What does it look like?" He said, his tone tinged with irritation as well as amusement as he parted his lips and let his serpentine tongue brush against Dib's lower lip.

Dib gasped, unable to scramble back any further; feeling the claws run up his sides and he found himself relaxing despite himself, "Zim—"

"Shh." Zim closed the distance, their lips meeting in a heated kiss, Dib unable to form conscious thought as the Irken claimed his mouth.

He groaned, his hands finding home on Zim's shoulders, his legs unconsciously parting as the alien set between them, taking a more dominant position. Dib's free hand traveled up the alien's neck, over his smooth head, to the base of his stalk, his heart fluttering as he heard the gasping moan from the invader.

Dib tentatively stroked the antennae, slowly breaking the kiss as he trailed his lips down to Zim's jaw; hearing his pleasured sounds as he applied pressure to the antennae. Zim straddled him; Dib's eyes flicked to take in the pleasure pinched expression and—

--

Dib gasped, his skin hot and sticky, sweat beaded on his flesh and making him feel very uncomfortable under the otherwise soft silk blankets and sheets. His heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest and he was painfully aroused.

What the fuck kind of dream was that?!

Dib didn't want to admit that he'd had things like that before, but this one was definitely more vivid than his others. He also touched Zim's antennae in this one, and he had never done that before. He knew where that had to have come from.

Stupid Keef.

Touching Zim like that – making him make those…those delicious sounds.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes before running his hands through his hair and tugging at the bed-mussed strands in an attempt to gain his wits. God, he was such a freak.

"God damn it." He cursed to himself, opening his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling, the pulse between his legs hard to ignore. The room was dim, the lights overhead casting a soft almost intimate glow in the space. Dib nibbled on his lip, debating with himself what to do.

He could just ignore his arousal, could just go back to sleep, could just try and not think about it.

But…

Dib swallowed his shame and slowly drew a hand under the covers, trailing down his body, gasping when he brushed over himself – it was only then did he notice movement and his eyes quickly darted in the direction.

Zim.

Right there.

Dib's face paled as he stared at the invader, noticing the twitch of antennae on his head and his face immediately flared red and he jolted himself up, slamming into the head board at the force of which he was startled.

"Zim!" He yelped, "What the hell are you doing in here?!" His voice broke, wondering how much Zim saw or even if he might've said anything in his sleep – he was prone to sleep talking.

The Irken was leering dangerously from his position on the floor, eyes nearly claret in the dark lighting. Everything had been fine for the while, silence driving him into a meditative state of boredom until not too long ago the human had begun making strange noises.

Zim had curiously watched from beside the bed, taking note of the flush that embellished Dib's cheeks and the shifting of his body… though it wasn't until he started uttering Zim's name a few times and moaning with muffled abandon that the Invader had concluded what was going on.

The day just kept getting better and better, didn't it?

After it was visually obvious that Dib was enjoying whatever was going on in his head (the thin silk sheets hid NOTHING, apparently) Zim turned around, forcing himself to try and ignore Dib as best he could, antennae pulled tight to the back of his head.

This was not happening—he was NOT in a room with his arch nemesis listening at the boy suffered from mating urges in his sleep. Mating urges that involved HIM, apparently. And he was NOT in the least bit curious as to what exactly was going on to encourage said mating urges. Nope, just very disgusted.

When the human openly cursed, sounding cognizant, Zim thought to turn around and make known his presence… but was interrupted by the sound of blankets shifting and a breathy gasp, causing the Invader's face to flush lightly with more realization. Tallest he did NOT need to be here for this…! Giving himself over to KEEF would be less agonizing—

Okay no, he'd rather put up with this than Keef. At the very least Dib just dreamt about doing these things—Keef actually seemed intent on performing them. The Invader shuddered, antennae twitching with the thought and then going rigid with the sound of Dib's shriek. He recovered quickly to glare at him, taking in the messy hair and how his skin glistened with sweat and heat.

This wasn't the conduct of enemies, he was pretty sure.

"This IS Zim's room, Dib-beast, in case you've forgotten." He hissed from the floor. "I can be here if I want to! And I WOULD ask what you were doing just now, but," he waved his hand at Dib's frame, blush increasing against his will, "it's apparent enough for even a defective smeet to find out. How DARE you moan Zim's name for your own filthy pig-smelly needs! I have every reason to kick you outside and have the lawn gnomes zap you into a smoldering pile of… of… of things that smolder!"

God…

He moaned Zim's name...?!

And...and...Zim had heard him!

Dib didn't think the situation could really be any worse; he really wished he could just die in that instant.

Dib had gathered the blankets in a useless attempt at hiding himself, avoiding Zim's eyes as he stared at a spot across the room, his cheeks bright red and his body still aching with needs he really didn't want to come to terms with.

Dib actually wished Zim would make good on his threat and kick him outside to be zapped to death. Anything was better than the awkward tension between them and the too vivid images still dancing through his head made worse by Zim's irritated tone.

The human slunk back in bed, thinking it would be even worse if he tried to gather his clothing; knowing if he got out of bed now… it would be even more obvious to Zim that apparently he had needs towards his arch rival. Dib instead drew the thin blankets over himself, curling into a ball and facing away from his enemy.

"Why are you in here anyway?" Dib grumbled, his voice muffled with the fabric bunched over his head, "I thought you didn't sleep? Or were you lying?" Dib snapped, wanting to push the attention off himself but the damage had already been done.

Zim made a sound akin to an indignant huff. "Zim does not lie! I said that Irkens sleep—we can just put it off for extended periods of time, but we do need it. Clean the filth from your hearing dishes, Dib-stink." The Irken turned away from Dib so that his back was to him, head once again resting on the bed's edge. The air was tense and awkward as the Invader crossed his arms, glaring at the opposite wall. "… Zim did not want to be ambushed by the creepy dirt child again."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Dib shifted his position; looking like a giant caterpillar as he moved so he was facing the back of Zim's head. There was still a good few feet between them, Dib on the opposite side of the bed now and staring at Zim's fuzzy shape since he didn't have the nerve to move and get his glasses.

Only his face was seen, the blankets all swooped around him, his blush making him blend in to his surroundings. Dib stared long and hard at Zim's antennae, then just at the back of his green head, taking in the soft glow of it under the dim lighting. He tried to push images and feelings aside, wanting to dismiss the tension.

"So," Dib started, "You came up here because you're scared of Keef?" Dib said in as lightly teasing manner, wanting to rile up Zim so perhaps he'd forget about what he had just seen and heard. "You need me to protect you?" He grinned then, knowing that should hit a nerve in the arrogant alien.

The antennae flattened instantly as Zim's eyes narrowed to offended slits. "I did not say THAT!" He spat, curling up his knees into his chest and continuing the glare a hole into the wall. "Zim is not scared of anything. The Keef-beast disturbs me greatly, and this room is one of the few that I don't go in. There is better chance of remaining unfound here than anywhere else in the base. Nothing more."

"Mhm." Dib murmured in his disbelieving tone taking note as Zim's antennae pulled back; he did that when he was upset apparently. It sparked his curiosity. Even after all the years of tracking the alien he had only really observed him without his disguise on few occasions. He normally didn't get a chance to really just look at the invader without them being in a fist-fight anyway.

Dib continued to study the other male, "Is it because he keeps touching those antennae things on your head?" Dib asked point-blank, trying to ignore the sensation that rushed through his body as the dream images mixed with real images of Zim's pleasure-induced expression as well as his breathy little sounds. "You seem like you like it." He said without any real warning, the phrase tumbling from his mouth, his tone laced with a hidden jealousy with the thought that stupid Keef had touched them first.

If Dib was really observing he would take note of how the blunt replies surprised Zim, as the antennae shot straight up at first only to hug the curve of his skull again, twitching tensely. From the front Zim's blush worsened, a frustrated growl forming deep in his throat.

"Zim doesn't want to discuss that," he spat. If looks could kill the wall would have been blown to pieces by his stare. "And I do NOT like it! Get that through your gigantic head now, wretched earth-monkey." He was too humiliated and bothered to perceive the jealousy interwoven with Dib's lack of guile.

Zim honestly didn't know what to think of what Keef provoked in him, except that it made him weak and that was reason enough to dislike it. The sensations stimulated from the contact were very pleasurable, the polar opposite of his usual sensory range considering that training as an Irken Invader was nothing short of excruciatingly painful at times—his short size didn't help matters, as Irkens with his height status weren't privy to anything pleasant to balance with their tough lives. So it was very foreign to him, to say the least, both because it was physically satisfying and induced submission into the normally dominating Irken.

Moaning helplessly against an exceedingly joyful human pig-smelly's shirt was not exactly part of Zim's dominating nature.

Though whether it was the moaning or the one inducing the moaning or BOTH that actually made him sick, he couldn't discern.

Dib noticed when Zim's antennae shot up only to pull back down; hearing the upset in his voice induced by his blunt question.

Zim was trying to avoid the subject but then again, why did it even concern Dib really? Tomorrow Keef would be exploded and that would be that. He wasn't jealous; he didn't feel anything towards the alien.

…putting the sexual dreams aside, and the fact that he punched Keef because he had been jealous and all...

Okay, whatever, maybe he was jealous but it was only because Zim was his alien to capture and no one else's. As for the sexual things, well, that was because of what Keef had done, it just put those images in his head and his over-active brain did the rest when he was sleeping. That was it.

...what about the other times?

He grumbled to himself to shut up, knowing he always seemed crazy when he talked to himself, but he was sick of provoking himself into useless arguments. Dib continued to stare at Zim's head, wondering what to say but thinking he probably shouldn't say anything at all. He had a mind to invite his rival on the bed, just because he felt weird having him be on the floor when it was his room and his bed… but… he didn't want to think about what might happen if Zim was in bed and he had those dreams again.

Instead Dib closed his eyes, trying to will himself to go to sleep, trying to forget about the evening. "We'll explode Keef tomorrow." He said, dropping the subject he had provoked in the first place, "...I'm…gonna go back to sleep." He announced for no real reason, almost just telling himself to go to sleep and have the crazy night or… early morning...or whatever the hell it was to be done and over with.

Zim nodded where he sat, poise relaxing a bit now that the touchy subject seemed to have been left alone. "Yes, we shall make him explode with happiness." He agreed, stretching his legs out across the floor. Silence invaded for a while, the Irken bored as he jiggled his left foot to some beat in his head. He shifted slightly and the silk swept along the back of his neck, feeling particularly good on his skin.

Zim frowned at the soft texture of the bed he sat against—his mind felt so stressed lately, on over-drive from constantly refueling himself with sweets and snacks and energy drinks he ordered to keep himself fully awake. Sometimes he heard his PAK making strained whirling noises after a particular trying day, and he'd consider finally breaking his stance and just getting some rest… but then he'd recall Dib, and that his mission did not have time for sleep, and he trudged on.

He was Zim, full of amazingness! He would conquer Earth, if he could just finish this plan, or take out the human, or do something! He could rest later, he told himself.

But later kept moving farther and farther away.

The Invader tapped his foot around a few more times before finally deciding. Quietly he stood up, turning to face the bed and the human on it. "Dib-stink," Zim barked in a surprisingly hushed tone before he nudged the teen's shoulder. "Move over more." He didn't give time for an answer as he plopped onto the edge of the bed, removing one of his boots in a fluid motion.

Dib's eyes snapped open from the hushed tone, the jolt to his shoulder, and the sag in the bed. Dib moved to make room for the alien feeling more awkward than before but not forming any verbal protests. After all, he thought it only fair to share the bed with the invader even though he didn't ask him. Dib once again turned, facing the opposite wall so he wouldn't stare at Zim as the invader removed his shoes.

/It's fine. Nothing will happen. Just go to sleep. Think about paranormal things. Things other than aliens. Especially don't think of Zim./ Dib squeezed his eyes shut, his body tense despite himself, the fabric hanging off one shoulder and exposing the curve of his side and his broad pale back. Scars marred his white flesh; pale pink lines here and there obviously from his countless battles with his nemesis.

/Go to sleep. Go to sleep./ Dib repeated in his head over and over before finally the tension in his muscles started to loosen and he felt the pull of unconsciousness that was highly welcoming.

Once both boots were settled at the edge of the bed, the Invader pulled a small part of the silk sheet over himself, careful not to touch Dib as he snuggled in. The moment his body nestled into the cocoon of soft fabric and his head met the pillow, his whole body seemed to melt, yielding to the call for rest after so many long years without it.

"Dib-pig," he said, this time louder to make sure he got the boy's attention. "You only require a few more hours of the sleep cycle, yes?"

Ugh.

It was hard to ignore Zim when he kept talking.

Dib felt the shift in the bed, when the blankets whispered over his skin and he tried to pull them closer around himself; feeling oddly exposed but thinking he'd appear weak if he actually let it bother him and asked for Zim to hand him his shirt or something.

...he really wasn't expecting the night to turn out like it did.

"Yeah." Dib finally responded, still keeping his eyes shut and still trying his hardest to just think about future sleep. There weren't any windows in the room, there wasn't a clock anywhere. Dib didn't really know what time it was but he assumed it had to be a few hours until morning started. "Hey…" Dib decided to just ask, maybe Zim would know, "What time is it anyway?"

Zim paused for a minute, expression contemplative as he accessed his PAK's internal clock. It didn't give him the Earthen time measurements as much as it told him how much memory he had absorbed since he entered the room, and he recalled that it had been just after complete nightfall when Dib went to bed.

"It should only be around five hours before the planet's rotation begins anew." Zim answered, a little quieter as he felt his eyelids trying to droop. Whoever designed this bed certainly had sleep in mind when they made it. He adjusted himself a little more, the heat from where Dib had been near seeping though his uniform and enveloping him in warmth.

"Listen—Zim is going to put the PAK into idle mode for sleep. The internal timer should bring me back to consciousness promptly after six hours, but I will not rouse easily before then…Zim has not slept in a long time. If the Keef shows up before then you will keep him away from my magnificent self, understand?" Zim spoke the words with as much sternness as he could muster, which was challenging when the need for long overdue rest coiled around him, finally seeing a chance to strike. His antennae stretched languidly before flopping softly against his head, barely twitching idly in his forced wakefulness. "There is little risk of him finding us here, but if the worm-baby does…."

Dib squished a pillow under his chin, shifting to get more comfortable, the bed pulling him closer and closer to sleep but he was remaining half-aware to listen to Zim's words.

Dib was curious how Zim could really crawl into bed with him so easily, even put his Pak in such a slumber where he'd seriously be vulnerable for an entire six hours. Zim didn't trust him, just like he didn't trust Zim…yet both enemies found themselves in the company of the other with their defenses down.

Dib decided not to have a full-blown mental discussion with himself; just pushing everything out of his head with a final heavy sigh. "Sure," Dib murmured, "I'll protect you." He added just for the sake of teasing the Irken; though he did mean it. He wasn't going to let Keef touch Zim again if he could help it; it just really rubbed him the wrong way.

Zim didn't catch the teasing part, just wanting to give in to this bothersome need for rest. This was really the perfect timing to eliminate the problem—he didn't have to worry about his greatest (though again, he would not admit that) enemy trying to destroy him because they were in a truce. And he felt oddly reassured that Dib wouldn't let Keef do anything to him, simply from the strange display he'd put on the last two times the red-headed joy-child had the nerve to touch him. Zim should have realized that this behavior connected with disgusting perfection to the Dib's evident mating urges for him, but he didn't feel like opening that can of worms at the moment.

Ehh. Can of worms. What a stupid Earth saying.

Luckily the predicament would be solved once Keef was gone. And he would at last be able to put off sleep for another while longer.

But as for now….

"Good, Dib-worm…" Zim mumbled, curling up into a little ball on his side of the bed. "Good…" Mentally he accessed his PAK mechanisms, same as how he controlled the PAK legs and various other tools from the half-sphere device. He commanded for idle mode to be set, and with an audible 'click' his PAK transformed its strained whirling to a tiny hum as it hibernated, minimizing activity to only the vital functions. The moment his PAK clicked Zim sighed, his eyes gently sliding shut as his antennae finally ceased twitching to just wilt against the pillow. He could hear the sound of his own breathing, soft and shallow and so lax it was almost not his own. Then that sound disappeared with his awareness, and he finally drifted to sleep.

Dib was lulled off to sleep by Zim's even intake of breath as well as the strange whirring noise Zim's Pak made. Before long his mind shut down, his body relaxed and the world melted into a welcoming darkness.

--

A/N:

Hey everyone~ I just wanted to re-emphasize some points, okie? I just want everyone to understand that I DO NOT PLAY KEEF OR ZIM. Nope, not at all. They are played by my lovely co-author AngelNocturne(she has an account over on DeviantArt, you guys should go check her out~).

She's been feeling a little left out since the reviews seem to be directed at me and I just want everyone to understand this is a dual story and two people play different parts. We both came up with the plot, but characters are assigned accordingly.

At this moment in time all I play is Dib, Gaz, and Gir(very rarely). While Angel-chan plays Zim, Keef, and Gir(primarily, I merely help on certain occasions), and she is oh-so-amazing at it!

That being said, we both very much appreciate the support on this story so far. All the reviews make us very happy campers and please, if you'd like to see another swift update, we'd love to see some more reviews. Thank you all!


	8. Chapter 8

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Eight'

Dib was pressed against something soft and warm and in his groggy state of mind he didn't yet question what that was when he pulled the thing closer and nuzzled the top of its head.

…wait.

Dib's mind slowly started to catch up, his body heavy from a good night's rest and it took him a whole minute before he opened his eyes and memories rushed back into his conscious mind like a flock of frantic birds.

Dib swallowed thickly, his arms had somehow latched around Zim sometime during the night; obviously pulled in by the alien's warmth since from then to now he must've got cold. However, his guard slowly dropped again when he realized the Irken couldn't be awake or else he would've long since shrieked at him to unhand him.

Dib was now curious, having never been this close to his rival before, and he didn't see the hurt in it since Zim was unaware and he merely wanted to observe. Well, observe and maybe touch a little.

…that sounded wrong.

Dib flushed, trying to figure how to re-phrase such a thing before he decided it didn't matter. He could still hear the soft humming noise of Zim's Pak as well as the even breathing of the Irken as he lay oblivious next to his mortal enemy. Dib withdrew his arms from around the alien, creating a small pocket of distance though one hand still rested on the curve of his hip.

His thumb was pressed against bare skin where Zim's shirt had ridden up, but his other fingers rested on the smooth fabric that Zim wore.

Hm.

Dib's eyes followed Zim's shape, fuzz marring the edge of his outline due to his bad vision but he took note how petite Zim seemed when he was next to him. Dib was taller and thinner than most kids his age, but Zim himself was shorter than most male humans and his bone structure seemed a little more feminine as well.

Dib didn't know how much time he had before Zim woke up so he focused his attention on the two feelers that lay limp against the pillow. He bit his lip, knowing he should probably count his blessings that the Irken wasn't yet awake and get up and get dressed before Zim figured out what he was planning to do.

But…

When would he get another opportunity?

Dib threw caution to the wind, knowing he was going to get attacked for this later; he lifted his free hand and traced the curve of Zim's antennae. He noted the rubbery feel; though they felt smooth and almost fragile. Dib applied pressure at the base of a stalk; like he had in his dream before he drew his fingers right back up it again hoping to entice a reaction.

The moment Dib's fingers slid along one of Zim's feelers the Invader stirred, his body easily answering Dib's actions, the antennae twitching in response to the faint ministrations. The Irken's one hand, which had hugged the pillow under his head, gently clawed at the material. His lips were already parted in sleep, breathing even and calm until Dib pressed along the base, eliciting an almost inaudible moan against the pillow fabric.

Zim's head tilted back as his body unwound and the tiniest hint of lavender colored his cheeks. It was close to when he'd wake up, but not too close—and though Zim's PAK could awaken him if anything seemed wrong with his body signals, it would take a lot to bring the Irken back to any sort of consciousness… a lot more than a few simple touches, at least.

Dib inhaled sharply when he heard Zim moan; aware of the warmth the Irken's body gave off and when he unwound himself, Dib's body once again nearly spooning the Irken as Zim tilted his head back.

Dib's mouth suddenly felt dry, his heart hammering in his chest from his own bold actions and Zim's response. He knew he needed to just stop, Zim would wake up soon and then he'd be in trouble. But he found his fingers still teasing Zim's antennae, loving how the simple touch could cause Zim to react like he was.

…though, it wasn't too special. They were merely sensitive, even Keef could cause Zim to act this way.

Dib hated Keef with more passion than before when he recalled memories of the two of them. Dib hadn't realized exactly how close they were until the tip of Zim's antennae brushed against his closed lips. Without much thought Dib parted his lips and swiped his tongue over the curve at the top of Zim's antennae. It didn't taste like anything Dib noted as he took a bit of it in his mouth and sucked -- wondering what the response would be.

Said response was instant and palpable, a surprised gasp escaping Zim's mouth at the sudden addition of the tongue, back arching as his toes curled. The inhale melted into a mewl when Dib enveloped the tip into the warm cavern of his mouth, and the faint blush from before deepened into a shade of purple similar to that of the carpet. He gripped the pillow case tighter, lower body almost pressed flush against Dib's, writhing from what Dib was doing but not yet enticing the PAK to engage wakefulness. His body was easily played like an instrument, every little touch producing a sound to arise.

Dib's body instantly heated up; as Zim mewled, his body squirming against his own he pulled the Irken against him. His hand had moved under Zim's shirt, to his lower back possessively holding him and forcing their lower bodies to be flush.

He groaned faintly, his eyes drifting half-lidded as he released the stalk from his mouth, trailing his lips down the length of it until he got to the base before he gently nibbled as his breathing turned slightly irregular.

This was getting out of hand quickly.

He was basically molesting his sleeping enemy yet Dib couldn't force his body to stop; already addicted and craving more he gently ran his nails along Zim's flat stomach.

"Nnhaa…," Zim began to pant, the muscles of his torso tensing at first from Dib's assault only to submit beneath the trailing hand moments later. The human's nipping along his stalk added tiny whimpers to the song, and Zim unconsciously pressed himself closer to Dib's front, surrendering to the hand's lead and becoming melded with the warmth that swathed the teen's body.

It was at this point that the timer on Zim's idle mode declared his sleep finished, and the PAK started up with a click, unaware of what was happening to the body it was attached to. Before Zim was even back to full awareness he was overwhelmed with sensory information, a rush of sensations pouring into his just-waking mind and he had no chance of understanding what was going on as a low approving moan fell from his lips.

"A….Aah…." Magenta eyes cracked open, clouded with confusion and yearning. His whole body was feeling hot and he couldn't cease the pleased mewls fleeing from his mouth at the various attentions. "Nnn… w-wha—haa…!"

Every little sound Zim made sent a spark through his body. The pulse of his need hard to ignore with Zim squirming against him like he was. Dib's hand ran along the curve of Zim's side, having pulled up the fabric; their skin finally touching and Dib moaned gently to the sensation.

Gods...

Dib craved more; wanting to feel every inch of the Irken's soft skin, wanting to hear his name spoken in that whimpering speech, having a perverse want to make Zim look and feel as weak as he sounded. He held dominance over the alien in this stolen moment; a dominance not normally achieved in their battles since Zim was a superior fighter and his body was more resilient to physical pain than Dib's was.

This had to stop, had to end before Zim woke up...

But Dib couldn't pull himself away.

Dib had heard the 'click' but hadn't really registered what it was. His other hand toyed with Zim's free antennae as his lips continued to pleasure the other. He applied pressure to Zim's lower back, forcing them to grind together, "Nnn.." Dib nipped at the stalk; drinking in the various little sounds that fell from the invader's lips.

Dib wasn't yet aware Zim was awake; not really hearing the almost-word amongst the breathy sounds.

If Zim had any resistance before, it dissipated under Dib's overwhelming command of his body. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head when both stalks were given interest and he felt Dib crush their lower bodies together, an unbridled moan making itself loudly recognized. He responded by sensation alone, all thoughts lost before he could even think them, and groaning at the heat that pooled in his belly from the activities.

Naked flesh and heated hands and wet sensations along his feelers….

Zim's pants felt painfully tight, hips weakly bucking in an attempt to draw the hand along his stomach and back downward. He lost conscious awareness of how to form words, instead just drifting back to strained whines as teeth tenderly bit along one of his rubbery-like feelers. He didn't know what was going on, nor had he enough control of his head to discern who it was, much less care. Any of the mindlessness he experienced with Keef paled in comparison to this.

Dib complied to the wriggling movements, his hand trailing along naked skin down to Zim's need that was slightly crushed between them. Without hesitating he drew his hand along the clothed hardness; applying pressure as he groaned in anticipation.

Dib finally drew his lips away from the feeler, though his free hand continued to twirl and tease the other captured stalk. Instead the human trailed his lips along the curve of the alien's jaw, nudging Zim's head up so he could access his neck.

Dib didn't know what he was doing; running on instinct as the scent of sweat and arousal hung in the air between them creating a masculine aroma. Dib bit at the underside of Zim's jaw, trailing lips, tongue and teeth down the curve of his neck to suckle at flesh just below the collar of his shirt.

"Nn.." Dib licked at the bruise he had created, "Zim..." He nearly groaned, once again moving his hips against Zim; his hand trapped between them as he stroked the invader's need.

Zim's face was entirely flush, the purple hue as strong as the dark reddish pink of his heavy-lidded eyes. A string of gasps and moans met the contact to his length, fingers pressing through the restricting attire and Zim squirmed helplessly in Dib's grasp, soon grinding on his own accord to not release the sensation. He heard a voice utter his name and a brief flash of comprehension cut through the lustful haze, only to disappear when Dib started to build the friction between their groins again.

"D-Dib…nnnh…!" The small Invader found himself clinging to Dib's shoulders instead of the pillow, claws gently gripping the teen's flesh while his nemesis attacked the tender skin of his neck, inducing a surprised yet pleased chirp. "Yo-You… y… aah…"

Dib looped his leg around Zim's forcing the invader to straddle him somewhat as they rubbed against each other creating a nice friction but Dib wanted to feel something more. He wanted to feel skin on skin, and he wanted to hear Zim say his name again in that helpless whimpering way.

Dib rolled them over in a fluid movement, not breaking too much contact as he nibbled under Zim's jaw, his hands running down the length of his body and hiking up his shirt even further. Resting between his legs his nails dragged down the exposed skin before they halted at the top of Zim's pants.

Dib didn't over-think anything; he just let everything happen, knowing the moment he paused reality would crash back upon them and the moment would be over. Wasting no time he tugged down Zim's pants; exposing him, his greedy fingers stroking the sensitive arousal he found as he moaned into Zim's neck.

Anticipation was high; and Dib's intentions were easily understandable as he tried to paw the rest of the Irken's clothing off lifting his head and once again taking an antenna in his hot mouth; sucking idly as if to distract Zim to what was going on.

Fortunately his plan for a distraction was a successful one, since the moment Dib had flipped them over Zim had started to come to, the earlier spark of understanding still visible within the lustful miasma.

Dib… Dib was touching him… like Keef had, but better… it felt so good, and he wanted… he wanted—no! No, wait, he didn't want this, he didn't wan—

The strokes along his need drew out a needy groan, his hips straight away complying to Dib and thrusting forward to meet the kind digits. Something coiled in the pit of his abdomen, pressure that made him writhe and need more, even though…. "Nngh… D… Dib…ing." He keened, the cool air of the room so contrasting to the hot flesh all over him. Zim's hands found purchase against Dib's chest and weakly attempted to push the boy off, though it really wasn't obvious with his efforts so muted. "What—uhhn…— are you… Z… Z-Zim says to—…nnhhhaa~" The mouth found his antenna again, sucking on it and Zim's struggle dissolved instantaneously.

With a contented purr his hands no longer gripped the human, merely ghosting down Dib's chest as the Irken's eyes lost focus. Every nerve ending felt open and pulsing with each swipe of Dib's tongue and caress of finger pads along tender flesh. Nothing existed save the overpowering assault on his senses and Irken submitted, too busy panting and bucking to recall his reason for not wanting this; or to resist the continuous removal of his clothes.

Dib drank in the sounds; loving the way Zim squirmed under him, a victory in itself with the Irken so needy and unlike his dominating self. He heard the half-words, unsure if it was a protest or if Zim merely wanted it to continue but Dib didn't dwell long enough to discern.

Dib gave one last nibble to the antennae before he let it go, having to pull up Zim's shirt and toss it to the side with the other clothing. Dib himself had kicked out of his remaining clothing; leaving himself just as naked as the alien below.

One hand continued its devilish stroke on Zim's need; the other reached up and cupped the Irken's jaw, tilting his head up so he could look into the distant red eyes. Dib closed the distance between them; their lips brushing in his first kiss, moving from chaste pecks to gentle sucks on the alien's lower lip before he pressed his tongue inside the Irken's mouth and tasted him for the first time. He moaned into the kiss; having a sensory overload as he pressed himself against Zim; their hot bodies flush together as he unconsciously slid his thighs under Zim's legs forcing him into a compromising position allowing Zim to feel just how badly he wanted him.

Zim moaned as well, unable to right his thoughts again with the dizzying rush of skin against skin. His body was so lax and distracted that he didn't resist the way his legs looped up around Dib's hips, permitting the human's apparently aching self to make its presence known against him, and where it wanted to go.

The tiny sliver of attention he barely maintained was lost to both the hand that remained at its sinful task and to the unfamiliar sensations to his mouth. Kissing was not an Irken ritual, but the sensation of Dib's tongue gliding past his lips caused a throaty sigh of pleasure. Zim's own tongue languidly slid against the boy's invading one and the Irken shivered at the contact, moving his lips along Dib's as the worm-like muscle wrapped and constricted around the flat one, trying to get more of the feeling, swept up in the assault and a slave for more.

Dib lost himself to the kiss, the foreign tongue sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine as it wrapped around his tongue. Dib moaned softly, whimpering almost as his hand finally moved away from Zim's aching self to grip at the Irken's hip.

His thumb brushed along the smooth curve of it; pressing himself harder against the alien who remained pleasantly squirming. Dib's heart thudded in his ears, a rush of feelings assaulting him from what he was doing -- what he was about to do.

It was almost too much, the hand and the skin and the tongue and… Zim whimpered with mind-numbing want, not knowing at that second what he wanted but too hazed out to care and every second drawing him closer and closer to just exploding from so much skin touching and brushing and grinding and touching and grinding and—

A sigh, "This is my favorite show… I LUVS ICE CREAM!" GIR suddenly spoke, his screeching voice cutting through the atmosphere from where he sat watching at the end of the bed, bowl of popcorn in hand.

Dib let out an inhuman yelp, reflexes causing him to spring away from Zim in a rush of movement, blankets swept around them as an unconscious thought to shield their naked selves. Dib's frantic eyes fell on the fuzzy shape of Gir sitting at the end of the bed -- but thankfully he didn't see Keef.

God! Of all the times!

Dib had startled himself out of his lusty thoughts and unfortunately the chill of surprise had quelled the heat in his body. He knew Zim would jolt to attention; probably attack him or kick him out or something.

Afraid to check the Irken's reaction he instead addressed Gir, his cheeks flamed from embarrassment, "Gir! Go back downstairs!" He snapped at the robot trying to cover up the feeling of awkward nervousness; not as confident in himself or his looks as he had been moments before as he wrapped the blanket firmly around his shoulders.

Gir watched Dib with wide eyes, the one pupil drifting off to the side in a creepy, typically-Gir manner. "Awwww, but I wanna watch the piggies dance!" He insisted, waving his arms around before pulling a Suck Monkey out of nowhere and dancing off towards the door with it, sucking loudly on the straw as the door closed behind him, leaving the two to themselves again, though who knows for how long.

Zim blinked a few times, the lack of stimulation finally destroying the hold Dib had over him. He shook his head, Gir's loud voice having forced reality noisily into his head. His still somewhat throbbing member began to transform the lust into irritation, confusion setting in with steady speed. This couldn't…they weren't about to…! Zim's eyes widened, mixed with rage and frustration as he pierced Dib with them.

He felt rage—he told Dib to make sure Keef didn't get to him and THIS was the result?!—but despite the pounding need to scream and yell in his brain, his body was countering with an equal strong, pounding need to get rid of the ache between his legs.

But he wasn't giving into that!

Even if it felt so amazingly good and all he wanted to do was finish—

NO!

Zim staggered backwards along the bed, PAK clanking against the headboard. "Dib-filth…!" He hissed dangerously, antennae rigid and flat against his skull. "WHAT is the meaning of…of… of this?! This… THIS!" He gestured wildly between them, face blushing horribly with his combined anger and humiliation. "Zim told you to keep the Keef away, not for YOU to molest me instead!"

As Gir left the room Dib could almost feel the anger boiling behind him from the Irken as Zim obviously started to gain his wits.

Dib winced as Zim yelled at him -- but he had expected no less. Molest? Dib supposed he did try and molest the alien, but he had the best intentions! Best...intentions...to molest him? Dib couldn't look at the alien, feeling really stupid and unsure what to do with himself. He expected Zim to hit him by now but he supposed perhaps Zim didn't want to touch him again at all -- even hitting him.

Dib had felt such a fluttering feeling in his heart when he touched Zim, when they kissed it had sent such a jolt to his brain, it made him feel warm in a way other than the heat produced by lust. It wasn't confusing, Dib knew what those feelings had to be but he'd be damned if he ever said anything out let, much less actually continue to think about it.

"I didn't--" Dib finally started as Zim finished his tirade but he didn't even know what he wanted to say. Dib wordlessly gathered his things, pulling on his clothes with the same embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Dib pushed the glasses up his nose, his back to the alien as he brooded where he sat at the end of the bed. "I wasn't," He started again; "I wasn't trying to molest you!" He finally sputtered out, wanting to at least get the point across that his intention wasn't to just take advantage of Zim like Keef had -- but instead actually...actually...

It didn't matter.

Any explanation would be ignored and he had a mind to just leave the room and pretend nothing happened but he decided to at least give Zim time to respond again before he retreated.

The Invader snarled at Dib's response, unimpressed. He wanted to stalk over to the human and punch him into the wall, if only to make himself feel less befuddled by the last turn of events, but said last events reminded him of what Dib was capable of in close quarters.

"LIES!" Zim snapped in a low tone, slinking off the bed and retrieving his own clothes, hurriedly putting on his uniform and averting his gaze from the human as he did so. "You took advantage of Zim! There is nothing else to it." He yanked his boots on effortlessly and then stood up straight, eyeing the human with a cold stare, unusual with the Irken almost always wearing a heated expression.

Zim was as confused as he was enraged, having experienced sensations that he'd never known before. He hadn't felt it with Keef, but then again he hadn't almost completed the mating ritual with the red-headed child either. But these feelings… not just lust, but need, a want that ran deeper than any kind of prior greed…the compelling urge to just give into Dib and whatever was happening to them.

Submission.

It had only brought hurtful, bruising shame before, so this foreign association of it with pleasurable want just worsened Zim's mood. Foolishness. That was what it was. Clearly this was the result of the sexual hunger now activated in his system, playing tricks on him in order to bring its task to completion. He was not going to give the one person he wanted to destroy the most anything of that nature, especially when the human so easily took what he wanted from him.

Zim didn't want to think about it, wishing to direct his rage where it should go but at the same time hesitant for reasons he didn't want to delve deep into. It was stupid. Zim was always one to face a problem head-on, but this one left him so unlike himself.

Perhaps…if he ignored it then it would go away, and when Keef was vanquished, they would return to their missions and forget this ever happened. He would go on and beat Dib and become Tallest and would never be bothered by this again.

Or something. He'd fix this somehow, eventually. He was ZIM.

Zim did not submit to enemies… or get confused about them.

Or give them any further openings to attack him, painfully or otherwise.

Giving the human one last leer he marched to the door and waited for it to slide fully open. "The moment the dirt child has blown up I want you out of my base. Immediately. And we will never, ever speak of this again." With that Zim curtly twisted his head back towards the hallway and exited the room, the doors hissing closed behind him and leaving Dib to himself, in the only room safe from Keef's presence.

Dib felt shamed.

He wanted to debate with the Irken – wanted to say Zim had to have wanted something on some level, surely he did. Since he had stopped ministrations long enough to disrobe them and Zim hadn't used his Pak limbs or even started protests.

With Keef the Irken had been able to at least say 'stop' and this time Zim didn't seem to try.

But, apparently he had been wrong, he had to have been wrong because Zim looked beyond angry and anything Dib might've thought they had was extinguished by that cold gaze.

Dib swallowed his words as the alien stalked from the room, watching his back in silence and wishing he could fix what happened. As Zim spoke Dib took the words quietly, thinking that was probably best.

They were enemies.

One of them would destroy the other one day and with Zim's looming hostility he guessed Zim would be the one to kill him sooner than later.

Dib ran a hand through his hair, hanging his head as he heard the door swish shut and leave him to the silence of the room. "Nngh…" Dib made an unintelligent noise in the back of his throat, his eyes pinched shut as he forced his body to purge whatever feelings he might have for the alien menace.

He knew he was crazy, a freak, just plain weird to find an alien attractive – but he did, and he wanted so badly to continue, to actually have sex with Zim for them to become lovers—

God.

He sounded so dumb, even to himself. It was Zim he was thinking about! There was no love between them, not on the alien's end anyway, that was obvious and Dib's misplaced feelings just signed his death warrant in the future when Zim exploited his weakness and destroyed him.

"C'mon," He groaned to himself, slowly getting off the bed and trying to ignore everything that happened. Pushing the images of Zim squirming beneath him from his mind, trying to dismiss the faint whimpers he could still hear, trying not to remember the way the alien said his name so submissively; as if he had wanted him.

Zim didn't want him.

Dib righted his shoulders, walking towards the door and setting his hand on it causing it to hiss open. "Time to destroy Keef." He said to himself, trying to drag the mission back into his mind and ignore the thoughts that kept drifting back to Zim.

Dib walked down the confining hallway to the elevator, stepping inside and leaning heavily against the wall. He had tried his best to push thought and feeling aside but it was difficult.

He just kept thinking and thinking and thinking…

"Nn." Dib made a noise of displeasure, his eyes closed as he listened to the hum of the elevator as he tried to distract himself. He really put himself in a bad spot. Zim knew what Dib had felt, why he tried to do what he did, Zim would use all this to his advantage and Dib could do nothing about it.

Dib kept putting thoughts of their self-imposed mission back in his head, trying to think what things would make Keef explode once they threw goo on him. He tried to just focus on the annoying red-head but as images of Keef popped in his head so did images of Zim.

Keef's pudgy little fingers gripping at Zim's sensitive antennae, the way the Irken melted, how he made those little sounds and when his face flushed so beautifully. The way Zim's claws had fisted in the front of Keef's shirt, how his eyes half-lidded and shone with restrained pleasure.

Dib slammed his fist against the elevator wall in a fit of rage. "Damn it!" He growled to himself, glaring at the space in front of him.

He was supposed to stop thinking about those things – he was supposed to have more control than this. He was supposed to be able to shove jealousy aside, supposed to ignore those disgusting feelings of want for the alien. But, it wasn't working.

More and more images and words floated in his conscious and he just couldn't get them to go away. His mind was always thinking, plotting, regretting. Dib could never just turn off his thoughts no matter how hard he tried, he could just re-direct them to something else but even now that wasn't working.

Zim was just weighing too heavily on his mind.

He had a feeling of dread in his stomach mixed with shame and anger.

It was a horrible cocktail of emotions and Dib didn't know how to sift through them, didn't know how to act normal. He was feeling too many things at once and all he really wanted to do was leave Zim's house and go home. He wanted to lock himself in his room and never come out again.

Dib wasn't normally the giving up type; but at least right now he didn't have his usual go-getter attitude and everything just felt too hopeless to try and pinpoint his usual optimism.

Nothing could cure his sour attitude; well, maybe making Keef explode would help a little.

--

A/N:

Another chapter~ Thank you for all the kind reviews so far and we'd love to hear what you guys' think of the story thus far! Next chapter should be up in the next few weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Nine'

Zim was already in the main elevator shoot, heading toward the ground level of the base. The quiet hum of the machinery as it transported him downward was hardly a welcome reprieve, giving his mind room to fill the silence with memories of the sounds Dib made only moments prior.

The hungry groans, feral and commanding; they had the essence of noises Zim made when he was angry or had the upper hand—when he was in control. He was used to hearing them from his own lips, because he was always the dominating figure. No one save his Tallests could be allowed to show any greatness above Zim's.

But the Dib had.

Zim scowled, eyes burning a hole into the wall with their intensity. He had assumed the dirt child would use the knowledge of his antennae eventually for his own purposes, but… certainly not so soon, or for THAT particular reason.

He really should have speculated as much, seeing as how the Dib-smell DID have mating urges in his sleep involving him; he observed the human moaning his name, for Irk sake!

Still Zim didn't care to admit a part of him had denied that Dib was capable of such… primitive behavior. Or that dominating, either. He thought he knew what to expect of him. Having battled with the child for years, they had gathered a pattern, a rhythm of sorts, to their fights and interactions. The same dialogue, the same action sequence… it was a play they were very familiar with and had grown accustomed to, almost to the point that their struggle seemed like nothing more than a nostalgic pastime.

Which was obviously not true, as they were EXTREMELY important to Zim's strategy to defeat Dib. Yes, so very important. He wouldn't delve into the mechanics of it but he knew it was all imperative to his mission.

Having Dib try to mate with him threw a wrench into their comfortable rut. A wrench with explosive babies attached to it. Babies with drool made of orange soda. The cheap generic kind no one liked.

This was to say it kind of fucked things up.

If Zim took the time to ponder the issue, he might have realized the advantage this actually provided over his nemesis. The boy had feelings of desire for him, feelings that COULD be used to weaken Dib and take him out. Humans were primitive monkey creatures ruled by their body's needs—if he tapped into that, there was little doubt that Dib might become wrapped around his gloved finger.

But as it was, the Invader was still sorting through his confusion. He didn't want anyone to touch him—Keef could subdue him, but the moment he broke contact Zim's dislike remained, even growing in response to having those disgusting human meat digits play him like a puppet. Though at least for Keef, the red-head hadn't tried to have sex with him. When Dib touched him, and went as far as he did, Zim should have felt the disgust, sickness, even worse than for Keef. And he did.

Along with other things.

Unsettling things.

Like the eager quivering in his feelers, the prickle of still hot skin beneath confining clothes, a dull need in his chest.

Things he'd never felt before—despite being one of the Irken Elite, Zim's size and reputation had labeled him as undesirable by his race. No one wanted anything to do with the Irken that ruined Impending Doom 1, and once they discovered all of the other damages he'd caused throughout his relatively young lifespan, there was no hope for him in a sexual regard.

It wasn't imperative for his kind to mate—with Irken smeets developed by the factories, the act of reproduction was merely for pleasure's sake. Even that was rare nowadays—from what Zim had heard the Control Brains were becoming more and more constrictive, taking excessive liberties on how they programmed Irken PAKs so as to give them better control of the general population. The matter didn't apply itself to Zim, as defectives were already out of the Control Brains' range of power. Being a defective was one of the reasons no one else gave Zim the time of day, in spite of his apparent amazing-ness. No one had ever engaged him in mating activities….

Until now, and Zim regrettably couldn't deny that it was very, very interesting. The fact that it was a human dirt-muncher who touched him, though, left a nasty taste in his mouth. He growled a little—what a disgrace, to only be wanted by lowly earth slugs. He had some respect for his formidable human opponent, but in the end he wasn't Irken. It was considered pathetic to not be wanted by his kind—all other opinions were worthless, no other race was superior to Irkens. To be wanted by other races was expected—to want them in return was deplorable.

Zim didn't want Dib.

He didn't.

His head didn't. Feelings didn't matter. And his body was just aimlessly eager from the actions performed, not the one who caused them. This was simply new to him, it set him off guard. He would will the confusion away and get back to what needed to be done, and that was all.

Zim marched stiffly out of the elevator, lost in his musings and not paying attention until he spotted the box of goo juice beakers on the kitchen table. The quiet of the ground level set his nerves on edge. Irk damn it—as impossible as it seemed, he actually forgot about Keef, too busy sorting through his jumbled head. Zim kept his back towards the wall so as not to be ambushed, eyes roving about in hopes of spotting him; if he was even there. From the looks of the light streaming from the living room window, it was just barely dawn. Maybe the happy worm-baby still hadn't come over y—

"Morning Zim~!"

"AAAHH!" Zim scrambled against the wall when Keef abruptly appeared in his line of vision, smiling a little too brightly and just a tad too close. As usual. The Irken unpeeled himself from the wallpapered surface cautiously—how did the child manage to sneak up on him so much? He hardly seemed human in that regard. Zim glared at the ginger, nerves already fried without the injection of Keef's presence to make it worse. "Do not surprise Zim like that! You will give me the heart attack…or whatever it is you humans suffer from in fright."

"Oh man, I'm sorry, Zim!" Keef responded, looking apologetic as he backed up a step, hands up. "I didn't mean to scare ya! I was just so excited to greet my best buddy good morning~." The smile returned with a vengeance, bright enough to make the planet's star jealous.

Zim leered, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Hmph! I did not say I was frightened, Keef-worm, Zim is scared of nothing!" The Invader shifted a bit where he stood, uncomfortably realizing just how close Keef was standing, even after he took a step away. He really had no way to get around the human wretch without causing him severe bodily harm, which Zim was very willing to inflict if it didn't mean risking his identity as it was. His eyes darted to the box of goo on the table—if he could just douse him with that then he and Dib could finally begin their plan and make the damn child explode….

But he needed Dib for that. And he wasn't there yet.

Damn it! Why did he have to come down here by himself?! It was all Dib's fault, for pissing him off and messing up his head with all that… that… that touching stuff!

He was just going to have to stall him as best as he could. Zim opened his mouth to say something about the weather or whatever distracting things humans talked about when Keef interrupted, "By the way, guess what buddy?"

Zim closed his mouth with an irritated scowl. "What, insolent dirt beast?"

The human giggled and pulled two yellow tickets from his back pocket. "I got us tickets to go see the circus!" He announced gleefully. "They're coming into town next week and I remembered you haven't seen it before and I just HAD to get them! It's really cool—you're going to love it, they have lions and acrobats and midgets and EVERTHING! And we might even get to join them if we ask! I bet they'd say yes once they saw how cool you look! Wouldn't that be neat, traveling in a circus together~? I'm so excited!" Keef practically bounced where he stood, holding out one of the tickets to the Irken. "Whaddya say, buddy? I just know we'll have a great time!"

Zim's left eye twitched as he stared at the repulsive little piece of paper, restraining himself from pulling out a PAK leg and disintegrating it with a plasma beam, maybe taking out Keef's arm in the process. He looked up at Keef, unable to really mask his disgust. "Have you the BRAIN WORMS?!" He exclaimed. "Zim does not want to go ANYWHERE with you, stupid earth-monkey, and certainly not this 'circus' place you like so much!"

Keef's smile fell a bit, but remained plastered to his features. "Aww, but you're my bestest buddy! I just know you will! Just the two of us, it'll be super, I promise!"

"Then why not bring the Dib-thing? Is HE not your bestest buddy too?" Zim sneered, the excessive grinning getting on his last nerve. Keef in general was getting on his last nerve. "Leave Zim alone and take him, if you desire to go so badly." The thought of Keef and Dib together made his spooch twist somewhat, but anything to get the human away from him was a relief.

Keef gazed at him, smile still present but suddenly seeming very thin, almost vapid. "Yeah, I could do that," He replied, still cheerfully. "I could… but I don't wanna, not really." Eyes still wide and bright, he took another step towards Zim, breeching what little personal space he had and towering a few inches above the Irken. "I want to take my bestest buddy to the circus," Keef said, unnervingly softer, leaning in as Zim shrunk away. "You're going to love it, Zim. You will. I'll make sure you do." Then the atmosphere broke and Keef was radiating his usual sort of happiness, grinning from ear to ear. "C'mon buddy, it'll be fun~!"

Zim stared at Keef, more than a little disturbed and really regretting walking out of the bedroom by himself. Still Dib's fault, damn that human!

The doors swished open in that moment and Dib stepped out into the kitchen only to notice the two occupants already there. Zim was braced against the opposite wall just beyond the table, Keef looming over him; Dib couldn't see his expression but he didn't have to, Zim himself had a strange look on his face.

Dib took in the sight for a split second before he reached into the box of goo containers and yanked one out. Without a second thought he threw the heavy glass beaker at Keef's unsuspecting head; a scowl on his face and hoping beyond hope it might cause a concussion.

God damn was he ready for this day to be over.

Keef barely turned his head with curious glee as the flask spun towards him, eyes drifting to Dib. "Oh hiya there Di—"

The container hit home with a sound CRACK and Keef was knocked backwards, the beaker exploding from the impact and showering him in goo and glass shards. His body crumpled to the ground, and there was silence save for the crinkling of the broken flask falling and Gir absently sucking his slushie in the living room.

Zim didn't move for a second, staring at the space where Keef had just been. Then his eyes were pulled to the mess of human on his checkered kitchen floor, where a trickle of blood was pooling with the goo around Keef's body. He wasn't moving. Wasn't talking. Wasn't getting up.

Wasn't trying to convince him to go to the circus in that creepy manner he was just using two seconds prior and there was SILENCE, at least until Zim opened his mouth. "VICTORY FOR ZIIIIIM!" The Irken shot off the wall and stood over the unmoving ginger, hands on hips and laughter pouring out of him loudly. "HA! Take THAT, freaky monkey-boy! This is what happens when you mess with the might that is ME!" He cackled again, more relieved than anything. Not that he was scared before by Keef's display, no, not one bit, he was just glad this was over. Yes, oh so very glad and—

"DIB-BEAST!" The Invader whipped around, one eye wide as the other narrowed to a slit. "You destroyed one of Zim's beakers again! Meddlesome worm-baby…where were you when I needed you?! The Keef-thing was all over Zim and you were nowhere! NOWHERE! Zim was threatened with a trip to the CIRCUS, for Tallests' sake!"

"You didn't do anything Zim." Dib chimed in during Zim's monologue, "I did." He grumbled, though he knew the invader wasn't listening.

Keef was…

…all over Zim?

Dib felt that prickle of anger and jealousy again and he glared pointedly at the unmoving boy sprawled on the floor amidst glass, goo, and his own blood. He kind of wished Keef wasn't dead so he could kill him again.

Dib flicked his eyes back to Zim as the Invader continued to yell at him, rolling his eyes. "You're the one that ran out on me upstairs. It's your own fault Keef got to you, I told you he'd be here first thing in the morning but you never listen, do you?" He said flatly, tucking his hands back in his pockets and thinking he probably should be feeling something other than a smug satisfaction for killing Keef.

…or...well, he didn't know if he was dead.

Besides, who cared about Keef anyway?

Dib glanced back to the unmoving red-head, "Eh…is he dead?" Dib asked, thinking the question silly. He only cracked him in the head with a glass jar, that might make him go unconscious but he shouldn't be dead.

...well, if he got him in the temple or something. He did turn his head around. Maybe he was dead.

Dib actually found himself grinning with the thought.

Huh. He possibly killed another human being and he didn't even feel remorse. He decided not to think on that subject anymore, glancing here and there around the kitchen and trying not to feel happy for killing the stupid kid that kept molesting his alien.

Zim frowned, though it had the slight pouty-ness equivalent of a kitten dunked in the toilet. His right eye-ridge twitched, "Zim does not need to listen to YOU, blabbering human! You should have been here anyways, helping me! It is YOUR fault that you are too slow to keep up with my awesome pace!"

He tilted his head back arrogantly before catching the rest of Dib's words, features switching to unsure. "Umm… don't you humans die when your head bleeds like that?" He shrugged. "Eh, never mind that then. Zim will finish him off right this second, and then it will be VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Smirking smugly the Invader turned back around, commanding a PAK leg to depart from his back. His eyes swept over the goo-drenched body and up to Keef's face—

To meet the boy's eyes, looking up at him, a wide grin spread underneath them. "Hey there buddy~!" His skin was embedded with jagged glass, blood seeping from a small wound on the far side of his forehead, dripping red down his chin and onto the floor. Slowly Keef pushed himself onto his knees, fluffing the shards out of his hair with a wince. "Wow, that really hurt…but don't worry! I'm just fine! Sorry I didn't catch the jar in time—can I buy you another one~?"

Zim didn't realize he'd backed up until he stumbled against one of the kitchen chairs, face frozen in horror as Irken curses flew from his lips. He pointed a shaking hand at Keef, unable to rip his eyes from the smiling child. "I—you—gah—STAY AWAY FROM ZIM!" The Invader took hold of the chair behind him and used it as a shield, gripping the backboard for dear life. How was the child still MOVING?! "I want no more of your filth and corn! Be gone already!"

Keef smiled wider and moved closer despite Zim's warnings. "But you haven't said yes to the circus yet, Zim!" He sang. "And we still have the whole day to have fun! Me and Gir bought enough popcorn to last for hours! Say, do you have a washcloth I could use? I think I got some blood on your floor. Wouldn't want any messy stains~."

Dib was a little dumbfounded and very much horrified when Keef re-animated himself as if the clock on the head did nothing to him. Dib saw the blood, the glass in his skin, but he just brushed it away with a wince.

…what...the...hell…?

"...yeah." Dib finally sputtered out a word, trying to latch onto the explanation that he was merely trying to play catch with Keef or whatever the hell the boy thought he had been trying to do in an innocent way. "Uh...that's…alright." Dib said slowly.

Dib tried to gain some composure where Zim seemed to lose it as usual; hiding behind a chair and shouting things that only kind of made sense. Dib was very much aware when Keef tried to close the gap between Zim and himself. Dib grabbed a wash cloth off the counter and tossed it at Keef, "Here." The soft cotton thing landed on the boy's head, obscuring his face.

Dib took a few steps closer to Zim, ready for Keef to try something… or possibly transform into a monster. Dib really didn't know how he could be up and moving just like that, grinning like always and looking totally unaffected by the blow.

Dib threw the beaker as hard as he could and he knew he wasn't that weak for him to just get up and pretend he got hit with a pillow. No, something was definitely off. Paranoia reared its ugly head and Dib couldn't feign a friendly look, his lips instead pulled into a pinched frown; his gold eyes sizing up Keef.

The red-head pulled the cloth from off his face, blotting the crimson liquid from the side of his head. "Thanks buddy!" He chimed, the blood smearing a little into his orange locks. He kept on talking as if the odd stares and Zim's very evident panic weren't directly in front of him. "So yeah, me n' Gir were watching Monsters vs. Aliens in the living room! It's the bestest movie ever—we were half-way through it when you came in, Zim. You guys wanna watch it? We've got plenty of snacks, and—OH! We also bought matching SNUGGIES, so no one will get cold! Isn't that great?!"

Zim barely managed to get his act together to eye the boy, though with more reluctance in comparison to Dib's suspicion-filled gaze. He really didn't know whether humans could just recover like that or not, though when he considered Keef's previous encounters with him he DID seem to survive many of the terrible events to befall him. Maybe the boy was just very lucky and… and resilient. Or something. It hardly changed the fact that he was still a problem and needed to be rid of.

They were going to have to make the boy happy…er, happier than he already was. Which meant they were probably going to have to touch. And stuff. What said stuff would be would depend on how close Keef was to exploding.

Zim felt an inkling of discomfort in his squeedily-spooch. That could lead in a few different directions… none of them preferred at this point. His gaze flicked to Dib, discontent very present in his questioning stare. They were going to have to work together to be done with this situation, and with Keef covered in the goo, now was their best chance.

Dib took note of the happy chirp in Keef's voice -- he was always happy, but not happy enough to explode. The boy was still very much covered in goo so all they really had to do now was put the next bit of their plan in motion.

As Zim's eyes caught his he knew the Irken was thinking the exact same thing. Dib glanced away from Zim; also having some thoughts as to what might need to happen for Keef to finally explode but unsure where he stood on it.

They needed to finish their mission but…

Dib shrugged everything aside, jumping back into the moment; he had to take charge somewhere. The quicker they got this done, the quicker he could go home and pretend he wasn't in lov-- well, pretend that the things between him and Zim didn't happen. "That sounds great." His tone didn't hold any excited inflection, remaining rather drab as he addressed the red-head, "Let's all go in the living room and watch that movie." He forced himself to smile, masking anything he might be feeling. "C'mon," He gestured for them to leave the kitchen, about to grab Zim's shoulder and direct the Irken when his hand fell and instead he just took the lead to walk into the other room.

Keef practically squealed in reply. "Yaay~! This'll be the best, guys, really!" A tiny tremble went through his body, happiness sparking the beginnings of an explosion. The tremor dissipated shortly after it started, though, not fueled enough to occur in full. Keef stood up instantly and skipped over to Zim as soon as Dib was just breeching into the living room—the ginger grabbed a three-fingered hand with ease, giggling. "Let's go, Zim! We can't have a party without ya~!"

"Eh—!" The Invader seemed to pale at the contact, reluctantly aware of the hand's clamminess even through his gloves. The desire to vomit quickly formed in his gut but he choked it down—he was an Invader, one of the Irken Elite! His training as a smeet involved more terrifying things than the germy grip of an earth-monkey hand, he could certainly handle this! He had to. His mission for the Tallest depended on it… sort of. He would just have to suck it up, regardless of how vile the means were to the end. "Errr, ahem, yes yes, to the room of the living…." A pitifully fake smile curled at the corners of his mouth, but that appeared satisfactory enough for Keef as the boy gasped in glee.

"Whatever you want, bestest friend~!" Visibly shaking now the boy dragged a very-unpleased-Zim towards the couch, the movie playing and GIR stationed on the floor with an over-sized bowl of popcorn and three rainbow-patterned snuggies awaiting them on the pink sofa.

Magenta eyes observed the excessive tremors in Keef's body, and a secret glint of hope formed in Zim's dark mood. Maybe it wouldn't take that much to make him pop after all. He eventually walked on his own to the couch and sat down in the middle with Keef clumsily skipping to take his left.

"Are ya excited, Zim?" The human asked as he snuggled under his rainbow snuggie, staring at the alien with a little too much intensity and a very firm grip on his hand.

Zim eyed Keef with unmasked loathing before swallowing it down with a frazzled grin. "Oh y-yes, yes, I am," Zim responded, the trippy fabric warmly covering his legs and torso. "So very much delighted Zim is by this… event of bonding." He resisted every instinct that screamed in his antennae to get his hand free, trying and failing to smile with any sincerity. Maybe if he laid things on thick it would get Keef to blow faster. It would be easy for him—he WAS a genius after all. "It gives me squishy heart feelings with its nice… ness."

Dib had already taken a place on the couch when Zim and Keef joined him. He noticed their joined hands and he was a little put-off with the fact Zim hadn't yanked his hand away yet. Dib frowned, trying to hide his hostility but ultimately failing as he shot a look at Keef then one right at his nemesis who didn't seem to be looking at Keef with any form of sincerity but it still pissed Dib off.

God.

He really needed to stop feeling the way he did; it wasn't like it mattered, there was nothing between them other than enemy and enemy yet Dib seriously wanted to break Keef's hand one bone at a time for touching Zim.

Dib shifted, trying to get comfortable but every muscle was wound tight; the urge to pounce sparking up his spine but he willed it down. With reluctance he pulled a blanket over himself, pointedly scooting just a bit closer to Zim -- feeling the alien's body heat but not close enough to touch.

Dib just couldn't stop glancing at Zim's hand; the fingers intertwined awkwardly with Keef's. No matter how hard Dib tried to ignore, no matter how hard he stared at the t.v. the image just came back right into his mind's eye and he couldn't take it anymore! "Why are you two holding hands?!" He nearly yelled, having lost a bit of his self-control as he then tugged the blanket harder around his own shoulders, his cheeks flushed as he averted his irritated gaze back to the t.v, "...I mean..." He murmured, trying to find words to cover up his folly but finding none he just sounded stupid on top of his usual crazy.

Zim turned to stare at Dib, taking in the fact that he was trapped between the two humans and not feeling any less comfortable with the idea, though the added discomfort from Dib's close presence was of a different flavor to the one he felt for Keef's. He could feel Dib's heat, aware of how close the boy's face could be to his feelers—the faintest tinge of purple formed on his face, hardly visible, but he quickly attempted to mask the reaction nonetheless.

"It is a symbol of the friendship, Dib-smell," the Irken hissed as cheerfully as possible, the false joy about as masking of his severe discontent as human air fresheners were over a pile of pig shit… something he'd become very familiar with whenever GIR dragged back that mud-covered swine-creature of his. "The act of it makes us both very, very happy…" He gave Dib a pointed stare to indicate he felt the opposite. His random yelling would cost them this opportunity if they weren't careful.

On another note it left the alien a bit befuddled. Why did the human care if they were holding hands, besides that it was disgusting and involved the Keef-pig? Zim scowled absently—it probably had something to do with the mating urges. Did the Dib feel some sort of possessiveness over him? What nonsense—Zim could be claimed by no one! How dare he decide to consider the future ruler of Earth as his!

While Zim started to seethe indignantly Keef grinned like a madman, so apparently joyful from Zim's words that the shaking was near permanent to his form. "Yeah, Dib! It's what super bestest friends do!" He said, holding up his and Zim's intertwined fingers for further emphasis. Zim let his hand flop around with the boy's, trying desperately not to yank it back and slap the child off the couch. "Do you want to hold hands too? I'll let you hold mine~!" Eagerly he held out said hand and wiggled his fingers, positively glowing.

Dib could see through Zim's guise of happy for Keef; he was merely upholding the mission. It appeared Keef was happiest around Zim, but of course he was, he was first obsessed with Zim and only started liking him a while after.

Dib tried to ignore the pang he had felt in his chest, ignoring how their holding hands affected him. He was just being stupid -- it didn't mean anything, and even if it did--

No, he wasn't even going to go down that path.

Dib knew he shouldn't, but he did anyway -- grabbing Zim's free hand and forcing the alien's fingers to lock with his. If a protest was made Dib merely gripped Zim's hand that much harder, "No, that's alright. Zim is closer, we can just hold hands." Dib's smile was forced, "Because that's what super bestest friends do." He said in a mocking tone before he turned back to the t.v. He knew it was pointless to try and fight over Zim with Keef of all people, but he couldn't help it. He felt the urge to exert his claim over Zim… even though he technically hadn't done anything to really claim Zim. Also, Zim would definitely get pissed and protest over it, the Irken didn't like being dominated at all. But… well, he didn't care. Selfish as it might be, he continued to hold Zim's hand, his chin raised slightly in defiance.

"Wha—!" Zim as expected had moved to argue Dib's sudden possession of his hand, muscles tensing to immediately retract the stolen appendage. The firm squeeze, however, stopped him and he could only glare at his enemy's head. Stupid stupid human. He decided to give the hand a squeeze back, though with his superior strength he understood that it would probably hurt. A lot.

If it didn't appear that Keef could be any happier, that was a mistake. His mouth was so wide-open that his jaw could probably unhinge itself, his eyes sparkling. A happy noise sounded in the back of his throat, a little too happy. It grated on Zim's antennae. "I'm so happy you guys are finally friends!" He pulled his hand back so that both of them cupped Zim's, completely oblivious to the painful exchange between his two buddies. "Now we can do this every day! We can even get matching sweaters with our initials so everyone will know what great friends we are!"

If Keef wasn't shuddering enough to make the couch vibrate Zim would have stabbed him right then and there.

"I think we really need a group hug right now!"

No, wait, NOW he would have stabbed him. Yes, definitely. In face of Keef's last statement Zim lost his composure, face contorting with something like pain. "That will not be necessary, Keef-human." He protested. "I do not require this multiple human embrace orgy that you have requested, and neither does the Dib. Right, Dib-filth?" Zim whipped his head to look at the teen, releasing the squeeze on his enemy's hand. "You are not at all desiring the hug, yes?"

Dib looked back over to the two as Keef looked about ready to explode...but sadly, he didn't. Instead the red-head suggested a hug, that of which caused Zim to visibly look disturbed. However, as Zim addressed him Dib took a moment to answer.

On one hand the hug would include Keef, on the other; he could touch Zim and maybe get the hint across to Keef -- though he doubted the boy understood past their 'friendship'.

Dib grinned, not actually forced this time, "Actually," He paused for effect, "I could use a hug." He murmured, leaning in before Keef could and taking the small Irken in his arms, attempting to shield his small body with his own. His hold was firm on the alien, one hand on his lower back, his other arm looped around his thin shoulders. Dib's head was atop Zim's. As subtly as possible he let his lips brush the base of the stalk closest to him, his eyes half-lidded as he applied a gentle nip; not lingering long enough to cause Zim to effectively melt like he had upstairs.

"EH—WHA—HEY!!" Zim barely had time to protest as Dib embraced him, lithe arms wrapping around his petite frame and effectively barring Keef off from any sort of potential contact. The Invader squirmed, too surprised to recall his joy façade, and opened his mouth to command he be released immediately—

"A-Aah…" –which failed when a little, breathy gasp was emitted instead. Zim's eyes widened at the tender nip, answering the action with a muffled chirp as his head tilted back, one hand gripping his rainbow blanket while the other escaped Keef's hold. All too soon the moment was over, though, and Zim snapped out of it, face burning in spite of his frowning, unpleased visage.

Curse the Dib. Curse him to farthest reaches of the universe.

Zim would have done exactly that if he didn't catch a fleeting look at Keef's face. For a second Zim thought he noticed a colder smile and no shaking, which made the Irken look again only to find the child red-faced and on the verge of probably blowing into pieces.

"EEEE! You guys are the bestest best buddies to each other~! And I helped get you together! I'M SO HAPPY!~!~!~!" Keef squeaked again, though this time it was far too shrill. His countenance had the essence of an mental-orgasm as he shook, only a fuzzy image of himself, with eyes so wide they could nearly pop out of his skull and then…

They did.

Without warning the ginger-haired human exploded, flesh and muscle and blood shooting like shrapnel all across the living room in the form of pink-ish tan puddy. Zim shrieked, hands coming up to block any from his face as the gloop coated the walls and floor, making slick noises as chunks plopped onto the floor from where they originally landed.

Then it was over. There was silence for a good second, Zim staring in muted revulsion at the spot where Keef once sat, only to see a goo-covered rainbow snuggie and the torn pieces of his baby-blue shirt, also enveloped in goo.

Well… that was fast.

The TV noise was drowned out in the background with GIR still sitting on the floor, seeming completely unaware of what just occurred as he stared at the screen and pulled some popcorn out of his bowl. His hand came back with a fistful of Keef flesh that had fallen in the container instead, and the unwitting SIR unit stuffed the gunk into his mouth, slopping it around with wet, squishing noises. Fortunately for Zim he was too busy gaping at the lack of Keef to notice, or else he would have been sick all over the couch in an instant.

"And then they lived happily ever after~!" GIR broke the quiet with a yell, swallowing the pink goo and clapping noisily. "I wanna be a hot dog princess too… WEEEE!"

Dib had felt Zim tense in his arms, only to feel the invader relax, releasing that breathy sound that caused a warm spark to jolt down his spine. For a moment he forgot exactly what was going on, for the faintest of moments it had just been him and Zim.

He could smell his unique fragrance, could feel the heat of his body, felt his chest rise and fall with his breathing; his lips still against the base of Zim's antennae. He parted his lips about to continue--

When the shrill voice of Keef popped him right out of his stupor and his wide gold eyes stared at the red-faced boy as he screamed in his usual happy shriek. Dib was a little too stunned to release Zim, holding him a little stiffly and then...

Keef exploded.

Blood splattered on his glasses instantly causing him to go blind; hot flesh and entrails slapped against his coat and face. Dib swallowed thickly; listening to the sucking noises as the goo slithered down the walls and plopped in heaps off the couch and other things that they had landed on.

The sounds, mixed with the inhuman smell, as well as the filth coating his body...

Dib got up in haste, running to the kitchen -- or in the direction of the kitchen. He smacked into the wall and cursed, his stomach heaving as he barely stumbled into the room, shambling to the sink right before he threw up all the contents of his stomach.

Zim sat alone for a moment, swathed by a rush of cool air as Dib staggered out from behind him and to the kitchen. Magenta eyes observed the human while he vomited, disgusted by that more than the carcass strewn about his base, though only by a little bit. He'd seen worse things before as a scientist, having blown up many fellow staff members while conducting weapons experiments. The energy-absorbing blob monster he created was one such mishap; however that was not as gory as many of the others he witnessed.

He watched the pieces of flesh that littered the couch.

None of them made any move to reform into the hideous Keef-worm.

Slowly, stiffly, the Irken removed himself from the sofa, stepping over a particularly large chunk that might have been one of Keef's lungs to enter the kitchen. He stood in the doorway as Dib expelled his previous meals, mouth set in distaste. He'd have the smell of human vomit AND human blood to deal with for the next day or two. Disgusting.

"What's the matter, Dib-beast?" Zim sneered, falling into his usual step with the teen as he leaned against the kitchen wall, thankful for the lack of putrid Keef juice there. "Have you not seen a body blown to pieces yet? You were present when the Keef-worm exploded the last time."

Dib coughed, having expelled as much as his body was going to give. He felt weak and woozy. Finally he steadied himself enough to turn, leaning heavily against the counter as he took a cloth and cleaned off his glasses.

He replaced the clean lenses on his face, took a shaky breath, then finally turned his gaze in the arrogant alien's direction. "I know," Dib snapped, "That doesn't mean I'm used to people exploding!"

In all honesty he hadn't been prepared for it to happen in that moment. Also, the first time Keef exploded they were outside and nothing had gotten on him before.

The feeling of skin, organs, and blood on his skin made him shudder and if he had anything left to puke he might've retched all over again. Thankfully he didn't, so instead he just got a shade more pale.

Dib looked to the other side of the kitchen, at the fridge, letting the silence settle a moment before he spoke up again, "Do you have anything I can clean off with?" Not daring to look down at himself yet, knowing he had fragments of Keef sticking to his clothes.

Zim frowned at Dib's tone, brushing off a bit of bloody skin that stuck to his gloves. "No," He answered curtly, "No Zim does not. I believe this is the part of the bargain where you remove yourself from my base, like we discussed." His antennae were pulled back in hostility—the Dib-smell had touched him again, tried to dominate him, and that failed to sit well with the Invader. Despite their shared victory he wanted nothing more than to have Dib out of his sight, as he was confused by the new sensations of lust and other things that had no right to intrude upon his general greatness. That and find a way to mask this weakness for good.

Dib turned his eyes back to the invader, his brows furrowing. He remembered the bargain, he hadn't entirely expected Zim to back down but…

...well, a part of him kind of hoped he would.

"C'mon Zim." Dib tried to coax, finally pushing away from the counter, turning to the Irken. He felt sticky and gross, feeling the blood seep through his shirt and touch his skin. It was disgusting; he just wanted to get clean. "I'm covered in..." Dib decided not to finish the statement, but it was obvious, "Can't you at least let me clean up before you kick me out?"

It was still early morning, if he walked down the street now he might draw unnecessary attention to himself. It took a whole twenty minutes to get home on foot.

Hm. Maybe it wouldn't matter in all honesty, no one was observant enough to probably care.

That didn't matter -- he just didn't want to walk home covered in human parts.

The Invader eyed Dib with all the sympathy of an asteroid. "Zim does not care if you're covered in filthy pig-smelly joos!" He snapped. "Our goal has been completed, and there was no promise of a cleansing afterwards. That is your problem." Separating himself from the kitchen wall Zim pointed to the living room, not budging a bit as he bared his teeth in a low snarl. "Leave! You have outlived your usefulness now for a whole minute and I do not have time to deal with you."

Dib gave Zim a tired glare, wanting to protest. He could be just as stubborn as the invader, if not more so, but that normally just left him beat up and thrown out of the house rather than walking by himself.

As much as he wanted to be defiant, he knew it would be a losing battle and he rather leave on his own than leave with bruises on top of the filth that was attached to his skin.

"Fine." Dib finally huffed, flicking his eyes to the living room as he walked past Zim pointedly keeping distance as he stepped in the other room. He stepped over Gir who was currently rolling across the floor then went to the front door. Without looking back he opened the door and stepped foot out into the bright new day.

He grumbled to himself about Zim, curses every now and again as he set his sights on the path that would take him home. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, irritated at the morning, trying not to look anyone in the eye too long as he did get a few passing stares.

He looked like he was either in need of medical attention – or that he just murdered someone. No one looked at him long enough to figure out which and thankfully no one approached him to ask about the blood.

Twenty minutes later he found himself at home, walking into the living room and trying to be as quiet as possible but he heard the t.v. on in the living room and knew that he wasn't the only one home. He peeked around the corner, noticing the back of his sister's head as it poked over the top of the couch. She was hunched over, probably playing her video game, hopefully she wouldn't notice—

"Don't make any sound Dib," She snapped, "I'm concentrating."

"But you have the t.v on." He said before he could stop himself, the words just tumbling out.

"I don't like your voice," She snapped, "It's annoying."

Dib frowned but expected as much, hoping to not bring attention to himself as he crossed the room intent on the stairs.

Gaz glanced up from her game as her brother came in view, quirking a brow, apparently interested enough to pause her game, "What happened to you?"

"It's not my blood." He said easily, though it sounded kind of weird, "I mean…"

She seemed to perk up, "Is it Zim's?"

"No."

She frowned.

"Keef," He finished, knowing she probably wasn't interested enough to ask further, but her irritated look caused him to respond, "Uh, it's happened before…so…it's probably not fatal…"

"Oh," Gaz grumbled, going back to her game, "That's too bad." She said, sounding genuinely disappointed there was no carnage involved.

Dib continued up the steps, down the hall to the door next to his room's. He grabbed a towel out of the cupboard and stepped into the bathroom. He turned on the taps to the shower, testing the temperature before he started to strip, leaving his clothes in a bloody heap on the floor. "I have to wash those later," Dib murmured, "Will blood even come out?" He noticed he was talking to himself when he caught sight of his expression in the mirror and he flushed.

He really needed to stop doing that.

Sadly, that little habit had gotten worse since middle school and he developed talking in his sleep as well – even yelling sometimes, which Gaz had informed him if he ever did again she'd be sure he didn't wake to see the morning.

Dib sighed to himself, stepping under the hot stream of water, letting it cleanse him of the filth on his body as the heat soothed his muscles. He closed his eyes as he leaned up against the wall, his hair plastered to his face as his skin heated up in a pleasant way.

The hissing sound of water wasn't enough to cause his mind to stop thinking and once again everything fell right back on Zim.

Well, at least Keef was out of the way.

"No, no, no," He chided himself, "Stop thinking about Zim." He opened his eyes, taking the shampoo and lathering his hair – vigorously scrubbing to get the flesh and blood out of his hair.

--

Dib had showered for a good hour and he finally felt content and comfortable. He was dressed in his pajamas, not really having plans to go back to Zim's base and he had a whole day until school again. He decided he could take this time to write up some of the information he had found out about Zim's alien species while he had been at his base.

Dib was currently sitting in the middle of his bed, the blinds drawn to block out light, his laptop perched in his lap and casting a translucent blue glow over his figure. His fingers ran over the keys, meticulously typing all the things he learned.

Work kept his mind from wandering since the last thing he wanted was to confront his feelings and thoughts on the Irken.

No, this was easier.

Mechanically he wrote, putting none of his personal opinions in the paper. He would be sending this off to the Swollen Eyeball community and he wanted to keep everything matter-of-fact. He went over the fact that Irkens didn't have to sleep, how their Pak was their life line, how their antennae seemed to be the most sensitive—

Dib's fingers halted and he bit his lip.

Damn it.

Dib sat rigid, just staring at the blinking cursor on the screen trying to shove the images of the squirming alien out of his head but it was hard. Harder still to not want and go back over there, tell Zim that there was something between them whether Zim wanted to admit it or not and finish ravishing the alien.

God.

That sounded so stupid.

It played out like some cheesy film in his head – but then, in reality he knew the moment he ran over there and confessed his true feelings Zim would probably impale him with a spider limb or shoot him with a ray gun or something else appropriate and so would end their epic fight of nearly four years.

Wouldn't that be such a swell ending?

Dib couldn't help his sigh of longing, letting his eyes drift up to his window, rays of light peeking through the blinds as if coaxing him to come back outside. He stared long and hard at the window, as if weighing his options, as if he might even have a chance of anything coming out of that scenario.

Yeah right.

Dib forced himself to get back on task, his fingers once again running over the keys as he steadied his mind.

---

Dib had ceased his note taking; having went back into the bathroom and cleaned it up. He took his soiled clothes downstairs, started the washer, then went right back upstairs again; his mind still pre-occupied.

Ugh.

Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim…

Dib tried to keep writing, tried to do random research on the internet but he just couldn't stop his rampant thoughts. "Maybe I should go to sleep." He mumbled to himself as he closed his bedroom door, once again plopping down on the bed.

He sighed, his eyes drifting to the computer screen, the document still up, web pages minimized and waiting for him to return to them. Dib's fingers tapped on his knee, thinking what he should do.

He was aware of the spy cameras in Zim's home. He knew he could just access them, see what the alien was up to, maybe catch him when he talked to himself as usual – get into his head.

But, a part of him didn't want to if only because he was more scared of Zim's true feelings.

It was fine to think that Zim might just be confused, that he might come around, that he might actually think back on what they did – on what almost happened and actually find something in his alien heart that might care for him beyond an enemy.

Hm.

Did Zim have a heart?

He had the squidlyspooch thing, that was sort of like a super organ…

Yeah, he had one.

Dib remembered when he was nibbling Zim's neck that he ran over a pulse point; therefore he did have a heart, or something equivalent to a pumping organ.

Off topic!

Dib hung his head a moment, trying to ignore his gnawing feeling that urged him to just pull up the cameras, let Zim crush his soul from afar so it'd be easier to face him at school knowing that there really wasn't anything hidden behind the alien's hate.

But…

Well, he wanted to pretend.

Living in a delusion wasn't so bad; he could do it for a while.

It was pathetic and cowardly, but he didn't care.

"Maybe," Dib looked back at the computer, letting his fingers start to type again, ignoring his ability to just pull up the spy cameras, "Maybe tomorrow. Not right now." He said, trying to keep himself on track as he continued his brainless note-taking and research.

--

A/N:

A speedy update for all of you as well as a super long chapter! Thanks for all the reviews so far we really appreciate it. Please tell us what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Ten'

The moment Dib left Zim emerged from the kitchen, boots clicking on the blood-saturated floor as he stared at the boy through the flesh-speckled living room window.

His gaze was muddled with several different things, all of them clamoring inside the Invader to make their presence known upon his features, none succeeding save displeasure. Beyond the irritation he was relieved that the Keef-slime had been demolished, and from the way his bodily parts were not returning together like the last time it was safe to say he was officially not coming back.

That was excellent—now the task was complete and he could go on to finish his plans for worldly destruction and finally take down the Di—

Zim's brow furrowed. The strange interactions with Dib over the last day left him more than a little edgy. He now had a weakness that could easily be exploited, and it seemed the human had no trouble using it to his advantage… though not to the advantage Zim had assumed. Capturing him while he was subdued was the logical path the Dib would take.

But instead he had….

A shudder went through Zim in remembrance, scarcely an unpleasant one. "By the Tallest." He swore, arms crossed against his chest in more of a hugging manner than an annoyed one. It infuriated him to no end how much power his nemesis could now wield, and the way he chose to use it. He knew humans were primitive creatures but honestly… to think, sexual intercourse forced upon him by his archenemy! Did these earth-monkeys have no decency?!

The worst part of all was of course that Dib had been the one in control—Dib was the one pulling the strings, attacking him, pursuing each moan and buck, drawing them loose only to go rooting for more.

Having his body completely toyed with by a lowly pig-smelly was beyond what his ego could take, even if he hardly considered Dib to be a human anymore. After so many fights, the teen's intelligence and resolve almost made him seem more Irken, with nearly the same tenacity as an Elite. They were nearly equal in that respect—

But no, Dib was a human dirt-muncher—always was, always would be. He could never be equal to Zim in any way, shape, or form.

Dib could never be allowed to touch the Irken again, even if despite Zim's resentful nature he had to confess, he'd never experienced anything that pleasurable in his life.

With a huff he straightened his posture, shaking off any lingering thoughts. Once he'd conquered Earth and presented the mud-ball to his Tallests, he'd return to Irk a hero. All would admire his skill as an Invader and they would rush towards him, wanting his favors, and HE would be the one on top.

Surely he'd gain height with his accomplishments, and even then how could anyone resist his charm and superiority?

Zim nodded to himself. Yes. That was what would happen. All of this Dib business would vanish in the face of his victory and would be easily put behind him. He was ZIM, after all—if anyone had the will and determination to completely ignore that blemish in his awesomeness, it was HIM.

Feeling satisfied with his self pep talk the Invader returned his mind to the immediate task at hand -- and his antennae immediately fell when he re-examined the mess in his living room. "Computer," He barked, "I want this filth cleaned from my base at once. Collect it all together and seal it in an intergalactic mailing container to be shipped as far from here as physically possible."

"Okaaaay." The computer voice intoned, sounding none too pleased with the idea, but seconds later a vacuum device slipped down from the ceiling and began sucking the Keef slime off of the floor.

GIR, already stripped from his dog disguise, continued to roll around in what was left of the fluid, making unintelligible noises with his tongue sticking out.

Zim watched the robot a moment, more bored than disturbed. Finally he turned back to the kitchen and strutted towards the refrigerator. "GIR, quit being useless and watch the base for the D… any humans. I have important conquering plans to think up." The SIR unit ceased his spinning and stood up, eyes glowing crimson as he saluted Zim.

"Yes my Master, I obey!" He remained in that pose for an astounding two seconds before the teal color returned along with some variation of the river dance, splashing in the puddle of Keef guts.

Zim resisted the urge to face-palm and entered the secret elevator, leaving the android to whatever destructive behavior he was prone to.

For a while GIR continued his dance, but then something on the television called his attention and he was sitting on the couch. Big round optics observed the program with what could be interest, if it wasn't for the blank stare and lack of expression; it seemed he would remain that way until he randomly let out a squeal, flapping his arms and then went back to his vacant staring.

Nothing new.

The computer sighed, also immune to the robot's strange behavior as it continued to clean up the human body splattered around the room. The vacuum machine hummed, absorbing all the filth without a problem for several minutes though something started to sound off with the humming.

There was a thudding noise, coming from inside the tube, which suddenly started to increase in volume. Zim's house AI had little time to comprehend the problem when the vacuum began convulsing, the sucking beginning to lose its strength and then with an abrupt SPLAT, the contents of the tube were ejected back onto the floor. Somewhere above the vacuum sparks crackled, and with a final shudder the machine went limp, hanging useless from the darkness of the ceiling.

GIR turned his head at the reappearance of the slime, eyes blinking in curiosity. His little AI brain had very little interest in how the goop was there or why just that it was very pink and squishy. "Ooooh, squishy…!" With an excited yell the small robot leapt off the sofa and skipped towards the blob, pausing to poke it. "Awwh! Squishy! 'I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine'! HEE HEE! MY SQUI—"

GIR stopped, face frozen in glee, hand outstretched to give the blob of human organs and skin another poke, but he didn't finish his sentence. His body gave a twitch, then another, then was taken over by spasms, making choking sounds. Something pink oozed from his mouth—the piece of Keef flesh he'd ingested a little while earlier.

A squishing noise enveloped the room as the slick chunks of Keef twitched and moved, all sliding towards the giant mass in the center of the living space. The piece inside of GIR exited with a plop and scuttled to its host body, combining with the others to increase the globule's size. The accumulation shifted, twisting upward, forming legs and a torso and arms and then at last, with a wet sluggish POP, a round head emerged at the top of the body.

"Ughh…" A mouth slit opened on the head, teeth developing along the edges. "Awh man, that really hurt this time~" The color of the body changed to yellow, with a dull sheen like plastic; four-fingered hands clenched and unclenched. On the front of the head, two bulbous bubbles of skin materialized above the mouth, the skin splitting horizontally to create eyelids. Twin orbs of jade shone from beneath, lacking any white save the colorless pupils rimmed with blue in the center. The creature rolled its shoulders, the skin folding delicately around the creases of his arms. "And I lost my favorite shirt this time. Oh well—I don't think I'll have to do that anymore, thank goodness."

GIR stood back, watching the being with wide optics. His mouth hung open slightly, possibly in surprise, but the robot never managed to keep quiet for that long without a TV present, and such was the case now. "Ooooh! Is you the Muffin Man?"

The yellow creature blinked and looked down; spotting the robot that addressed it. "Oh hey there Gir!" The familiar voice replied, waving. The mouth slit pulled into a curling smile as he bent down, patting GIR on the head. "Nah, I'm not the Muffin Man. But I am looking for my bestest buddy in the whole wide world. Is he downstairs?"

GIR was about to open his mouth again but halted, staring curiously. Somewhere in the back of his little mind he sensed something foreboding, but didn't have enough sense to discern it. He nodded instead, "Yup! Master's workin' hard on BIIIG plans, to make things go BOOM and stuff!"

The stranger smiled more, the corners of his mouth virtually touching under his eyes. "I thought so. Zim's always working so hard." Straightening to full height he headed towards the kitchen, toe-less feet making no sound. The yellow skin rippled momentarily, as if alive and swirled around in tendrils, reforming along the being into new shapes. In a matter of seconds the moving flesh of his lower body transformed into skinny blue jeans and sneakers, leaving the chest as bare as before. He continued walking as if nothing had happened; the green eyes narrowed slightly, smile still in place. "Maybe he needs a little… cheering up."

--

Sigh. "Irk damn it all…."

Zim found himself unable to work on whatever proclaimed projects of DOOM he thought he had. The Irken sat in an over-sized computer chair with purple upholstery, glaring at the blinking cursor on screen before him. The harsh white light of the monitors drowned out all colors, setting him in shades of grey and blue and white, but his red eyes remained vivid in shade as thin fingers hovered uselessly over the keyboard.

Why couldn't he seem to focus today? Normally the determined Invader had no trouble creating dastardly plans and setting them into motion, greatness exploding from his mind without fail but nothing was coming to him today.

This was the Dib's fault.

He decided that instantly as he leaned back in his chair, hands falling to the armrests and gripping them lightly. Yep, the fault of the Dib-beast. If he hadn't given him so many thoughts to distract himself with, then he'd been coming up with Earth's destruction right this second.

Hmm…

Zim pouted slightly in thought. Perhaps that was the human's plan all along—use the sex as a diversion so he wouldn't be able to conquer the pitiful rock mass.

It was better than the alternative.

Zim sighed again, bored and frustrated. He wasn't all that surprised that the Dib-thing wanted to mate with him—he WAS, after all, the incredible and delicious ZIM. How could anyone not find him irresistible? Still, the fact of the matter was that Dib wasn't swooning before him and all his amazing-ness, but taking control of him like HE was in charge. Which he wasn't. No, never, Zim was master of all pig-smellies, he'd made that declaration years ago, which meant that HE was the master of Dib.

Unfortunately the boy was too stubborn to ever comply with the truth.

With a huff the Invader pulled himself back up, hands returning to the keyboard as he searched up various chemicals that he wanted to order. He needed to think about his mission, which was to destroy Dib, and not his other thoughts, which were to—he blushed furiously, growling under his breath and knocking said thoughts away. He didn't submit, under any circumstances, and no matter how good it felt there was no way he'd—

Zim froze, antennae twitching at the sound of a footfall. Quickly he shot a look into the darkness of his lab, eyes distinguishing between the shadows and looking for movement.

There was nothing, no sound or sight to speak of.

The alien frowned at the quiet. He was sure he had heard something.

"GIR…?" Zim called out. "GIR, are you there? Reply to your master!" When silence answered Zim he shrugged, but didn't feel any less uneasy.

Hmm… perhaps those hideous rat-creatures had snuck into his base again and were hiding among the cables. It happened before several times, mostly during the winter months, and it took the Invader forever to eradicate the annoying vermin. Putting the off noise aside Zim went back to work, turning to type something into his computer—

There was something sitting on his keyboard, looking at him with bright green eyes. No, someone. And it was waving.

"Hi again, buddy~! You busy?"

Zim shrieked, body scrambling in a panic against the large chair but only getting tangled up instead. Wide red eyes stared in alarm as he found his voice amidst the yelling—that voice, that tone, it sounded so much like…. "K-K-KEEF-HUMAN?!" The Irken's eyes darted along the stranger's form, noticing the yellow flesh, the lack of ears, the slits that must have been nostrils and the smooth bald head.

There was nothing remotely Keef-like about this creature save for his voice, though the tint of its emerald orbs was very much like the boy's had been. HAD being the key word. The boy had exploded, he wasn't even among the living anymore.

The being giggled, covering his mouth with a four-fingered hand. "Happy to see me, Zim?" With ease the yellow male slipped off the computer console, standing not an inch away from where Zim had plastered himself to the chair. "I missed you too~. It feels like hours since we've seen each other! Maybe it has." One thin finger came up to tap on a pouting lip, green eyes looking away in thought. "I know I didn't explode too long ago… BUT that's all in the past now."

With a gleeful smile the newcomer leaned over Zim, arms coming down on either side to trap the small Irken. "We're together now, that's all that counts, right?" Keef asked, one hand coming up and finding a rigid antennae, upright in surprise. Fingers interlaced with the rubbery stalk, massaging it gently. "I'm sure you'll agree."

Zim stared, wide-eyed, having seen the attacking hand approach and moving to get away but then he was caught, the sudden feel of digits along the feeler extracting a moan from his lips. Resistance died in his body, slowly turning boneless, the Invader's eyes sliding near shut with the pulses of sensation conquering his system. His antennae quivered with each pass of the thumb and forefinger, over and over again until the reluctant Irken was purring.

The stranger watched with a joyful grin, absorbing the sight of the writhing alien with a little too much glee. "Hee hee. I guess I'll take that as a yes," He sang, twirling the curved end around his fore-finger. As fluidly as he got off the computer the stranger climbed onto the chair, thin legs straddled Zim's hips as he maintained the ministrations on his victim. He drew his face close, taking in the tiny blush consuming Zim's chartreuse features, the little chirp when he tugged on the feeler. The thin smile seemed permanently etched into his expression. "Doesn't this make you happy, Zim? It makes me happy. It makes me happy so much~."

The unoccupied hand decided to come into play, pulling up Zim's shirt, finding the waistband of his pants and tugging down. "You know what else would make me happy?" Keef whispered breathily. He listened to Zim gasp as he took hold of the Irken's member, coaxing it. "Taking you to the circus. It'll be loads of fun, buddy. I just know it…. But…"

The grin stayed put, twisting at the ends, the bright eyes gleaming and wide.

"…not nearly as much fun as this~."

--

Researching things on basic aliens didn't help his mood or cease his thoughts.

He just kept thinking about Zim with every thing he pulled up on the internet and every basic fact he typed up about other supposed alien races. He didn't find any images that reminded him of Zim, all the aliens thin and gangly with bulbous hollow eyes. Nothing like Zim's lithe green frame, and heated red eyes.

Zim had so much energy and expression in everything he did.

All these alien images looked dead, almost like zombies with their pasty grey skin and dead black eyes. He didn't like them at all.

Zim once again popped back in Dib's head. Dib's thoughts fell on how Zim looked when he had lost all his control, when he had such a look of pure pleasure across his face, when his whole body seemed to beg for more; having turned into a squirming mess of his former self.

It was such a high to have so much power over his enemy, his enemy who was normally so dominating and controlling.

Dib nibbled on his lip, finding himself getting hot and bothered and knowing this was the opposite these procedures were supposed to do. "Damn it." He grumbled to himself, shifting to try and get comfortable again and ignore the pressing want to see Zim.

His fingers tapped on the computer, staring at the screen and all the images of aliens.

"Just," Dib finally clicked the tabs down, showing his desktop and all the folders splashed across the backdrop image of the galaxy. "Just one look." He said, "I mean, I still need to see what he's up to. He's still trying to destroy the world." Dib reasoned with himself, "I'm supposed to spy on him, it's my job."

Dib hovered the cursor over the folder that held the videos of the cameras spying in Zim's base. "It's for Earth," He said again, "I have to save the planet."

At this moment in time he really didn't give a damn about the world, he really just wanted to see Zim, but he shoved that thought from his mind as he finally pulled up the folder and was greeted with four different camera angles.

One was set in the living room, the second in the kitchen, the other where the Voot cruiser was parked, the final one in the confines of Zim's lab giving a full view of his computers so Dib could normally spy when Zim contacted his Tallest.

Dib's eyes flicked over the first camera, taking note of Gir who was sitting on the couch as usual. The living room was clean, devoid of any Keef pieces, not that he was really complaining. Then he swept his eyes to the kitchen, it was empty. The Voot cruiser hanger was empty as well, nothing out of the ordinary.

Zim had to be in his lab, or he went out for some reason. Zim normally didn't just go out, but rarely he did travel outside his house and out of Dib's range of spying.

Dib eyes fell on the lab camera, noticing two shapes moving beyond the computer chair. The image was small, since the screen was showing four different angles and no matter how close he got he didn't understand what was going on. He made a noise of distaste, unsure what would be there other than Zim.

But, then again, he could just be seeing something wrong. Zim might just be working on something, fixing something maybe that was the cause of all that movement.

Dib clicked on the image, making it full screen and he felt ice run through his veins in that same instantaneous moment. He could discern the image now. Zim was…

Dib's eyes widened, threatening to pop out of his head as his heart beat a mile a minute.

Zim was on all fours; obscured by the computer chair but Dib knew he couldn't be clothed because pieces of his outfit was scattered on the computer chair and console. He noticed a yellow hand gripping at one of Zim's antennae, the other hidden where he couldn't see behind the chair.

The other being, whatever it was, was completely obscured from the shot but the spasms of emotion on Zim's face suggested exactly what was happening as well as the lewd movements of the invader as he jerked forward in repetition every few seconds.

Dib was at a loss.

Something…was…

Zim was…

Dib choked on the emotions coursing through his body; knowing something was wrong, something had to be wrong, he knew it in the pit of his stomach. Panic and rage bubbled in his stomach before the teenager quickly got to his feet and ran from his bedroom, nearly tripping down the stairs in his haste.

He ignored his sister as she called to him, slamming the front door as he darted down the street.

Dib ran for all he was worth, bare feet slapping the concrete, barreling past people. He had one goal in mind, and as Zim's base came into view he hurled himself down the path and into the door, fumbling to open it.

He panted for breath, his skin dotted with sweat. He ran past Gir, ignoring the robot's happy squeal as he threw himself into the fridge and cursed its slowness; though it wasn't that slow, it only took less than a minute until he was in the lab.

Dib got out of the elevator, bracing himself on the door, his chest heaving, his heart pounding in his head as he looked around the lab. He heard movement, sound.

A few soft noises didn't go unnoticed and they made his blood boil.

Dib stalked into the light of the lab, towards the computers, approaching the figures he couldn't see due to the chair. Dib didn't care that he was only clad in his thin pajamas, having no weapon at hand. His fists clenched and he raised his jaw, hoping he wasn't wrong in assuming Zim was in trouble and not that he actually…

Actually what?

Had some alien lover on the side?

Something was wrong, definitely wrong.

"Hey!" Dib yelled with a sharp tone, trying to sound demanding.

There was no answer for a moment, the shout cutting through the heavy atmosphere of groans and pants. Then a bald yellow head poked up from above the back of the computer chair, a pleased grin upon very thin lips.

"Hiya Dib!" The Keef-like voice sang out, head bobbing a little in time with his motions. A pained noise between a moan and whimper sounded from further behind the computer chair, to which the stranger hummed in approval. "Me n' Zim are kind of busy right now—you should come back later, though~! We can finish watching those movies upstairs. I love movies."

Zim was obscured from view by the chair. One yellow hand was still toying with his antennae, keeping him pacified while the other remained at his need, fisting it to further distract Zim from the rest of their activities. A heavy flush of violet consumed him, pinched with a mixture of pleasure and pain, as he mindlessly thrust into the alien grip, gloveless claws ripping apart the purple chair cushion beneath him that was covered in the one or two previous releases from the Irken. Tears streaked down his face from the few moments he had any awareness, showing his lack of desire, but the groans unfortunately sounded otherwise.

There was a shudder and a cry he came again, warmth splattering across his belly but the monster above him failed to stop. Green eyes watched in appreciation before flicking back up to Dib. "Doesn't he look cute? We could share him, if you want; people share things they like, right? I bet that would make Zim even happier."

The voice that cut through the heavy air was Keef's.

Dib knew that happy inflection and it chilled him to his core. As those murky green eyes flicked in his direction, he was struck for a moment not understanding how the whole event could even happen.

Keef was a yellow alien looking creature; very un-like his human self and Dib was having trouble comprehending what he was seeing when he finally could see the entire scene.

Keef was still moving; the sounds from the Irken still tainting the air and causing his whole body to tense, wanting so badly to pounce but he was rooted to the spot. His eyes took in the sight of the alien, the pain and pleasure spasmed across his face. He took note of Keef's calculating eyes, of Zim's shudders, and finally the Irken's whimper as he came unwillingly against the other male.

Dib's throat tightened, his brows pinched in disbelief at everything he was seeing, his fingers itching to gouge out Keef's eyes and feed them to him.

His whole observations only took a matter of seconds before he gained his bearings and charged the alien rapist – latching onto the chair in an instant and pulling the heavy object up with a yell of anger.

He swung the curved object in a fluid arc, coming in contact full force with Keef's smiling face and sending the bastard flying into the nearest wall. Dib stood over Zim, chair still held in his hands, ignoring the strain it put on his muscles – the adrenaline washing through his system and causing his heart to beat faster.

The Invader yelped when Keef was removed from above him, crumpling weakly to the floor. His mind swam with confusion and pain, still too caught up in the throes of what was happening to get a hold of himself. Instead Zim shivered against the cold metal, a startling contrast to the warm of the invading body that had once surrounded him.

There was a sound BANG when the yellow stranger hit the wall, his body sticking there for a second before sliding to the ground. His head was twisted at an awkward angle from the blow, eyes wide and smile still set in place. It looked as if he was frozen that way until he blinked, a squishy sound coming from his neck as he turned his face forward to stare at Dib.

"Awh boy, you really like hurting me, don't ya?" The creature stood up, cradling his head a bit while grinning at the human without a single tint of animosity visible. "Hee hee. 'Love hurts'. You humans say that an awful lot, so I guess it's true."

Dib clenched his jaw, trying not to be deterred by how easily Keef took the blow; slammed into the wall and remained almost unfazed. Though, apparently Keef could explode and live; Dib didn't know if he could really win.

However, losing wasn't an option and he kept his protective stance over the crumpled Irken, his gold eyes ablaze with a renewed vigor.

Dib didn't have anything to say to Keef, so he just ignored his stupid comments thinking he might be able to catch him off-guard again if he just rushed him. He wasn't sure what Keef was capable of but that didn't stop the human from charging, yelling as he forced his body to hold the heavy object until in range then swung once again.

He aimed for Keef's head, hoping to get another direct hit as he planted his feet and waited for impact.

Keef continued smiling, the corners suddenly twisting with something like malice. Just as the chair came within an inch of his head he vanished, body melting into a yellow puddle before Dib's eyes. The substance splashed along the metal floor, effectively avoiding the hit, and then started to move, rippling across the expanse of the lab in a bundle, past Dib's feet and behind him, towards Zim. As quick as the body had disassembled, it reformed, the goo twisting back up into the figure of the yellow alien, complete with the grin and bright jade eyes.

"Sorry buddy—that game looks like fun and all, but I'd really rather play with Zimmeh~." He stood near Zim, gently kneeling beside him to swipe a finger along the cum-coated green abdomen. The Irken whimpered, curling away from the contact, to which Keef giggled in possible sympathy. "Awh, I think I was a little too rough. Don't worry, next time will be even better, you just wait. But I guess we're done for now." Keef straightened, sucking on the finger he just used. "I have what I came for~."

Dib's swing caught air, slamming into the metal wall and causing him to grunt with displeasure. He frantically tried to figure out what just happened, his eyes darting to the yellow mass as it moved across the floor and behind him.

His breathing was uneven, the chair finally touching the ground again as he gave himself a moment to recover before he understood Keef's intention. As the yellow creature re-formed, Dib lifted his make-shift weapon, getting himself ready for another attack.

He took in the horrific sight of Keef dragging a finger down Zim's belly, his sharp ears taking in the pitiful whimper from the usually so dominating and proud Irken. Dib didn't have time to contemplate the meaning behind Keef's statement, too blinded by rage.

"Get away from him!" He yelled, running towards the two, this time he just threw the heavy chair at Keef while he himself slid low to the ground, spinning his body as he got close in an attempt to grab at Keef's ankle to either restrain him or keep him from transforming. Dib didn't know if him grounding Keef would keep him from exploding into goo, but it was worth a shot and he really didn't want him getting away so easy.

Keef heard the shout, eyes darting to the approaching chair and Dib. The boy's hand grasped his ankle just as the alien dissolved again, flesh liquefying and splashing all up Dib's forearm. The chair went zooming over both of them, eventually meeting a monitor head on and crashing, sending sparks crackling in the darkness of the lab.

The yellow ooze slinked off of Dib, speeding towards the elevator and reforming several feet away. "Wow Dib—you're really good at this game! I wish I could play more but, I think I better get going. Maybe next time~." After all, there was still one more thing he really wanted to do. With a flash of dull blue-gray teeth Keef skipped off into the lift, turning around to give his two buddies a wave farewell. "I'll be back soon, okay? Bye guys!"

The elevator doors shut with a hiss, and the answering hum of the elevator acknowledged that Keef had left.

Zim remained on the ground, huddled up, his head finally clearing to meet the adverse swell of confusion and weakness. His eyes were wide, glistening, as tears streamed out anew, but he wasn't aware of them. Everything was muffled—sound, sight, smell—and all he could do was shiver, gripping at the floor, remembering every little thing that just happened and unable to stop the wave of images and sensations that threatened to consume him.

Everything felt wrong.

Sickened, his green skin crawled. His mouth was filled with a bitter taste, and though his stomach rolled in nausea his muscles felt too weak to vomit. He felt so small, like a smeet, and all he could think of was finding a place to curl up and hide.

Hide, until this went away.

Until the humiliation and shame and pain went away.

Thoughts scattered through his head like speeding asteroids and nothing felt right and safe and— his mind slipped into auto-pilot, PAK taking more control, as designed for when Irkens entered shock. The panic died a little, replaced by numbness. There was no one there and he was safe—but there was, though Zim was too engrossed in his head to recall that Dib was down there too, practically beside him.

"Damn it." Dib grumbled for lack of anything better to say as Keef slithered away and up the elevator. He could turn into goo, he could probably slip through any crack in the wall and reform.

Nowhere was safe.

That must be how he always snuck into Zim's house before.

Dib sighed, getting to a sitting position, his eyes turning in the direction of the broken alien a foot away from him. He bit his lip, adrenaline dying down and he felt the wear in his muscles and the burn in his lungs. Slowly he scooted a bit closer to Zim, not really sure how Zim would respond once he finally came to.

Dib noticed the liquid streaming down his cheeks and how his red eyes seemed to stare at nothing; as if he was stuck in his head. Dib didn't know if he should touch him, or pick him up or something. He thought they should go back upstairs, maybe to Zim's room just so they had somewhere a little safer to be but he didn't know how Zim would take him trying to move him.

"Uh," His cleared his throat, the sound cutting through the tense air. Dib wished he had his coat at least to cover the alien, maybe that would ground Zim a little. But, he didn't have his coat so he had nothing to offer, "Zim." His bright eyes focused on Zim's face, leaning a little close but not close enough to pop into his personal space, "Zim, can you hear me?" He asked softly, trying to keep his tone low as to not startle him.

The sudden intrusion of a voice snapped Zim out of his trance, eyes opening wide at the knowledge that there was someone else in the room. His hissed in warning, abruptly scrambling away as red orbs found the source of the noise. The PAK sustained control over the Irken's mental functions, zeroing in on the target and analyzing what data it could gather.

The voice was not in Irken—it did not belong to a fellow citizen of the Empire.

It was not friend.

It was foe.

In Zim's current state, the PAK instantly labeled Dib as a threat, and the Invader reacted as such. A growl sounded in his throat, followed by strained, broken pops and clicks that were indistinguishable as even Irken, but were warnings nonetheless. His mind was too stressed to process his native tongue into English—too distressed to comprehend that Dib wasn't going to hurt him.

Human was foe, and he would fight.

Fight until he was safe.

As Zim scrambled away from him Dib almost reached forward to stop him but he didn't. He instead focused on the angry red eyes, taking in the strange foreign sounds that definitely didn't sound friendly.

Dib felt fear creep up his spine, feeling danger looming and knowing he should get up and run or grab something for defense but then he thought the sudden movement might cause Zim to freak out more.

He didn't know what was going through the Irken's head, but his eyes definitely didn't show recognition of him. He swallowed thickly, getting to a crouch in case he had to dodge quickly. "Zim," He tried again, still trying to keep his tone neutral, "Zim, it's alright. It's just me. Dib. Keef is gone, he's not coming back." That was a lie, but he continued, "Just, just…come back, alright? Just, it's okay." He coaxed, but he was ready for flight, unsure if his words would cut through; not really expecting them to.

Zim growled again, gaze piercing into Dib's. Dib. Human. Foe. Always attacking him. Wanting to capture him. Trying to touch him, just like—

That thought sent a pang of alarm through Zim's body and without warning, spider limbs shot out from his back, plasma beams charging on the ends and pointed straight at Dib. The Invader crawled away more, spitting out threats in Irken, eyes feral and unfocused as he recalled Keef talking to him, his tone friendly and sweet as he forced Zim to release, even after he'd done it once before. For a moment the hand had ceased moving along his feeler and he choked, hissing for Keef to stop but then he was being touched again, without remorse, and there was nothing more he could do.

He was helpless. Trapped. Smaller than he'd ever been, as pathetic as they said he was.

Too weak to defend himself.

A defect.

Something clicked inside Zim's head, and as he scuttled away from Dib he fired the plasma rays all at once. The Irken's accuracy level was not known to be very high on a normal day, and with his gaze obscured by new tears, it didn't improve at all, as every shot missed the human by a couple of centimeters. The computer console and screen behind the human sizzled with the tiny holes that now littered them.

Dib paled when Zim extracted his spider limbs, not really having any experience with dealing with them – Zim never used them in their battles, but Dib had witnessed him using them against others.

Dib's eyes pinched shut, inhaling a startled breath too scared to move when all the orbs of energy shot at him. He felt the heat rush past him singeing his clothes and hair before they exploded into Zim's computers. The explosion almost deafened him, glass reigning down on his head as sputtering sparks sounded in the background.

Dib let out the breath he was holding, risking a glance at the alien that didn't seem ready to let up despite his failed attack. Dib took his chance to run like hell – not wanting to leave the Irken, but not wanting to be a sitting duck either.

He ran into the darkness of Zim's lab, towards his surgery area, diving under a metal table before toppling it, trying to use it as cover; though he wasn't sure how the metal would hold up against plasma blasts. "Zim!" Dib finally shouted once he was positioned behind the downed table, "Zim! Stop it!" His voice was high, breaking with nervous fear, "Zim! ZIM!" His voice hadn't yet worked, but Dib wasn't going to give up. Zim needed him, even if he really didn't know it right now, and he wasn't going to leave him for Keef to just come back and rape him again.

Zim hissed, startled by the sudden movement caused from Dib's retreat and he fired the moment his plasma beams had recharged again. The teen was continuously missed as the Invader was unable to see through the wetness in his eyes, and the table-turned-shield was a mildly effective block against the rest of Zim's assault. Magenta orbs glared into the darkness, understanding that the foe was still present but no longer feeling threatened now that Dib was gone from his sight. He was completely on the defensive, not thinking of attacking to kill but merely to keep intruders at bay. Nothing was getting close to him.

No foe. Get safe. Hide. Heal. His PAK registered the lack of threat and moved onto the next important issues, all too aware of the host body's new association with the surrounding area. Shakily getting to his feet, Zim stumbled in the direction of the elevator, pushing on it and growling something in Irken before the doors finally separated, allowing him to slip inside the lift. He grabbed the wall, leaning against it while the doors closed behind him with a click.

Safe place. He needed a safe place. His frazzled mind didn't allow for ego opinions, just thinking, spastically and without stability. A safe place.

The bedroom came to mind. Keef did not go there. He had slept there. Sleeping was for safety—he would be protected there.

"Computer…" The Invader managed to whisper, shivering at the cold air clutching his naked, dirty form. "Sleep room… now…." The base AI obeyed, the lift taking Zim above the ground level and opening to the small hallway above it, with the door at the end revealing his destination. Numbly Zim walked down the corridor, hand rose out last minute to signal entrance and the door complied, sliding open for him to come in.

The interior was the same as when he had left it—covers and pillows strewn and unkempt, unchanged from the encounter between Dib and himself. The slight smell of sex—or almost-sex—lingered in the sheets and Zim twitched, recalling the event and how similar it was to what happened in the lab; his PAK interfered then, inducing calm to reduce the further mental stress in its host body.

Safety. No harm. Quietly the Invader crawled onto the bed, curling up against the headboard so he could see anyone who entered through the door. But no one would enter. No one came up here. His frenzied state jumped onto those tangents like life-lines and maintained them, assured.

He sat in the quiet, listening to the whirl of his PAK, blanking out and caught in the tornado of thoughts that was his mind. Every muscle felt tight, relentlessly high-strung, and would not release. He couldn't stop thinking, couldn't stop pondering how filthy he felt. Sticky and nasty and taken over, dominated. Absently he hugged his knees to his chest, claws digging into the skin of his arms, drawing violet blood. He wanted to rip Keef to pieces. Make him bleed, kill him, kill him over and over again. He wanted to hurt him. Hurt something. Everything.

The claws dug deeper. Destroy. It was better than thinking, thinking like this.

Eventually his PAK sensed the levels of stress and registered the state of shelter Zim was in. Rest was needed; it processed, to relieve the tension before any damage was caused. There were no immediate threats and the host considered itself in relative safety. If those requirements weren't present the idea of sleep wouldn't be an option but, as it was….

Automatically responding, Zim's PAK clicked off, the noisy whirl transforming to a low hum. The Irken's eyes slid shut seconds later, face relaxing, and with a sigh his rigid antennae were able to fall limp across the back of his head. His conscious mind went black, turning off the multiple thoughts that circled around the Keef-beast.

It was a good think for Zim that Irkens did not dream. At least here, he could exist without the monster haunting him. If only for so long.

Dib had ducked when Zim's blasts had reached him, one hitting the table full on and jolting him but thankfully the metal held firm. He hid under its shadow, straining his ears as he heard Zim's footsteps.

He heard the Irken's voice as he commanded the computer, however low it had been it was the only sound in the silence and it was easy for him to catch.

His breathing slowly evened as he heard Zim shoot up the chute with a gentle hiss. Dib finally peeked out from behind his shield. The lab was empty as far as he could see, noticing the broken computers still sputtering and shooting sparks every now and again.

Slowly he picked up his lanky frame, thankful that Zim had missed for the most part and he had no lasting damage. He crept towards the elevator expecting some form of security to kick on or something but nothing happened. He stepped into the vacant chute, telling the computer to take him to the kitchen. He leaned heavily against the clear wall, his mind still trying to process all the events that just happened.

He stepped out of the fridge, moving towards the table and taking a seat under the bulbous light over head. Gir was still in the living room, innocently oblivious to everything that just happened downstairs.

Dib hung his head in his hands, groaning to himself as he tried to figure out what they were going to do. He hoped Zim came back from wherever he was, but he didn't know how likely that was to happen. Zim seemed thoroughly messed up; but that was to be expected after something like that happened to him.

Gods…

If he only turned on the stupid spy cameras sooner.

He might've…

Dib cursed to himself, bringing his hands away from his face and turning towards the living room. He was pivoted in such a manner so he could see all the elevators as well as the front door. Keef couldn't sneak up on him, and he didn't think there was any other way to get to the bedroom.

Dib righted his spine, giving himself a new task. He'd stand guard until Zim came back down; even if he had to stay up for days, he would do it.

--

A/N:

Another rather speedy update. I'll try and keep on top of it and keep these frequent. Please leave a review to tell us if you are still interested in the story. As always, thanks so much for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Eleven'

It was several Earth hours later before Zim's PAK clicked on again, returning him to full consciousness.

Physically, the time he laid recuperating allowed his body to heal from any and all wounds sustained without the interference of outside influences. Normally Irkens healed at a swift rate, much faster than humans at least, but everything went a lot faster if the body wasn't being attacked. There hadn't been many injuries sustained from his encounter with Keef, but the ones he did have were long gone, not even apparent to his system. The claw marks where he'd dug into his arms were also mended, barely leaving a hint of a scar, which would surely vanish over the next day.

But, it wasn't the physical aspects that had provoked his PAK to induce sleep.

Red eyes fluttered open, cloudy despite the lack of tears. Thoughts were roaming through his mind, as if they'd never stopped.

Keef.

Keef was alive. He wasn't human. He was something else and he wasn't dead and he—

Zim shuddered, curling up tighter, gaze glued to the door ahead of him, the sound of quiet buzzing against his antennae so loudly. Things, unspeakable to him had been committed, forced upon him without mercy. The Invader had grown up in a warring world, on a planet where winning and bloodshed were deemed as common as breath and sight; he hadn't experienced a true battle, having ruined Impending Doom I, but the training alone was excruciating enough to make up for it. They prepared him for torture, for pain and that he could gladly survive but this….

They didn't prepare for this.

The lack of physical wounds held no blessing when combined with what went through his head. His body had betrayed him, relishing in the assault when he wanted nothing to do with it. He moaned when he wanted to yell and relaxed when he wanted to run. He wanted it when all he wanted was for it to stop.

Everything was confusing.

And he hated it.

Hated that he had no power over his own body. His body, belonging to him, was not within his control.

He could be dominated, and there wouldn't even be a protest.

Zim stared at the door, feeling empty in a way that was foreign to him.

Empty—despite the rest his mind felt tired, not wanting to think.

The longer he sat there the more he felt how filthy he was; dried cum itched across his torso, tears stains dry and flaky in the corners of his eyes, the smell of old sweat and sex enveloping him in a sickening miasma that would make him retch if he didn't feel so out of sorts.

He needed a cleanse—something that would erase the visible signs of what happened to him. All he felt now was sick in his own skin, so much so that he was tempted to scratch it off, one layer at a time. He needed to get clean.

The door mocked him across the room, silent and unresponsive to the hole Zim glared into it. Leaving the room…Keef could be out there. Keef could be anywhere, everywhere now, ready to find him again. As much as Zim felt hatred towards the disguised monster, he couldn't help the twinge of fear deep in his belly. He couldn't leave, not with the possibility still there. Safety lied only within this room, as far as he knew, and any venture out would increase the risk.

A growl formed in Zim's throat and he reluctantly pushed himself off the bed, towards the door. No—he wouldn't let fright consume him. He was an Irken Elite; an Invader assigned by the Tallest themselves. He was no weak smeet to be conquered by this.

He was Zim!

He reached out to open the door, muscles tense despite his attempts. The silence of the hallway before him only edged his nerves more as he walked, slowly, eyes roving like a panicked deer around him.

He would go down the elevator to the cleansing room in Sector 3. He'd have to take the garbage chute lift to get there, so there would be a stop on the ground level for him to cross over. He'd be fast, alert—nothing was going to catch him off guard again.

With a tentative last glance the Irken entered the chute, watching the doors slide shut as the hum of the elevator soon followed, taking him downward. It was a short ride to the next floor, though the moment dragged on forever before the lift doors opened again, revealing the kitchen and beyond that, the living room.

Dib had spent the past few hours just sitting in the kitchen. He was hunched over the table, his chin resting on his folded arms as he stared in the direction of the living room. No activity had yet been seen, nothing to spark his suspicion and so he continued to just blankly stare.

His mind had been mulling over everything that happened. Words and images blurred together in his mind's eye and they were almost too much for him to handle. He groaned in the back of his throat, trying to will his mind to stop thinking but it never listened.

He thought maybe he should go upstairs and check on Zim but reluctantly made himself focus on guarding downstairs.

Dib still wasn't sure if Zim was in his right mind. He thought maybe if the Irken did go upstairs and sleep he'd come down eventually feeling relatively normal. Or, that's what he hoped anyway.

A low humming hit his ears and it took him a moment to understand what it was before he recognized it as the elevator. Dib perked to attention, turning in his chair to face the fridge, his heart beating in anticipation as well as a bit of fear.

What if Zim was just as crazy as he was downstairs?

Dib's muscles tensed but he tried to appear normal, tried to seem as disarming as possible when the fridge door opened and revealed the still naked and very much fearful looking Zim.

Dib thought against talking; swallowing the lump in his throat and waiting for Zim to make the first move.

The first thing in Zim's line of sight was Dib, sitting at the kitchen table. The Invader's heart stopped for a second, the extra presence instantly provoking fear. But his mind registered the dark hair and glasses and obviously DIB-like figure, and the fear was quelled, though not completely.

He tensed, body shifting instinctually into a fight position and he stayed inside the elevator. Zim recalled that Dib had been downstairs with him, after the Keef incident, but the details weren't immediately clear as his PAK partially obscured the memories of what it thought caused the shock, so as not to let him lapse there again. Antennae flattened back as his eyes narrowed, watching Dib intently.

"What," He hissed, tone low and cautious, "are YOU doing here, Dib-filth?" He didn't move from the lift, which thankfully remained where it was with the doors open, anticipating its master's leave. "You are not supposed to be in Zim's base."

Dib let out the breath he was holding, grateful Zim could form sentences and he wasn't speaking in that foreign language again. "I didn't want to leave you alone," Dib said easily, since that was really his only purpose for staying. He was about to say Keef might come back, but didn't know if he should really talk about that right now. Dib righted his posture, "I'm not leaving." He said as if anticipating Zim's yells for him to get out of the base. It seemed Zim was at a more level state so Dib chose to gamble a little with the alien's mood being stable.

The first sentence made Zim's squeedily-spooch clench. The Dib, he'd seen what happened down in the lab, what Keef did to him. Humiliation mixed with panic, swelling up gradually—how much had he seen? His arch enemy, witnessing him so weak, taken over by another being. By KEEF. The noxious mix of emotions at the thought appeared as growing fury in his expression, and the second statement, so resolute, only made his enmity worse.

"Yes you are!" The Irken countered, irritation visible in his voice. His hands were clenched into fists at his side. "Zim does not want you here! Leave now. Leave Zim!"

Dib got up from his seat in the kitchen, one hand on the back of the chair still, the other limp at his side as he surveyed the irritated alien. "I'm not the enemy here Zim," Dib murmured softly, hoping to push some of that anger off himself, "Keef is." He said the monster's name though quickly continued, "I'm not leaving until he's dead. He might come back." He let the statement hang in the air a moment before he finally pushed his chair in and took a few steps towards the living room.

He turned, not really wanting to turn his back on Zim in case he went into another rage and attacked, "I'll stay out here, alright?" He didn't wait for an answer as he trailed his way into the living room, hoping if he gave Zim space the Irken might relent enough to let him stay in the house without anymore of a fight.

Zim watched Dib head into the living room, a biting retort on the tip of his tongue but he felt strangely reluctant to verbalize it. The mention of Keef drew out a growl, if only to cover up the shudder that passed through him. Red eyes were glued to the retreating human, still sounding defiant, and Zim wanted to scream at him to get out, so he could feel control again when there didn't seem to be a shred left. But instead he merely observed, still tense against the back of the elevator. As much as the majority of him clamored to have Dib removed, a small part felt hesitant to do so.

It was true—Keef could return at any time, without warning. Uneasiness tugged inside Zim at the thought. He didn't want to be left off guard again, to be attacked. The Dib had prevented Keef from fulfilling his previous intent. Somewhere down inside Zim clung to that notion, a life-line in the dark. He didn't want Dib to leave. His pride, his ego was screeching like a wounded creature against it, but his fear cut past their whines and struck him deep.

He didn't want to be alone. Not until he was sure Keef was dead.

Slowly Zim peeled himself from the wall, stalking over to the garbage can chute. His eyes never left Dib, disquiet quite present in his crimson slits. He paused right in front of the trash bin, staring at the human before turning around and placing his foot in the opening.

"You will leave once he is," He muttered. "Do not follow Zim." With that he brought his other foot up and disappeared down the chute, leaving Dib to himself again.

Dib had sat down on the couch when he heard Zim speak, glancing in the direction of the kitchen and catching sight of the slitted red orbs and the scowl on his face. Dib looked back to the TV once Zim disappeared down the trash can.

He leaned back against the sofa, rigid in his stance to keep alert, trying to listen for anything unusual over the mindless program on TV. Absently he scooped up the hyper robot and set him on his lap if only to ground himself to the present.

The whole situation was so out there.

Keef was an alien.

Keef had raped Zim.

Keef definitely was up to something, had to be, since what he said last night couldn't have just been something casual.

Dib knew something was up, something big was looming overhead.

He let out a sigh, knowing there was probably no real safe place from a creature that could turn into ooze and slip between cracks in walls. But…well, he just had to hope that he and Zim together could fell Keef or at least gain some upper hand in finding out his real motives.

--

A/N:

This chapter is short, but the next few ones are long. I also don't like having too many scene changes in one chapter so I just decided this will be a mild transition to the next one. We appreciate all the lovely reviews so far, and we'd love to hear more feedback to how you guys' feel the story is going.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Twelve'

Zim returned up the chute less than an hour later, fully clothed in a clean Invader uniform and looking a bit better compared to how he did when he exited. He'd wasted no time, marching through the lab with wary eyes until he reached the small cleansing facility, slipping inside and turning the faucet. Normally, though, a cleanse only took Zim about five minutes, not the almost half-hour he spent inside the room.

What held him there so long was the scrubbing. Even if his skin looked clean, it didn't feel clean. So he'd scrub again. And again. All down his abdomen. Around his thighs. He avoided touching his antennae, aware that scrubbing them might cause more problems than help but Irk, how he wanted to clean those off. He cleaned and cleaned and yet still, it wasn't enough. It didn't feel like enough. Eventually Zim decided to give it up, his skin a dark, dark bruise color in the places where he'd cleaned so fervently. The patches burned a little, but nothing that wouldn't disappear in an hour or two.

If only the cause was as easy to cure as the effect.

Still, being dressed and somewhat rid of the filth did improve the Irken's mood, though only slightly, since he remembered Dib's lingering presence once he made his way out of the chute. Dull irritation shown in his eyes as he made his way over to the living room, sure to stand a safe distance away as he observed Dib and GIR. After a moment he cleared his throat, "Do you have anything to report to Zim?" he asked, cutting straight to the point.

Dib barely heard the humming of the elevator over the TV program. Dib heard the soft steps across the kitchen and he glanced to the Irken as he trailed into the living room, noticing as he seemed to keep a wary distance from them.

Dib wanted to say something comforting, wanted to do something to make Zim feel better after what Keef did to him but he had no idea what to do or what to say. He decided to just let the subject get swept under them; knowing Zim definitely didn't want to discuss it.

"Nothing yet," Dib murmured, not knowing if Zim was aware enough to remember what Keef said or everything else that happened in the lab, "I haven't heard or seen anything weird yet. Keef hasn't come back." He knew he was stating the obvious but he said it anyway hoping to ease Zim enough that he might at least bridge the gap between them and sit on the couch or something.

Zim nodded, gazing at Dib before turning his eyes to whatever mindless human program was on the TV. He made no move to come closer, standing as straight as a soldier. "The Keef-beast is not human, though I do not recognize what race he belongs to," He muttered dully. "A search through the Empire's archives should reveal that, and how to kill him."

Dib almost forgot about all the technology Zim was capable of using, as well as all the information available to him. "You can do that?" Dib said in a rhetorical question, not really needing Zim to answer again.

It sounded so simple though.

If they could figure Keef's species, and if it did show his weaknesses, they could easily defeat him then.

"What if they don't have his species listed though? Or if it doesn't show his weaknesses?" Dib asked before he could really stop himself, getting excited about the prospect of having an upper hand over Keef. "Can I help?" He asked, eager to have something to do that would bring Keef down.

The enthusiasm of the human's tone failed to make Zim feel anything similar. His antennae sank flat against his head, eyes leering. "Zim does not need your help, Dib-monkey. And of course the archives will have it listed," He retorted arrogantly, as if speaking to a tiny smeet. "The Irken Empire has knowledge of the entire known universe. It MUST to be in there." He crossed his arms over his chest, though it gave the better impression of him hugging himself. He'd never seen whatever Keef was before, but surely the Empire database had information on it. Anything like THAT had to be on notice somewhere, though Zim didn't know with any certainty.

Dib was glad to hear Zim's usual arrogant tone, not really noticing the difference between his usual arm crossing to the one he used now. He thought that maybe Zim was getting better, or maybe he was better already.

Dib knew if something like that happened to him he wouldn't just be up and ready to go like Zim was; but he didn't expect any less from the alien. Dib wanted to smile but he refrained, not wanting to set Zim off. He was a little put-off by not being able to help, but really, as long as Zim figured out the weaknesses and what they were up against that was good enough. "Fine," He said simply, "Just tell me what you find, alright?"

There was silence for a few moments. Zim's eyes reflected the light from the TV, the glow of late afternoon streaming in through the window. His brow furrowed and he shifted a little, visibly uncomfortable.

"The… damage to the lab has to be assessed first," He hissed, still not looking at Dib. "The Empire's database is easier to access through the main computer. I will have to see what the extent is on the broken machinery… down there." Crimson eyes narrowed harshly.

It was a necessary thing to do—he remembered shooting holes into the console, the screens shattering, it was all in need of fixing.

The chair would need replacing.

He didn't want to touch it, at all. Ever again.

He didn't want to go down into the lab.

Zim frowned—he didn't, no matter how illogical the reasons. Something inside him twisted at the thought, pulled at him not to go down there. Not to go alone. The reluctance only drew more anger at himself. Control, he lacked control, this uneasiness had a grip on the alien that refused to relinquish him. He wasn't as together as Dib imagined, but he fought to maintain whatever semblance of command he could muster.

The mask was hollow and edging to crack. But he denied showing weakness, not again. He didn't want to be weak. Quickly he turned towards the refrigerator, boots clicking on the checkered floor.

"You will come with Zim," He ordered curtly. "I do not trust you alone in my base. Just don't touch anything like the last time, is that clear Dib-worm?"

Ah, right...

The computers were broken.

It wasn't like he really forgot, but he just wasn't thinking about it really. Zim had done a number on his own lab, Dib didn't know how long it would take to fix it all but he assumed it wouldn't be too long. Zim had access to a lot of technologies and he was sure the main computer could probably do something… maybe.

He didn't know how Zim's basically living base worked; never in it long enough to truly figure it out or find out any real secrets of it.

He was always willing to learn about it, but Zim was never willingly to show off any bits of his base, especially not anything he thought Dib could use against him; or possibly use to destroy the AI system coursing through the whole house.

Dib was ready for Zim to leave but when the Irken had stayed put by the TV. almost looking in thought Dib had focused his attention on the alien. Zim looked like he was thinking but Dib didn't know what about; probably their new mission, maybe about Keef, maybe about what happened.

However, as quickly as that look came it was gone when the alien started towards the kitchen. He didn't expect the order but he responded to it quickly enough. He got off the couch and walked after Zim, "Sure." He smiled slightly to himself, knowing that this was as close to reaching out as Zim would come.

Zim didn't acknowledge him, instead continuing his way over to the refrigerator. He pulled the door open and climbed inside, curling up towards the back of the lift and looking at Dib.

"Get in," The Irken groused, gaze flashing with discomfort. "And stay on your side until we reach the lab." The scowl was set, displaying annoyance to cover up his disquiet. He didn't want the human close to him, still feeling guarded about allowing any possible openings, but at the same time the familiarity of his presence was reassuring. The Dib did manage to fend Keef off several times in the past day.

Dib stepped into the elevator, keeping distance as Zim wanted as the doors closed and the container started to transport them down to the lab.

Zim stared off into a corner of the elevator. "Why is it," He muttered, "that you protect Zim? The Keef-thing is our shared enemy but that does not make us allies. You have no reason to stop him from…." His eyes turned pained, but he blinked and brought back his composure. "Is it the mating thing? Heh—do not think you have possession over me, foolish worm-beast. No one does, no one owns Zim. No one." He said the last part strongly, more to himself than Dib. "Especially not you and your giant head of stink."

Dib flushed from Zim's words, not meeting the alien's eye as he stared at a dead point in the elevator, leaning against the wall and mulling the words over in his head. "I do want to protect the planet, and I do want to defeat you." He murmured, though only half-heartedly, "But, even with that, I wouldn't wish Keef on you…not..." He paused, trying to find the right words, "You don't deserve what he did."

Dib let the silence hang a moment, taking in a breath before he turned his gold-brown eyes to the alien, "I'm not trying to own you Zim." Dib said honestly, not wanting to claim by force like Keef did -- but wanting Zim to submit of his own will, like he had started to upstairs. He wanted the Irken to want him, not that he'd say that out loud, but the emotion in his eyes told of his passion.

"Lies," The Invader spat, finally pulling his gaze back to Dib. Locking with the intense gold stare, filled with something heavy and poignant, did not ease Zim's distress at all. He was all too aware of the compact size of the elevator and how trapped he was. Trapped with those eyes. "You attack constantly for dominance, to make Zim submit. Do not think you can fool me."

Zim's leer shifted back to hostile, fists balled at his sides. He always had this, the wild anger, hyperactive and relentless but never so out of his control as now. He felt defensive, holding up barriers against everything, suspicious of anything. It made him edgy and high-strung, worse than usual, to make up for the feeling of weakness. He hated it all. At any moment the tension might snap.

The urge to lash out was unbearable. The desire to run away was as well. In the end Zim just stood there, trying to be imposing.

Dib tried to look as docile as possible, especially when he felt the tension rise. He turned his gaze away from the Irken, casually tucking his hands in his pajama pockets and trying to remain as aloof as possible.

Zim was a loose canon on his good days; this being probably one of his worst, Dib definitely didn't want a repeat of earlier.

"I would never take advantage of you." Dib said simply, "I fight you when you can fight back." He was hoping Zim would catch on to what had transpired upstairs between them wasn't a ploy or a battle tactic. He was serious in the things he had attempted to do, they had spurned from his emotional attachment to the moody alien not that Zim apparently understood that at all.

Dib didn't want to be confused with Keef; and he didn't want what he did to be lumped into the same category. He'd fight to get the point across, but he was hoping Zim would just get it so they could drop the whole awkward subject.

Another moment of silence loomed between them, with Zim still glaring at Dib even after the boy looked away. He thought to mention that in the incident upstairs, Dib had gone after him while he was in sleep mode, technically unable to fight back at all, but luckily the lift doors opened and the retort died in his throat.

The lab was just beyond the elevator entrance, right in front of him. Red eyes flicked to what was ahead of him and he froze, seeing the broken screens and burnt console, sparks still crackling from where a bundle of wires had been shot clean through. The room was dark without the light from the monitors, the overhead illumination dim and leaving the area swathed in heavy shadows.

Zim could see the spot where his chair was usually positioned. Antennae curved inward, wrapping weakly around his head.

He didn't want to go in there.

He couldn't.

Wild eyes surveyed the destruction and remembered, memorized too much, PAK files playing in his head. Zim backed up a step before stopping himself, clenching his fists at his side to the point where the claws could draw blood despite the barrier of the gloves. Every instinct roared against his intentions, twisting his squeedily-spooch, setting tremors to his limbs. Pain swelled in his throat, burning.

Don't go. Don't go in there. Don't—not safe.

With a raw hiss the Irken gritted his teeth and grudgingly returned a step forward, muscles so tense they could snap. He scanned the room, taking in every sound, suddenly hyper-aware as his heart raced in his chest. Stupid body, he cursed. Stupid thoughts. Stupid emotions. Stupid, stupid weakness. Keef wasn't there; he had nothing to be afraid of.

He had no need to be afraid of Keef at ALL. He wasn't. Stupid trembles and wanting to leave. Stupid.

Dib stepped out of the elevator behind the invader, looking into the darkness of the lab, noticing the sparking computer and how the shadows seemed to just loom towards them. The dim lighting didn't help the creepy feel and Dib started to wonder if something was watching them.

He just felt an icy prickle along the back of his neck but he tried to shake it off. He turned his gaze towards the Irken, watching as his body seemed to quiver with miniscule trembles. Dib eyed him a long moment, but Zim didn't seem intent on walking any further, more or less transfixed with staring at the bulk of the lab -- at the scene where Keef and he had been.

Dib took a step closer to the Irken, without thought setting his hand on his shoulder to try and break him out of his stupor, "Zim?"

Zim sharply inhaled at the sudden contact, wide eyes darting towards Dib. He staggered back and out of the offending hand's reach, panicked gaze not leaving the human. "D-Don't touch me!" He snapped, sounding more shaky than irritated. His heart beat thrummed in his antennae, loud and deafening while he dug his claws into the back of the lift. "Do not touch Zim!"

Dib had withdrawn his hand just as quickly as Zim darted out of his reach. Dib took in Zim's shaky tone and the panicked look of his eyes.

He wished there was something he could do, but he didn't know what he could say or do to calm the Irken. "It's alright," He tried to coax, not making a move towards the lift, "It's just me. No one else is here, you're okay." It hurt to see Zim so out of sorts, so unlike his usual confident self.

Dib's easy tone quieted the Invader's alarm, though only slightly. He kept himself pressed to the wall. "O-Of course Zim is fine," He retorted, trying to straighten up, trying to push the display of weakness back down into the recesses of his being but unable to. "Zim is always fine. Always. Nothing different." Menacing was his intended tone but it failed to be present.

This… it was like a disease, like a creature clutching at his insides and sending his mind reeling. He was unused to it and no matter how much he attempted to push it aside it wouldn't let him go.

Zim had never known humiliation like that before, never known how overwhelming the experience Keef put him through was. He, Zim, greatest Invader that ever lived, who always fought his way through everything, could finally feel something eating away at him from the inside, and it unnerved him. Unnerved and shamed and angered him.

He couldn't even walk into the damn room.

Unconsciously he shrank against the elevator wall, as small as he felt; his eyes drifted away from Dib and towards the floor, distant. He wanted so badly to prove that nothing was wrong—and there wasn't, nothing was wrong, of course not, Zim was great and fine and above this, so above it—but the mantras in his head weren't matching up with the sensations and they merely clashed like two storm fronts, leaving him out in the midst of the mess.

It caused things. Feelings. A lack of security, the ground falling out from beneath him, a need to grasp something. Something solid, something like reality, that didn't move in this swirling tempest.

He had the wall but that did nothing for him. He still felt weirdly empty. Was this really what it felt like to be weak…? No, not weak. He wasn't weak. Not weak.

"Not weak," He mumbled, not even realizing he said it out loud. Not weak.

Dib watched Zim struggle with something inside of himself; watching as the alien had pressed himself against the wall, staring at the floor with distant eyes. Dib's heart reached out to the distraught alien, and he found himself taking a few hesitant steps towards the lift.

Zim didn't notice.

Dib slowly started to close the gap between them, his golden eyes not leaving the form of the invader as Zim seemed to try and shrink inside of himself. He had never seen Zim like this before, had never seen anything affect the alien so drastically.

Dib himself had felt depression, self-loathing, worthlessness; and Zim's face painted a picture akin to things he had felt himself before. Zim was never emotional and it was a little terrifying to see the Irken so broken.

Dib stepped into the elevator, hesitating only a moment before he reached out, scooping the smaller form to himself in a protective embrace. One hand cradled Zim's head, his digits just barely brushing the base of an antennae; his other hand pressing gently at the small of his back to keep him close. Dib rested his head atop Zim's; his eyes clenched shut, his heart constricted painfully with sadness and rage.

Zim didn't even realize that Dib was so close until he was being embraced. He tensed, still unaccustomed to so much touch—remembering the way Keef had trapped him with his arms before he started his attack. Fear made him freeze like a deer in headlights, consuming him in a need to flee, but then Dib cradled his head, subtly touching one of his feelers. The little waves of sensation that flowed through his system placated the Irken's jumbled nerves, drawing out a tiny sigh against Dib's pajama shirt.

The hug; it was a human display of affection and sympathy. Zim did not see how touch was so comforting, though he never agreed with many of the things earth-monkeys did. It seemed so gross to him—germs were easily exchanged, and humans were scummy and covered in filth and stupid.

But now… the protective arms of the taller male were steadfast around him, not relinquishing, yet were not painful either. And it was warm, Zim noticed absently, not even realizing just how cold he was until Dib was against him. His eyes stared into the teen's shoulder—he recognized in the back of his head that he should leave, that Dib shouldn't be touching him but his limbs didn't want to obey his mistrust and fear, feeling pleasantly soft. He didn't make a move to escape, nor to hug back, instead just standing there, caught up with the oddness of the gesture and pacified enough by the touches to his feeler to not question it.

Zim seemed to stop his shudders, almost going limp the moment he hugged him. Dib let the silence linger as he held the Irken, just offering this little form of comfort, glad the alien hadn't pushed him away or attacked him just yet.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Dib unwound himself from the Irken, his hands resting gently on his shoulders as he gave them some distance. He looked down into Zim's eyes, just trying to gauge his reaction -- his place of mind.

Dib then just let his hands fall from Zim's shoulders, the space between them less than six inches, but trying to show the Irken he meant no harm and he didn't intend on doing anything else to him besides that little gesture.

Zim stayed still through the process, awareness forming again slowly as Dib removed himself. He was staring at Dib's chest, distracted until the hands found purchase along his shoulders. Red orbs flicked up to meet honey-brown, as inquisitive as they were. The Invader wasn't sure what to make of the whole event—as much as he was put-off by the idea of Dib comforting him (Invaders needed no one, after all), he couldn't deny the steady feeling of calm that ran through him, faint but there.

The two stood looking at each other, Zim finding it difficult to get angry. Odd feelings swirled around in his spooch, none stirring a desire to explore them further. They were very foreign and very…weak-like. Needy, perhaps, was the best description. And Zim did not take kindly to being 'needy', especially if it involved his arch-enemy.

Who wasn't really acting like an enemy, let alone one of arch-ness.

It was all very unsettling.

Finally Zim collected his voice. "I thought I said not to touch me…" He said slowly, more puzzled than grouchy—it was the closest he would get to asking about the hug without sounding interested.

Dib watched the flicker of emotions spasm across Zim's face as the invader seemed to try and pick apart whatever was in his head. Dib remained patient, just standing at a distance and waiting for Zim to acknowledge him. Once he spoke he offered a small smile, "You looked like you needed a hug." He teased, hoping to dispel the heavy mood.

Zim's mouth curved into a conceited pout, the likes of which he would claim to be a staunch, un-pout-like frown when it looked otherwise. His hands rose to plant themselves on his hips. "Foolish Dib-smell," He replied, "Zim does not NEED anything. When I want your filth-covered appendages around me I will say so." In spite of his arrogant show Zim still felt uneasy inside, still not quite stable and solid, though not nearly to the extent of a few minutes prior. The human's embrace was… nice, nothing he'd admit aloud even under the most grueling of tortures, but it wasn't bad. Not even smelly or vomit-inducing like he expected.

It was nothing like his experience with Keef. That was enough to keep Dib out of immediate harm's way.

The mention of Keef dampened Zim's mood again, his pout turning very much into the frown Zim thought it to be, lacking vanity in exchange for seriousness. They still had yet to go and assess how badly the lab had been demolished, and Zim remained none too eager for the task.

Remembering what went on in there only made him edgy again.

The churning emotions. The sick, twisted grip of panic. They lingered, threatening to overwhelm him again, and the Irken yearned for a feeling of something steady amidst the disquiet….

Something like Dib's embrace, the protective arms wrapping around him and forming an unyielding barrier of comfort and silence, enveloping him in warmth and little sighs and pleasant touches and—

Zim didn't even realize the direction of his thoughts and he flushed a bit when he did, silencing them straight away. No, he did not need or want or even care to THINK about such things! He did not want to be touched, not after what happened!

Two completely different touches… but touches nonetheless!

Before his embarrassment showed any worse than it already was Zim straightened and moved past Dib, staring resolutely at the looming darkness and destruction before them. "Well, be swift, Dib-beast, we waste time standing here," He snapped, not wanting to be alone in the lab and very much not divulging that to himself.

Dib eyed Zim a moment as the alien seemed to regain most of his composure as he strode past into the lab. Dib immediately followed, his eyes still lingering on Zim as if ready for another panic.

"What do you want me to do?" He didn't know how helpful he would be in actual repairs, and he didn't really think Zim would let him touch any Irken technology but he had asked anyway. He was sure he'd most likely be instructed to just clean debris and whatever from the floor of the lab. He didn't really mind, he was just happy Zim let him come down with him at all, since he was still nervous about the Keef threat.

Zim answered Dib's assumptions as if the boy had spoken them aloud. "Don't touch anything," He instantly replied, taking cautious steps towards the main console. "Just… just stand somewhere. Zim does not need you for this." He didn't need the human for anything, he reminded himself, even though the presence of the boy gave him some security. Grudgingly he approached, eyes surveying the marks left over from the plasma beams. "Computer," He barked. "What is the status of the current damage?"

There was a long moment of silence, save for a tiny string of beeps and clicks to indicate the computer was investigating the problem, before the bored voice remarked back. "Damage to main database is extensive. Several pieces require replacement. Three monitors are no longer functional. Computer chair is lodged into Screen 2A. The hard drive is need of immediate attention." It paused, as if waiting to be yelled at, but when no negative reaction was met it continued. "Begin repairs on main database?"

Zim stared at the wreckage, mildly surprised that it was all his doing. He must have fired more beams than he thought. Slowly he nodded. "Yes, start fixing everything this instant. And… sanitize the area as well. Multiple times if you have to." His forehead wrinkled with slight anxiety as he turned to look at where the chair had once rested, where he had been sitting only a couple hours before. He could visualize himself there, as if watching from a distance; he could see how Keef sat on the keyboard surface, yellow skin reflecting the harsh white computer light as he slipped down and trapped Zim in the seat and—

Sharply Zim turned his gaze away, unable to look anymore. He found his hands to be trembling and he tightened them into fists to stop it, to try and stop it, but the flashback was merciless and made his skin crawl.

How long would this haunt him for?

He didn't realize, didn't care, that it only happened a few hours before; he should have been done with it already. There was no reason to dwell on the past, particularly not an unfavorable one.

He was very familiar with that.

"How long will this take?" Zim snapped. Robotic limbs had already descended from the ceiling and were flitting about the area, unscrewing plates and pulling out damaged wires and parts. The computer failed to answer for a second, analyzing.

"Around one Earth hour for the majority of the repairs. The monitors will be temporarily replaced with smaller screens taken from the storage unit, until new ones can be ordered. Several files of memory were lost and will need to be reinstalled as well."

Dib trailed after the alien, keeping some distance as he stepped over the debris littering the floor. He took notice of the burn marks in the flooring where some plasma beams had grazed before they had lodged into the computers.

An hour didn't seem too bad for everything that had happened to the lab, if anything, it seemed rather quick in Dib's opinion. He had originally thought maybe Zim needed to manually repair things but the house computer seemed to be able to take care of most everything. Dib had stopped a foot from the Irken, just eyeing him a moment before he turned his eyes to the metal limbs that came from the ceiling and started to clean up the mess.

"That's not too bad, huh?" Dib murmured for the sake of breaking the silence, having felt the tension begin to settle again.

Zim turned his gaze to Dib, too wary to be arrogant. "It is an hour too long," He returned crossly. In essence it wasn't terrible—if it was only a minor repair Zim would have done it himself, but this much damage would take far too long, even with his capabilities. He also installed new programs into the house AI recently for taking care of such situations in case he couldn't; Zim didn't think he'd be trying out the new software so soon but…

An hour. An hour without information. An hour without any possible knowledge on how to get rid of Keef.

The Irken walked away from the scene and Dib, heading for the elevator again. "Computer, tell me once you have everything fixed and cleaned," He commanded to the ceiling, receiving a sigh.

"Fine…."

Zim strode inside the lift, not appearing any more pleased than when they arrived. "Get in, Dib-human, we're going back upstairs."

Dib didn't see anything else out of the ordinary in the lab. There was really no telling that Keef had been there at all. Dib glanced to the ceiling, the walls, the floor. There wasn't anything other than the damage done by Zim.

Hm.

Dib didn't know what he was really looking for anyway and once Zim addressed him again he turned to stride back towards the lift. He got inside without a word, keeping some distance from the alien just because Zim seemed on edge again.

--

A/N:

I promised a speedy update, and here it is! Next chapter will be posted within a week or so as usual. Thanks goes to everyone reading and reviewing this fiction, we really love to hear feedback so we hope you'll leave a review on what you thought of this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Thirteen'

He leaned up against the wall, looking out the glass tube, relaxing slightly as the elevator hummed to life. Dib's eyes flicked to Zim's form, he wanted to ask what was going on in his head, if anything was wrong, but he didn't.

He knew what was wrong, that he was definitely having trouble with the whole Keef incident. He didn't know how to address it or even if he should, thinking that maybe if they sort of ignored what happened more or less the wound would heal faster.

They were in silence for a while, Zim staring at the glass and Dib glancing at him. His mind was elsewhere, wondering what he should do, if he should do anything. Hmph, well of course he had to do something, there was no way on Irk he would simply sit there and remain defenseless! But in the end there wasn't much he could do, until the repairs were made. Waiting was the only option.

Zim didn't have patience to speak of, not when his intentions were in opposition to it.

He decided not to think of it, to avoid it, in hopes that it would disappear if he did. He was never one to leave a problem stewing, always wanting to tackle and conquer it, but the whole issue was of a different nature than he was accustomed, and thus played by different rules.

It was conquering him more than he was conquering it, and the normally attacking Irken felt drawn to flight instead of fight. Emotional issues were never his thing, they were simply not addressed in Irken society—unless it was anger and greed, the feeling was considered weak and promptly shoved under a rug, lest one be labeled an insubstantial servant of the Empire.

Zim stuffed the train of thought away before it spiraled out of hand like last time. He was not insubstantial. He was perfect, amazing, flawless in every aspect. He would be the future Tallest and he would have no fear to show, no blemish in his strength.

He would hide it well. No one needed to know about it. No one needed to know his mistake.

The silence loitered over them, gratingly so, and Zim finally couldn't stand the nature of his inner dialogue. "Dib-worm," He said, making sure not to sound concerned or curious, "when was the last time you ingested any Earth foodening?"

Dib snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Zim's voice, "Uh, I don't know." He said honestly, not really remembering if he ate anything recently. Last time he ate was probably at school, and he hadn't even had much then.

Well, Dib was skinny for a reason; his passions for investigating the paranormal took almost all his free time, even eating was put on the back burner if something else whetted his interest more.

Dib started to wonder if their epic fight with Keef would be coming sooner or later. He wondered if he might have time to go home and grab some clothes or something. Fighting bare foot in his pajamas just didn't seem like a way to start a battle.

Dib bit his lip, half of him wanted to go home and change, maybe grab whatever weapons he might have, the other half of him wanted to just stay close to Zim in case the unthinkable happened again.

Hm.

Maybe he could convince the Irken to go home with him.

Dib mulled that over in his brain, absently asking, "Why? Did you have anything here?" Zim didn't eat normal human food, none really anyway as far as he knew, and Gir didn't have to eat at all but sometimes the robot would cook things.

The elevator came to a halt, the doors sliding open and Dib was the first to step out into the kitchen.

The room was gratefully empty, and beyond that the living room was also Keef-free, harboring only GIR and the constant noise of the TV.

Zim followed behind Dib, warily eyeing the area since Keef had a tendency to just magically pop up when no one was there a second earlier.

"Hmph—why would I have your vile sources of nourishment in my magnificent base? Zim does not want anything to do with it." He used to have some of it around back when he first invaded, hoping to research the wretched stuff and find a way to make it lethal for human consumption. Naturally all he ended up achieving was giving himself horrendous nausea and burning from the over-exposure—why such atrocious food hadn't killed off the impudent earth-monkeys yet, Zim hadn't a clue. After that he chose to leave the matter of mass food poisoning alone, since all it seemed to do was make HIM sick.

The only reason there would be human food in the base was due to GIR's regular consumption of it, with endless deliveries being sent to the house despite Zim's protests and of course, the random Suck Monkey now and again. The SIR unit also had a ridiculous habit of making waffles, the majority edible unless sprinkled with bacon and soap, which was nearly expected by Zim after a while.

The Irken considered giving Dib those, but the chance that there was some random ingredient from his Irken foodenings added to the batch was fairly high and therefore risky. He didn't know how Dib would react to them, or if it would be anything like how he responded to foreign food.

Hmm…a satisfying concept, killing Dib with poisoned waffles, the boy completely unsuspecting until he was withering on the ground, taking his last breath. Or at least it SHOULD have been satisfying. Oddly it wasn't and Zim frowned, his spooch twisting with the idea of sending Dib to his death in that manner.

Well he couldn't kill his enemy, he needed him—no, he didn't NEED him, he just required his presence, that was all, and even then it was a loose, minor requirement, nothing demanding, nothing urgent, no no no, of COURSE not.

In fact there was no need to even have this conversation with himself.

"Don't you humans need multiple meals per planetary rotation to work properly?" He inquired, getting his mind off the subject. Zim eyed Dib, taking in the lengthy meatless form and wondering if the boy even followed those regulations. "I do not intend to have you keel over from lack of nutrition, Dib. Also, that flimsy attire of yours," He gestured to the pajamas, "looks as easy to tear as your puny human flesh. It's pathetic. How do you plan to be of any use dressed like that? Hm?"

"Why did you ask if you don't have any food to offer?" He asked before he could stop himself. Zim never made sense normally, he probably just asked so he could gloat about how Irkens didn't need to eat or something and how superior his race was.

Dib glanced into the living room, "Yeah. We do normally. I don't really have time to eat sometimes." He murmured shrugging slightly as if eating really wasn't a big deal, and really, it wasn't his main concern right now.

Dib shot Zim a look, "Hey, I won't keel over, I can keep up with you normally and I barely eat." Dib decided to defend his bad habit just for the sake of defending it. "And my clothes aren't flim—" Dib paused in his retort, glancing down to himself as if he forgot he was wearing his pajamas. His cheeks flushed slightly, he looked so silly. "Yeah, well, whatever. I haven't gone home again yet, my clothes were being washed." He mumbled, once again looking off in the direction of the living room.

Zim growled, piercing the boy with a severe glare before breaking it, clearly on edge from the comment. "Stupid," He spat crossly. "Zim didn't need your help. I could've…I would've stopped him. Zim could have handled it just fine!" He turned back to the human, gaze livid.

He wasn't weak, he would've stopped Keef. He would've—he would've. He stood there and stared Dib down, like a cornered animal, puffing himself up bigger than he was, refusing to admit to the truth. Deep down he knew otherwise. But he just couldn't stop defending himself.

Dib had saved him. His arch nemesis, who saw everything and came to help. Was he so helpless that he needed his ENEMY to take pity on him and come to his aid? His mind kept twisting the matter needlessly. "Just fine, you understand, human?! Zim doesn't need your useless earth-monkey help!"

"Zim," Dib cut in, finding some courage now that he was sure at least for the moment that the Irken wasn't going to attack him like he did in the lab, "Can't you just admit at least once that you needed my help?" He said in a soft tone, his gaze unwavering as he looked to the alien.

"You couldn't stop Keef." He said flatly, "If you could've, you would have done it already before I even saw or got here." Dib continued, "The fact that you didn't means that you couldn't." He didn't want to be so upfront with the alien, but Zim couldn't keep deluding himself, at least not right now. If he got pissed enough he might turn on him again, throw him out or something, then the whole event might happen again or something even worse.

"Just," Dib paused, unsure how to word his thoughts, "You aren't weak." He said, not wanting to offend Zim, "But I helped you, alright? I'm not useless." He finally said, righting his shoulders and trying to appear competent despite his foolish attire.

"Your help is useless to me," He spat, but his eyes drifted away, hating the lack of inches he had, the obvious show of his deficiency. "And of course I'm not weak. Zim is great, and doesn't need help from anyone. Invaders need no one—no one at ALL."

He lived on delusions—his identity, his personality, his 'being' was created from them—and without them he was… he wasn't Zim then. His foundation was dependent on the lies and he clung to them, like a dying man, determined to make them true. Even if the truth was unyielding to his whims… his reality would never change. He would just believe he needed no one, that he could do anything, and one day… well, that day wasn't today.

Hollow words, a bluff, all feigned. Even to himself. That, in essence, was Zim.

He eventually straightened his stance, partly satisfied that his point had been made. He drew his gaze back on the human, who still looked very ridiculous standing there in merely his sleeping clothes, not even wearing shoes or carrying a pitiful excuse for a weapon. After his long pause he spoke again, "Is there a reason why you're wearing that? Zim has never seen you in this particular attire during the daytime."

Dib let Zim believe what he was going to believe, offering one last huff to the pointless conversation; always knowing he'd never be considered an equal to the alien, but for some reason he wanted to be -- it mattered, on some level, but today wasn't the day to fight for it.

Dib folded his arms across his chest in an irritated manner, his gaze bypassing the Irken and staring back off into the living room.

Gir was watching TV. as usual; the program louder than it was before; making it difficult for Dib to concentrate on his thoughts.

The brunette shrugged slightly as Zim drew attention to his clothes again, once again causing him to feel just slightly self-conscious. "Well..." He glanced to Zim, then back towards the living room, "I haven't done laundry in a while. I mean, the clothes I normally wear got covered in blood and stuff." He mumbled, still finding the whole incident disgusting, "So I had to wash them. I just…" Dib paused, "I really didn't think I was going back outside until tomorrow."

Dib mildly began to wonder if Keef would be at school or if he had went into hiding waiting to hatch another plan. Dib wasn't sure just how smart the creature was; since apparently his obsession and innocence was all a ploy since the beginning.

"I need to go home and change." Dib finally said, knowing he had to do it at some point; he wasn't planning on not sleeping over at Zim's -- no matter what the alien said. The Irken would have to literally throw him out and put up all his security nets to keep him out after what happened between him and Keef.

Zim listened through the entire explanation, expression laced with impatience as Dib gradually got to the end. His antennae perked up with the last statement.

"You… have to leave," Zim repeated, as if affirming it. One eye popped wide as the other narrowed in a suspicious glower. "You told Zim that you would not leave until the Keef-worm is vanquished. You are full of LIES, Dib-smell." He tossed his chin up, insulted. "How does Zim know you'll come back? Hm? Perhaps you are just going to load what you filmed from your spy bugs and… and.... and go to the earth authorities. How does Zim know now? EH? Zim doesn't know at ALL." He rambled wildly, hands out for emphasis, hardly giving Dib a chance to counter him, riding the wave of his fast-paced emotions. There was only the TV noise in the background for a moment, and the Irken placed his hands at his hips, appearing decided.

"I will just have to accompany you to ensure your loyalty then," He announced haughtily, not giving any room for argument. In truth the thought of Dib exiting the base left Zim uncomfortable, for as much as he claimed he didn't need Dib, being alone with the potential for another Keef visit did not warrant recklessness. He just didn't feel like being by himself, quite yet.

Dib allowed Zim to rant, watching the animated alien through his whole tirade before he came to the conclusion that he would just follow Dib home.

That was really what he wanted all along anyway, not that he'd mention it to Zim.

"If you have to." He said in a mildly joking tone, turning to walk into the living room. "I just need to grab some things, then we can come back here." Zim's base had more defenses than Dib's house, so it was only logical to fall back on the Irken base even if Keef might not really look at Dib's house first.

He didn't really care that Zim hadn't invited him to stay again; knowing the alien probably wouldn't challenge him on the issue since Keef was still a looming presence.

Zim smirked, oblivious to the fact that he won a battle that wasn't even existent. He watched the boy walk away before turning to bark at the computer, who shortly afterwards provided him with a fresh pair of contacts and a wig.

/iCome back…/i

Zim fixed the wig over his antennae, carefully setting it without scrunching them. He frowned, but shoved the unnecessary disquiet to the back of his mind.

Of course they had to come back—they required the information his technology would provide. It didn't matter how much his own base unnerved him now. He was an Elite, he would get over it…yes, that was right, he would. Zim effortlessly put in his false lens, blinking and generally grumbling about how itchy they were.

"Ready yet, Dib-worm?" He asked, marching back into the living room.

Dib rolled his eyes at the question since it was obviously not him they were waiting on. "Let's go." He said easily, opening the door and stepping back out into the world.

It was colder than before, but not unbearable. The pavement was a shock to his bare feet but he ignored the tremble that raced down his spine.

Now that he didn't have adrenaline in his system he could feel every sharp little rock and crack in the cement and it was bothering him. He pushed his unrest down, tucking his hands in his pockets and focusing on getting back to his home with Zim in tow.

--

It took a little over twenty minutes to get back and when he stepped in he noticed how quiet it was. His father wasn't home, but that wasn't really a surprise, but it seemed Gaz was also absent.

Dib closed the door behind the alien before he paced off into the depths of the house, heading for the laundry room. "You can wait here if you want," He said, pausing at the stairs that led to the basement where the washing machine and dryer were, "Or, I guess you can follow." He shrugged before descending down the stairs into the darkness.

He tried to figure out what he might need as he stepped into the laundry area, working to tug his clothes out of the dryer and arranging them on the top of the machine. "Hm," He made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, "I guess I don't need to bring too much." He murmured aloud to himself, not really knowing what he desperately needed to bring.

Zim had better technology and weapons when it came down to it.

"Ah," He grinned to himself, "I'll bring some snacks. My laptop too." Dib tugged off his shirt, deciding to just change down there since he was alone.

…well, he thought he was alone, he hadn't really been aware if Zim followed him or not but he was too lost in his own random thoughts to really pay much attention as he started to dress himself in his usual attire.

And as Dib's ponderings would have it, he wasn't alone. Zim stood along the stairs, watching with disinterest as the human mumbled to himself and sorted through his garments. False indigo orbs followed the line of the boy's spine, up the nape of his neck and along the curve of his feeler-like hair scythe.

He could see the faint marks and scars—many of them from his own claws and teeth. His markings. His gaze darted back to Dib's face, on the expression he wore as he pondered about what to bring with him.

Finally Zim cleared his throat, making his presence known. "Don't drag too much with you, Dib-thing—Zim does not want your smelly earth possessions cluttering up the base."

Dib started, not even aware the Irken was watching. He glanced over his shoulder before he tugged on his shirt. He debated with himself a moment before he slipped on his trench coat before dropping his pajama pants therefore shielding himself from the Irken when he went to tug on his jeans.

Dib felt a little more normal in his usual clothing; ready for battle. He righted his spine and faced the alien finally, deciding to respond to his words, "I know. I'm not bringing that much. Just my laptop and maybe a few snacks." He said again unsure if Zim had heard everything he said.

"You don't have food there," He pointed out, "It'll hardly take up any room." He strode towards the stairs, gripping the railing as he walked past the green-skinned creature, moving back up towards the kitchen.

Once he reached the illuminated space Dib went to raid the cabinets, mumbling this and that as he tugged down different things he particularly liked; stuffing the items in a plastic bag.

Zim followed and observed, still appearing bored. His interest was mildly peaked at seeing which foods Dib chose—he peered at them, trying to look without seeming inquisitive. Which of the nasty human foodenings appealed to his enemy? The teen was so unlike his own race that they must have been semi-decent selections.

The silence between them grew and Zim's bored followed, as the blue eyes flitted around the empty kitchen and glanced into the equally empty living room. "Hmph—where is the hideous litter runt?" He asked, finally noticing the lack of imminent DOOM in the general area. "Isn't your sibling-unit almost always in the earth-dwelling?"

"Usually." Dib said simply, having finished packing his food he stuffed the bag in his pocket. He then started out of the kitchen and into the living room, absently turning on a light as he went. "Maybe there was a sale on a game somewhere or something." Gaz hadn't attained any friends, buried in her video games just like Dib was too pre-occupied with the paranormal -- namely Zim, to take an interest in anyone else.

"I just need to get my computer and then we can go." He informed, jogging up the stairs to his room, intent on getting his laptop so they could head back to Zim's base and continue their preparations for Keef.

Dib opened his room door and was greeted by a sight he wasn't expecting. He paused in the doorway, in shock of what he was seeing.

...his whole room...

Looked like a rainbow exploded.

Dib stared, his eyes darting to every new detail. His room was painfully clean and almost everything was moved, or replaced with some cutesy object. Dib couldn't find his voice as he ran into his bedroom, scrambling to find his computer and thankfully finding it under the bed. He bit his lip, unsure if files had been copied or erased, unsure if Keef had been able to access it.

Dib sat on his bed, computer on his lap, already pressing the power button as he waited for it to boot up. Dib's eyes also noticed something completely missing, no matter how hard he stared at the travesty before him.

"Gah!" Dib exclaimed, pointing at the empty spot on his night table where the alien sleep cuffs were normally. He had them in easy reach in case Zim ever decided to break in for whatever reason so he could defend himself if he had the chance...

…but, they were gone!

"Zim!" Dib called to the alien, "The sleep cuffs are gone! And…and..." Dib was frantic, his hands dancing over the keys to allow his access to his own computer, "I don't know if any files are missing yet--" He groaned, "Or if he copied anything…"

He didn't know if Keef really needed all the information he had on Zim, or if he just knew everything on his own, but if he didn't know everything Dib had -- he would sure as hell know everything now if he indeed did copy all of Dib's research on his Irken enemy.

Zim entered shortly after hearing Dib's exclamation, face immediately scrunching up in disgust and dread at the over-exaggerated amounts of color brimming from every corner of Dib's room. A neon-green penguin stared at him from atop Dib's desk and he stared back, almost waiting for it to do something, and when it didn't he turned his attention to the bemoaning human.

"Foolish worm-child, why would he want anything from your…oh," He added, recalling that the majority of Dib's files were on HIM. Well that certainly wasn't good. Zim cursed in Irken under his breath. "Why he would require those primitive sedation cuffs of yours is beyond Zim's magnificent thinking, but your information will be… useful, if he has it." Curse it—now they were at an even greater disadvantage, with Keef possibly knowing tons about them while they had zero knowledge on him, other than that he was creepy and now some unknown alien thing…that was still creepy. And twisted, more so than they assumed.

…they didn't even know for sure that the monster had left the house yet.

The thought sent a shudder through Zim, fake eyes darting anxiously to the open door and the closet. "Hurry up Dib; we have no time to waste here."

Dib's computer granted him access, the desktop screen showing up as a picture of kittens with hearts all around them. His files were there, all present, though there was no way to tell is any had been copied just by looking at them.

Dib bit his lip trying to think but as Zim's urgent voice hit his ears he came back to reality and understood that they might not even be safe at that moment. Who was to say Keef wasn't hiding somewhere watching them?

Dib began to wonder if Gaz was really out somewhere or if Keef might've done something.

He ceased his frantic thinking; they needed to get back to Zim's base. He closed the computer and got off the bed, darting for the door, "Yeah, c'mon, we need to figure out what he is and how to stop him." He said, stating the obvious for the purpose of getting his mind on another train of thought. He sprinted down the steps two at a time, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the Irken was still following as he got to the front door of his house.

Zim nodded and trailed behind, too pre-occupied with his own worry to even register that Dib had ordered him to do something. They exited the house, the faintly cool air of early summer surrounding them to replace the stale atmosphere of the Membrane household.

The sky was a mixture of oranges and pinks to the west, darkening to a dusky blue in the east, with only another hour or two before complete nightfall struck. Zim's eyes roved about the area cautiously as they made their way down the street, both sets of boots now thudding in unison along the asphalt.

While Zim's outward expression was carefully guarded, trickles of his inward worry made themselves known in his gaze. So Keef had been to Dib's house some time after he left the base, though they didn't know what for just yet. The best assumption was for the knowledge Dib had on him, which didn't explain the missing alien sleep cuffs or any other missing equipment, but it couldn't be for anything good.

--

A/N:

Sorry this chapter is a bit late. I've been busy with things outside of the computer, and also I recently bought Pokemon and have been slacking. I apologize, and I promise updates in the future will remain speedy. Next update will be on Saturday. Thanks so much for reading; we appreciate every review we get.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Fourteen'

Getting lost in his head he didn't even realize they'd made it to the base until he was crossing the threshold to his yard, the gnomes staring blankly at him from their various positions along the lawn while he approached the front door and opened it. A wary glance inside revealed the ground floor to be the same as they had left it, with GIR on the couch watching another mindless program. Mildly assured, Zim ushered Dib into the house, closing the door behind him. "Computer!" He shouted. "Is the main database fully functional yet?"

"The request repairs have been completed over two Earth minutes and thirteen seconds ago." The base AI announced dully.

Zim straightened, eagerly ripping off his itchy disguise. "Excellent." He looked at Dib, "Set your things up quickly, Dib-pig. We're going back down to the lab."

So the repairs were done, that was great!

Dib followed the Irken into the kitchen, intent on going down to the lab so they could finally figure out what Keef was and how to defeat him. Dib seriously hoped they had data on him, but he didn't see why they wouldn't. Surely Keef wasn't a rare species, or even the last of his kind or something stupid like that.

Dib glanced around the room before he finally just opened the fridge door, "I'll just bring my stuff." He said simply since he really didn't trust Gir enough to just leave his computer in the kitchen, even leaving his food sat ill with him. It wasn't like the things took up much room or hindered him; when they settled down for the night he'd find a place for them.

Dib stepped into the fridge alongside the alien, the gentle hum expelling the silence as the clear chute transported them down into the bowels of Zim's base.

Zim tapped his foot impatiently against the metal bottom, the trip downward seeming to take forever despite it only taking a minute. It was a minute too long to the Irken. He wanted to reach the archives already, to finally have an upper hand. He wanted the security knowledge would give him.

Finally the elevator came to a halt and the doors parted, allowing them entrance. The room looked much cleaner since their previous visit, all the machinery fixed and newly polished, with smaller out-of-date screens hanging over the replaced console. A new chair was positioned in front of the main computer, with pink upholstery instead of purple, but basically the same frame-work. From the back it almost appeared to be the same chair.

Zim wasted no time, marching out of the lift and planting his hands on the keyboard, fighting the spike of uneasiness that formed by standing there. He ignored the chair, choosing to stay upright. His antennae rigidly came close around his head as he typed, a little jittery in his motions, and at last he logged in all his necessary new programs to restart the system. This wasn't the first time his lab equipment had suffered damage, though it was rather sad that he was getting used to this procedure.

"Computer, bring up the Irken Empire archive system." The AI obeyed, the main screen showing a large login page with Irken symbols littering the front. Ahh, the drudgery of having to set up his computer all over again—it tried the Invader's patience so, especially since he was already on edge. Zim was beginning to type in when he recalled that Dib was there, and he abruptly shot a look in the boy's direction. "Avert your eyes human—I don't care if you fail to understand Irken, but you have no need to know Zim's password."

Dib trailed behind the alien, his eyes taking in the sight of the nearly pristine lab. It looked like nothing had happened, everything was clean and functioning.

Dib was a foot or so from the computer console and Zim as the alien went to work on reviving the computer. He noticed that Zim pointedly didn't sit in the chair and he seemed to be on edge for some reason. Dib's brows furrowed as he watched Zim's hands, their movements jerky and lacking their usual fluid confidence.

He started to wonder if Zim was thinking about what happened, wondered if maybe the lab made those memories come back. Dib knew better than to ask Zim about what was going on, but he started to finally get the full picture. He wished he could do something, but the most they could do now was just focus on destroying Keef and hoping in time the horrible memories would fade.

Dib jolted back to attention when Zim snapped at him. "Yeah, sure." He said automatically, turning slightly to look at a darker portion of the lab. He didn't see why it really mattered, it wasn't like he'd ever be able to read Irken let alone type it. Even if he saw the password he probably wouldn't be able to remember it later; but he humored Zim none-the-less.

The Invader watched, making sure Dib followed through with the command. Once content he turned his attention back to the log in screen and typed in his password, verifying his identity.

"ACCESS GRANTED." The computer voice intoned, for once sounding serious. "IRKEN INVADER ZIM, WELCOME TO THE ARCHIVES."

The screen flashed for a second, going blank as the new page loaded. Irken symbols started to form until the entire archive search engine was visible, awaiting Zim's command. The Irken started typing furiously, adding every detail he could—regrettably—recall about what he'd seen of Keef's true form. "Zim gives you permission to look now Dib-human." He said absently as an after-thought, though the boy was probably observing anyways since the computer announced his verification. He gave one last click on the keys, waiting for the search engine to reveal what they wanted. No less than two seconds later a result popped up, filling the screen with an image Zim foolishly hoped he didn't need to see again.

"SYNAK," the computer droned. "CONQUERED RACE FROM THE PLANET PHAISYN, IN GALAXY ELEVEN UNDER STAR SEVEN-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-SEVEN. THE SYNAKS WERE DEFEATED AND ANNIHILATED BY THE IRKEN EMPIRE DURING THE RULE OF TALLEST VAS, IN THE SIXTY-SEVENTH LAUNCHING OF THE ORGANIC SWEEP CANNON."

More information was provided, mostly about their biological make-up, mentioning the ability to disrupt their molecular structure and become fluid, having similar roots to the Meekrob who, as energy beings, could alter the wavelength of their forms to visibly transform. Unlike the Meekrob, however, the Synaks hadn't evolved with the mental capabilities of their brethren, and in order to change into a form other than their original selves, they needed to ingest DNA samples of a host species to replicate their molecular structure.

The computer went on about other facts on the supposedly 'extinct' species, but Zim had ceased listening, his eyes glued to the image on the screen. It looked exactly like Keef had, the same ochre skin and white pupils…though it lacked the same wickedness, instead wearing a kind expression. The likeness still unnerved the Invader before he ripped his gaze away. "Get to the good stuff!" Zim ordered. "The weaknesses! What are its weaknesses?!"

The computer paused mid-speech, "… PROCESSING." He answered, seemingly annoyed.

Dib had indeed started to watch the information pop up on the screen; images mixed with strange text but the computer translated so he could keep up with what Zim was viewing. He tried to log it all into his memory, his bright gold eyes taking in the sight of Keef's alien species as the photo popped on screen.

Extinct?

Obviously he wasn't.

Though, Dib began to wonder if Keef knew if his species was extinct, then he also began to wonder just how long Keef had been sitting on Earth. Dib knew the current Tallest of Zim's planet to be Red and Purple, but Keef's species supposedly was killed by a Tallest Vas. That had to be a long time ago, right? So, Keef was sent way before that wasn't he?

Dib didn't know if there was a time frame, or if the talk about the sixty-seventh organic sweep was a time-line in itself. "How long ago was all that?" He asked before he could stop himself, not really knowing if Zim was paying attention to him since the Irken had barked a new order at the computer. Dib had trailed forward, standing next to the alien, his head craned up to the brightly lit computers.

Zim twisted his head to peer at the source of the question, forgetting for a moment that Dib was there. He noticed how close they were standing and took a step away, feelers pressed back along his skull. "Before Tallest Miyuki—she was Tallest before I was a smeet," the Invader answered. "And there was Tallest Hummel before her, so…perhaps, seven-hundred of your Earth years?" Zim made a shrugging gesture, though it was tense and almost unnoticed. "Not too long ago."

The computer gave a small beep, drawing the Irken's gaze to the screen. "INFORMATION LIMITED." It responded. "DUE TO THEIR MOLECULE STRUCTURE, THE SYNAKS WERE ABLE TO AVOID PHYSICAL INJURY THROUGH COMBAT. LASERS WITH A DIAMETER SMALLER THAN THE TARGET'S BODY WERE ALSO INEFFECTUAL. THE ORGANIC SWEEP CANNON IS THE ONLY KNOWN WEAPON SUCCESSFULLY USED TO KILL THE SYNAKS. IN TERMS OF NON-BATTLE WEAKNESSES, SYNAKS WERE IMMUNE TO MOST KNOWN DISEASES, AND LIVED VERY LONG LIFE SPANS. THEY PREFERRED MILD CLIMATES, AS EXCESSIVE HEAT COULD CAUSE THEIR FLUID MOLECULAR STRUCTURE TO COLLAPSE INTO A LIQUID STATE; AND EXCESSIVE COLD CLIMATES, WHICH PREVENTED MOLECULAR SHIFTING."

Not too long ago? That was certainly an understatement; seven hundred years was a very long time, at least in Dib's perspective. But then again, he didn't live for hundreds of years, he would only live to a hundred if he was super lucky, but seventy or eighty was a more probable guess.

Dib's shock had shone on his face a moment before he hid it. So Keef had to be older than that, probably sent before his race was killed off but for what purpose he was sent here Dib didn't know. Maybe he was just another invader like Zim, but the alien on the screen didn't look nearly as dark or sinister as Keef did.

Dib took in the information the computer gave, wondering if they could work with anything. "So," He mused aloud, "Just intense heat or cold affects them?" Dib glanced to Zim, "How big is an organic sweep canon?" It sounded pretty big but he decided to ask anyway since that was the only real weapon known to work, "Can we build that?"

"What?!" Zim whipped around to stare at Dib. "Idiot dirt-child, we cannot build an organic sweeper cannon! The only one in existent is on the Massive—it is a symbol of the Empire's greatness, there can be no replications!" And it's not like Zim hadn't tried either. Having his own version of the cannon would actually be useful for taking over the planet, if the only blue-prints for it weren't top-secret and well-guarded among the Tallests' advisors.

"It's not like I know that." Dib countered in a mumble, not really wanting to get Zim more riled up, but he always sprang to defend himself. It was a little disappointing though – that being the only known weapon to kill the species and they had no hopes of using it. What else could they do? They could hinder him if they made some type of weapon that used heat or cold…but, that was just a temporary help.

Zim and himself had many weaknesses, he more than the Irken. Humans were rather brittle compared to these alien races and just about anything could kill Dib if done in a lethal dose.

Zim straightened out of his surprised stance, looking away with an indignant huff. "It would also take months to build, even scaled down to a proportion we can pilot. Months we do not have. We'll need to think of something else. COMPUTER! Bring up more of the Synak's weaknesses!"

"PROCESSING." There was a pregnant pause before the computer replied again. "NO SUBSTANTIAL DATA RETRIEVED. THE SYNAKS COULD NOT BE DEFEATED IN BATTLE BY THE IRKEN EMPIRE UNTIL THE INTRODUCTION OF THE ORGANIC SWEEPER CANNON, THE FINAL VICTORY STRIKE OF THE TALLEST, ONLY USED TO WIPE ALL LIFE FORMS FROM A CONQUERED PLANET. NO MORE DATA AVAILABLE."

Pops and clicks flew harshly from Zim's mouth as he cursed. "There must be SOMETHING!" He retorted, banging his fists onto the console.

Dib frowned as the computer told them that basically Keef was invincible. He couldn't even debate that maybe they just didn't know enough since they killed the whole species because the Irkens had been fighting them prior to making the killing weapon. Dib wanted to say something, wanted to come up with some great plan but he was coming up blank.

Truly, if Keef attacked them again they couldn't do much about it. Trying to fight something that was basically a natural liquid was just sort of pointless. Even when Dib fought him before his blows really didn't do much of anything and if the alien had stayed and even attacked back Dib probably would have lost since he didn't have Zim as help at the time.

Well, the fact that Keef hadn't killed them…

"He's planning something." Dib said aloud, "Something bigger than us." It was obvious Keef could kill them if he wanted, but for some reason he didn't. He had to be biding his time for something, he had to…

Or, this could just be Dib's paranoia.

Zim had stopped attacking the console when Dib spoke, the harsh computer light reflecting against agitated crimson. "What kind of plan requires for Zim to be—" He stopped, realizing what he was about to blurt out, and his antennae practically meshed against his neck. He pulled slightly away from the computer, quiet, but it was only temporary before he spoke, once again authoritative. "Are you sure there's nothing else?!"

"Positive." The base AI said, sounding as fed up as its master did. "History on the Synaks has minimal data, not much is known. Most information regarding the race was destroyed after the launching of the organic sweep cannon."

Zim hissed, unpleased. "Incompetent piece of technology! You are missing something! You have to be! I'll find it myself if you can't!" Furiously he resumed typing, going through the search engine and scrolling up the page. All the same information that the AI provided was there.

Nothing new. Nothing useful.

A few minutes of this past before the Irken grew too frustrated to keep going, slamming a fist back down against the edge of the keyboard. His eyes bore a hole into the console—patience was certainly not his virtue today.

But he needed something. Anything. Everything.

He couldn't just sit and let Keef live after… after that.

Seeing the metal surface of the console in front of him brought back images of the yellow alien, sitting there with a grin on his face. Zim's fists curled anew and he started typing again, eyes at the screen.

He was going to keep looking. He was going to find what he needed.

Dib felt just as upset as Zim did but he didn't express it the same. He kept trying to mull things over in his head but he came up blank. If the database didn't have the information, what were they going to do about Keef? Also, what was Keef really planning?

Dib absently sat down in the unoccupied chair, his eyes still trained on the computers as Zim tried his best to pull up information that just didn't exist. He didn't know how much time had passed from then to now, but he was sure it had to be getting late.

"Zim," Dib finally spoke up, breaking the monotonous sound of clacking keys. "We just have to work with what we got, there isn't anything else." He murmured, knowing the alien wouldn't want to hear it, but they were getting nowhere with this. "He has trouble in heat and cold, we can do something with that." He said, trying to sound hopeful but that minimal knowledge of weaknesses probably wouldn't help them much.

He was still trying to put two and two together. Why did Keef keep touching Zim? Why did he rape him? What were his real motives? Or, was he really just after Zim? His brows furrowed as he tried to think, knowing there had to be a bigger picture but he just couldn't see it. When was Keef going to come back? Or, was he going to come back?

So many questions… but he had no answers.

Zim was no closer to finding them than Dib was, but hardly wanted to resign. However, his growing frustration was beginning to take its toll, and eventually the Irken pushed himself away from the console, unable to stand seeing the same information one more time.

"… fine." He finally grumbled, not looking at Dib or the screen. "Zim will find something else then. Zim will find something that'll work." He half-assured to Dib, half-assured to himself.

The search tonight was getting them nowhere though, and if it continued that way the Invader would have to command the computer to fix whatever damage he applied to it in response. Zim didn't typically have issues with long information searches—his PAK prevented him from tiring physically, and in the mental sense he usually had enough stamina to last it, though the same couldn't be said for his patience levels.

He felt too frazzled this time. The stress must have been getting to him. A phantom of yellow flashed in his mind and he frowned.

Yes, only stressed, even though it never got to him before.

With reluctance he drew himself away from the machines and headed for the elevator. "Computer, investigate any possible weapons using temperature-based ammunition. Also look into any lasers that Zim can design with a beam diameter larger than six Earth feet in length. Inform me when you've collected the information."

The screen changed, going back to the original archives search page before flashing through long data lines, all in Irken text. "Yes sir."

Dib hadn't really expected the Irken to listen, but he was glad he did anyway. He got up out of the chair and trailed after the alien as he walked towards the elevator. He heard Zim bark the order to his computer and he hoped that the machine would be able to find at least that – so maybe tomorrow they could actually work on something that would be beneficial to their mission to destroy Keef.

Dib stepped into the clear elevator, taking his place opposite the Irken. Dib didn't really know what time it was, but it had to be rather late. He was feeling a little fatigue in his body, but nothing he couldn't handle. He didn't want to end up falling asleep and then Keef popping up after all.

"We should probably stay in your room again." He said as the elevator hummed to life and began to transport them upwards. "That's the only secure area really." Even that might be a false security but as of right now that was the only place they had. It was only accessed by elevator, one door in, no windows. It was their best shot to not be ambushed by Keef.

Dib drew his eyes to Zim's expression, wondering if the alien might share his thoughts, or if Zim would snap at him and say he'd have to sleep in the hall or something in front of the room.

…since…

The last time they were in that room Dib had been a little too friendly.

Dib flushed slightly, glancing away as images flooded back into his head; knowing he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts, not when a bigger threat was looming, and also from what Zim had recently went through…

But he couldn't purge the images so he just avoided looking at the alien.

Zim failed to catch the blush or the avoidance of Dib's gaze, instead peering off at the darkness beyond the clear walls of the lift. "Yes, we will stay there tonight." The Irken agreed, though he had already considered the idea and had the elevator take them there before Dib even asked. "It should be secure enough for you to obtain your necessary sleep cycle. Is it about time for you to engage in that, correct?"

The doors to the chute revealed themselves as the two reached the second story of the false house, parting to display the long empty hall with its single entrance at the end. Zim stepped out, not even waiting for Dib as he marched down the tiny corridor.

"Eh, I'm fine for a while longer." He admitted when the Irken inquired about his sleeping cycle.

The elevator had came to a quick halt, the alien stepping out before he got a chance, so once again he was left to follow the marching Irken. Dib had stepped into the room shortly after Zim, the door closing silently behind him as he trailed over to the night table.

He set his laptop on it and emptied his pockets of his snacks before he took a seat at the edge of the bed, not intending to lie down just yet. He felt he should stay awake for as long as he could, vigilant in his want to protect Zim from the looming Keef threat.

He could last a few more hours anyway; he knew Zim didn't want him compromising his sleep since it left him a little out of it and too groggy to pay attention to most things; but a few more hours wouldn't kill him. He shifted just slightly, getting a little more comfortable but he didn't remove his coat or his shoes; not wanting to fully settle for fear his fatigue might catch up to him and he'd find himself craving to lie down. "Were you going to sleep again?" He asked absently.

Zim tentatively sat down as well, though on the opposite side of the circular bed. He shook his head. "Of course not." He replied like a tired adult trying to explain something to a child for the millionth time. Zim had plenty of practice with that from dealing with GIR. "I've had two rest cycles within the week—Zim can last for months now without it." There was also the matter of how vulnerable the process left him to a Keef attack… or a Dib attack. Neither scenario was desired so the Irken chose to remain alert, even if it bored him senseless.

Zim sighed, bringing up the back of his hand to rub his eye. Everything about the room just commanded for rest, designed only to encourage that purpose, but Zim fought off the urge as best he could. He wasn't so much tired as he was frustrated, but the mental fatigue was easy to mistake as a need for recuperation, even with his PAK fully charged from the last two rest sessions.

The alien glanced at Dib, watching him get comfy. "The same cannot be said for your puny human meat shell," He added. "Obtain your rest, Dib-thing. I have no use for you if you're too tired to be functional. Zim will guard the room." In the back of his thoughts he wondered just how effective that would be, since he was always the one needing protection from Keef, which Dib eagerly provided. But that part wasn't acknowledged by the general conscience and was left to wilt behind his over-confidence and pride.

Dib was reluctant to settle down but he knew it was pointless to fight Zim on the subject. After a moment he finally shrugged out of his coat and kicked off his shoes. He moved deeper on the bed, leaning up against the headboard, his legs stretched out before him.

He tiredly rubbed at his eyes but tried to will the sleep from them. He took off his glasses, placing them on the night table before he looked ahead again. He could see things up close though they had a fuzzy outline, but beyond that was just a mess of blended colors.

Dib tilted his head back, his throat exposed as he stared up at the ceiling, his hands resting in his lap. He didn't want to sleep, not yet.

Zim sat where he was on the edge of the bed, not making a move to get comfortable like Dib had. It was highly tempting to want to collect rest—even with the PAK's efficiency, there was no guarantee as to when the next period of recuperation would be. Keeping his energy in full was important, though Zim himself denied the need for sleep quite frequently. He was the greatest of invaders—he could sit back and relax once the planet was his. Sleep was just a waste of time.

And in this case, a burden, as it made him so very susceptible to attacks.

The Irken didn't speak, intending to let Dib have his time to recharge. Silence reigned supreme for a long time while Zim simply stared at the door, the eerie quiet only broken by their breathing.

Boredom drew in gradually, and soon Zim tired of the door, instead taking to watching Dib out of the corner of his eye. How bizarre, that he would be sitting beside his rival in hopes of thwarting a similar enemy. Well, perhaps not so bizarre, it had happened before. But this felt different.

Different…even though the human had fought beside him once or twice, he never protected Zim. They would be on the same side but it was 'every man for himself' or however that Earth saying went—they wouldn't be attacking each other, but they certainly weren't helping either; despite any truce they'd wonder if they could somehow have the other killed while getting rid of their common problem, two birds with one stone (another Earth saying, though stupider than the former).

Or at least Zim had, he couldn't speak for Dib much, and even with himself the idea faded once their rivalry had progressed further. Now he did not want Dib to die unless it was by his hand—the mighty Zim didn't battle something for THIS long without getting to right to strike the final blow.

He could only assume that Dib felt the same but…he was protecting him, in a way that just didn't seem obligatory. That and the expression of comfort back in the elevator, the hug…

His antennae twitched absently with the recollection. For some reason the act was constantly in the back of his mind, like a curious puzzle he couldn't unravel—not because he didn't comprehend Dib's motives(although that was fuzzy too, he grudgingly admitted), but because he didn't understand why it felt pleasing.

Zim's shifted where he sat, too busy thinking to realize he was staring very obviously at Dib, though the boy didn't appear to be paying attention. He remembered how safe he felt, how comfortable despite never being touched like that in his life. A filthy human ritual—Irkens didn't require such weak bodily contact, or sympathy.

Still, there was no denying the oddity of the sensations and the event in general. It was warm and soft and eased his nerves...but why? What was it about the hug that gave such an effect? Was it just something from humans, like a chemical released during the interaction, or perhaps the positioning?

Curiosity had been gnawing at Zim's brain ever since the event and now that he had a chance to think, it was simply bothersome. The fact that he couldn't discern any explanation produced a need in the Invader to figure it out. And as he usually was, Zim never failed to take an idea head-on, to conquer it and know its answers.

Thus was why he, without warning, crawled across the bed, eyes narrow as he took in Dib's expression and lax pose. Getting so close was probably against his better judgment, but perhaps the human was tired enough that he could instigate this without much resistance.

"Do not speak." He warned before Dib had a chance to question him, his tone grouchy. He didn't need to listen to the worm-pig's overly-inquisitive babble when he was still unsure about this himself. "And stay still—Zim is merely experimenting." Awkwardly the Irken drew near, right at Dib's side. Was it just the proximity that mattered in the act? He'd seen the earth-monkeys get close on the television, and they appeared content no matter what the position.

Making it clear from the look on his face that he was NOT happy with any of this, Zim slid his body down until he was lying comfortably on the bed, and leaned in against the human's form. It was very warm, he inwardly confessed, resisting the urge to squirm away as he held himself against the other figure. It wasn't nearly as nice though, as he was on the outside of Dib's arms. Perhaps that mattered? The Invader's head remained against a clothed shoulder, feeling the body heat beneath the attire.

Dib hadn't been paying too much attention, fatigue causing his thoughts to become lazy and sluggish as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. The time passed by slowly and he yawned despite his want to stay awake; the bed beneath him was just too comfortable and he found himself starting to fall victim.

The entire room emitted a cozy atmosphere that was hard to ignore and without even knowing it Dib had slid down the headboard to lay more flat on the mattress. He didn't notice Zim's blatant stare, losing his usual hyper awareness as he contemplated just giving in and letting himself rest. He would be no good if he was tired in the morning if Keef decided to show up; that aside, they had a lot of weapon planning and building tomorrow.

However, before Dib could fully entertain the notion of sleep he felt the mattress dip and he finally turned his attention to the alien crawling towards him. "Zim--?" Though Zim cut him off before he could continue, still unsure what the Irken was planning.

Experimenting?

Dib swallowed thickly, his cheeks flushing, shifting slightly to get up on his elbows to try and figure out what was going on. Surely Zim didn't--

As the Irken settled into his side he noted the stiffness of his body and his blatant irritated expression. Dib didn't understand if he didn't enjoy what he was doing, why was he doing it? Dib tried to settle down again, slowly laying back again and letting Zim fall a bit better against his side.

After a few awkward minutes Dib fell victim to the alien's warm body, the heat slowly pulling him back into a groggy state of mind. Slowly he snaked his arm around Zim's shoulders, gently pillowing the alien against him.

He tilted his head against Zim's, his lips brushing against the base of an antennae by accident. He tried to ignore the soft feeling of the stalk as he jerked his head away, resting it more casually against the alien's skull.

Zim had felt Dib move beneath him, causing him to tense. He thought he told the human to stay put—damn that disobedient dirt child. The arm hold, however, was exactly what he'd been wondering about and Zim reluctantly let himself be pulled closer, body remaining rigid and ready to flee from the unfamiliar touch.

Something soft briefly stroked against the bottom of a feeler, instantly sending a pleasurable shudder through the Irken's system. Without realizing it Zim emitted a tiny chirp at the sensation, unconsciously snuggling into Dib; the touched antenna languidly stretched to receive more interest, while its partner fell limp against the pillow.

He curled in, content and relaxed for all of a minute, but the lack of attention slowly dragged him back into his head. He vaguely understood that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but the combined atmosphere of the bed, Dib's warmth, and the lingering trickles of sensation in his body kept him from pulling away like he should.

Dib let his eyes slip closed as Zim snuggled closer. He let himself be content in the fact that Zim didn't spring away or attack him; merely remained where he was nestled against him.

Dib gently rubbed at Zim's shoulder in a soothing gesture. His breathing was starting to even; vaguely aware of the unique scent he smelt at the base of Zim's antennae. Slowly the tension eased from his body; shifting without conscious thought to get closer to his new heat source as he scooped up the smaller male in his arms and snuggled down for the night.

Dib mumbled something incoherent as he finally caved to fatigue.

Zim was aware of the teen's gradual lack of wakefulness, listening to the steady drumming of his heart and the smooth inhales and exhales of breath. He was curled securely against Dib's chest, surrounded by the human's arms like a protective shield. The sheltered embrace should have made him nervous—edgy—panicked—but there was nothing to indicate that he was uncomfortable. It was all strangely welcome, and as much as Zim considered leaving the situation he made no move to get up or push Dib away.

The unintelligible murmur made the Irken's feelers twitch and he tilted his head up to peer at Dib. Ruby orbs studied the sleeping features, how smooth everything seemed without the suspicious brow furrowing and the constant animation of thinking always written plainly on the human's countenance. He seemed peaceful, harmless… undeniably at ease. Perhaps the hug affected both parties equally?

Zim continued to stare at Dib, thinking. The idea of touch, contact, especially with a human, just inwardly irked him… well, any other human beside Dib. He'd had so many physical brawls with the teen that they weren't strangers to closeness, but it was hardly like this.

He still did not know why he felt so protected and satisfied within his rival's grasp. The gentle intakes of breath and Dib's slow, steady heart rhythm assured the Invader that there would be no surprise attack, no danger—in fact it was the boy who put himself in harm's way, being so defenseless with Zim in his arms.

One stab with a PAK limb, one blast from a plasma beam, and he would be no more. Was he really so foolish as to trust that Zim needed him enough not to kill him just yet?

The entire matter left the Irken a little befuddled, more at his own reluctance than at Dib's unguarded self. Why was this so different? Different from what Keef did, different from their fights? When all he felt was anxiety, there was none here—the draped arms like a cocoon, blocking out everything but the warmth and stillness, all of it foreign but hardly unwanted.

Of course he really didn't WANT Dib to touch him.

He was just experimenting, testing the contents and design of the hug. And he'd remove himself once he was done.

In a minute. Maybe two.

Knowing that Dib was asleep gave Zim further reassurance that this was merely all that would take place—letting out a long sigh the alien nuzzled his head against Dib's chest, just listening to the internal mechanics, soaking up the body heat and fragrance and contact that slowly worked to drug him. Lightly his antennae stretched out, brushing along the underside of Dib's jaw, and the feel of soft, smooth skin along the stalks was enough to please the smaller male. He'd stay for a moment, just another moment, and then he'd pull away.

Just one moment. Just another moment.

And he stayed that way for several hours, eyes closed and breathing shallow, just awake enough to listen for any intruders. Instead all he heard was the rhythm of Dib's heart, the steady thumping lulling the last of his discomfort away.

--

A/N:

I really enjoy this chapter~ It gives all of you some insight to Keef's natural species, as well as a bit of ZADR fluff that is oh-so-fleeting in this story.

Anyhow! Thanks for all the reviews so far and we'd love to hear what you guys' think of the fiction so far.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Fifteen'

Dib was starting to become aware of his surroundings. He could feel the give of the soft mattress below him, the cold feeling of silk blankets on his bare skin, felt the smooth warmth of something pressed against his cheek.

Groggily thought began to process, sluggish memories of things previous passing through his conscious and slowly causing him to rouse further. He groaned softly in the back of his throat and unconsciously pulled the warm bundle in his arms closer as he nuzzled his head against Zim's.

Dib slowly became aware of what – or rather, who he was holding when firm antennae rubbed against his face when he passed them. He blinked, once, then twice for good measure, staring hard at the black stalks on Zim's head.

Hm…

Dib flushed slightly, lessening his hold on the invader and cautiously peering down to his face; wondering if Zim was asleep or awake.

The alien in question had his eyes closed, body curled up in the taller male's grasp. He vaguely felt Dib shift around, having gotten used to the random bits of movement the boy was prone to in the night, instead just moving himself closer so as to stay in his position.

Something akin to a purr was produced as the human nuzzled against his antennae and unconsciously he pushed back with them, keeping up the faint friction. He wasn't in sleep mode, but he wasn't fully alert either.

The loosened hold only made Zim shift closer, thinking Dib was just moving around in his sleep again, not even realizing he was being watched.

Dib took in the sight of Zim; thinking he was in sleep mode again. He smiled, unable to really stop himself, the invader looked so different with all his defenses down – almost cute. He heard the gentle purring, a sound he wasn't really familiar with, but he assumed the noise was a good thing.

Dib complied when the Irken snuggled close again, gently cradling his head to his chest, his fingertips lightly brushing the base of an antennae. Dib once again settled back down, relaxing as he held the alien; he didn't know how long the moment would last.

He had only slept in the same bed as Zim once before; but he was already sort of getting used to it. Dib was just used to Zim in general, enjoyed his company, the game of cat and mouse they always played. He didn't think the alien felt the same, but that was fine. It didn't really matter right now, the details of everything was irrelevant in this moment.

Dib let out a gentle breath, his eyes half-lidded as he tilted his head and gently ghosted his lips along Zim's other antennae as his fingers still gently stroked the other captured stalk.

He wished he could say what was on his mind, but he knew there was no point in it. They just had this brief truce until Keef was destroyed; and Dib didn't even think it was a truce. Zim was just tolerating him until the threat was gone, that was all it was, and all it would ever be.

But…

He wanted to say the words on his mind; but for once he kept his thoughts locked away, forcing himself to hold his tongue despite how good this felt; how complete he felt when holding his mortal enemy.

Zim didn't tense at all when Dib moved to touch one of his antennae. The sudden attention to his feeler should have alerted the Irken that he was no longer the only one awake, but he was too relaxed to begin with, and then soft digits were kindly brushing along the base of a stalk and the pleasurable tingles that answered kept him from resisting much.

He hummed a little moan when the human applied lips as well as fingers, writhing a bit in response to the sensations. A gloved hand pulled at the fabric of the blue shirt but didn't pressure the skin below, just gaining better purchase as he sank lower, stretching out along Dib's form. A tiny flush materialized in face of the stimulation and he felt warm, but no warmer than what Dib's body heat could provide. Thoughts of getting up swirling on the edge of his mind but they had little ground to stand on in comparison to the attention being received.

Dib's heart rate picked up as Zim wiggled close, stretching his figure right along his and moaning that soft little moan of his.

Dib knew what happened last time; knew what had happened to Zim from Keef, he knew he needed to just stop the contact but it was difficult. He wanted to keep touching; he wanted to express what he wanted to say through his lips and fingers but he knew this wasn't the time.

Zim was asleep, wasn't he?

Dib recalled when the Irken accused him of being like Keef; having basically molested him in his sleep before and it caused an unpleasant twist in his stomach.

God…

Dib swallowed thickly, finally letting his fingers cease their ministrations but he tilted his head up, lips trailing to the curve of Zim's antennae. He needed to stop, he had to stop, this would get him tossed right back where he was before…but…

Dib tentatively licked the end of Zim's feeler; gently closing his lips around it, groaning softly to himself, torn between wanting to keep touching and the need to stop before things got too far.

With reluctance he offered once last swipe of his tongue before he parted, falling heavily into the pillows; his body feeling restless. Only one hand remained still touching the Irken; gently pillowed on his hip, the rest of Dib was a good inch or so away – trying to ignore the body heat pulsing from the invader.

Mind over matter, mind over matter, mind over matter…

Dib closed his eyes, trying to tame his wants, his heart still thudding hard in his ears.

Deep breaths…just deep breaths…

Zim's breath hitched when something wet brushed against the end of a stalk, followed by a barely audible mewl when Dib's mouth closed around the tip, the groan vibrating into the feeler and darkening his blush. When the human pulled away the feelings and warmth escaped with him—Zim involuntarily whimpered, his pleasure-hazed mind not liking the turn of events, curling in closer despite Dib's best efforts.

The momentarily lack of sensation gave Zim time to right himself, his eyes fluttering open to see Dib's body in front of his. With a tiny bit of effort he pushed himself up to sitting, observing the teen while his flush cooled. The boy had been touching him again, that much was plain, but he felt oddly subdued and for a moment only studied his expression.

Huh—perhaps the hug acted like a sedative…? He still hadn't worked out the mechanics of the behavior just yet.

"… have you fully recharged, Dib-smell?" He asked, still too pacified from the recent touches and warmth to be his usual crabby self.

Dib had been trying to melt into the bed when he felt Zim move towards him; feeling the firmness of his body and it almost caused Dib to want to just react again – almost.

However, when Zim got up, he felt the dip in the bed and heard the almost groggy tone of speech. Dib had calmed somewhat from before, but he still felt very uncomfortable and it took him a moment to pry his face away from the pillow and another long minute in itself before he drew himself to a sitting position.

Dib faced away from Zim, his feet planted on the floor as he reached for his glasses before he kicked over his shoes and started to tug them on. "Yeah." He finally grumbled in respond to Zim's lax question.

He stretched, letting his muscles relax before he tugged on his coat; deciding he was as ready for the day as ever. He finally turned, looking over his shoulder at the Irken, "So, what are our plans today?" He asked for the sake of dispelling the silence. Dib still couldn't look at Zim's antennae without thinking bad thoughts so he kept his eyes rooted on Zim's.

The Invader blinked, trying to clear the languid tingly feeling from his limbs. He took little notice of the awkward behavior of the other, instead just unfolding himself from the bed and getting up, straightening his tunic and capped sleeves.

He was too busy being puzzled himself; confused with his own reaction… or lack thereof, to be precise. He should have felt angry, shouldn't he? He had to admit he had been more comfortable and content for that time more than ever in his life but… that was no excuse. The Dib had been touching him and…

Well it wasn't like he pulled away or anything. And it wasn't like anything happened, but…still, he should have felt incensed, or something.

Something other than the tension in his abdomen and the heat spilling through his veins, different from what happened in the lab because…well…

He really didn't know. Confusing, mildly embarrassing. Not at all unpleasant, which was the most bewildering part.

"That is a stupid question Dib-worm." He chided, starting to act normally again with full wakefulness. "We're going to find a way to vanquish the Keef-monster, like yesterday. The computer should have the information we seek by now, it has been several Earth hours already." With an easy stride he approached the door and opened it, stepping out into the hall without so much as a glance back at his nemesis. "Hurry up; we waste precious time as it is."

Dib was sort of relived with Zim's behavior; it was better than an outburst anyway.

As the Irken stated the obvious he nodded slightly; he knew what they were going to be doing, he just wanted to say something, he hated feeling so awkward. As Zim left the room Dib quickly got up, "Hey, wait—" He called just as the door slid shut.

He frowned to himself as he strode across the room, stepping through the sliding door and into the narrow hall. Zim was already at the elevator and he was a little surprised the Irken just didn't ditch him completely. He sprinted the last few steps into the clear chute just as the doors closed.

The elevator hummed softly as it transported them down to the lab; Dib facing the closed doors and away from the alien. He tucked his hands casually in his pockets, letting his mind forget all about upstairs and focus more on the task at hand.

He didn't think he'd be so useful in the building process, but he'd keep Zim company down in the lab in case Keef popped up again. Also, maybe Zim would find a use for him and he could help a little.

As the doors hissed open Dib was the first to step foot into the dimly lit space, though he slowed his pace so Zim could get ahead of him.

Zim picked at something on his striped sleeve the entire time they rode the lift, and strode out quickly once the doors peeled apart. "Computer, status report on the search." He commanded as he stiffly took position in front of the console. The area still unnerved him, the surrounding shadows and shapes that were once familiar now seemed ready to hide the monster, with every second that past being another second he could appear.

"Alright." The AI responded none too chipper as usual. It paused for a moment as data flashed across the screen, "Several weapon designs detected. Some available on Earth— the blow-torch, flame-thrower. Level of effectiveness on Synaks is sixty percent. Other weapon designs found in the form of blue-prints—downloads are available. Examples include a Vortian ice ray and Irken molecular displacement gun. Level of effectiveness on Synaks is seventy-five percent. None shown to be capable of death in Synaks."

The invader frowned, unhappy with the last remark, "Begin the download on all of them then; and locate the nearest area within one-hundred Earth miles that sell these… throwers of flame."

"Yes sir." Little beeps and clicks followed, loading bars appearing on the monitor for the data. Zim stood back, hands crossed against his chest as he observed the progress with a glare.

"As soon as I have the blue-prints we'll begin studying the ones we can make in the least amount of time." He announced to Dib, not turning to address the boy. "I have several spare parts and generic pieces that will be useful, and we can improvise where necessary, though some of these may require Zim to order components separately. That should only take a day or two though."

Dib trailed behind the Irken, looking up at the screen as the computer flashed images of the weaponry it had found. He frowned just slightly, his hands tucked in his pockets as he observed the screen; listening to when Zim addressed him.

More waiting then?

Well, at least they had some weapons to build, something to use against Keef even if nothing would ensure death; it was something, and that was definitely better than nothing.

Dib felt hunger pains in the back of his stomach and he glanced over his shoulder to the elevator. He hadn't eaten in a while; he didn't get a chance yesterday either. The air still felt tense between the alien and him and he decided a reason to excuse himself was in order.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get something to eat." He announced not even aware if Zim was even paying attention to him anymore, "I'll be right back." He assured, though he didn't really wait to get a response from the Irken.

Dib walked over to the elevator, stepping into the glass chute, telling the computer to transport him to the bedroom. He leaned up against the clear wall, staring off at nothing as he tried to ignore the images put in his head due to this morning's event. Zim was avoiding looking at him, and the whole ride down he had busied himself with a nonexistent string on his sleeve.

Ergh.

Dib hated this, and he had no way to address it.

This strange awkward tension was not welcome but he didn't know how to go about making it feel normal again. He sort of didn't want things to fully go back to normal, but at the same time, how was he going to explain that to Zim?

He let out a heavy sigh as the elevator came to a halt. He stepped out into the hall, trying to forget about Zim as he walked to the bedroom. Stepping into the purple and red room his eyes glanced around the space. Memories weighed heavier here than anywhere else and he wondered if coming upstairs to get a moment to himself had been a good idea after all.

Dib sat down on the bed, staring at the crumpled sheets; images of Zim popping into his head. The alien squirming under him, gasping, panting his name—

Dib flushed, "Damn it." He grumbled to himself, quickly looking to the night table and trying to dismiss lingering image. He reached for his bag of snacks, fishing through the items as he tried to pick out which one he wanted to eat; giving himself another task to focus on.

A few moments later the doors hissed open, revealing Zim as the Irken strode into the room. Red eyes fell on Dib as he approached the bed. "Ah, here you are, Dib-filth," Zim said, sounding annoyed but at the same time, a little relieved. "Zim wondered where you went. I did not give you permission to just walk off like that."

Dib started as the door opened, not really expecting Zim to enter the room, his brow knitted in obvious confusion. "Huh?" Dib blinked, "I was just getting a snack, I was going to be back in a minute." He said easily, tucking the half-eaten bag of chips in his pocket before he stood to full height.

"Why?" He said quickly, "Is there something you needed me for?" He said, sounding just a little hopeful since he would like to have a hand in working on the weapons that would destroy Keef but he knew that would probably not be the case.

The annoyance melted from Zim's gaze, replaced by something else. "Actually," He spoke, voice low as he closed the distance between them, "Zim does want something… from you."

A gloved hand found home against Dib's chest, lightly slinking up and around his neck, fingers combing into the raven locks at the nape. He drew close against Dib's taller frame, the other arm wrapping possessively around his waist. "Something important." He purred, mischief sparking in his claret gaze. He leaned up toward Dib's neck, flicking out his tongue and tasting the hard edge of his collar bone, humming in approval at the flavor.

Dib's mind didn't get a chance to catch up with the alien's words as Zim closed the distance between them; feeling the gloved fingers lacing through his hair as well as the possessive arm around his waist. As their bodies were pulled nearly flush he felt the warmth from Zim's form; heat instantly running through his veins as he felt the ridged tongue flick across his skin.

"Ahn—" Dib yelped in surprise, not understanding the change of mood from the Irken; his confusion and shock overriding his body's wants to just let what would happen, happen. Dib's hands found home on Zim's waist, taking a cautious step back only to hit the night table and nearly lose balance.

"Zim," Dib said quickly, his gold eyes peering down into the mischievous ruby, the sheer predatory look on Zim's face was enough to make him want to just give himself over to Zim's good mood and figure the consequences later.

Though, his conscience wouldn't allow it; wanting to understand Zim's mood swing, "What're you doing? I thought—I mean, why?" He asked in a babble of words, still sort of drunk on the contact between them, not even aware enough to shove the Irken away, almost half-hoping Zim wouldn't gain his wits and instead would just continue like in his dream.

Zim snorted, amusement mixed with irritation at Dib's confusion. "What do you mean 'why'?" He questioned, the sultry tone still evident in his voice, undeterred by the human's half-hearted reluctance.

Without warning he pushed Dib onto the bed, fluidly climbing on top of him and pinning his shoulders into the mattress. "Because I want you." Before the boy could answer he claimed his mouth, smashing their lips together. Lithe legs straddled the taller's hips, making it apparent how much Zim's words matched the yearnings of his body. He pulled out of the kiss, eyes clouded with lust. "Do you… want Zim too…?"

Dib didn't have time to respond when he was pushed down on the bed when the Irken climbed over him, pressing him firmly into the mattress. Dib's heart was beating a mile a minute, his body already responding from the heat and weight of the alien.

Was…was this really happening?

He had opened his mouth to speak when Zim had cut him off with the words he always wanted to hear; the simple phrase causing his heart to skip. Before he knew the Irken's soft lips were upon his; the alien nearly ravaging his mouth and not giving him much time to respond at all.

His hands fisted in the fabric at Zim's waist, his breathing irregular once the kiss ended, looking into the bright red eyes of the invader. Dib let his hand slip up to cup the back of Zim's head, his fingers reaching for an antennae as he kept eye contact. "Yes," He said honestly, "Always." He then leaned up to capture Zim's lips as his own, trying to coax the alien into a more loving kiss; wanting to express everything in the simple intimate gesture.

The little Irken released a breathy sigh at the attention to his stalks, easily allowing Dib to kiss him. Gloved hands reached down to find the edges of Dib's trench coat, moving it off his shoulders. "That is good." He whispered once he broke the lip contact, smiling. Zim shifted over the human, gaining a sturdier stance on the bed. "So very good. It makes Zim happy…." He flashed a grin at Dib, that wasn't quite Zim-like; his eyes glistened, a tint of green swallowing the corners. "Don't you want to make Zim happy too?"

He suddenly grabbed Dib's arms, yanking them above the boy's head and holding them with only his one hand. In a flicker of movement the opposite hand produced something metal and snapped it harshly over the human's wrists.

"Hmmm… I know these cuffs won't sedate Irkens, so maybe they won't for humans either." Zim pondered, still straddling Dib's hips while keeping his cuffed wrists pinned down. "But at least it should make it harder for you to get around~." A tiny giggle escaped his lips as he grinned, the corners of his mouth stretching almost up into his now nearly-green eyes. "What a fun game, right, buddy?"

The red flag went up when Zim's usual speaking pattern changed, his amber eyes darting to the Irken's expression but finding it hidden as the alien moved over him. "Zim--?" He felt the metal encase his wrists and he tensed, trying to jerk forward only to feel them get latched onto the head board.

Keef!

Dib felt sick; his stomach twisting, and he felt the rise of bile in his throat to what had just happened – to what he had just done…to…to…

Dib growled an inhuman growl; angry at himself for being duped and at Keef.

He tried to wiggle his body free, trying to kick the alien off of him, "Fucker!" Dib snarled, trying to gain at least one leg up so he could kick at Keef. He pulled hard on his bindings, trying to weaken the headboard or perhaps the cuffs – trying to get some sort of give so he could attack the alien properly.

Keef chuckled again, hardly put off by Dib's blatant display of hatred. "Hey, it's not nice to say bad words to friends like that~." He scolded playfully, bringing his hands down now that the human was attached to the headboard. He seemed to hold his ground, sitting unbothered ad Dib thrashed beneath him.

"Oh boy, someone's awfully grumpy today. Humans love being touched like that, don't they? I know I do. It's not as much fun in this form, though." Keef gestured to himself, still wearing Zim's appearance save for his eyes. The white pupils locked back on Dib's, still sparkling with dark glee.

"But I bet you thought it was fun~. Hee hee, you REALLY like Zimmers, eh Dibby? He's a great guy, I can't blame ya. And he lasts for a pretty long time too. If you want I'll totally share him with you—anything for a bestest friend.~" The grin slithered across his face even further, a frightening sight on Zim's features.

Dib continued to try and thrash, not doing too much as Keef settled on his middle, pinning him. He arched his back, trying but failing to get the alien to dislodge; all he managed to do was bruise his wrists further from the effort.

Dib's gaze was hostile as it fell on the alien; his body taut for the moment as he glared hotly at Keef. His words sent a jolt of white hot anger right back up Dib's spine and he couldn't help it when he thrashed again, making unintelligible noises.

Damn it!

He knew it was a trick; in the back of his mind he knew something was wrong, it all seemed so off -- but he had went along anyway. Gah! He was such an idiot! Now what was he going to do?!

Dib finally settled despite himself, his chest heaving, still not offering any words to the alien bastard. He was trying to calculate some sort of plan, anything. He glanced around the room, the bed, the headboard, trying to fathom any sort of escape route but he was coming up blank.

He didn't understand how Keef could be so heavy; how he could pin him like he was. But then again, Keef was a natural liquid-base creature; perhaps he had the ability to make himself denser since Dib was having no luck shoving him off.

Dib tilted his head back looking up at his hands, trying to wriggle his bony wrists enough to try and get one free.

Keef cocked his own head, observing Dib curiously. "Awh man, are you trying to escape? That must hurt a lot. Poor Dibby~." He made a pouting expression, seemingly almost sincere in his shallow sympathy.

The alien sighed and slid off of Dib, getting his feet on the floor. "I don't wanna leave you so unhappy, but I've got a date to catch with Zim. We still haven't gone to the circus yet… oh," he interrupted himself, eyes settling on somewhere a little below Dib's face, "almost forgot.~"

Keeping away from Dib's lower body the Synak bent his head down, planting his lips along the human's neck. His still Zim-like tongue flicked over a pulsing vein gently, taking in the taste, before he opened his mouth and bit into the pale flesh, hot blood pooling from the wound. He quickly gave a few sucks over the bite mark and then pulled away, wiping the fluid away with the back of his gloved hand.

"Mmmm~ wow Dib, you don't taste half-bad." Keef licked his lips, nodding in approval. "Better than some of the humans I've copied. But, not nearly as good as Zim did—he was so sweet."

Dib flicked his eyes to the alien as he finally got off of him; relieved that the weight was gone but realizing that if Keef was leaving that meant he was probably going after Zim.

Dib continued to try and get his hand free; wincing at the feel as the metal ground hard into his left hand while his right tried to wriggle in the free space. He was close, but not nearly done yet.

However, as Keef returned Dib tried to curl in on himself, bringing his knees up to try and defend himself only to have the alien plant himself firmly on his neck; letting out a startled yip at the feel of the grooved tongue. "Stop it!" He snapped, about to jerk his head away when he felt the sharp prick of teeth.

He clenched his eyes shut at the harsh feel; gasping in pain as he felt the alien bite into him – sucking his blood for that brief moment before it was over. The moment Keef pulled away Dib lifted one of his legs, mustering all his strength to kick Keef firm in the side of his face.

Dib's boot hit home against Keef's unsuspecting cheek, twisting his head. The force of the collision caused the Synak to stumble, but he took the momentum and dissipated into his liquid form, splashing down before twisting back up, reforming into….

Gold eyes winked in Dib's own, as a pale human-looking hand raked through a head of unruly black locks. "Still playing that game?" He giggled in Dib's voice. He adjusted his glasses, which were shinier and less beat-up than the original pair on the human's face. "It looks like fun, but I really gotta get going. Otherwise you'll get out of those cuffs. Do you think Zim will like my new look?" He twirled around a bit, the replica trench coat flapping with the movement.

Dib's moment of victory didn't last long when the goo reformed into…

Him.

Dib stared, his mouth agape in shock as he looked at the replica of himself. Keef was going to do the same thing he just did to him to Zim; or possibly do something worse!

Dib was close to freeing himself, trying with a vigor as the alien prepared himself to leave. "Don't you fucking touch Zim!" Dib growled, not wasting energy with thrashing, instead focusing all his efforts on trying to wriggle his hand out of the cuff.

So close…

Dib was rubbing his skin raw but he didn't give a shit – Zim was in danger and that was enough to get him to think past pain and just focus on the goal of protecting the invader.

Keef grinned, the maniacal look very alien on his Dib-like visage. "But why not? He seemed to like it so much the last time. Besides, I need something from him that I couldn't get last time." He wiggled his fingers in a mock farewell, skipping over towards the door. "See ya later, Dib! Sorry you have to miss out on all the fun, buddy!"

He ambled to the exit, hand reaching out to make the doors open…

And with a hiss they parted, though not because of him.

"Dib-smell! How dare you lie to Zim!" The Invader yelled from the doorway, red eyes glaring up at Keef once he spotted him. "You said you would not be gone long, you impu… dent… eh?" Zim looked past the Dib at the door to see another one cuffed to the headboard of the bed. One eye popped open while the other narrowed in confusion… which quickly transformed into anger. "Tell Zim what is going on!"

"Oh, Zim, there you are!" Keef said, losing his happy inflection. "I was just going to go get you. Keef ambushed me on the way to the room, and I think I've secured him. We shouldn't stay here, he won't be trapped for long—your lab will probably be the safest place."

"No! Stop!" Dib yelled at Keef's back, "Get back here!" He growled, kicking his feet uselessly, causing the red sheets to tangle around his legs.

Dib had continued to struggle as Keef tried to escape, getting desperate as he craned his body; making little noises of effort as he tried to wrench his abused hand free. It was then he heard the door hiss open, thinking he had little time when instead Zim's voice hit his ears and he praised his stroke of good luck.

"Zim!" Dib yelped from his position on the bed, trying to gain leverage so he could be seen but to no avail. He could only spot the side of Zim's head, noticing as one red eye flicked in his direction before it fell on Keef.

"He tricked me!" He said in a rush, "Don't listen to him! Don't! Zim!" He just tried to get words out, not knowing how long he had before Keef shut him out completely. He hoped beyond all hope that Zim would notice some difference in Keef's appearance or that the Irken would pick him over the fake – but Zim wasn't normally the observant type.

Keef shook his head. "He's lying, Zim! He looks like me so that he could make you think he WAS me. He can even fake blood too." He took a step towards Zim. "C'mon, let's hurry up and get out of here, before he gets up. I don't know how much longer he'll stay down like that."

Zim's eyes darted between the two, seeming uncertain. His gaze lingered over the Dib on the bed, and then returned to Keef.

"Well then, why are you still standing there, stupid human?" He snapped, hands on his hips. He moved out of the doorway, back into the hall. "Get moving! We still don't have any weapons yet."

The Dib look-alike smiled and advanced towards the door, hands in his pockets. "Whatever you say Zim." He replied, reaching out a hand to grasp Zim's shoulder. "Yeah, let's go. Man, I'm so glad you saw the truth and didn't pick that fak—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence or exit the bedroom, since a plasma beam shot straight through his head, taking off half his face and the majority of his mouth. The wet flesh sizzled as it flopped on the ground, staining the carpet.

All of Zim's PAK legs were out, plasma beams charged and ready as the Irken entered the room, eyes narrowed into lethal slits. He stalked up to the Synak, fists clenched at his sides. Without pause he punched the other side of Keef's face, sending the alien right into the edge of the bed.

He growled, not coming any closer. "Don't you DARE touch me again, filthy scum-sucker."

Dib watched the entire display, looking at the invader as Zim's eyes lingered on him a moment before he turned his attention back to Keef. "Zim!" He called again, but they were already engaged in each other.

Dib frowned to himself, thinking Zim had fallen for the fake, once again trying to get out of his bonds, getting ever closer as his wrist nearly slipped out of the cuff, giving more space for his fingers to squeeze with it.

However, just as he thought they would leave the sound of a plasma beam caught his attention and he stared wide-eyed as Keef's—or rather, his face was blown right in half. Dib watched as the Irken's fist hit the other side of the alien's face, sending him flying against the side of the bed and causing him to jump.

Hell.

He was glad Zim picked the right one.

Dib focused on his task; one final pull and—

He was free!

Dib grinned, finally having use of his hands as he crouched to position, not really knowing how he'd help the Irken, but he'd try. His wrists were bruised; his skin raw and red but he didn't care at the moment. However, he felt the wetness on his shoulder and he became aware that he was still bleeding. Tentatively he raised his fingers to touch his wound.

He hadn't thought it was so deep; just a bite, but then again, Keef did bite into the vein and it still hadn't stopped its flow. Dib flicked his eyes to Keef, staring hard at the back of the alien's head, waiting for him to spring back up and try something.

Zim glared hard at the crumpled form of the alien, waiting for him to reform. It hadn't been until the last second that he was even aware the Dib beside him was the fake. For a moment he had trusted, with caution, the human in front of him, but his eyes caught sight of his collar bone and how clear and perfect the skin seemed along the area.

That was wrong.

Dib wasn't flawless. He had scars. Plenty of them from the Irken himself. And there was a tiny one he had just below his collarbone that Zim gave him during a scuffle two years back.

He'd seen it again during the night, when he slept with Dib. The scar. His scar.

It wasn't there on the Dib in front of him.

It's wasn't his Dib.

Keef wasn't moving from where he lay, the sound of Zim's plasma beams humming behind him the only sound cutting through the tense air. For a second Zim considered the possibility that the Synak was actually dead.

Until the body moved, twitched, and then melted right back into liquid form. The goo weakly pooled out along the carpet before gaining ground, twisting and spilling straight for the Irken.

Zim screamed, backing up towards the wall. "GO AWAY!" He screeched, firing off another of his plasma beams. The shot sliced through the edge of the fluid but hardly stopped its progression, as it quickly advanced around Zim's boots. It twisted up behind Zim, out of range from the beams, forming a body as half-developed hands grabbed the invader's wrists and restrained them at his back. "Let go of Zim!"

"Awwh, don't be mad, Zimmy~" Keef's voice replied as his mouth formed, the goo fully taking shape into his original human self. Only one hand kept hold of Zim's wrists while the other snaked up, getting an antenna before the Irken had a chance to really try and shake him off. "I'm not, not when we've known each for so long. And I just need to borrow something real fast—I'm sure you understand, don't ya buddy?"

He let go of Zim's hands, fishing for something in his pants pocket. The item produced was a small metal device, appearing almost like a flash drive, with a tiny cord at the end. Keef looked Zim's PAK over and pressed on the underside of the half-sphere, causing one of the pink circles to slide open. "Now it should be around here somewhere…."

Everything had happened so quickly Dib barely had time to catch up. Keef had restrained Zim, Dib's eyes narrowed harshly as he caught sight of the hand toying with Zim's antennae while the other was hidden behind the Irken's back.

Dib got off the bed in an instant, grabbing the night table for a weapon. It was made of a light-weight metal and Dib didn't know exactly how durable it was, but it was all he had. "Let him go." Dib said in a dominating tone despite his obvious handicap to the alien.

Dib would have charged as usual had he known it would work. However, if he attempted to swing at Keef the creature could either turn liquid or simply dodge and then he'd most likely just hit Zim instead. Also, he didn't know what Keef was doing behind Zim's back but he had heard the soft hiss of metal and had an idea he was messing with his Pak for whatever reason.

Zim's Pak was delicate and Dib also feared if he made a rash move and Keef's hand was jerked out of the space – if it was indeed inside of Zim's Pak; it could seriously damage it.

Dib bit his lip, trying to think of a way out of the current situation. He held his make-shift weapon in a more hostile fashion and he yelled at Keef, "I said let him go!" Dib remained his cautious foot away from Keef, waiting for an opening.

Keef giggled at Dib's command, taking the end of the flash-drive device and plunging it into the inner space of the PAK. None of the spider legs were out anymore, having been withdrawn once Keef got Zim from behind, and the alien's hand felt inside until he found the port opening he needed. He hooked the cord of the device into it and pressed a button.

"Wowie, you're really impatient today, Dib!" The Synak remarked cheerfully, stating the obvious. "Don't be mad—I'll be finished in juuuuuuust a second~. " He absently twirled the end of Zim's antenna around his fingers, and Zim weakly attempted to push him away only have to the opposite hand latched firmly onto his wrists again as its partner gave the feeler a harsh tug. A pained hiss fled Zim's lips, eyes scrunched shut. "Once I have the data I need I'll head on out. But I'll definitely come back and visit, though; you guys are just too much fun—oh~!" A little beep sounded within the PAK, and Keef released Zim's wrists to remove the tiny data collector.

"Alrighty then!" He pulled the device out of Zim's PAK and closed the pink opening, simultaneously liberating the Irken's antenna from his hold. "I guess I'll be on my way. See you later, gators!" Not giving either of them a chance to react the Synak skipped over to the door, opening it and slipping out. The doors slid shut again just as his image disappeared down the hall, leaving them both alone again.

Dib hated how Keef could just come and go whenever he pleased, basically toying with them since they could do nothing to harm the alien. Well, at least nothing yet. There was also no safe place left. Keef knew of the bedroom now, knew where Dib lived, the school, Zim's base. There was nowhere they could hide from Keef now; they just had to be more prepared the next time he dropped by.

--

A/N:

I don't know if anyone reads these notes or not, but just clearing up some confusion. Think of Keef as a Ditto(ya'know, from Pokemon~), he can turn himself into replicas of the creatures he steals DNA from, like, that specific person he stole it from, but he can't just take the DNA and BE Irken, alright?

Also, no, I will not mention every time Dib uses the restroom or when he eats, just assume he does those things in the dead space – unless its relevant to the story's current direction(because there is an actual potty break that matters later, lol) I'm not going to have it mentioned anywhere.

That being said! We appreciate all the support we have on this story thus far and hope you continue to read and review. Thanks so much~


	16. Chapter 16

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Sixteen'

Dib's attention immediately drew back to the Irken as he dropped the metal night table and took a more relaxed stance in front of Zim. "Hey," He started gently, "What happened?" He asked in reference to what Keef had extracted from him, wanting to piece some of this puzzle together.

Aside from messing with them; what did the purpose of taking their DNA have to do with anything?

There was a bigger picture, something much bigger than them, Dib knew there had to be – it was gnawing at him, but he just couldn't figure out the motive or the goal.

Zim stood staring at the door, one hand absently twisting to feel around his PAK, ensuring that nothing had been left behind or was sticking out. It didn't feel like it, nor did he feel any different. So no viruses were uploaded, or anything of that sort, from what he could tell immediately. He would definitely scan his PAK as soon as possible though, just to be certain.

Zim caught Dib's question on the tail end of it and looked up, pulled from his thoughts and the lingering presence of Keef in his mind. "He copied all of my PAK data," Zim answered. "As far as I can te…wait, why are you oozing blood candies from your neck, Dib-thing?" The invader peered closer at the wound, at the dull stain of the red fluid flowing easily from the pale throat. "Did the Keef-beast attack you?" He asked, his tone darkening as his feelers stiffened against his head. An odd tension pulled at his spooch at seeing a mark on Dib that didn't belong to him, though he paid little mind to the sensation.

Dib was almost caught off-guard by Zim's question, not really forgetting about what happened, but not really focusing on it. Though, as the adrenaline drained from his system he was starting to feel a bit light-headed and his skin felt clammy.

Hm.

Dib lifted his hand, cupping the wound hard as he tried to stop the bleeding; wincing slightly at the pain that was induced from touching the open wound. "Eh," Dib flushed slightly, disgusted with what happened and he quickly purged the memories as quickly as they came. "He bit me." He grumbled, as weird as it sounded, that was what happened.

He seriously hoped it wouldn't scar; but Keef did pierce his skin rather deep and he was sure it probably would.

Zim's eyes narrowed, incensed, not registering the pause and blush at all. He did however catch the wince, and at Dib's reply he unknowingly growled a little under his breath. Something like anger spiked up in his veins, but it was probably just related to Keef's sudden intrusion.

After a moment of glaring at the wound he abruptly grabbed Dib's jacket sleeve and marched towards the door, tugging the human along. One spider limb popped out of his PAK, plasma beam charging as Zim aimed it ahead of them, into the hall as the doors slid open with a hiss

Dib had heard Zim's growl, noticing the narrowed eyes but he didn't have time to ask what was wrong; wondering if Zim was just mad at him for getting hurt or something. The Irken had grabbed his sleeve and he was yanked into the hall, a yip of surprise emitting as he was dragged towards the elevator.

"Hey," Dib called but the invader seemed intent, "I'll be fine, just, I can probably find something to bandage it, we don't have to go downstairs yet." He said quickly, worried that Keef might be there waiting and they really didn't have much of a chance still if he was. Even with Zim's natural weaponry, it didn't get the job done.

However, Zim seemed to ignore him and as they boarded the elevator he shot a glance to the invader, "Keef might be down there." He said tentatively, his hand still firm on his neck; feeling the blood against his fingers, the substance increasing every time his heart beat.

The lift hummed as it sped downward to the lab, somewhat covering the harsh grumble Zim gave at the last statement. There was fear, alarm, at the idea of Keef still being around but now it was laced with something else—something more volatile.

The thought of Dib getting injured because of Keef ignited the worst fire in his spooch. That was HIS flesh to mar, HIS rival. There was an odd feeling of possession that was typical of Zim's behavior, but never so strongly towards Dib before. Then again nothing had ever gone out of its way to BITE Dib; at least not in front of him.

But he didn't care about Dib so that didn't make sense.

Of course rationality was never Zim's strong point, but still….

"Zim will shoot him then," He said lowly, eyes trained towards the door, in case the alien was waiting for them in the lab. He doubted it, as Keef got what he wanted, but it was foolish to try and predict the Synak's motives when they were always irregular before. "You are bleeding all over my base Dib-worm. It's disgusting. And I refuse to have you die just because the Keef-thing bit you."

Dib took notice of Zim's expression, but he was unsure how to read him. As the Irken spoke he heard the low almost hostile tone to it and for some reason it made him feel warm. Zim was angry on his account. But then again, he could just be angry in general, or maybe he was actually mad about him bleeding everywhere.

"I won't die." He murmured, cutting off his own thoughts, "I mean, you've done lots worse than this." Dib didn't look back to the Irken as he waited out the elevator ride. The lift soon came to a halt and the doors hissed open, granting them passage into the quiet dark space.

Zim stepped out ahead of Dib; every muscle tense as his eyes darted around, looking for any sign of the Synak. When he spotted nothing he reached back and tugged on the human's sleeve again to haul him through the lab none too gently.

"Zim is aware of that." He snapped. "But Irk knows how filthy and germ-invested that dirt-munching worm-child's mouth is. At least Zim's mouth is clean and magnificent." They hustled through the dark, shadowy parts of the underground lab to a smaller area in the back, illuminated by dull overhead lights. A metal table sat in the center, with a taller one situated nearby. Jars and containers of what appeared to be medical supplies were stationed atop the surface. Zim pulled Dib to the uncovered table and gestured to it. "Sit down."

"I can walk you know." Dib grumbled as the invader once again grabbed his sleeve and yanked him through the lab. Dib glanced around the space, not noticing anything out of the ordinary as they traveled further into a more lit part of the lab.

Dib flushed to Zim's words, swallowing thickly as images of Zim ran right back through his head.

Damn it.

Stupid Zim and saying weird things.

Gratefully he didn't have to be tugged along too long and as the Irken gestured to the table Dib hopped up to sit on the surface. He didn't feel all too worried sitting on the metal operating table; he probably should feel something, but it was obvious Zim didn't want him to die – not yet anyway.

Dib finally lowered his hand from the wound, frowning slightly at the sight of his blood on his pale fingers; the air hitting the open cut and causing him to hiss in displeasure as pain once again ran up his spine.

Zim's antennae stiffened at the pained noise, but nothing more as he quickly scanned the adjacent tabletop for what he required. Gloved hands snatched a jar of green ooze and a blue cloth positioned nearby as he wheeled back towards Dib, eyes instantly drawn to the still-fresh bite mark on his neck. It didn't look raw, just punctured, but the location must have been near a vein or artery for there to be this much blood loss.

"Sit still." He ordered, unscrewing the lid off the jar and dunking the cloth into its contents. With careful swipes he applied the fluid, wiping up and around the area to clean off the dried blood, before tackling the actual injury itself.

Zim hated wounds—hated the sight of them, the disease that sprung with it, how filthy and disgusting the life juices were but his irritation at the mark on Dib's neck suppressed his usual discomfort. He glared harshly at the punctures, dabbing them with extra green fluid and watching it heal. Another minute or two and the marks would be gone completely.

No scar. No reminder that it even happened.

The only thing that couldn't be healed was old scars, and the one along Dib's collar bone shown brightly against the stained blood, unaffected by the cleaning. Zim's eyes raked across it and he felt oddly smug beneath the anger.

Keef wasn't leaving a mark on Dib, wasn't killing Dib—he wasn't taking away what Zim wanted to defeat for years now. His scar remained, another testament to his future victory, and once he made a weapon that could kill Synaks he was going to blast Keef right out of existence itself.

"Do you know how much life juice you have lost dirt child?" He asked, grabbing the boy's hand and wiping it clean of the blood candies that stained it as well.

Dib sat as still as possible as the Irken turned his attention to him. He glanced to Zim's expression, noticing the concentrated look on the alien's face as he stared hard at his neck. Dib noticed the little wrinkle in between Zim's eyes, how his lips were tugged into an almost irritated frown.

It was sort of strange to have Zim bandaging him up. It had only happened maybe twice before; when Dib had been too far damaged to help himself from their fights. Dib always wondered why Zim healed him; why he didn't just use his Pak limbs or plasma beams in their normal battles.

It was obvious Zim could kill him at any time; he was stronger and always had the weapons of his Pak at his disposal but he never did.

Dib drew his eyes away from Zim as he felt the cool cloth touch over the puncture marks; trying to ignore the strange sensation that sparked up his spine. The liquid didn't cause further discomfort and he felt a sort of tingling that had to be the goo working to heal him.

As Zim's voice cut through the silence Dib turned his attention to the Irken. When Zim grabbed up his hand he lowered his eyes to their attached appendages; feeling the smooth fabric of Zim's glove on his fingers as he swiped the cloth over his hand to clean the blood.

"I don't know." Dib said honestly, before a thought hit him and he turned his bright eyes up to the alien. "Is it bad?" He asked quickly, paranoia running high, "I didn't think it was that bad, I was just feeling a little light-headed but I think I'll be fine." Another thought struck Dib, "Is it poisoned or something?!" Finally drawing attention to Zim's past statement, thinking that maybe he would be right about the Synak's mouth having unknown germs that could contaminate him.

Zim shot up a glance at Dib's growing hysteria, used to the human's sudden outbursts. "How should Zim know?!" He exclaimed right back, letting go of Dib's hand since he'd finished cleaning it. "I am no medic drone, stupid earth-monkey! I merely asked for the amount of blood, not its quality!" He studied the boy's face, taking in the scared expression and he smirked. "You cannot be too injured if you're still babbling like that. Zim will run tests if it will shut you up faster."

Dib righted himself on the table; his hands on the edges of the metal surface the moment Zim let go of his hand. "Well, how am I supposed to know how much blood I lost?" Dib snapped right back for no real reason other than to bicker with his foe; normalcy spanning between them again for the first time in ages.

Tests?

Dib wanted to push down his paranoia and ignore the thought of poison but it still loomed and he wasn't sure if he could just dismiss it. What harm would a few tests bring? Zim offered…well, sort of. Dib glanced down to his lap, not wanting to ask his enemy for the favor but he was curious if anything might be wrong with him; it'd be better to know than go on not knowing and end up just falling over dead or something stupid like that.

But…

He didn't really feel all that different. Just sort of woozy, which would probably pass since his wound was closed up.

Dib finally just pushed the whole testing thought out of his mind, "I'm fine." He finally mumbled, drawing himself off the table and taking a stance by the Irken, looking off into the dark corner of the lab.

Zim nodded, taking Dib's refusal as it was. He didn't think there was anything wrong either, though he wasn't completely familiar with human or Synak anatomy. Still, he'd monitor the boy in case he showed symptoms of infection, which were rather easy to spot in any species.

He followed Dib's gaze to the lab, paranoid for a moment that they were being watched—nothing but the darkness greeted his eyes, but that failed to rid his sense of disquiet. Zim turned back around to observe the progression of healing on the neck wound, only to find there was hardly a scratch left. A feeling of satisfaction trickled into his uneasy and ire, calming him momentarily.

"Zim needs to begin work on those blue-prints." He said, just to have a voice in the silence. "I need to see what materials will be required." He walked back over to the second table, returning the items he used. He screwed the seal back onto the jar, the click-clack of glass and metal echoing through the eerie quiet. "You should replenish your nutrition, Dib-stink, to make up for all those blood candies you lost. How much did you ingest when you went up to the room? You did not devour your entire supply of foodenings, correct?"

Dib's eyes followed the Irken as he walked around to the second table; tidying up the area. "No, I didn't actually get to eat much of anything." He said simply, glancing off towards the computers that were far off compared to where they were.

"I brought something with me though." He said casually, trying to ignore what had happened in the upstairs room, wanting to just focus on the task of making something to kill Keef once and for all. Dib tucked his hands in his pockets, one hand grabbing the bag of chips, but not yet taking them out. "So," He turned back to the alien, "Is there anything I can do?"

Zim placed the jar of green ointment back in its original position and turned around to face Dib again. "Not touch any of Zim's things," He retorted, arms coming up and crossing against his chest in irritation. "There is nothing for you to do but guard against the Keef. Otherwise you will remain out of my way—everything will go faster if Zim can work without distraction."

He eyed the human, noticing the ashen pallor of his skin, hardly more so than usual but enough to be apparent. Dib wasn't much use as a guard anymore, it seemed, judging by the events upstairs, but Zim had no intention of separating from the worm-beast. Quite the opposite, he wanted the teen nearby. Leaving him alone again would be risky with the possibility of future attacks, and if Keef wanted to take more of Dib's blood for whatever reason…

Zim bristled; scowl deepening with the turn of his ponderings. He wouldn't tolerate that. Even if he didn't have it in his power to kill Keef he'd shoot him until he at least LOOKED dead; until it satisfied him. Keef wouldn't be allowed within a foot of his enemy. Zim didn't even catch his own possessive intentions as he thought them, too used to putting claim over things to register the sudden reversal in their mannerisms—that now he was protecting Dib when it was the human trying to protect him before.

Well he wasn't going to let Dib be defeated by anyone but him, that was the point of the matter. The only point.

He glared at Dib, unable to release his frustrations anywhere else. "Don't just stand there," He barked as he started back towards the main computer. "Follow Zim."

--

A/N:

Kind of a short chapter but it was a good stopping point. Also, just to address the whole redundancy of having Dib usually stating how he thinks Zim is in sleep mode when they are sleeping; and how Zim always says he isn't in sleep mode – its just because from Dib's perspective it /seems/ like Zim is sleeping due to his even breathing, and relaxed posture. Its just his perspective on the situation, and however that may be to some people, I don't care to take it out of the writing since it is how Dib views Zim while they sleep together.

Anyway! Thanks again for all the reviews so far and hopefully ya'll stick around for the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Seventeen'

It had been hours.

Hours upon hours and Dib was so bored.

Zim didn't let him do anything, not even letting him see the blue prints or even handle any of the materials. He had finished his chips a long time ago and had occupied himself by wandering around Zim's lab(or, wandering however far he could before the Irken noticed and yelled at him to return).

However, without his interference it seemed Zim had at least finished something. Or, the Irken had said he had finished something and was working on the next but he didn't see either model and he was rather disappointed in that respect.

But, he was just glad something got done and all his time wasted being bored paid off.

Zim's base didn't have very many windows and no apparent clocks so Dib didn't know what time it was, but it felt late because he was already starting to feel tired. However, that tired feeling could just be induced from his earlier blood loss, but he couldn't really be sure.

Once the lab had been secured they had made their way back upstairs. Upstairs wasn't as safe as it used to be, but it was the only bedroom and Dib needed to recharge in sleep even if Zim didn't.

The teenager had flopped on the bed once he entered the room, taking up as much space as his lanky frame would allow.

Being stuck in the silence of the lab with only Zim for company had sent his mind in over drive as usual. He just couldn't stop thinking of everything, every little memory and event playing over and over and over.

All his emotions kept swirling inside of him; stewing, wanting to come out in some way but he didn't know how to express himself. Everything had been so much easier when all he wanted to do was dissect the alien and gain popularity.

Now…

Everything was all messed up.

He was definitely attached to Zim and he couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how hard he tried. If he had been insanely obsessed before, what was this new revelation called? Dib groaned in the back of his throat, not happy with everything. He hated that his body wanted to be closer to Zim; he couldn't stop thinking about touching him, couldn't stop remembering how his skin felt or the texture of his antennae.

The fuck up with Keef in Zim's body still left a nasty taste in his mouth and he wanted to get rid of that memory with something real. He wanted the real Zim to want him – to say he needed him; he wanted so badly to just be accepted…

He sounded so stupid and needy.

"Damn it." The curse was muffled against the pillow.

The event of the day was high on his mind, as well as Zim's reactions. He had seemed so angry about what had happened to him, for what Keef did. He seemed so tense, and every now and again Dib had noticed when Zim would look at his neck and look almost… smug. Dib didn't know why, because at first when he was bleeding the Irken had been almost livid.

Weird.

Dib also kept thinking of the morning they woke up; when Zim had basically been cuddling him, and when he had touched the invader he hadn't seemed to mind. But, then again, he could have been asleep – Dib thought he was asleep, which was why he didn't really want to be caught molesting him again. But, when Zim woke up he almost didn't seem bothered, almost relaxed and it was a little confusing.

Had he been awake or asleep that whole time?

Gah.

Dib rolled over on his spine, still spread out on the red mattress; the sheets crumpled under him as he stared up at the ceiling not really noticing where Zim was. He mulled the questions over in his mind before he finally just decided to ask, "Zim, were you awake this morning?" Dib rushed to clarify, "I mean, did you go into your sleep cycle thing?" Dib finally turned his bright eyes on the alien, absently nibbling his lower lip in nervous fashion.

The Irken stood on the opposite side of the room, the corners of his mouth set into a deep frown as he went over in his head the rest of the blue-prints and weapon designs. The only non-Earth one he could develop immediately was the Vortian-style ice gun, a modified version of a typical ice dispenser created by the early Resisty forces. It was small and rather out-dated, but with a few extra configurations he might be able to increase the diameter of the beam so as to make it more effective.

That was only one type of weapon though, and certainly not enough to destroy Keef. The only benefit was that they could freeze him—the Synak wouldn't be able to transform if his molecules were unable to move.

But they'd have to catch him first and keep him from avoiding the blast, which was an entirely different matter altogether—

"Eh?" Zim turned, missing the first half of Dib's inquiry. He caught the second part as he spun around, one eye narrower than its partner as he scrutinized both the question and its owner.

"Zim was awake," He answered crabbily, still half-way back in his weapon thoughts and not at all pleased with being disturbed in the midst of them. "As I said before, I don't require another sleep cycle for several months now. Why, what does that have to do with any—" He cut himself off, his distracted mind recalling in a flash just what happened in the morning.

A barely visible flush formed on his face as his eyes glinted with displeasure, hands clenching into fists at his sides. He'd forgotten about the matter entirely, but apparently Dib hadn't, if that was even on his mind. Perhaps he was just concerned that Zim might've been asleep when he was supposed to be guarding them? His mouth twisted into an even deeper frown, trying to cover his embarrassment. "Whether Zim is awake or not is no concern of yours, human." He groused.

Dib watched Zim's expression closely; aware of the displeasure displayed on his features as he responded but also aware of the blush on his cheeks. Dib slowly sat himself up to a sitting position on the bed, leaning forward slightly and setting his hands on his knees.

His amber colored eyes remained firm on the Irken, his heart beating hard in his chest with the knowledge that Zim had been awake for the whole thing – so then, he hadn't been molesting him, but Zim hadn't moved away either.

Dib decided to ignore Zim's snap, not really caring if he upset the alien more – he wanted to figure at least one thing out.

He mulled the words over in his head, trying to figure a proper sentence before he finally just asked, "Then…" Dib's cheeks tinted slightly, "Why didn't you stop me?"

The intensity in Dib's eyes made the invader even more uneasy. He snarled, frustrated both at his own uncertainty and at Dib's persistence. He hadn't stopped him because… because, well, it was a bit hard to when the most sensitive part of one's body was being touched like that. Nor had his guard been up, he had been relaxed and he hadn't expected it and it felt goo—but that wasn't the point. Or was it? The various reasons and excuses clamored in Zim's head and he stuffed them down, confused.

"Do not ask me such stupid questions!" He spat curtly, turning away from Dib to avoid his gaze. "I can do whatever I want, and it's no business of yours, Dib-filth." He wanted the boy to leave the issue alone—he didn't want to think about it, to think too deeply and try to uncover the motives behind the actions. He didn't want to admit to the vague things he was feeling: the safety, the security, the comfort in having Dib around when he didn't need him. He wasn't weak, he didn't require anyone's presence… and he didn't like the soft hugs or any of the other odd acts between him and Dib.

None of them. He didn't like them. He didn't, at all, not a one.

He couldn't like it.

Dib knew that Zim was faltering; he normally snapped back with that retort often when he wasn't pleased with how the conversation was going.

"So," Dib paused, trying to find the right words to twist in just the right way to get Zim to either attack him, or slip up and say something he didn't mean to say. "Doing what you wanted was to let me keep touching you?"

Dib shifted forward just slightly, still eyeing the Irken who had yet to make a move away or towards him. "Do you want me to touch you?" He asked before he could stop himself, ignoring the embarrassment spawned from the statement, trying to keep a firm expression.

…this wasn't really going the way he planned, but he could work with it…eh…maybe.

The faint blush from earlier couldn't hold a candle to the dark purple hue that immediately consumed Zim's face. He couldn't stop himself from whipping his gaze back to the human, looking offended and very uncomfortable.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, antennae upward and rigid for a second before flattening in a hostile gesture behind his head. "N-NO! I don't want you to touch me, vile worm-beast! And Zim told you to stop with the questions!" His voice sounded exasperated, his expression bewildered and indignant as he dug his talons into his palms, the strength almost drawing blood despite the barrier of the glove fabric.

Zim's outbursts were hardly unusual but his blush and his obvious uncomfortable demeanor had Dib second guessing what Zim was trying to get across to him.

Zim was lying.

Dib was going with his gut instinct of course; but the invader just seemed so hard-edged in denial that it had to be a ruse. Dib had the upper hand in this current battle – what he was fighting for he wasn't sure since the whole conversation had taken a painfully awkward turn and thoughts of expressing his feelings were long gone; the moment had been lost to this current struggle.

"Hm," Dib countered, trying to remain as collected as possible, tilting his chin up arrogantly, knowing that the usual display of confidence would surely piss the Irken off. "You're a bad liar Zim." Uncertainty was pressing against the surface of his calm demeanor(the flush on his cheeks hinting to that fact) but he tried to ignore it, wanting to ride out this turn of events until they were either physically fighting or Zim kicked him out into the hall – whichever happened first.

It turned out Dib didn't have to wait long, as the obviously haughty attitude had the Irken livid within less than a second.

"YOU—!" The growled word was the only warning before Zim shot forward, grabbing Dib by the collar of his shirt and yanking him from where he sat. "IMPUDENT EARTH CHILD! Zim is a great liar—err, I mean, ARGH just be silent! I don't want you to touch me, do you understand?!" He shook the teen, eyes wide and furious as they stared into Dib's.

He didn't, he didn't want him, he didn't feel mushy emotion-y things and he refused to be weak. Not after what happened with Keef, not after being dominated so strongly and without consent. The conflicting feelings for Dib didn't help at all and just left the Irken muddled emotionally, and made so unsure and frantic that there was only one thing to do and that was lash out.

Lash out and deny, to form another lie, another delusion that would define him as Zim.

His claws dug into the flesh of Dib's shoulders, giving him more grip to shake with. "I don't want you!" He shouted, getting caught in the tempest of his frenzied anger. "I don't need you! I don't need anyone, ANYONE! Zim doesn't need stupid feelings and touches! Is that clear?! Do you get it, human?!"

Dib didn't have time to react when the Irken caught him by the collar, yanking him forward from his spot, unable to stand completely due to the fact that alien was shorter than him, so his feet dug into the floor a bit awkwardly for some type of balance as Zim began to shake him for all he was worth.

One eye squinted shut from the force while the other remained intent on Zim's angry red eyes; his glasses going skewed on his nose. His hands had braced on Zim's shoulders as the Irken dug his claws into him – nearly gouging flesh and causing a sound of displeasure to rise from the back of his throat.

"Nngh--!" Dib tried to stable himself, his hands holding firm on Zim's shoulders but the alien wasn't releasing his hold or stopping the frenzied movement. "Stop!" Dib yelled, trying to break through Zim's words, "Just stop it!" Dib nearly shouted his eyes staring intently into Zim's as the Irken completed his angry tirade.

"I need you!" Dib finally admitted, his brows pinched together showing his obvious strain with what he had said, unsure what response would come from the alien. Silence passed a brief moment before he murmured in a softer tone, sounding almost defeated, "…I need you, okay?"

The shaking slowed to a tense halt. Amber-gold eyes were looking into claret ones, the words hovering in the air with a weight that threatened to crush them both.

I need you.

Something fluttered inside the Irken and he released Dib with a shove, sending him back onto the bed. He glared down at him, his face twisted with a seething anger and something else, something pained to reflect the foreign sensation in his chest.

"Pathetic…puny…stupid worm-baby," He hissed, though it was strained. "What… what should Zim care of your needs…?" He didn't realize that his hands were quivering, every muscle tense just from that one statement. It threw him off-balance and into further disarray. What was that supposed to mean? He needed him—well of course the dirt child needed him, he needed to beat Zim, just like the Irken wanted to defeat him. He needed him as proof so that his stupid race would like him for once.

But he didn't mean it like that.

He meant something else. Something deeper and far more volatile to the invader's sense of reality, more than just conquering and dominating, completely different…

Something like how he felt around the human, that odd sense of comfort, he could see it in the boy's gaze.

Confronted by it, cornered by it… it forced him to try and define his inner uncertainty.

And the bluntness of the fact cut through his fabrications…

But it meant nothing. It didn't matter what the Dib wanted. What he needed—Zim did not want to have feelings for him other than loathing, even if he liked the contact, he had no interest, he couldn't…

He didn't know what he wanted, but he couldn't want THIS.

Dib didn't have time to react when he was pushed away, falling none-too-gracefully to the bed. He had avoided looking at Zim when he was pushed, staring at the alien's feet as he spoke. His heart was beating painfully against his ribs, his palms were sweating, he was waiting for some form of rejection – disgust, something, anything that was usual of the invader.

But…

The quivering words Zim spoke had Dib turning his eyes back on his face, studying his sharp expression. There had been hesitance in Zim's voice, so the words didn't hurt, they were just blunt thorns and Dib didn't take him seriously.

Dib knew he was messing their relationship up by saying that – by throwing that out there. But, there was no normal, no going back. Enemy and enemy had been blurred somewhere and he didn't know what they were, but he didn't want to kill Zim anymore, didn't want him exposed.

…he just…

He just wanted Zim.

Wanted Zim all to himself.

Dib slowly got off the bed, taking a step towards the alien and reaching to place his hand along his jaw, forcing the Irken's head up gently. "Zim." Dib looked into the bright red eyes, not deterred by the hot emotion in them. Dib swallowed all his self-doubt, his fears, worries – everything, and just leaned forward, their lips brushing in a gentle kiss; giving the Irken no room to doubt him, no room to say he was just lying or he was trying to trick him, or use him. Dib put his heart into the tentative loving kiss; gently sweeping his tongue across Zim's lower lip, suckling it softly before he finally pulled back.

He swallowed thickly, trying to look as composed as possible but he was nervous as hell, his fingers were shaking as they held Zim's jaw. "I…" Dib faltered, "I don't hate you."

Zim was frozen, eyes wide and staring at Dib after the boy claimed his lips. Emotions swirled in a painful, torturous hurricane, but he was too shocked at first to react, too panicked to think or escape from the foreign ritual. The feel of Dib tenderly swiping his tongue along his lower lip drew out a choked gasp, the saliva lightly burning along the skin but the pressure and softness nearly caused his eyes to flutter shut. Something inside him yearned to grab Dib, to pull him closer but fear kept him rooted to the spot.

Fear of what he was feeling. What he shouldn't be feeling but he was, and it burned just like the kiss did on his mouth. He gaped at Dib like a deer in headlights, torn between running and punching him in the face and yanking him close so he could relieve the tiny spark of need that ignited in him.

Instead he could do none of those things, just stand there, face flushed, eyes bright and features twisting and contorting with each passing emotion that battled for dominance, unable to decide what to do, confused as could be.

He didn't… he… didn't….

The soft look in Dib's eyes, the sincerity, struck like lightening straight through the Irken.

There was too much going on within him all at once and he wanted it to stop.

He just wanted it to stop, to stop thinking, stop being attacked by so many conflicting stupid thoughts and just…

Zim let his mind go for a moment and stepped forward, breaking off his stare to place his forehead against Dib's shoulder. Nothing was said for a little while as Zim drew himself close against the human, soaking in the heat.

"Stupid human," He mumbled into the warm shirt. A gloved hand came up, almost ready to punch the boy in the chest but instead tangled itself into the fabric of the Dib's jacket. "Stupid." His eyes closed, trying to block out the thoughts. It was all stupid. So stupid. Stupid to crave this, stupid to feel safe right against him and listen to his heart beat when he was supposed to want to kill him.

Stupid to need him, stupid to have only your enemy care about you.

Dib was relieved when Zim leaned up against him, feeling the Irken melt into him, his hand gently moving up the curve of Zim's jaw line to cradle just behind his skull. Dib smiled a real smile, looking down to the alien who was hidden in his chest.

"I know." He said softly, knowing this whole situation was stupid and crazy. But, despite all that it just felt right and almost natural to have Zim against him. He tilted his head down, nearly nuzzling an antennae as it brushed against his cheek. He turned his head towards the stalk, his lips gently running along the length of it as his eyes fell half mast.

He wanted to say so much, but then at the same time he had no idea what to say.

Emotions were twisted in his chest; warming him to his core. His free hand fell on the curve of Zim's hip, holding the alien loosely. Finally he parted his lips, lightly nipping at the captured antennae, just enough to apply some pressure but not in a dominating way.

Zim sank further against Dib when the teen brought attention to his feelers, muffling a moan into the taller's chest as he fisted the jacket in an attempt to stay grounded. His senses buzzed and tingled at the light caress of lips along the antenna, slowly dismissing the doubts and worries and anger to get lost in the addictive sensations. Why did it have to feel so go—

"Nnn…" The little nips made Zim squirm pleasantly and he brought up his other hand to grip Dib's shoulder. His blush renewed itself as he buried into the steady form in front of him—awareness was muddled, every nerve laced with the drug-like pulses and it drew a haze over his mind and his resistance. "D…Dib-wor…mnn." He whined unsuccessfully, arching his back at the shivers that trailed his spine as nothing but miniscule chirps followed the name.

Dib fell victim to the moaning and squirming alien; a muffled groan buried in the back of his throat as he swept his tongue along Zim's feeler. He slowly moved back, his knees buckling when he hit the bed, his hand coming up under Zim's rump to force the Irken to straddle him.

He coaxed the tip of Zim's antennae into his mouth, sucking gently on the appendage before he parted again; trailing his lips down the stalk to the base. He trailed kisses along the curve of Zim's cheek to his jaw where he then placed pointed nips.

His free hand moved to take the other antennae, gently rubbing the base of it, his rough fingers taking in the texture of the soft rubbery thing. "Zim," Dib nearly moaned the alien's name, nibbling little pockets of skin on his way down Zim's jugular. "I don't want to stop." He nearly panted, the hand under Zim moved up, under his shirt, nails raking across the smooth flesh of the Irken's back.

Zim weakly complied to Dib's movements as they both fell back, his lower body shifting into the other's as he was made to straddle the teen's hips. With the advent of Dib's warm mouth the Irken lost himself completely, panting as he writhed, melting like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

His head tilted back, unable to stop the human's advances down his neck, unable to want him to stop. He whimpered with need at the sharp pressure of fingernails trailing along his back, far too dull to cause any damage but sending tantalizing shudders through his form nonetheless. "D-Diiiiiib…." The mewl was all he could coherently respond with, the way Dib moaned his name shooting straight down into his groin. His whole body felt hot, pliant, a strange yearning pooling in his chest, possessing him—his talons found their way along Dib's back, over the trench coat as they feebly clung to the material.

It was a thrill in itself to get Zim to react this way; to have him lose the ability to even form proper words, to have his enemy mewling pathetically. He was painfully aware of his arousal with the pressure of Zim sitting on his lap; getting irritated with the clothing separating them.

Dib ran his teeth up the curve of Zim's neck, applying pressure as he reached just under where Zim's ear would be if he was human. He nibbled the skin pointedly, suckling to create another dark blemish on the Irken's flawless jade flesh.

Dib tilted his head back to take Zim's lips as his own; his tongue slipping into the invader's mouth, running over Zim's ridged tongue, moaning from the taste and texture.

He broke contact briefly to shrug out of his coat before his hands were back on Zim again; running up his shirt, bunching the fabric as his greedy fingers ravaged every inch of the Irken's smooth chest and back.

Zim dazedly accepted Dib's tongue into his mouth, the contact between the two wet muscles drawing a needy groan at the back of his throat. It was so different from his, so flat and squat and silken. Dib's saliva left a burn on the flesh it touched, not quite painful but enough to further engage his senses, leaving him dizzy, distracted, so caught up in everything the human was doing to him that he had no chance to ponder the direction in which they headed.

Their mouths separated before he could reciprocate the actions of the kiss and the Irken watched with glazed eyes as Dib took off his trench coat, barely leaving Zim any time to recuperate before he returned to the alien's form. Fingers danced over the chartreuse flesh, peeling away the skin-tight uniform.

"Aah…" The slap of cool air was a shocking contrast to Zim's warm body. His shirt slid up, the fabric scrunching around the PAK before snapping above it, made to be removed so that the Irken technology would remain attached even when disrobing. By then his head had cleared some, but the hard discomfort between his legs left little room for argument.

He wanted to get close to Dib again, the brisk air surrounding them a reminder of the lack of bodily contact. Gloved hands slid over the human's shoulders and around, the invader's head sinking into the crook of Dib's neck. He could see the scar, the long white mark along the teen's collar bone that announced to him that Dib was his. Drunk on all the attention his nemesis had given him Zim leaned in, nuzzling the spot with a satisfied purr before tasting it with the tip of his segmented tongue.

Mmm… salt, he noted absently, salt with a hint of copper.

Not an unpleasant flavor, he recalled vaguely, remembering the times he'd accidentally tasted the boy during a fight or two. So different from Irkens, who were known to be sweet. He took tiny swipes along the scar, breathing in the warm musky scent, still not knowing what he wanted but too trapped in this whirlwind of touching and heat and moaning to care. He wanted to crave, wanted to be caught up in something other than the horrible truths waiting outside his delusions.

Dib leaned back until his spine was flat on the mattress, the Irken still atop him as he focused on the feeling of the strange segmented tongue on his skin. "Nn…" Dib moaned from the sensation, his hips jerking up in a needy fashion, one hand firm on Zim's hip – nails nearly digging into the skin.

Gods…

He wanted so much more.

He felt so confined in his clothing, he just wanted it off; but he didn't rush the situation, savoring the fact that Zim was interested in him, the Irken having tasted his skin and it caused him to feel almost drunk from the contact.

Zim nibbled along the collar bone, antennae perking up at the moan drawn out of the human beneath him. His hands traveled back over the top of Dib's shoulders and down his chest, slipping over the faint contours of muscle beneath the worn shirt. Clawed fingers found the hem and wormed beneath it, hot skin meeting the rubber of his gloves, so much so it was a wonder the material didn't melt off. The invader was in just as much need as the human and he shifted, matching Dib's thrusts and releasing a heady gasp at how delightful the pressure was.

Zim's hands snaked Dib's shirt up further, perching on his chest and giving Zim more leverage to grind with. He moaned into Dib's neck—he felt desire, strong and unbearable, and the usually chaotic Irken was all too easily able to lose himself in frenzy. He craved to possess the good feelings and what caused them, and that need was reflected in how he pushed himself against the other, pants fleeing from his mouth as he found the human's earlobe and proceeded to nibble on it. "Dib-human…" He purred huskily into the boy's ear, wanting in such a feral way to bring forth another moan, another sound, something submissive and needy and HIS.

"Ahn…ah…" Dib squirmed under the alien as he felt the gloved claws rake over his skin as well as those sharp teeth along his collar. He arched his back when Zim pushed against him; creating a lovely friction that had him panting the alien's name.

"Ah!" Dib yipped as Zim nibbled his ear; his face burning when he heard the sensual purr of his name, losing himself to everything going on; his mind clouded with a feral want. "Z-Zim…" Dib's eyes pinched shut, his head tilting to the side to give the Irken more room to work. Dib's nails bit at the flesh of Zim's sides and hips, trying to find purchase, needing something to hold onto as sensations surged through his young body.

Zim was panting as well, becoming too pre-occupied with the dance of their lower bodies as pressure and heat coiled in his abdomen with each steady grind. He buried his face against Dib's shoulder, his muscles tense with the frantic motions but unable to stop their progression, feeling himself build in the direction of climax.

As Dib's nails dug into the smooth skin of his hips and beckoned him further; he whimpered, clutching Dib's chest. Everything was so intense—the heat, the grinding, the harsh hiss of fabric on fabric, so intense to his feelers that they buzzed with the sound… it all threatened to consume him, more so than it was which felt impossible with how far he'd gone already. Red marks were left where his nails grazed Dib's skin, matching the soft scratches the teen created upon his own flesh.

Dib's heated amber eyes opened half-way as he looked to the frantic Irken that ground so beautifully against him. He recognized the frantic pace, the needy whimpers, knowing it was going to end too soon unless he did something.

"Zim," He said the Irken's name nearly breathlessly, his grip on the alien's hips firm to try and stop the movement no matter how pleasant it was. Without waiting for too much of a reaction, he used his weight to flip them over, pinning Zim to the bed.

He settled himself between the alien's legs, his breathing still irregular but he was gaining more composure now that their movements had stopped. His eyes briefly met Zim's before he lowered his head, gently placing nibbles and kisses along the alien's collar down the smooth curve of his chest.

Absently his hands trailed up his sides, along his arms, simultaneously meeting the edge of his gloves as his fingers moved to pry off the thick fabric. He tossed the gloves to the slowly building pile of clothes on the floor before he sat back up again, breaking contact to take off his own shirt.

In an instant Dib was upon Zim again, his chest against his, skin meeting skin in a hot sensation that caused a whimper to escape his lips. He leaned up, his lips brushing over an antennae before he took it in his mouth, sucking greedily on the stalk as one hand moved down Zim's taut belly before diving under the rim of his pants to brush against the Irken's need.

Zim squeaked when he was suddenly shifted, his mind stuck on such a single-minded track that he couldn't immediately comprehend that he'd been flipped over. A tiny whine sounded in the back of his throat at the broken thrusts and his hands clawed into the bed sheets since they'd been dislodged from the human's back.

He didn't have much time to gain his wits when Dib regained control, lips trailing along the tender flesh of his neck and chest, each wet contact sending shivers throughout his now hyper-sensitive skin.

There was a pause and a flurry of movement and then suddenly Dib was atop him, their naked torsos pressed flush and Dib's whimper fresh upon his feelers. Zim reached up, hands finding purchase along the teen's scarred back and the soft, moist skin beneath his unclothed talons was both exhilarating and somewhat painful, as the perspiration vaguely torched his own flesh, pain added on to pleasure.

It was quickly forgotten once the boy's mouth enveloped his antenna—the harsh sucks seemed to wipe his mind clean with each overload of sensory information, his eyes half-lidded and his lips parted, pathetic mewls fleeing from him. He absently recognized fingers sliding down his abdomen before they met his throbbing member, extracting a gasp among the chirps and pants.

"Aah…!" He bucked immediately and with abandon at the kind digits, so lost between the assault on his stalks and his need that nothing else could possibly exist beyond those overwhelming sensations. Zim panted Dib's name, his face a radiant violet, as claws sank into the human's shoulders to steady him, but it was of little use as he squirmed mindlessly beneath the commanding attention.

Dib groaned against an antennae at the feel of the sharp talons digging into his shoulders; his own arousal taut against the fabric of his jeans and begging to be released. Dib squirmed despite himself, rubbing against Zim as he tugged along the Irken's arousal; his heart fluttering at the sound of his name panted in that wonton way.

He needed more.

God, so much more…

With one last lick to Zim's antennae he released it, removing his hand from Zim's throbbing self as he went to get rid of the last of their clothing. He tugged down Zim's pants and shoes, forcing them off the bed before he kicked out of his own clothing; letting the mess fall in a heap at the end of the bed.

Dib took a position above the alien; resting dominantly between his legs, his knees under his thighs to give him leverage to the proper position. One hand ran along Zim's leg and hip in a soothing manner while his other took a feeler between his digits; rubbing the antennae softly.

Dib took in the sight of the Irken; his green skin flushed with purple, his red eyes so full of need. His body was wrought with anticipation; almost unable to take the sight of how delicious Zim looked so submissive.

Dib leaned forward, closing the distance as he placed gentle kisses along the Irken's jaw as he moved forward; finally meeting Zim's opening with a moan. All he wanted to do was just push in, take, claim, make Zim his and his alone – but he knew he had to go slow.

His muscles were pulled tight under his skin as he tried to go slow, grunting with the effort as he forced himself into the Irken's tight heat; the warmth enveloping him instantly as he pushed forward.

Zim's eyes widened with the sudden intrusion, a pained groan falling from his lips as his unprepared opening was stretched with Dib's length. Despite the gentle distraction of kisses and the very pleasurable sensations stemming from the treatment to his antennae, a spark of fear made itself known in his chest. His first time had involved Keef none-too-kindly pounding him into the computer chair—the forced submission induced from that incident made the association stark and unbending.

He didn't want anyone to hurt him like that again.

Zim growled, squirming, unable to relax as the anxiety bloomed rapidly inside him—his claws pierced deeper into Dib's skin, weakly trying to have him removed. It felt like he was being ripped apart on the inside, it was so big in his small frame. "S-Stop, stop!" Zim tried to sound imposing but in his frail submission could only manage a plea as he wiggled around uselessly, trapped beneath Dib.

"Errgh, Di…nngh, Dib!" Unbeknownst to him tears started to form in his eyes—he was still so drugged on the other, more blissful contacts, little moans mingled with the irregular breathing, but in the back of his mind he just… the fear was a separate animal in itself, making itself known alongside the pleasure and the desire and the need.

Dib had stopped his movements when he heard the growl; gasping when he felt Zim's claws finally pierce his skin and cause the heat in his body to chill with the presence of confused fear.

His hands braced on either side of Zim's head to give the Irken room, his body rigid as he perched over the alien; ignoring the feel of Zim around him, trying his hardest to stay still and not squirm – thinking if he pulled out quickly now it might entice the invader to attack, unsure what his mindset was.

"Zim?" He questioned, his brows furrowed before he saw the tears pricking the edges of Zim's eyes. "Hey," Dib said quickly, one hand resting on the Irken's jaw, his thumb brushing along his cheek to remove the liquid that started to pool.

He shifted a little uncomfortably, trying his best to ignore the pain in his shoulders, "I'm sorry." He said in a rush, "I'll stop, okay? I'll stop. I didn't mean—" Dib hadn't wanted things to go this way; he thought he was doing things right but maybe trying this was just stupid. Zim wasn't ready – not after the attack. He had been selfish and he felt so shamed; knowing he just fucked up again as usual. "I'm sorry." He shifted, trying to urge himself back out, avoiding the invader's eyes; feeling more awkward than ever.

Zim shuddered as Dib pulled out, unable to get his bearings for a few minutes. In spite of the fear laced in his veins he was still somewhat hard, still yearning but the terror of what happened wouldn't let him relax. He released his grip on Dib's shoulders, blood glistening on the tips of his claws that gently burned him, but it was barely noticed.

The invader was silent as he sat there, thinking, thoughts running rampant through his head. Shame and humiliation swirled together with the still-present want in his system—the touch, the mindless abandon, being swept up along the currents of lust lingered along the edges of his conscience only to be blurred with memories of Keef.

His heartbeat pounded in his feelers. He had so much want but there was no way he could…

Failure. He was such a failure, to be so Irk-damned useless and scared like a smeet.

Zim stared at Dib, seeing the unease. It only made everything hurt worse somehow. He curled in on himself, trying to absorb some of the warmth in the sheets and not feel so cool without Dib on top of him. He didn't know what to say, couldn't fathom words to alleviate any of his reluctance. It was all Dib's fault. All his, but the Irken couldn't bring himself to attack the teen, not yet, not when he felt so unlike himself.

Dib didn't know how to make the situation better; deciding just not to talk at all. He almost felt like leaving but at the same time he didn't want to leave Zim.

He glanced to the Irken as he curled up; wrapping the sheets around him and ultimately hiding. Dib let out the breath he was holding, edging to the end of the bed and picking out his clothes. He tugged on his pants and shirt; the cuts in his shoulders not deep enough to do anything more than sting.

He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck; lowering his head as he tried to think of what to do. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, staring down at his lap.

"I'll go." He finally said once the silence had engulfed the room; he reached for his coat, though he didn't bother with his shoes as he stood to full height and started for the door intent on just stationing himself outside of it – feeling too out of place to stay in the room anymore.

He didn't get very far when a clawed hand reached out and snatched his arm, red eyes peering intensely up at him. "You will not go anywhere unless Zim says so." The voice was tired, low, just plain exhausted from thinking too much. The Irken didn't bother standing tall, having nearly stumbled off the bed to halt Dib's leaving.

As much as the whole situation had him confused and drained, he refused to let Dib out of his sight for a moment. If Keef was still around it was a danger for them to be separated.

And… he didn't want the human to go. His brow pinched in frustration, not liking feeling so desperate for the company but there was so denying that Dib's absence left him more uneasy than his dominance.

Dib looked down into the intense ruby a moment, letting the statement linger in his thoughts before he let out a tired sigh, pushed up his glasses and nodded curtly. "Fine." He said a little dismissively, not really wanting to leave, but at the same time he sort of just wanted to not be in the room.

Zim still wasn't clothed, the air still smelled strongly of musk, and despite everything that went on he still had a slight tingle of want pulsing through his veins.

…how many times had he failed now?

Dib slowly set himself back on the bed, not making a move to shrug back out of his coat or really get comfortable at all. His body was still and he once again avoided looking at the alien; feeling the tense air between them and really having no idea how to fix it.

Zim didn't release the hold he had on Dib's arm, still watching him as the boy seemed to reluctantly take a spot on the bed again. The lack of his gaze left the Irken unsettled—he was used to having Dib's notice, to always having those sharp eyes examining his every move. He had Dib's attention, it was his to own, and now it had been taken from him.

It was foreign to not feel watched by the human… to feel like Dib lost interest in looking.

Zim's spooch twisted and he frowned. He really should have kicked Dib out—the boy had tried to penetrate him, tried to do what Keef had done. That was the bottom line and in essence he couldn't trust Dib but….

I… I don't hate you.

A displeased sound formed in his throat. He didn't have sympathy for the emotion-ridden earth-monkey, it was his fault for being so needy and desiring and running by his primitive icky feelings.

But that didn't explain Zim's inner predicament, didn't give a reason for HIS actions, HIS wants.

And what he wanted was the Dib to not look away from him, like he was some shameful creature.

He was ZIM. Everyone should delight in looking at him, giving him their consideration.

Even if he didn't feel quite like Zim at the moment.

Dropping his gaze from Dib's averted one; he scooted over, closing the gap between them. The presence and warmth was still so strangely, unexplainably comforting and without pause Zim rested his head against the taller's shoulder. His antennae wilted a little along the back of his head—why? Why did he want to be so close to the human? He should have been angry and he should have screamed at him and kicked him out and felt disgusted but….

All he felt was scared. THAT made him sick to his squeedily spooch.

"Stupid, ignorant, foolish, pig-headed smell-beast," Zim mumbled half-heartedly, still clutching Dib's arm in case he had any inclination of leaving again. "Zim should have you maimed for all this."

Dib had remained quiet as Zim held onto his sleeve, still not really acknowledging the Irken at all, still staring at a point away from him; trying to ignore him and the entire situation.

It wasn't until he felt the weight shift on the bed did he look up, his amber eyes taking in Zim's expression before the alien had tilted his head on his shoulder and huddled close. Dib remained still, feeling too unsure of himself to do anything just yet.

However, when the Irken spoke his half-hearted insults Dib smiled just slightly, finally relaxing as he lifted his arm and gently placed it along Zim's shoulders; pulling the alien a little more firm into his side.

Dib tilted his head over Zim's, placing a kiss on the alien's temple and another at the base of a feeler before he let his chin rest on the curve of the Irken's head. He squeezed Zim's shoulder in a comforting way; feeling just a little better that Zim was the first to make contact again; feeling a little less like a screw up.

--

A/N:

This chapter shows a bit more detail on how they feel about each other, and despite the botched attempt at sexy-things, I think this was a cute chapter over all.

Thanks again for all the kind reviews~ We really appreciate all the support!


	18. Chapter 18

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Eighteen'

Zim let Dib's arm encircle him, tensing slightly with the action but relaxing again when nothing came of it; Nothing threatening or harmful at least. He stared ahead, red eyes half-lidded.

He hated this.

He hated the consuming whirlwind of events and emotions, he hated having no control over any of it, he hated the Dib for being so Irk-damn weak and stupid and determined.

He hated how much he had been forced to realize in the last few minutes, and none of those truths could be undone.

He hated that after everything that just happened; he still wanted to be there.

Just hate, hate, HATE.

But Zim's expression remained a perplexed scowl as his eyes stared through the wall and door, not seeing them amidst his thoughts. He finally let out an annoyed 'hmph' as he continued to lean his head against Dib's shoulder, breaking up the strange silence.

"Damn you, filthy Dib-pig." Zim's gaze trailed along the line where wall met carpet, all the way up to the doorframe. "This is all YOUR fault. Yours and the Keef-worm's. Stupid…stupid foreigners." His gaze narrowed, but the action—like his words—held little weight, played under the same old persona. "Zim does not need to deal with this nonsense."

Dib frowned slightly to Zim's irritated words but noticed as the Irken didn't seem to tense or make a move to get away.

Dib turned his eyes towards the wall – probably where Zim himself was looking as he tried to gather up his thoughts. He was trying to mull over how to go about the situation, or if he should really talk at all.

Zim obviously felt like venting and he was glad it was merely in words so far and not in physical combat.

But then again…

He might not get another chance to really speak his mind.

"I can't make you feel things." Dib finally started, those awkward words giving way to more, "I mean, I'm not making you stay here, am I?" He murmured, "I was going to leave." He pointed out, since it was Zim himself to pull him back in.

The invader had opened his mouth to protest the first of Dib's words(because it WAS the boy's fault he felt like this, all strange, so frustrated and confused, since the human had been the one who—…), but he didn't manage immediate coherency as the last statement instead drew forth a low, quiet growl.

"You are not separating from Zim." Leaving meant they were alone, and the previous moment of disconnection resulted in Keef getting a taste for Dib. Zim brought his gaze back to meet honey-brown ones, a stern look accompanying the authoritative snarl. Fingers absently clutched at the edges of the teen's trench coat. "Has your puny human brain forgotten what happened last time?"

Claret orbs lingered down at the slight peek of neck and collar bone visible above the shirt's edge, almost as if making sure that nothing remained of that other event. Instead only the faint trail of white—his trail, his line—was discovered. Quickly Zim's eyes darted back to Dib's gaze and then away, as he retook his position against the boy's side. "I want to be sure the nuisance won't occur again."

Dib's heart skipped a beat from Zim's low snarl and his heated irritated words.

He hadn't forgotten; the memory of Keef impersonating Zim left a bad taste in his mouth and he avoided Zim's eyes as the alien looked to him.

He also didn't forget how angry Zim had been he had been bitten; unsure if it had been Zim's natural possession or if it might have meant something more than that.

"Yeah," Dib agreed, deciding to lean towards the fact that Zim's personal fear was probably the only real reason he was being stuck to his side. Dib normally wouldn't have complained, but sadly, the awkwardness was returning and he didn't know how he felt holding Zim so close when the alien obviously hated everything that was going on between them.

Such mixed signals.

Normally Dib could read them, could understand at least a little bit that was going on in Zim's head – but since he was also emotionally compromised, it was hard to pick truth from those little lies his mind kept feeding him so he wouldn't feel full-on disappointment.

"It's more practical to stay together." He finally admitted, deciding to sound more aloof than anything else; upset with himself for displaying his weaker side so easily to the alien whom was still considered a threat to man-kind as well as his own well-being once this whole mess with Keef was over.

Said alien shifted uncomfortably against Dib, fighting the urge to draw his knees to his chest. He didn't get it—didn't want to get it. The statement should have relieved him. And it did, the words did, it was sensible to remain close for protection.

But it wasn't the words that he had an issue with. It was the tone.

Zim grimaced. It was just so…there. Nothing…he almost wanted to say there was nothing Dib-like in it, but the thought was irritating. Why should that matter? What did he care for the Dib's speech patterns?

The boy hadn't made eye contact with him either. He'd slid his gaze away.

Dib wouldn't let Zim have his stare. No, Zim's stare. That gaze belonged to Zim; it always had, for so long that the number of years meant nothing.

Finally incensed enough by his own thoughts the Irken turned around, facing Dib full-on. He caught the odd expression on the human's face and he frowned more. "Dib-thing," He said, his voice low, just barely revealing his uncertainty. "Look at me." Angry thoughts stewed about in his head. Did the Dib think him so weak now that he couldn't stand the sight of him? He was always looking at him, always. The invader hadn't noticed how natural the motion seemed now—he didn't know, until he was without it. Zim brought up his hand and grasped Dib's jaw and chin, directing his enemy's face to meet his; He hadn't intended for their faces to be this close. "Why do you turn your gaze from Zim?" He demanded.

Dib tensed to Zim's low tone, still avoiding his eyes despite the obvious command. It wasn't until he felt the firm fingers under his chin had he been forced to view the hard magenta orbs of the alien.

He swallowed thickly, nervous due to their close proximity. Zim's question was simple, yet so difficult to answer.

When he looked at Zim all he saw were those claret eyes holding such fiery emotion; those antennae that he loved to touch and taste, that jade skin that was so sweet and soft, and those lovely green lips that Dib wanted to kiss forever.

When he looked at Zim he saw everything he couldn't have.

…he saw his failures, his victories, his whole self reflected in Zim's large eyes and it was just too hard to look at.

Dib was trying to come to terms with the fact that they were enemies and they wouldn't be more than that. He was trying to come to terms with the understanding that he had forced himself on Zim on too many occasions and normalcy just couldn't happen anymore.

It hurt to look; it made everything too real.

Dib took a deep breath and let his eyes drift, falling to rest on the curve of Zim's naked shoulder as he tried to find words. "Why does it matter?" He finally said, his tone more defeated than defiant, too weary to open himself up again.

Zim growled again when the golden irises slid away from him again. "It matters to Zim!" He snapped before he could reword the phrase—he was too far on his tirade now to fix it anyways. His grip on Dib's chin tightened slightly as he tugged the boy's face, trying to redirect his gaze with force. "You are always looking at me, idiot stink-worm," Zim hissed, bothered. "But not now. What's more important than watching Zim? Hm?"

The invader didn't realize he was inching nearer until he was kneeling on the bed, both hands up and cupping either side of Dib's face and his green forehead almost brushing with the human's. His pulse sped in anger, in frustration. He was close to digging his nails into Dib's temples and pinning their heads together, if that's what it took.

Zim wanted what was his back. He didn't want to admit why he did, why he was desperate and irate, he wanted to lie to himself for a little while longer but it just wasn't cutting it anymore.

"Zim…isn't weak Dib," He muttered darkly, slowly, boring his eyes into the other's and wanting nothing more than to-- "You will not ignore me, or feel some sort of sick PITY. Do you think I'm not worthy of…of being fought? Of anything? You will not ignore me as if I'm too pathetic to be bothered with, stupid ingrate, because Zim isn't, Zim ISN'T." His brow pinched; pained by the wild hurt the words sprang in him.

Zim pressed his forehead harder against Dib's, his antennae mingling with the soft, unruly hair on the human's head, the sensation contrasting with that of the rough handling of the boy's head. "So stop looking away," He commanded. "It belongs to me. You will not take that from Zim."

Dib was quiet through Zim's entire tirade; the emotion stopping him short of responding, not even caring to the rough handling of his face as his bright amber eyes looked up to Zim's.

His head was craned slightly due to the position of the invader but Dib didn't make a move to change it, letting Zim hold him firm, feeling the antennae brush through his hair. He was unsure how to continue, unsure what to say.

"I don't pity you." Dib murmured softly, deciding to start there, "I don't. I'm not, I didn't mean to make it seem that way." He said softly, his fingers absently fisting in the sheets as he tried to find the words to continue. "I'm not ignoring you; I'll always fight you, but…"

Dib bit his lower lip, kneading it nearly raw, "…is that just what it has to be?" Dib forced himself to keep looking at those bright red eyes despite his want to look away. "I can't…"

Dib took a deep breath, his brow pinching as he swallowed down his unease, "I can't just go back to normal Zim. I can't!" His tone broke, "It's not about fighting you, or about winning, or about any of those stupid things anymore. I just…I want…" He felt so stupid but he forced himself to continue, "I want more than that."

Zim remained trained to Dib's reluctant stare, antennae twitching as he listened. He didn't press his head so hard against the human's, not now that he had the boy's attention back. Naked shoulders visibly relaxed and his grip on Dib's face soon followed.

"Do you really think Zim cares what you want?" He knew those eyes for so many years but now, he was staring at them, relishing them and the fact that he had them. He owned every shade of gold and amber and brown, every sprinkle of yellow dusting beneath the pitch black pupil and every rippled rim of hazel that lined the twin disks of ochre.

He desired to keep them, keep them on him.

Dib gave him his attention and now, he didn't want it to go away.

"You want such stupid human things." His eyes were heavy lidded, contemplative, as his thumb lightly stroked along Dib's cheekbone. "Things that make little sense."

Zim paused for a moment, taking in everything in his vision; memorizing the picture, the words forming in his throat with little thought, being created one after the other with a realization that was coming to light, all at once.

"I want your eyes." The words finally poured out, quiet but holding a presence that filled the room. "I want them to never stray from me…always mine. I want…"

His thumb continued to make gentle swipes against Dib's skin, the palm of his hand barely cupping it now. "I want this flesh, for me to scar. No one else should leave their mark here." Not Keef, not anyone.

"I want…" Zim's eyes closed briefly, feeling the warmth of the human's body, the soft cascade of breath against his chin and neck. He opened them again and leaned in, never breaking his stare from Dib's, vaguely seeing himself in its depth.

"I want to know," His lips moved a hair's breadth from the human's, nearly brushing, "…why I want… to do these things…," His mouth grazed tenderly against the other's, "…with you."

Dib had leaned into Zim's touch as his claws brushed tenderly against his cheek, giving him hope as the alien's monologue continued. Tentatively his shaking fingers found home on Zim's hips; his digits inhaling the warmth of the alien's flesh as he stared up into those red eyes – captivated by the emotion as well as the words falling from Zim's mouth.

His heart thudded painfully in his ears; unsure if everything he was hearing was real.

This… wasn't a trick, was it?

Dib didn't think he could take it if this wasn't real; he didn't think he could take anymore emotional trauma.

"I…" Dib faltered, feeling the brush of Zim's lips against his and it took everything he had not to lean forward and claim them – wanting so badly to taste. "I've always been yours." Dib murmured, he felt the heat rise in his face as he brushed his lips up against Zim's again, "I don't know." He said honestly to Zim's statement, his fingers gently kneading Zim's hips as he tried to gain a better hold on his thoughts.

"I don't know why I want this," Dib said softly, "I just…I do, and I…" Dib gained his resolve, "I want you." He murmured with as much grace as he could manage despite the fact that his own nervous jitters were getting the best of him, "I want all of you, I want you to be mine." He finished in a low heady tone.

"Impossible," Zim mumbled against Dib's mouth, though the sultry way Dib announced it brought a flush to his face nonetheless. One hand moved down to press against Dib's clothed chest while the other swept across the teen's temple, running through the thick raven locks. "No one can have Zim."

The soft, nimble fingers worked along his small hips, enticing pleasant shivers. "And I said I did not care what you want," He told Dib, though the words were frail, weightless. Zim altered his awkward positioning, sliding a leg up and over Dib's lap so that he sat in it, straddling the taller.

It was too easy just to give into all this again.

Finally Zim leaned forward to claim Dib's lips, but the action was clumsy as he tried to imitate the way the human had done it the last few times. Instead a displeased noise formed in his throat when he failed to succeed.

Stupid human ritual.

The invader pouted against the other's lips, eyes shifting away in embarrassment. His cheeks were graced with a veil of lavender—earth-stinks had such odd ways of doing things. He was going to have to study it more so he could perform it ten times better than the Dib-thing.

Dib complied to the change in position, one hand moving along Zim's hip to rest at the small of his back while the other rested along his side. He tilted his head up, catching the unintentional kisses as Zim spoke, parting his lips just slightly as his eyes fell half-mast – getting caught in the intimate moment.

Dib pushed aside Zim's words; taking them almost as a challenge in disguise since the mood had changed so drastically between them and he doubted those words held much merit.

He accepted Zim's lips however awkward they were; nearly mashing against his own before the entire kiss just ended though he still felt a pressure against his lips. Dib let his eyes open again, catching Zim's embarrassed look as well as the flush of purple on his cheeks.

Dib grinned to himself, the air feeling much lighter than before, fueling him onward as he snaked his hand up Zim's back to cup the base of his head. "Here," Dib murmured, his fingers trailing to brush along Zim's jaw as he guided his lips back to his own. His eyes drifted shut again as he fell into the moment; a groan burying in the back of his throat as he swept his tongue eagerly along Zim's bottom lip before he pressed his way inside to taste the foreign flavor of his alien foe.

Zim's gaze had flown back to Dib when the other's digits danced along his jaw, gasping in surprise at the instant command Dib led over the kiss. He moaned, his own eyes fluttering closed when the wet muscle slid along his lower lip and entered, brushing against his own tongue.

Still such a stupid stink-beast ritual. Anything human-made didn't have a right to feel so good.

The hand in Dib's hair gripped softly at the mass of midnight black—he'd pulled and tugged at the boy's darkly-colored follicles before, during fights, but it was so much more interesting without his gloves. He could feel how soft and delicate the strands were, all tangled between his fingers.

Zim pushed back with his tongue, letting it glide and swirl energetically to meet the motion of Dib's. Dib tasted like nothing, though a hint of something sweet tinted the edges of flavorlessness.

Zim's other hand sneaked beneath the human's shirt and wrapped around his back, cradling the teen's spine so as to push them flush together. His claws raked along the smooth flesh possessively—if he could see the plane of skin he would surely the note the various scars, most belonging to those very talons that now gently traced along the flawed surface.

'Mine.' The word echoed loosely in his mind as he pulled back from the kiss to inhale. He wondered if he'd breathed the word aloud, he was too distracted to tell. Zim pushed the thought aside and tried again to start the kiss, again imitating the human's motions.

His tongue only managed to poke at Dib's bottom lip instead of sweeping at it. But it was a more successful attempt than the first one.

Dib moaned into the kiss, savoring the feel of the strange ridged tongue as it danced over his own. As Zim broke away to breathe he placed needy chaste kisses on the swollen green lips between breaths – unable to get enough.

He arched his back to the claws dancing along his spine, pressing up against Zim as his hands started to roam along Zim's figure; digits caressing naked jade flesh. As Zim attempted to start the kiss anew Dib opened his mouth to allow the invader control.

He slowly leaned back into the bed, letting Zim rest atop his hips as he laid out submissively against the mattress. He slowly drew in the kiss, nipping at Zim's lips before he turned his attention elsewhere. A hand reached up to force Zim over him as Dib leaned up, nudging under the Irken's chin as he bit gently along his jaw line.

Dib's eyes fell half-way, a moan spilling past his lips as he placed biting kisses on the curve of Zim's neck before he favored a particular patch of skin – starting to suckle at the pulse point. In the same moment Dib's fingers found the curve of Zim's antennae, gently sweeping his rough fingers across the rubbery feeler.

"N-Nneh…" Zim unconsciously tilted his head back, giving Dib more access to his neck while the human attacked his skin, adding another bruise close to the one still forming where Dib had last left his mark. The caress along his antennae brought forth a shuddery exhale as his eyes opened slightly.

The hand in Dib's hair found better purchase in clawing at his enemy's side, also slipping beneath the worn shirt. The various sounds from the teen echoed in his stalks, each moan amplifying the coiling warmth in his abdomen.

His sounds, moans for Zim; The whole concept was enough to have him greedily craving more.

Zim was already unquestionably aroused, the fabric of Dib's jeans grazing against the bare flesh not at all hindering the process. The lack of a finish from earlier played a partial factor, but it was difficult not to be hard with Dib sucking and biting like he was.

The little Irken flushed even darker when he shifted his legs, unintentionally grinding into the rough material and suppressing a whimper at the sensation it sent through him. "D-Dib… aah…" His hand at Dib's side snuck downward, ghosting at the tail of his spine where the rim of his jeans began, claws running just beneath the edge.

Dib felt heat surge through his veins from Zim's breathy sounds and the way he moaned his name. "Ahn…" Dib trailed firm kisses on Zim's collar as he felt the Irken grind against him; trying to meet his movement, painfully aware of the confining fabric against his hard self that kept him from fully experiencing the alien perched above.

Dib's breathing was uneven as he finally moved back, breaking some contact as he shrugged out of his coat and hastily tugged off his shirt. Dib wanted to take a more dominant stance over Zim – especially with that oh-so-fuckable-expression baiting him like that.

…but he knew that wasn't a good idea; his failures still fresh in his mind and it kept him from truly acting on his impulses.

He swallowed thickly, his hands resting firm on Zim's hips as he gazed up at the naked jade body; his eyes drinking in every inch of that lithe frame. Dib shifted slightly, unintentionally grinding up against Zim again, a breathy sound escaping him as his nails raked down the Irken's legs, "God Zim…" He groaned, his honey-colored eyes filled with a feral lust.

The Irken answered with a low purr, both at the crushed hips and the dull scratch of human fingernails along his thin legs. He gazed down to meet Dib's eyes and saw the heated look, a moan catching in his throat.

Yes—that's what he wanted.

Those eyes, his eyes, looking like that, just watching him; It was intense, the heat of the human's stare nearly pinning him to the spot, but all it did was fuel the longing for more.

No one else could have that gaze.

It was always meant for him, no matter what form it took. He knew now he'd never let this one reach anyone's eyes but his own.

Zim smirked at the possessive thoughts, leaning forward with enthusiasm born from them. He didn't realize just how much Dib wanted to dominate the situation, nor was that his prime concern. No matter how much Dib confessed that he was 'Zim's', the invader wanted to feel that confession with every fiber of his being. He wanted control just as much as Dib did.

He wanted to run his claws over every inch of undiscovered flesh and draw more sounds to accompany that stare.

And even so he couldn't help but think of the same being done in return, and a shudder of reluctant pleasure consumed him.

"Heh. Your 'God'-thing has no need to be called, Dib-smell." Zim's hands moved as he spoke, heading to the fly of Dib's jeans. Zim wanted them off, though the rhyme or reason for his want stemmed from nothing. He just knew he wanted them gone.

He toyed with the button, flicking it out of its bindings before tugging the zipper down. "Unless you are calling Zim a god," The Irken added loftily, slipping his hand to where the fabric parted, lightly raking at the sensitive skin there as he coaxed the bulge within its confines. "Though Zim is greater than that even, as you know."

A shudder of anticipation ran through his system as Zim unbuttoned his jeans; releasing some of the pressure as those nimble fingers tugged down his zipper. He shifted slightly, his hands gripping at the alien's thighs, his gold eyes trailing down to watch what Zim was doing.

Upon hearing the arrogant words Dib would have countered; had he not been so nicely distracted by those claws running across his need. Dib's eyes fluttered shut as he groaned the alien's name in obvious approval of his action, his head leaning back on the mattress as his back arched just enough to push himself more eagerly against Zim's hand.

An odd tightness enveloped Zim's chest as he watched Dib react. The way he tilted his head and exposed his neck, the way he said the alien's name…his heartbeat pounded in his antennae, so loudly he wondered if Dib could hear it. Zim smirked to hide his confusion. It was fun to make Dib's body act like this—revenge for what he'd been doing to him, that was good enough for a reason.

None of that stopped him from being mesmerized by the sight of Dib stretched out beneath him, with his hips pushed up and his eyes lightly closed and his lips parted just so.

Zim's own need twitched in response. He stared for a moment longer before regaining concentration, using his other hand to yank Dib's pants further off his hips. With one final tug along the rim they were down and Zim curiously grasped the base of the stiff length. He drew his claws along it slowly; probably painfully slow for the one receiving it.

He hadn't really managed to study it, or any of Dib's body for that matter, during the previous times, since he'd really been, well…distracted by a good many other things. But now he couldn't help but watch and analyze it, drinking in the details.

Dib gratefully kicked out of his pants as Zim tugged them down, parting his legs as he drew them up, forcing Zim to sink between them from the shift in position. His eyes opened half-way, the bright amber peeking up at the alien from beneath thick lashes.

"Ah…aa…" Dib made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as Zim's claws ghosted along his member; giving him just enough sensation to crave more but not enough to satisfy.

His hands, shaky with need, started to run up Zim's sides and along his arms, trying to urge him to do more, wanting so badly to just force the alien against him – wanting to taste those smirking lips.

"Zim," Dib tugged the alien over him in that single moment, forcing their faces close again as he held the alien's upper arms. "I…" He tilted his head up, his lips brushing against Zim's with every word, "I need you…please…" He said in a low husky tone, parting his lips as he swept his tongue deliberately across Zim's closed lips.

"Dib-thing…" Zim nearly whimpered, losing focus with the promise of Dib's lips on his again. He lay flush against the human, hot skin meeting with the suddenly altered position. His eyes slipped almost shut with the introduction of that oddly persuasive tongue of Dib's.

The teen may have been begging him(at least in Zim's perspective)but the contact commanded him to want so many things.

Forgoing anymore thought Zim complied, parting his lips and eagerly planting them over the pink ones beneath, his worm-like tongue gliding out to meet Dib's and engage it.

Somewhere along the way he lost sight of what brought them to this place, this time, this moment, this feeling. Somewhere amidst the biting kisses and needy touches and little moans there became only this.

He wanted to be okay with Dib needing him, because he needed Dib as well. He knew there were 'whys' and 'hows' all mixed and frayed somewhere in his conscience and there would be a time when he'd have to face them but—

It wouldn't be now. The why's and how's didn't exist.

Just this human and the horribly wonderful want in his blood, in his veins.

Zim ran his hands up and down Dib's sides, across the plane of his toned stomach, and back again to the aching member pushing up against his thigh. He groaned softly into Dib's mouth.

He wasn't going to deny his veins.

Dib whimpered against Zim's lips, his arms finally slipping over Zim's shoulders, giving the Irken control as the needy kisses turned deep and heated; conveying things both weren't ready to voice.

Dib moaned when he felt those thin fingers on his sensitive self again, hips jerking in response as he wrapped a leg firmly around Zim's hips, forcing the alien against him. His nails raked down Zim's back, "Mmn…" Dib nipped at Zim's lips, his breathing uneven as he denied himself proper gulps of air for fear everything would just stop if he stopped kissing him.

…he didn't want it to stop.

Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop…!

Dib wanted this, he wanted it so badly. He knew he was over-eager, he knew his body was reacting so easily it was probably off-putting if he had a mind to care. He didn't give a damn how needy he sounded, didn't care how weak he might appear in this moment.

Everything felt right; everything felt so good – he just wanted more, craved more, needed it.

"Zim…" Dib said in a pleading tone, urging the alien to press against him, gasping at the feel of the alien's hardness pushing against him as he forced Zim into position.

Zim groaned a bit in surprise—suddenly aware of exactly what was happening, finding clarity despite the distracting little assaults on his lips. He could feel Dib just around the tip of his length, trying to make him do what the human had done earlier to him.

Regardless of any claims Zim might make, he was completely inexperienced in anything like this. Everything he knew now was through research of the humans and what'd he done with the teen.

Instinct and lust made up for it though. Zim shifted on the bed, Dib's legs propped over his thighs. He could feel the heat of the human's body around him, the scent of him clinging to the warm air between them.

Hazed magenta eyes found amber ones, the pleading tone of his name ringing in his feelers as he took in his nemesis, his enemy, his rival splayed against the vibrantly red sheets and panting. Zim hummed, so oddly pleased, and he leaned in to tenderly run his light pink teeth over Dib's bruised lower lip.

Dib relaxed into the bed as best he could, his hands falling from Zim's shoulders and finally tangling in the sheets as he looked up at the invader, taking in those hazed magenta eyes.

Dib loved those eyes; he especially loved the look they currently had, the way Zim viewed him as if he was the only thing worth viewing. Dib complied as Zim moved, sliding his legs under his thighs and propping him up.

"You humans are so strange," Zim muttered absently, feeling Dib's warm breath tickle his jaw. His other hand reached down to find Dib's hip bone, drawing little circles along the flesh with his thumb as he got a good grasp on the boy. "You… are so strange…" He sighed against those pale lips and finally moved down to claim them, succeeding in his attempt at a decent kiss before he gripped Dib's hip, and without any further warning thrust himself into the human below.

Dib's heart beat hard against his ribs, a tingle of uncertainty sparking up his spine with his inexperience with sex in general and what to expect. He tried to ignore it, trying to focus on the dominant Irken above him – and when Zim leaned in to tenderly nip at his lips it was a little easier to ignore the panicked fluttering of his heart.

Dib didn't have time to respond to Zim's gentle words; eagerly accepting the kiss, distracting himself as he felt Zim press against his tight opening.

Once Zim thrust in with that harsh jerk of his hips Dib's entire body tensed and he threw his head back – his eyes pinching shut as his heels dug into the mattress, fingernails digging into the blankets.

"Aaahnnn…" Dib clenched his jaw, his body trembling despite his best effort; a bead of sweat falling down his temple as he panted harshly from the shock of it as well as the biting pain.

Dib couldn't help it when he squirmed, trying to move away but unable to un-impale himself; his eyes opening just slightly, his brows knitted with an obvious attempt not to show how much that had just hurt.

"S-shit…Zim!" He yipped, "Y-you have to…" Dib swallowed thickly, forcing himself to relax, to try and get used to the thing that just stabbed into him. "It…" He flushed, turning his eyes from the invader in embarrassment, unable to voice a tangible thought as he shifted again, wincing at the foreign feel of penetration.

Dib's stifled shout completely drowned out the grunt from Zim as he slammed in, his member instantly surrounded by the tight, tight heat inside of Dib. Zim moaned softly—he didn't realize it would be quite so tight, clenching and massaging him so mercilessly. It took everything he had not to start moving, as the teen's squirming and motions only proceeded to make things worse.

"H-Have to… do what…?" Zim panted, one eye scrunched open while the other remained shut, just bracing himself above the other while he gained his bearings. The surprised panic in the other's voice made him wonder if he'd done something wrong, not that he was possible of such things, of course not, but still…."What more… is there? This is how you did it to Zim, isn't it…?" He registered the pain on the other's features, even though Dib tried to mask it. It must have hurt as much for Dib as it had for him.

The golden eyes were gone from Zim again. Something like uncertainty crossed the Irken's features and he leaned up, the hand not at Dib's hip following him to slowly draw the boy's face back forward. "Don't look away," He hissed, a hint of pleading in his tone though he wouldn't admit to it. He cupped Dib's jaw, forcing Dib to face him; Needing him to. Zim couldn't see himself, which was probably for the best—better he didn't see the tiny speck of hesitation in his gaze, barely hidden by his façade of annoyance.

He just needed minute…

Just one minute.

Dib took careful breaths, forcing himself to get used to the feeling and cursing himself for being so weak. It shouldn't be that bad, right? He could handle it, it wasn't a big deal. Though his thoughts were cut off when he felt the firm hand under his chin and he was forced to face the stern red eyes of Zim.

He looked up into those ruby depths; having missed the hint of pleading to his tone, catching the annoyance and feeling even worse.

He could do this.

This was what he wanted.

With resolve he shifted his weight again, nibbling his lower lip at the feeling as he forced Zim to slide out just enough before he moved back to take him in. "Ah…" Dib's lips parted as his eyes fell half-way, the pain starting to ebb to something better. His hold on the sheets loosened as he arched his back, experimentally starting a slow jerky rhythm and groaning at the feel of the new pleasure quaking in his young body. "Mm…move," Dib said in a breathy moan, "P-please." He added as he sunk back down again forcing Zim back inside of him.

Zim didn't need to be told twice once the human started moving, the cool air stinging along his length before the tight rings of muscle clamped down on him again, though in a sliding motion. The Irken grabbed hold of Dib's hips, steadying him as Zim moved to meet the thrusts, withdrawing from Dib only to slam back in.

Zim groaned, picking up the tempo easily. "T-Tallest…!" His brow pinched as he started to pound into Dib faster, a coiling pressure starting to build steadily in his abdomen. The human was so tight and hot around him, overwhelmingly so. It consumed his thoughts with every thrust, and his gaze was clouded as he kept it on Dib's face as best he could, trying and failing to remain grounded in face of his inexperience.

Dib didn't have time to react as the Irken held firm to his hips – pinning him to the bed as Zim's pace increased ten fold and left him panting and groaning in the wake of it.

So many sensations; his whole body was tingling, a swirling heat running through every fiber as the alien pounded into him unceremoniously. Dib's fingers tangled in the sheets, his head falling back again as his eyes fell closed; letting himself rely on his other senses that currently were in over-load.

The smell, the sounds, the sensual feel of his naked skin rubbing against silk sheets and Irken skin all at once – everything just felt so good.

Dib groaned headily in the back of his throat, "Nn…Ziiiim~" Dib's tone flitted into a pleased mewl, his back arching just slightly off the mattress as he felt something get struck inside him – something too wonderful to describe. He rocked up against the alien, meeting his thrusts and getting rewarded with that same feeling that caused all tangible thought to be hurled from his mind.

Dib's moans gained in pitch; nearly becoming gasping shouts as Zim unconsciously stabbed that spot – forcing Dib to squirm, his body experiencing an over-load he hadn't thought possible.

The sound of Dib's cries nearly pushed Zim over the edge—the human was really moving now, as though something had changed, and that look on his face held such raw pleasure in it…

Zim flushed a deep shade of violet. He panted, hardly relenting, secretly pleased to witness such an expression on the Dib. The Irken took hold of Dib's throbbing need and slid up and down it, in time with his movements. More. He wanted more. More of this. More of everything. More of Dib. But the building pressure inside of him warned that he would only last so long.

With a bit of effort he rammed in harder, making sure to strike at the angle that currently had the human writhing beneath him. A breathy moan escaped him as he buried himself all the way in, his hips smashing gracelessly into Dib's before slipping back out and in again. "D-Dib, I… Zim can't…aah…!"

Dib fell out of synch with Zim's thrusts, unable to meet them at all as his muscles pulled taut and he knew he was getting close. "Nnhaa…" Dib panted, his eyes opening just enough to peek gold under his lashes, looking up to the Irken and taking in the sight of him as he continued his rapid movements.

The sight of Zim nearly brought him stumbling over the edge yet somehow he was lasting. Pleasure was rippling through him in waves and he knew it wouldn't be long. "I…Nn—Zim!" Dib gasped as he felt the Irken grip him, not entirely expecting it and as those deft firm fingers pumped him in time with the vigorous movement Dib just couldn't take anymore.

Just as he felt Zim bury inside, just as he heard the alien's desperate words, Dib finally gave himself over to his orgasm – calling the invader's name in one last keening moan as he shot all that he was worth between them.

A fuzzy feeling descended on him a few seconds after and he fell heavily back on the mattress; his breathing ragged. A languid smile fell on his lips as he flicked his eyes up to the Irken – he felt sated and happy and all he wanted to do now was sleep.

The pain would surely hit him tomorrow, as would the soreness of his muscles, but right now all he felt was comforting warmth – a type of bliss one could only experience after satisfying sex.

Zim came almost instantly after Dib, the spasming of the human's walls and the intensity of his call combining to overpower him. With one last thrust he emptied himself inside of Dib, riding the waves of his orgasm until it sapped every bit of strength and left his muscles weak.

His mind started to fog, and it took the last of his concentration to pull out of Dib before he collapsed face-first with a sigh beside the teen. Zim sank into the sheets, relishing the cool silk along his still heated form as his breathing slowly returned to a natural rhythm.

He didn't even have the energy to smile. Instead his eyes drifted shut, as it was too much work to even keep the lids up. The thought of a sleep cycle crossed his mind but only briefly—he didn't need that much rest, though he certainly wasn't ready to go run laps around the neighborhood. Or even get out of the bed.

Or see how the human was—he hadn't spoken since he last cried the Irken's name. Zim mumbled at Dib, though it probably sounded like garble since his face was buried in the mattress. He tried to lift his antennae to listen for a response, but even they felt too heavy and soft to be moved and so instead stayed limp against the back of his head.

So much for that attempt, though he couldn't really bring himself to care, not at the moment.

Dib found what strength he had left to shift his body towards the alien that had fell face-first into the mattress. He had caught his muffled statement though couldn't make sense of it and didn't entirely care to.

It probably wasn't important.

Lazily Dib spooned his body against Zim's side; their slick skin meeting once again as the air around them started to cool the sweat. Everything still smelt musky, but for some reason the scent was pleasant and almost comforting.

Dib nuzzled his head into Zim's shoulder in a careless display of affection, not entirely caring if Zim wanted to be cuddly or not since he felt a need to be close. Dib placed a kiss on Zim's shoulder, having a mind to say something but thankfully he was too tired to form words and instead he let fatigue finally take hold of him.

It wasn't long before Dib was out cold.

The human's steady breathing was all Zim heard for many moments after. He'd managed to open one eye when he felt Dib nudge against his shoulder, and watched as the boy planted his lips along the jade skin. A new tint of indigo dusted his cheeks at the tender act, though he was too pleasantly tired to think on the matter.

Or on any other matter. Like the why's and how's. In the end he'd have to answer to them, or else weave new excuses to cover them up.

They'd crossed a line, hadn't they? The difference between foe and…whatever they were. Their pattern, their conduct, their goals…what was left after a reckoning such as this?

Maybe they could just forget…?

No. Something told Zim, even in his drowsy state, that forgetting would be impossible. He wasn't entirely sure he would want to, either.

Zim continued to stare at Dib's sleeping face, at the peaceful expression he wore there. It was so calm, almost innocent—something Zim had never seen on Dib aside from these moments. Even as a smeet-thing the Dib always looked pained. Or crazy. Or scared.

He found he somewhat liked the new appearance. But that could have been just his sated body; He liked just about everything right about now.

He kind of even liked Dib in his entirety, right at that moment. Kind of.

But of course not. That was nonsense.

Zim sighed as he wormed into Dib, curling into the human's form and basking in his warmth.

Complete and utter nonsense.

…kind of.

--

A/N:

They are now officially…something. Well, at least they finally had consensual sex, hm? Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and supporting this fiction~ Tune in next Saturday for another update.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Nineteen'

Dib was slowly becoming consciously aware of his surroundings, aware he had to be waking up but he didn't entirely want to leave his happy dream world. He didn't really want to open his eyes; fearful there had been a line to fantasy and reality last night and since he had slept so deeply for so long – he wasn't entirely sure what had happened and what hadn't.

Had it all been a dream?

But as those lazy words passed by Dib became more aware; Dib first felt the pain in the bridge of his nose and the side of his head – obviously he had went to bed wearing his glasses, which didn't normally happen, though it didn't hurt that much, it was more irritating than anything else. He could also feel the silk sheets on his naked skin, could still smell a hint of sex in the air, could feel something warm and soft pressed up against his chest.

Dib shifted closer to the warmth and it was then that a sharp pain ran up his back and he was unable to suppress the whimper that escaped. His brow furrowed as a coil of discomfort settled at the base of his spine and he made a mental note not to move again.

God…

He felt so sore.

Finally he opened his eyes, viewing the room he was in as the memories started to rush back to him. Slowly his eyes fell on the Irken resting in his arms, unsure if he was awake or not. His groggy gold eyes took in the sight of Zim, noticing just how relaxed he looked; his sleepy mind figuring the alien was in sleep mode.

Zim was always so animated, Dib found it strange to see him so quiet and still.

He smiled just faintly, continuing to observe, feeling a warmth settle in his heart. But just as quickly as that warmth came it was replaced with a chill of uncertainty.

…what if Zim didn't like what happened?

Dib didn't think he could live with it if Zim waved it off as a 'one-time-thing' and pretended it never happened. Dib didn't want to pretend it hadn't happened; he loved the fact that it happened he loved…

…he loved Zim.

Dib unconsciously held Zim closer; resting his head on his as he let his eyes slip closed again. He took even deep breaths as his lips grazed just under an antennae.

His sleepy mind was trying to form what he was going to say when the inevitable came, when Zim told him they were still going back to being enemies and how this all changed nothing. He nibbled the inside of his lip as all the worst scenarios played out in his over-active brain.

He almost wanted to wake Zim up, just to take the edge off this horrible feeling of dread but he knew better than that and really, he wasn't sure if it was possible to wake Zim before his internal timer let him wake up.

And that would have been an issue, had Zim actually gone into sleep mode.

The little Irken was very still, had his eyes closed, but certainly wasn't asleep. For a long time during Dib's rest he'd had his eyes open, watching the human sleep, unfortunately letting his mind wander through the possibilities and the implications of what this all meant.

His ruby gaze had glared half-heartedly for the longest time at the human. Only an hour ago did he choose to rest his eyes and hopefully his mind from the sight of the peaceful teen.

It was still his fault.

His fault for making Zim want such things.

It couldn't have been Zim's, of course not—he didn't make stupid decisions like that, it was always GIR or the humans or Dib screwing things up for him. Zim only did glorious things. He took no responsibility for the bad happenings as he could never have had a hand in them in the first place; he was so amazing like that.

That's what he told himself, because it was the truth and all.

That didn't change the curled-up position in which he placed himself in Dib's grasp, or the possessive tint in his almost distant magenta stare. Hardly—all this thinking probably made it worse.

Because for all his internal complaining of how Dib had messed things up, he had no intention of removing himself from the human's side. His human's side. His enemy, his love-thing, his… whatever it was Dib was to him now. In the end Dib was still his to decide what to do with, and he didn't feel like killing him any time soon.

Their events before had been…interesting. No—not interesting. So bland and stupid a word. Oh Irk and Tallest. Why hadn't he mated with someone earlier?

Oh that's right. Because no one else wanted to touch him. No one besides his human and that wretched Keef-beast—

Zim frowned inwardly. He needed to get those weapons finished. Design a plan to trap Keef long enough to use them. Anything. He couldn't be lying here when that dirt-eating Synak was still loose and probably ready to ambush him. He was wasting so much precious time.

But…

His gaze had continued to burn a hole in Dib's unknowing head before the Irken had finally shut his eyes, brow still furrowed unhappily. He couldn't…leave Dib again. Not if the last time was any indication. Not if that terrible shape-shifting monkey-worm was still out there and could get him, HIS Dib-thing.

Not if Keef could still injure Dib when only Zim's claws had that privilege.

That was why he remained in bed with Dib. At least it was the main reason(as well as the only one he would admit to). Damn earth-stinky was so nice and warm and mumbled little things in his sleep cycle, some Zim would catch and some he wouldn't.

Now he felt Dib rouse, though Zim didn't open his eyes just yet. Dib shifted about in his rest sometimes, so it was annoying to get up for every damn false alarm. The whimper was even expected now—he'd been doing that in his sleep the whole time, Zim had started to drown him out on the matter. The feel of lips brushing just lightly along his feeler, though, was a more probable sign of wakefulness on the Dib's part.

And if that was the case, then the little bit of squirming Zim did in response to the attention was a very certain sign that his antennae were just as sensitive as they always were.

Zim purred for a second in absent approval before he silenced himself. Red eyes cracked open to catch the Dib's closed ones, almost like he was still unconscious. His stalks twitched irritably, but not without curiosity.

Was the child touching him while still asleep?

Really now, he knew he was amazing and what-not, but it was like the teen was addicted to all this physical contact with him, even when he wasn't awake.

Excessive hormone levels, perhaps?

Zim resisted the desire to purr or make whatever other vocal signs of approval his body was interested in responding with. Instead his eyes worked with what was in front of them, which was the bare chest of the human beside him. The bare chest littered with pale white scars and scabbed wounds.

He gently extended a naked hand to the first one that caught his attention—the one along Dib's collar bone, as familiar as a signature now to him. His talons barely ghosted down its length, slipping to trace around another old scar along the pale expanse of chest. So many memories, right on this boy's flesh. Zim failed to school his features as his gaze grew contemplative, almost like he was reminiscing. It was an expression he rarely wore, and never in the company of others.

Him with his guard down; A face he was ashamed to have. But for a moment he forgot himself and absently assumed Dib wouldn't see. He could put on a scowl before Dib noticed, if he was even conscious.

Dib had heard the slight purr but didn't think anything of it as Zim had made noises in his sleep cycle before. Instead he just remained as close as he had been, hugging the Irken and not wanting to ever let him go. Unfortunately his mind still hadn't come up with anything good to say when Zim woke; nothing aside from blatant begging to reconsider if the alien did want to ignore the events from last night.

What was he going to do?

Just as that tenor of desperation rang in his head he felt Zim's sharp claws ghosting along his collar and chest; gasping at the unexpected touch. He finally opened his eyes again, turning them on Zim's expression – finding those red eyes narrowed in something akin to scrutiny but the usual pinch between his eyes wasn't visible giving Zim's whole expression a much softer look.

Dib wasn't sure how to read what he was seeing. It looked like Zim was thinking; possibly remembering something from how hard he was looking at his naked skin and Dib didn't quite understand why.

Though the roaming feel of the claws brought realization as he understood just exactly what they were tracing. However, that still didn't give him much insight to what Zim was thinking.

"Zim?" Dib finally shattered the silence though faltered in what else to say. He wanted to ask what he was thinking; but at the same time he didn't entirely want to know. "…uh, good morning." He said a bit awkwardly, his lips brushing against Zim's antennae as he spoke.

Zim had missed the gasp, but when Dib's voice pierced the thick blanket of quiet the invader gave a start. His eyes widened before they glared, a grim frown finding his lips again. He must have woken Dib up; Or the boy hadn't been asleep to begin with.

Dib ghosted his breath along Zim's feeler as he continued, and the gentle caress of his lips induced the purr the alien had been trying to repress. His gaze went unfocused for a moment before snapping back up to Dib, his antennae caught between leaning forward to brush the taller's face and the more likely action of flattening against Zim's head for protection.

"Do all humans like to touch constantly, or is it just you and your smelly head of largeness?" Zim grumbled, completely dismissing the other's attempt at a greeting.

Dib smiled slightly to the purr as well as the foggy look in Zim's eyes; though the whole event lasted only a moment when the invader instead grumbled up at him.

He made no move to part from his alien, partly because he was still so horribly sore, and partly because he just didn't want to. "I like touching you." Dib said easily before he could really stop himself but instead just took the declaration in stride, "Besides, you aren't trying to get away." He pointed out; his smile turning into a grin. He was attempting to gain back his confidence and the usual curtain of banter helped boost his spirits, thinking that perhaps the situation between them wasn't as dire as he had started to think.

Zim frowned more, though it lost most of its power with the gentle flush of violet on his face. He made to shift away, reluctantly abandoning Dib's arms and coming into contact with the cooler silk sheets just outside where their bodies lay. "I can leave whenever I feel like it." He retorted, side-stepping the human's statement. He really had no argument to make against it, not that it would stop him from trying.

Zim remained seated on the bed, peering at Dib, very much aware that they were both still unclothed. His gaze briefly took a trip down the length of Dib's lithe form before finding his face again. "We need to get to the lab. There are more weapons to be made, and plans to be assembled." His feelers flattened as his eyes narrowed. "Zim could have had three Megadoomers built in the time you've wasted in rest, lazy worm-child. I will not stand to lose another minute."

Dib was aware Zim moved merely for the point of it but didn't make a move to pursue him. He frowned just slightly as the chill of the room settled on him becoming rather aware of how exposed he was – especially when Zim's narrowed eyes flicked over his body.

"Yeah," Dib murmured, not caring to respond to the insult, "We do have to get back to working." Reluctantly Dib made a move to get up, getting to a sitting position only to have that sharp pain shoot right up his spine – a pained expression marring his features before he could hide it.

Damn it.

They had so much work to do and that definitely meant moving around.

Dib wasn't looking forward to it; the thought of Keef popping up now definitely wasn't something he wanted to think about either. He scooted gingerly to the edge of the bed, aware of just how stiff his muscles felt and how much his ass hurt. He gathered his clothes and started to assemble himself again, making little noises of displeasure every time he had to bend or tug at something.

Finally clothed Dib stood near the bed, deciding sitting down definitely wasn't on his agenda today even though standing didn't give him much comfort either. His pose was straighter than usual and despite his best efforts he couldn't get the majority of his hair to tame or his clothes to un-wrinkle. Dib still very much looked ravaged; though the marks from Zim only added to that appearance.

Dib took a deep breath, plotting the entire course to the lab and wincing inwardly at how many steps it would take to get there. "…alright," Dib said a little reluctantly, "Let's go."

Zim had gotten up to dress as well, but his eyes shifted constantly to Dib with each whimper and grunt. Pain was so obvious in his countenance that it didn't take long for Zim to understand what it was about.

He smirked, standing a little straighter. "Yes—follow Zim." As they both made for the door and down the hall Zim's pupil-less eyes absorbed the disheveled appearance of his human, as well as his awkward stride, and he smirked all the more.

The Irken hardly looked as disastrous as his companion, as his body healed much faster than a human's with the advantage of his PAK. Dib's penetration into him left a barely dull ache, but whether that was from the event being cut short or Zim's superb healing abilities he didn't know. He assumed the latter. His clothing also covered up any marks and scratches Dib had managed to make, though most were probably near-healed anyhow.

Zim couldn't help the slight swagger in his step at seeing Dib look so…funny. That was all his doing. It was a sick bit of pride that he felt, but there was no other kind of pride Zim found more familiar. "Having a difficult time there, Dib-let?" He snickered. The elevator opened before them and Zim stepped in, antennae cheerfully perked up.

Dib-let?

Dib was confused by the new add-on to his name, his gold eyes flicking over to the Irken to finally take in Zim's expression. He leaned up against the wall of the elevator to take some of the strain off his body; observing the smug look of the alien.

It wasn't an unusual expression from Zim – he normally looked that way, especially after he had bested him in a fight. Though, they hadn't been fighting last night – but it seemed Zim viewed it all the same.

However, the thought brought a flush to his cheeks and he turned his eyes to a point on the wall. "Don't call me that," Dib said half-heartedly, not entirely disliking the new name, he just felt like taking some of the attention off himself since Zim seemed to be very much enjoying his discomfort. "It's weird." He ended flatly just as the elevator doors hissed open. He stepped out after the invader, following him into the lighted portion of his lab.

"I can call you whatever I want, Dib-LET. Zim is your supreme overlord, after all." Zim stayed ahead of the human but he could hear him walk, still an awkward motion, as if the pain was singing through his steps into Zim's antennae. An absent smile played on his lips, a ghost of the smirk present earlier.

It wasn't so much of Dib being in pain that made him so prideful, though even the Irken himself considered that to be the reason, plain enough. It was merely the idea—having a victory, a superiority, over everything and anything around him. He relished in every moment he had that.

It was all someone so small could have. One moment of control, of power…of being one's own master. That was joy, at the heart of the matter. That was happiness. That was what he knew meant success.

But victory was gained through many things, and the indicators of such triumph varied. In physical fights with the Dib-beast, the cuts and bruises sustained on that pale human body were symbols enough. Knowing he'd weakened him, knowing he'd brought Dib below him, through his power, power HE had… that was winning.

He'd associated them for so long that Zim's current reaction was merely a reflex, well-used over time, though he didn't know it himself.

Zim had walked into the lab before stopping, thinking. A second later he turned abruptly towards the darker end of the lab, heading in the direction of the tiny medical bay he'd taken to the other day.

Dib rolled his eyes, "You aren't my over-lord." He murmured in lazy defiance.

Though, the morning had gone better than expected. Zim definitely seemed pleased, and that was always a good thing. Whether he was a possession in Zim's eyes, or something else he wasn't sure, but he supposed it didn't matter.

He was just happy Zim had accepted him; wanted him, had enough care to claim him. It was good enough; he didn't need to bother with more than that.

Dib changed direction when Zim did, following him with his same slow gait; walking more stiffly than usual to make up for the hurt in his limbs and back, clearly having lost his usual fluid grace. He really wished they'd get to wherever they were going because walking very much was a pain.

The Irken didn't seem to care about Dib's inability to keep up, as he sauntered with regular speed towards the metal table and the counter of medicinal supplies, lit by a single steady light overhead. Nothing much had changed since they were last there, though alterations were not really expected.

"Walk faster, Dib-thing," Zim barked, not bothering to wait for the human to arrive as he invaded the group of items on the other metal table. Narrowed red eyes scanned over bottles and containers looking for something. "It is just the ache of penetration that you're suffering from, yes?"

Dib flushed, finally catching up to the Irken; grateful to finally just stand still. He decided not to mention the ache in his muscles since he could definitely deal with that if he didn't have that shooting pain darting up his spine every few minutes.

Though, he didn't want to mention anything at all.

He didn't like all those strange concoctions or what Zim might be plotting. Or, for all he knew he was just asking so he could further embarrass him. Dib noticed he had been quiet longer than he meant to be and quickly spoke up, "I'm fine." He lied, deciding to deny everything all together though it was painfully obvious exactly what he was suffering from.

"Uh," Dib avoided looking at the Irken, "Weren't we going to work on the weapons?" He asked hoping they could get away from the medical supplies. Despite the fact that they probably were more than enemies, he still didn't like looking so weak around his nemesis; and Zim had already fixed him up once.

…but…

They were under a truce, and you were supposed to help your allies, he supposed. Though, he still didn't really want to bend to being helped but he knew he wouldn't really have a choice. Zim would probably just force him anyway and complying was usually the easier route to go.

Argh.

Too much thinking.

Dib tried to shut-off his mind, finding a particular dark spot on the floor very interesting.

Zim sighed, already frustrated even without knowing Dib's thoughts. "Of course we are, idiot Dib-smell. Are your hearing disks malfunctioning as well? Pay attention." He shuffled through the items for a moment longer before—"Ah, found it!"—digging up the ones he wanted.

The invader turned to face Dib, the smile from earlier gone. "These should be useful." He said, referring to the small bundle of items he retrieved. Zim placed them on the empty metal table adjacent to the supply counter, revealing a nondescript white bottle, an equally ordinary tube of some sort of gel, and a blue plastic pack a little smaller than Zim's head in size.

The Irken took the bottle from the bunch and opened it, fishing out a couple of the small, jelly-bean like nuggets inside. He held some in the palm of his hand, showing them to Dib. "It's pain medication. A few of these should sufficiently reduce your pain…come on, human, take them." He shoved his hand closer to the teen. "Zim is wasting time as it is."

Dib looked over to the Irken as he heard the shuffling of objects on the counter as well as Zim's snap. His gaze fell to Zim's out-stretched hand and the strange pills he was trying to offer.

Dib hesitated for just a moment before he took the items from the Irken and forced himself to dry-swallow them. Hopefully they'd start working soon; deciding to think they'd be something like aspirin but then again, it was an alien medicine – who really knew what it did?

He decided not to inquire about it if only because Zim's expression looked beyond irritated. "Thanks." He said after a moment glancing to the other foreign objects on the counter though this time didn't try and urge them elsewhere, deciding to let Zim take the initiative of where they'd be heading next.

Zim watching the human curiously as he quickly swallowed the pills. "You could have chewed them," He said off-handedly, turning back to the other items. "Supposedly they're very sweet. Zim's never had to take any, though." He shrugged before gesturing to the blue square on the counter.

"This will function like one of your primitive Earthen ice pack-things, the ones the nurse-drones provide." Zim put the bottle of pills down and picked up the pack, handing it to the teen. "It is activated by heat, so apply it to your skin and it should begin to get cold. Probably." Absently the Irken collected up the lid to the bottle and screwed it back on. "Zim's never used that thing either, but Vortian medicine is known to be decent."

"Why didn't you say that before?" But then again, what did he expect? Zim normally gave information after the fact.

Dib took the odd alien ice-pack from the Irken, looking at it skeptically as he shifted it in his palm. He was a little concerned he was sort of the guinea pig for these medical items since Zim hadn't ever used them before but he decided to trust him; a bit cautiously, but trusted him nonetheless as he reached behind himself and tucked the thing under his shirt.

As the material touched his skin he tensed; the strange rubbery feel of the texture not hot or cold – just sort of there. However, it wasn't long before his body heat activated the thing and the cold sensation was almost instantly felt.

Dib repressed his pleased shiver but was unable to bite back the moan of relief that passed through his lips. The feeling was such an astonishing difference to that sharp pain he felt before; the cold forcing his muscles to contract instead of spasm.

Dib set his eyes on the alien, "…why are you offering me all these things?" He asked despite himself. Zim would probably play it off on keeping him working enough in case Keef popped by – but still. It was always strange to have Zim help him out, especially when he was in pain, since normally Zim would help him to a point but never relieve all of it for some sick reason.

Zim's antennae perked up at the inquiry, but by the end of it they wilted considerably against his green head. "You aren't much use to Zim if you can't even walk properly. Should the Keef-beast appear you would be more of a burden than a benefit, if it did not inhibit your ability to move, I wouldn't even bother tending to your weak human form." Without looking at Dib he gathered up the bottle and the gel tube, placing them back on the supply counter where he found them.

Perhaps…he should have left the boy with his pain. Dib had wanted it, after all. He wanted what happened last night and he knew what to expect.

At least he wanted to be on the receiving end when it happened to him.

At least he'd liked it.

Zim's eyes narrowed, realizing he'd been staring a little too long at the supplies. He turned swiftly and walked past Dib, still not making eye contact. "Come—Zim still needs to make another gun before checking the blueprints again."

Dib frowned slightly to Zim's words; the statement sounding almost rehearsed but he didn't really understand why. Also, the wilt in Zim's usually straight antennae was a little unusual and Dib didn't know what to make of it.

He felt like he should apologize for something but he didn't know what to apologize for.

However, as Zim turned again he noticed the almost hostile expression on his face as he basically just brushed on by. Dib looked after the Irken, catching his commanding words and deciding to follow without complaint. He still held the ice pack firm to his back and the pills seemed to have kicked in because he didn't hurt nearly as bad as before; able to keep up with Zim's heated strides.

The invader marched to back to the other lighted portion of the lab, the almost-irritated expression altering into something strained before melting once more into aggravation. His boots thudded heavily on the metal floor as he approached the computer consoles, clicking a few buttons on the keyboard and turning to a small portable table situated near the area.

It wasn't what Dib had done to Zim that brought about his currently icy stare. That moment with the human was hardly worth a thought anymore, at least compared to the memories of Keef springing up in the wake of Zim's inner turmoil.

Zim's face pinched, shoving the disturbing slideshow in his head away. The same act had been performed, once by Keef to him, and then by Zim to Dib. The difference, of course, was that Dib had wanted Zim to do those things to him. Even scrunching his puny human eyes shut in evident pain, the boy had pressed on, begging with his body for Zim to continue even as he bit his tongue in suffering.

He'd allowed himself to be dominated by Zim.

And for what? A few moments of mere pleasure?

i'I need you!'/i

Needed him.

That's what he had said.

Did the Dib-stink need him so much that he was willing to feel pain to achieve those means…?

Willing to give up his pride and decide to lose—to submit?

Zim narrowed his eyes. The thought seemed—no, WAS inconceivably stupid. To think he'd once considered Dib to be semi-worthy of being his adversary. His brow pinched and he felt tense, angry; he was annoyed by the stupidity and desperation of his rival, that was it, it had to be…

It had to be just frustration; His inability to comprehend something so ridiculous. What point was there in bringing unnecessary pain to oneself? That bit of pleasure seemed hardly worth surviving the action...the domination.

Humans, he inwardly sneered. Confusing, brain-worm infested dirt monkeys. He didn't understand how Dib could swallow his pride, a strong force as it was that it rivaled Zim's own.

He really didn't want to understand, either. It was most likely stupid as well.

"Hurry up, human." Zim barked, standing close to the table he had by the computers. A finished gun lay on one side, very shiny with a blue and silver paint job, while another was almost complete with the exception of a few key parts scattered along the flat metal surface. The unfinished weapon was a dark, steely grey. "How adept are you at hand-held weapons? I hope to Irk that your skills there are better than your pitiful spying techniques."

"I'm coming." Dib said a little tiredly watching Zim's back the whole while as he continued into the lighted portion of the lab. He stood a foot or so from the Irken, his eyes shifting towards the table and the objects strewn upon it.

Dib eyed the weapons a moment, taking note of how they looked, though he was unable to make assumptions for exactly what they might do. He looked over to the alien, mulling Zim's question over in his head. "Uh," Dib faltered, unsure how to really respond.

He had never used a gun before.

Blunt weapons, sure, knives, that sort of thing – but not guns.

Dib nibbled his lip a moment in thought before he realized it just was stupid to lie. Zim would just have to suck it up and teach him how to use it. Couldn't be too hard anyway right? Point and shoot, that was kind of all there was to it. Or, he assumed that was all anyway.

Alien technology might be more difficult to master, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"I've never used a gun before." Dib finally admitted, turning his eyes back on the weapons.

Zim glanced briefly over at the worm-baby. For once, he was a little surprised; with all the human had done to defend his home—from deadly sling-shot devices to piloting an actual planet—he never once used a gun. Zim searched his memory banks for a single moment and found himself empty on that account.

It puzzled the Irken, more or less. Dib just seemed the type who would take any resource he could find and use it as needed. Nothing was off-limits in the face of a mission, though sometimes the boy would show moments of weak human ethics and restrict himself, but even that was rare. The boy was relentless in his dedication.

What was there a reason for his inexperience with guns?

It would have been a great flaw to exploit had they not been working together.

Zim covered up his ponderings with a smirk, tilting his chin up. "Heh. You've been battling against the great Zim this whole time without a shred of firearm experience? Fool! How you've survived this long is beyond my amazing comprehension."

The alien stepped forward, picking up the finished gun and holding it steadily in his hands, unfazed by the potency of the weapon he handled with such confidence. "We are going to waste much precious time, but it necessary that you understand how to use these, for when Keef returns." There was no 'if', no question of certainty. Keef would be coming back, just like he promised the last time and the time before that.

They were going to need to be fully prepared for when that moment arrived once more.

Dib frowned slightly at Zim's remark but decided against answering.

His inexperience was mainly due to the fact that he just didn't have access to guns really. Sure, he could have tried to make something in his dad's lab – like he made most everything else, but it just never really crossed his mind. He didn't really want to get into the details why he had never consciously thought to completely destroy Zim with a bullet; surely, a shot to the Pak would have done some serious damage, but the past was past and he didn't feel like thinking about the whys.

Dib eyed the gun in Zim's hands a moment before he set his ice pack on the table – freeing both hands. "So, what do they do?" Dib asked before he could stop himself, still peering curiously at the deadly piece of alien weaponry in Zim's deft fingers.

The invader saw the direction of Dib's gaze and his smirk dulled a little, losing a bit of its arrogance. He shifted the gun in his hands so as to grip it properly, one finger curled around the trigger and ready to fire.

"This is a Vortian-designed freezing pellet gun." Zim brought it up so Dib could see, before turning himself to face a dark corner of the lab a little ways off. "They call it… I-6 something, but the name is unimportant. Zim only cares about what it does."

Not giving any form of warning the Irken lifted the ray-gun up and pointed straight ahead, taking a moment to aim and then pulling the trigger.

A 'whoosh' noise, like the sound of air being sucked in suddenly, engulfed the room for a second.

Zim barely braced himself as a seed of almost white-blue light catapulted from the barrel of the gun and exploded in a spray of white against the unsuspecting laboratory wall, solidifying instantly to show a chaotic explosion of ice forming from where the white bullet had landed in the darkness. The faint sound of breaking glass jingled in the echoing silence that followed as little bits of the jagged-looking icicle-spikes broke off and crashed to the metal floor dotting the gray surface like diamond particles.

Zim observed the mess for a tad before pulling himself out of position, lowering his arms and watching the snaking tendril of icy vapor float up from the gun's barrel. "The ammunition is similar to your planet's carbon dioxide when frozen, though much more volatile," Zim explained. "Upon contact with anything warmer than itself, it explodes as a liquid, but it freezes again almost instantly and absorbs a great deal of the atmosphere in the process…it is a very boring topic and Zim does not feel like explaining it. Your weak earth-monkey mind does not require any of that useless dookie in any case. All YOU need to learn, Dib-smelly—"

Zim twisted the gun's position and held it out to the human, looking steadily at the human's expression.

"—is how to fire it. The process should not be too difficult, even for an ignorant dirt child such as yourself."

Dib didn't entirely care for the name either, eager to see what it did and he was rewarded when the invader fired the little gun and caused such a massive display. Dib stared at the darkest point of the lab, watching the explosion of ice as it finally shattered and fell upon the floor; the faint silver sparkles seen despite the dark.

He was impressed.

He knew Zim could make things; he had made plenty of things in his time of knowing him – just nothing that seemed so…very competent before. Almost everything in the past had some stupid flaw that was so glaringly obvious and the technology never seemed to work exactly as planned.

Dib began to wonder why Zim hadn't made things like this before, but he decided not to ask; at least not at the moment.

He listened eagerly to Zim's explanation of the weapon, turning his gold eyes back on the Irken right when the alien thrust the gun at him. "If you can do it, I can do it." He said in mock irritation, attempting to counter for some of Zim's remarks about his race. Dib took the gun carefully in his hands a little intimidated by the sheer power he was now wielding.

He righted his shoulders as he looked out into the darkness, raising the relatively light weapon and steadying it at his eye level. He didn't know what he was really aiming for; trying to keep focus on the melting ice crystals he could still see as he finally squeezed the trigger.

No back-fire.

The sphere jetted out into the abyss of the lab only to meet its fate against a cold unfeeling wall. It exploded in much the same manner of its partner; the effect almost like a silver spider-web in the dark.

Dib smiled just slightly at his own competence.

The gun was light, easy to aim, and it didn't really take much skill at all.

"This is cool." He said in careless awe, turning his attention back on the table behind him, "What does that one do?" Dib asked, unable to hold back his sheer excitement.

This was going to be so easy now!

Keef really didn't stand a chance.

"Zim has not finished that one yet." The alien replied, eyes strangely drawn to the look of unadulterated enthusiasm on his enemy's face. It was completely foreign on the human's countenance.

A thrill, happiness, without malicious overtones. Whenever Zim spotted Dib looking excited it was always due to some terrible new plan on the teen's part to expose Zim and his mission. There was always a swell of cocky pride and painful intent behind the sparkling eyes and large grin.

But this was different. It was simple and pure and just…innocent, despite the fact that Dib was getting animated over potentially killing someone.

This was the first time Zim could remember ever seeing such easy elation on Dib.

It made his squeedily-spooch spasm a little. Maybe that made it a bad thing.

An odd sense of pride tickled at Zim's arrogance. Damn worm-baby and his contagious moment of happy.

Zim felt himself stand up a little straighter despite his inner declarations of disliking the fervor in Dib's being. "That weapon will be a particle disintegrator. It's heavier than the ice gun, and the firing force might be more than what your human meat-sack is capable of handling. Zim will wield that when the time comes."

The Irken moved back towards the table and scooped up the unfinished weapon, turning it over and studying where he'd left off on its construction the other day. "This is more offensive than that Vortian toy in your hand, Dib-monkey. The ice gun can freeze the filthy Synak in place, but it won't destroy him by any means. This, however…," He ran a claw down the shiny near-black metal, watching as the light glinted off the sharp edges in the framework, "can effectively disassemble matter and ruin molecular structure completely. The beam will vaporize what it touches into nothing…including the Keef-thing, if we can keep him still long enough to hit him."

It wouldn't kill Keef, but it would certainly damage him. Enough hits with the black gun and there wouldn't be anything left of the Synak to bother them ever again.

So, potentially, they both definitely needed to be in battle with Keef.

Dib would freeze the Synak bastard and Zim would disintegrate him.

Dib still couldn't get the grin off his face as the new plots formed easily in his head. He wanted Keef to be dead since the moment he had laid his grubby fingers on Zim and finally they were getting their chance.

It would be easy now; Dib didn't even see a chance for it to fail. He kept tossing ideas around in his head but he couldn't figure out one that would throw a wrench in their plans.

Even if Keef caught them off-guard, they had these weapons at their disposal. Zim's Pak weapons helped a little to hold him off until they could get a decent offensive.

Yeah, this could really work.

Dib set the gun back on the table next to its partner before he turned back towards the alien. Absently he leaned up against the table, "This is going to really work." He said though was sure the Irken might take offense to it, "I mean, we have the weapons and now we just have to wait until Keef pops up." Dib said off-handedly, "We'll be able to destroy him in no time."

That aside, Dib didn't even have to worry about his conscious. Killing an alien wasn't the same as killing a human, so he was still basically free of guilt and murder. At least, he figured as much.

Zim nodded, though he didn't remove his attention from the heavier gun as he started gathering the unattached pieces around it, antennae twitching absently as he concentrated on where he'd left off.

"Yes, we will be able to eliminate the Keef-worm with less trouble than before—provided your aim is good enough to even graze him, let alone land a hit." The invader twirled a small metal piece around with his fingers for a moment, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in absent focus. Giving the weapon another look-over he spotted the location for the tiny weapon piece and assembled the two together carefully.

"Once Zim finishes with this thing, we will be as ready as you claim. Then I will see about upgrading the security program so as to assist us better than it HAS been." There was a pointed glare in Zim's words and the disembodied voice of the computer sighed dejectedly from the ceiling, but didn't make a move to defend itself.

A/N:

Getting closer and closer to when crazy Keef will pop back up again. I'm sure you all miss him.

Thanks as always for supporting this fiction of ours~ We love all the reviews we get. Remember, you can always visit me and Angel-chan over on Deviant Art as well. There's some fan pictures of this fiction posted on DA as well as art AngelNocturne has provided in her gallery over there! See ya'll next Saturday.


	20. Chapter 20

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Twenty'

It had been an hour or so and Dib was getting a little bored.

Zim didn't let him work on the weapon, not that it would matter anyway since he didn't know the first thing about it, but still. He had been interested at first in watching the Irken work but now it wasn't as engrossing. Hunger played a part in his lack of concentration but Zim was adamant that he couldn't go anywhere.

However, after enough whining the Irken had allowed him exactly five minutes to get upstairs then back down to the lab(which didn't give him much time since the elevator itself took up most the minutes); though Dib took what he could get and had made it back with a few seconds to spare.

Though, once his food ran out and his exploration of the lab wasn't enjoyable anymore he had once again bothered Zim for something to do. He knew he probably shouldn't be bothering the Irken so much, but he was naturally over-active and too much time in one spot made him restless. He just couldn't help being jittery and he definitely needed something to occupy his mind.

Dib had then asked if it was possible to take a shower or bath or whatever Zim had available just to kill some time(granted if the facilities were actually down in the lab). Though, in a stroke of luck, they were and reluctantly Zim had pointed him in the right direction.

It was relatively safe; so that was probably why Zim allowed it. The door actually needed Zim's code to be opened so once Dib was locked inside the bathroom there wasn't a way to get back out. Dib wasn't entirely concerned if only because Zim was the one with the weapons at his disposal and Dib was now locked in a vent-free room which meant no cracks for Keef to slip through if he did pop up unannounced.

The room was small, nothing memorable about it. The tub was large and round, could probably fit three or more people comfortably. The shower was off in the corner and only emitted paste(so Zim said, but he didn't care to check it himself) and the tub taps didn't have water.

Despite his inhibitions to be bathing in alien cleansing gel he had stripped himself of his clothing and filled the tub with that curious pink ooze. Throwing caution to the wind Dib lowered himself into the substance that resembled jello and actually found it far from unpleasant. The goo was just the perfect temperature and molded so well against his naked body it almost suffocated him in its comfort.

He decided to just let the worries and pains of the day melt in that moment; letting himself be taken away to another place entirely as he let his muscles unwind and his body relax. He sighed softly to himself as he sunk down; his head leaned back on the large tub's edge, his eyes drifting closed. He was barely aware enough to take off his glasses before he let himself start to be swayed by the sticky ooze.

Dib wasn't entirely aware when his consciousness started to fade into a blissful sleep.

_Click. Click. Skriiiiit—click—cli-click… POP._

"Ahh-HA!" With a triumphant cry Zim straightened his back and stood tall, rotating the finished vaporizing weapon in his hands and admiring the beauty of his handiwork. "Excellent. Everything assembled just perfectly…not that I was expecting failure, what with my level of intelligence. Victory for Zim~!"

The Irken grinned cynically to himself, watching the way the light glinted off the shiny metal firearm. He was tempted to test-fire it, if only to witness the diameter of the vaporization ray, but doing so would probably be more of a burden than a benefit, considering the effects of said firearm's blast. He really didn't need to waste time repairing any damages done to his base because of it.

This didn't damper any of Zim's current satisfaction though—he was certain that the gun would fire precisely as it was designed to. No one this side of the galaxy was better at weapon designs than Zim, after all. Zim smiled and admired for a few moments more before placing the gun gingerly back on the table.

He was normally not so cautious with his creations—or anything else, for that matter—but knowing just how volatile the weapon was; he felt no need tempting chance. This was his key to survival now. Any opportunity he had of eliminating Keef required him to use that firearm, the only thing the invader was sure would actually work against the Synak.

Zim's brow furrowed a bit with remembering the yellow alien, recalling that he was without Dib in the same area that still made him uneasy. His eyes darted a bit around, glancing at every suspicious shadow and listening for any sign of life beyond himself.

Nothing answered his observations, just as he had hoped. Zim released a breath he'd been unconsciously holding, looking back at his newly-developed weapons on the flat metal tabletop.

He didn't feel nearly as agitated by his location as he had been a day or so prior, but there was always discontent. His new guns gave reassurance that he could defend himself, and he'd been so busy with working on them that he hadn't realized how choking the silence of the base seemed all of a sudden.

It had only just hit him when he realized that Dib was still absent from his company.

Zim chose not to ponder the matter of his nervousness relating to Dib being gone. Instead he dismissed excessive thought and stalked away from his computers, heading in the direction of the spare cleansing facility.

How long had it been since he left the human in there? Probably not too long, by Irken standards, but he had to wonder just how annoyed the worm-baby was to be trapped in that room with no way out. Not that he cared about the Dib-thing's emotional state, but he could certainly imagine the big-headed boy's frustration at being unable to leave. It was as amusing as it was pitiable.

After a few short turns down dark, narrow corridors, Zim approached the sliding door to the cleansing room, one gloved hand immediately outstretched to punch his security code into the digital keypad adjacent to the entrance. With the last button curtly stabbed by Zim's claw the locking mechanism beeped twice, then chimed lightly as the thick metal door slid open with a gentle hiss, revealing the small, plain room and the human it housed.

"Dib-beast," Zim announced, stepping inside as the door closed behind him, "Zim has arrived to collect your whiny head of sme—"

He stopped short when he noticed Dib, still in the tub and immersed up to his neck in the pink cleansing goo. His head was propped against the rim of the bathing unit, eyes closed and pitiful sight-devices folded and sitting on the floor by his discarded clothes. There was no immediate reply to the invader's statement—nothing to indicate that the boy was conscious and aware.

"Hmph, stupid human—the bathing unit is no place for a rest cycle," Zim chided aloud, though his voice quieted considerably from what it had been previously. After a moment's stare he shook his head and approached the tub, gazing down at the oblivious face of his former nemesis. Zim had his features drip with irritation, but the tiniest bit of a smirk taunted his frown at how easily the human could let his guard down. It was moments like these that made him wonder what kind of a threat he ever saw in the supposed 'savior of Earth'.

Zim listened to the boy's breathing, taking note of the smooth, even exhales through slightly parted lips. The Irken knelt down beside Dib, now eye level with him as he brought up a gloved hand and poked the human's strange smelling organ right on the tip, watching his talon indent the soft, yielding flesh. "Arise now, Dib-let, or else Zim will consider leaving you in here and forget to come back.

Dib hadn't been aware of his surroundings at all; the hiss of the door or the sound of Zim's boots on the metal floor, neither his voice as he had called to him. Dib was pleasantly oblivious in his dreamless world as the lulling waves of pink gel continued to caress his flesh in a pleasing manner.

However, the sharp talon to his nose definitely got his attention and he woke almost in an instant – scaring himself as a strangled noise buried itself in his throat as he floundered in the cleansing tub.

It took him a whole minute to understand where he was and what had just happened but once he did he sunk back into the tub; feeling a little self conscious as the nearly see-through pink ooze wouldn't hide much of anything. He turned his eyes back on the invader as he brought his knees to his chest, hiding in the corner of the tub, "You're finished?" It would be obvious Zim was, he probably wouldn't have gotten him if he wasn't, "Um, okay, I'll get out, could you…" Dib paused a moment before he gestured for Zim to go elsewhere.

Sure, they had seen each other naked before; but Dib still wasn't the most confident creature in his gangly pale body and doubted it would look much better coming out of a tub he had been sitting in for hours.

Zim raised an eye-ridge at Dib's startled awakening. The corners of his mouth twisted down with the human's vague signal to turn his attention away, more puzzled by the request than angered by it. His thoughts rotated along the same path as Dib's: they'd seen each other unclothed already, so there wasn't much to hide in that respect. Zim didn't see what the teen was trying to avoid. So stupid and human.

Also he had no concern for Dib's modesty or lack of confidence. "Could Zim do what? Do not think you can tell me where my eyes can and cannot go, dirt smelly." Despite his words the Irken begrudgingly complied and turned to face the doorway, resting his back against the edge of the tub. If it got the boy out of the room faster then he would deal with obeying Dib's wishes.

He crossed his arms against his chest, expressing his annoyance in an almost-pout that he would never admit to wearing. "I fail to see the point in this. Zim has witnessed your filthy meat-sack before, Dib-smell. This is no different." And it was Zim's to look at if he wanted to, when he wanted to, no matter what the desires were of the owner of the body in question.

"Yeah, yeah." Dib murmured half-heartedly to Zim's remarks, waiting until the Irken had finally turned his back on him.

He knew it was kind of stupid but, it was still sort of weird between them.

Dib was glad that Zim decided to comply; even if he had done it while complaining. In all honesty he hadn't expected the invader to obey, so he was pleasantly surprised.

Dib finally stood up and found that the liquid didn't cling to his body like he once thought – his skin almost feeling instantly dry which was strange in itself. Stranger still that he felt so refreshed yet he hadn't needed to do much of anything aside from submerged himself in the ooze.

Huh.

Though, his thoughts were still sluggish and even though he felt curious to experiment further with the goo he decided the real task at hand was to get dressed so they could retreat upstairs and plot Keef's demise.

Dib didn't think they'd go out and try and find Keef; the red-head was bound to come to them sooner or later, but perhaps working up a game plan or something would be effective. They had the weapons, sure, but they didn't have the full battle strategy.

But, then again, they didn't entirely know where or when the battle would take place. Freezing and exploding was sort of all they had in their back pocket and Dib didn't think there was much more to say on it.

Ugh.

There he went over-thinking again.

Dib waded to the edge of the tub away from Zim, reaching out to grab at his clothing before he stepped out of the bath and started to tug them on. It was a good thing his skin instantly dried because he didn't have a towel or anything else – having not really thought about when going into the cleansing chamber.

Once all his clothing was in place he rounded into Zim's vision and groped the ground for his glasses. Vision back at full he looked to the alien, "That cleansing stuff is weird." He said absently, his tone slightly husky due to the fatigue that still had him in its clutches, "What is it made out of?" He seemed to be full of questions for Zim today, but normally the Irken wasn't complacent enough to ask about anything out of the ordinary in his house; so Dib was merely taking advantage of the rare opportunity.

Zim saw that Dib was finished clothing himself and got to his feet, listening to the teen's relaxed inquiries.

"Nothing your planet harbors, obviously." The invader retorted, straightening his magenta tunic. "So it would not matter if I explained it or not, which Zim isn't." Not that he really could explain it to Dib anyways, since he knew little about the stuff. He may have been a genius, but that didn't mean he knew every component that made up generic cleansing fluid. He was an Invader, for Tallest's sake! He required knowledge on conquest, not hygiene!

His attention was drawn to the pink cleansing goo now that it was mentioned, and Zim walked over to where the levers were to control the bathing facility's contraptions. Finding the one that would empty the tub Zim flicked the switch, and was instantly rewarded with the sound of fluid draining out of the unit and into the pipes beneath the room.

"And your human ways of cleaning are far more abnormal," Zim commented off-handedly, walking back towards Dib. "What kind of species bathes themselves in lethal, polluted acid? The scent variety of your cleansing chalks is also pathetically primitive. No wonder you earth-monkeys look and smell so horrid all the time."

"It's not lethal to humans." Dib pointed out, eyeing the Irken as he walked back over; the lazy sound of the drain creating a jarring gurgling sound in the settling silence around them. Dib frowned slightly to the Irken, "I don't look and smell horrible." Dib said in his own defense, deciding not to speak for the whole human population mainly because there were a good number of un-washed ugly people out there.

Dib was about to open his mouth again, ready for an argument with the Irken; about to say things about their more intimate behavior and how Zim couldn't possibly think he was ugly or smelly because the Irken was a germaphobe and wouldn't have let him near him to begin with had that been the case – but he wisely shut it again, deciding against forcing the alien to go into his usual defensive rants and further spoil whatever evening they might end up having.

"Let's just go." Dib said almost in an irritated huff; annoyed with his own thought process than the invader himself as he tucked his hands in his pockets and made a move towards the door.

Zim followed and moved himself ahead of Dib, getting to the keypad that mirrored its counterpart on the outside of the room. He quickly typed in his security code once more so that Dib couldn't see and memorize it, for when things went back to normal and the human would be attempting to sneak through his defenses as usual.

If things ever could go back to 'normal' after all that had happened.

"That is for Zim to decide." The Irken said in response to Dib's comment on his appearance. The locking mechanism beeped like last time, followed by the similar hiss of the door sliding open. He sauntered quickly out of the small facility, assuming Dib would keep a similar pace, fatigue or not. "You have had your moments. Dib-let. Like when you transformed into a meat product, which was certainly hideous on many sensory levels. Or when Zim sent rubber pig toys into your past to kill you. No living being should have witnessed that kind of disfiguration, even with eyes as amazing and resilient as my own." Zim shuddered in recollection, but he tapped a finger to his chin in continued thought nonetheless. "And then there was the time whe…."

Dib couldn't curb his long-time habit of attempting to spy when he could; having tried to peer over the Irken's shoulder but Zim had obscured the keypad in such a manner it was impossible to view without drawing too much attention to himself; so instead he turned his eyes away towards a dark corner of the lab.

He stared hard at the shadows as if expecting them to move – still slightly paranoid Keef might be on the prowl but as Zim turned back to him and they started towards the elevator that bit of fear subsided.

He was going to let Zim's remark about him deciding whether he was smelly or ugly had Zim not decided to continue to prove his own stupid point.

Again with the Dib-let.

Dib frowned, still un-used to the name but not entirely against it. It just felt a little too intimate, but then again, that wasn't really a bad thing; which was mainly the reason why he didn't protest to the name.

Before Zim could bring up another bad memory from their past he cut in, "You forget you too turned into a sausage," Dib murmured, "Also, it's your fault I became horridly disfigured." He pointed out as they finally stepped into the elevator; the chute humming to life as it started to transport them up towards the bedroom.

"Besides," Dib started, turning his honey-brown eyes on the Irken that he shared the small enclosed space with, "That was all in the past, it doesn't matter now." He said easily, moving just a little closer to the invader, not popping his personal bubble but getting pretty damn close to doing so. He leaned over the smaller male, close to his antennae, letting his lips brush over the tip of it, "I think you like how I look and smell just fine," Dib said in a tone a little lower than usual, a slight grin perking his lips before he pointedly licked Zim's feeler in an almost playful gesture, "If last night mattered at all…" He trailed, the elevator doors opening in that same moment and granting them passage into the long hall that led to the bedroom.

Zim didn't have a chance to bicker against the human's counterarguments when Dib slipped close and unexpectedly teased his feelers, sending a sharp shudder down the Irken's spine and make the very tip of his toes curl. He stifled a gasp, but he was unable to quell the little flush that formed in answer.

"Th…The Dib-human merely assumes a-as much…" The minor breathy tone in Zim's retort unfortunately killed most of the snobbish reply. When the lift doors parted the green alien went for the outside corridor, recognizing where such actions as Dib's were heading. His gait was slower and less steady that before, his body still regrettably distracted from that last moment. "You only think it, naive dirt child—you cannot know it for a fact…"

Dib felt rather accomplished to get such a response out of Zim – ignoring his snobbish words since they didn't hold much merit when they came in that breathy tone. Dib followed right after the Irken the moment Zim stepped into the hall, noticing his slower gait.

Dib's confidence had boosted somewhat, still finding it so addicting to get the invader to act so un-like his commanding self. However, as Zim continued his dialogue he noticed that his words were a little stronger than before.

"I don't think it," He said despite himself, moving up behind the invader as they breeched the doors into Zim's room, "I know." He said almost in a challenging tone.

However, he didn't make any further moves towards Zim – instead just moving over to the bed. Wordlessly he took off his boots and jacket before he unbuckled his belt and tugged that off as well. Without stripping further he moved up the bed and took a place against the large silk pillows before he let his eyes fall back on the invader, "Besides," Dib smirked in confidence, "If it wasn't true, I'd like you to prove me wrong." He lifted his chin almost in defiance; basically having challenged Zim to try and not fall to his charm once the alien walked himself over to the bed.

Zim raised an eye-ridge at Dib's haughty words as he followed him into the room. The door slid shut behind them, no longer noticed. Tch—arrogant little worm-baby, thinking he was so great. All certain and sure of his puny earth-monkey self.

Such rebellious thoughts failed to cool the lavender flush on his cheeks, regardless of how much Zim scowled at the human. The feel of smooth lips still tingled along his stalks, a ghosting reminder that his body was certainly at odds with his mind on this particular matter. He watched as the boy discarded some of his clothes and then positioned himself on the bed, smirking the kind of conceited smirk that Zim was more familiar with on his own features.

Prove him wrong? The Irken's antennae perked at the issue of a challenge, whether Dib meant for it to be or not.

He dare think that Zim was incapable of not wanting him? Red eyes narrowed dangerously as he placed his hands at his hips, head tilted up just as defiantly as Dib's was, though Zim was certain he'd perfected the look decades before the human even existed.

A sneer formed on his chartreuse lips. "You wish to test the validity of my words?" He said. "Fine, human! Zim will let you know just how mistaken you are." If only to rid the dirt-child of his damn overconfident look. It didn't matter to Zim if the legitimacy of last night's affairs was in question—he recognized the boy's challenge to him, and with that unbearable smirk on the teen's visage, the Irken had no desire to concede in the face of the Dib-smell's false sense of superiority.

With a snobbish jerk of his chin the green invader walked around to his side of the bed and gingerly sat down, gloved hands reaching down to yank off his boots and arrange them properly on the ground. Once that was settled he scooted up against a pillow and leaned back, clawed toes wiggling freely in the air as the corners of his lips curled upward in supremacy. "There, Dib-beast," He announced, eyes looking pointedly away from the teen. "Do you see? I am successfully ignoring your hideous meat sack and its collection of stink-aromas. Are you ready to declare Zim victorious yet?"

Dib kept his grin as Zim sat down on the bed wiggling his toes, drawing Dib's attention to the strange Irken feet a moment before he let his eyes drift back to Zim's profile. He took notice of the red eyes as they were pointedly cast in another direction, as well as the lingering hint of lavender on his high green cheeks.

Dib scooted closer to the invader, melting into his personal space as he wrapped an arm around Zim's waist and forced the smaller male to lean into his chest. It was in these moments that Dib's confidence swelled, heat rushing fast through his veins as he leaned over his little captive and ran his lips up a single antennae.

He parted his lips just enough to let his tongue ghost against the rubbery stalk, his honey-brown eyes half-lidded as he looked down to Zim, "Ignoring me now?" He murmured in a low almost sensual tone before he swept the tip of Zim's antennae in his mouth and sucked; in the same moment his hands ran under the fabric of the alien's shirt, splaying across Zim's taut belly.

Zim had kept his gaze from Dib in his attempt at disregarding him, but had felt the mattress shift Dib as the human quickly approached. Without even a chance to confront Dib he was being scooped up, a lithe earth-monkey arm around his torso and the undeniable sensation of Dib's mouth ceasing in its chatter to envelop and lavish one of the Irken's feelers.

A throaty sound was out of his mouth before he could restrain himself.

Zim was definitely fighting a losing battle…but only if those weak little noises he made could be considered a form of resistance.

"Y… y-yesss…," Zim managed to retort, unwillingly arching his back against Dib's body with the hard suck on the tip of a stalk. The introduction of hands against his naked flesh only managed to distract his thoughts even more, the muscles quivering a bit beneath the warm, nimble fingers. Previously wide eyes fluttered to near closed without Zim's notice as his attentions obviously elsewhere. "Z-Ziiim iss—aah—ignoring you c-completely…dumb huuuman--nnnha…"

Dib's fingers swept along Zim's hips, dipping under his waistline as he ran his nails along the curve of Zim's thighs. "Oh really?" Dib smirked just slightly, running his lips down Zim's stalk before he nipped pointedly at the base of the antennae; groaning despite himself as he felt Zim arch back into him. "It doesn't sound like it…" He breathed hotly against Zim's feeler.

He shifted his weight, leaning up against the headboard as he forced Zim more firmly between his legs. He turned his attentions away from Zim's feelers as he trailed towards the alien's neck.

Greedy lips tongue and teeth sucked and bit at the exposed chartreuse flesh just above the Irken's high collar. Dib's eyes finally slipped shut as a needy feral moan bubbled up from his throat, intentions becoming obvious as his fingers finally ghosted across Zim's sensitive self.

"W-well Zim is!" The Irken retorted breathlessly, letting out a surprised chirp at the keen nibble against the bottom of the feeler. At this point, though, Zim was anything BUT ignoring Dib, his receptive antennae bombarded with the blissfully chaotic signals Dib's mouth created in the invader's body. His thoughts were getting fuzzier and fuzzier with each nip and suck, awareness drawn to the heated skin beneath his clothes and how Dib's hands only made it worse.

Zim half-willingly suppressed a moan when said hands decided to wreak pleasant havoc on the 'other' bodily center of mind-numbing sensation. "D-Diiiib." He groaned, finally closing his eyes, hoping to block out some of the experience and gain control. Unfortunately the lack of sight made Zim's other senses even more aware of his surroundings, slipping him further from his original goal.

"Y-Yo-You're cheeeeaaaaating…" He whined, wanting to remind Dib that they were only talking about looks and smells that Zim found horrid and obviously NOTHING about touching which apparently made ALL the difference; He wanted to, if not for being able to lose focus as dull human teeth grazed the skin of his jade-toned neck. The rest of his form followed suit by pressing weakly into Dib's grasp, the light friction making it known how evidently fast Zim's body surrendered before his mind would.

Zim might've blanched at the apparent eagerness present below his belt, had he not been occupied by attempting not to move, not to expose his sensitive throat anymore than it was, still trying hard to actually ignore Dib and win.

…he wasn't ever going to win.

Dib enjoyed the way Zim said his name, feeling a shudder of anticipation roll down his spine as he gripped the invader a little more firmly. He sucked pointedly on the captured patch of skin on the alien's neck; enjoying the silky smooth texture against his tongue.

"Cheating?" Dib murmured, finally drawing his attention away from Zim's neck as he leaned back against the backboard of the bed, letting his hands slip out from Zim's pants; fingers caressing up his sides a moment, dragging the fabric of his shirt with his wandering fingers before he dropped contact completely.

"Mm," Dib made an almost thoughtful noise, as if actually contemplating what Zim brought up.

He was still in control of his mind and body, not too far gone into the haze of lust to forget the original plan. Dib did enjoy a good game, and he and Zim hadn't had a usual 'battle' in quite some time.

Besides, Dib was rather confident he would win this fight, so what would it matter if he drew it out just a little more?

After all, he was technically cheating and the victory would be so much better if Zim fell of his own accord.

"Maybe I am." He finally admitted, his legs still drawn up on either side of the alien; the Irken still resting nearly in his lap, but he had broke contact long enough so that Zim could gain his scattered wits – though he did find those gasping breaths very enticing and he almost just wanted to touch, bite, kiss, and feel all over again but he refrained.

Dib knew their original fight was about looks and smell and he'd win, even if he wasn't able to use his previous senses.

It'd be easy.

Zim was already in that needy state of mind, it should be a piece of cake to play him just a little further to get the desired effect.

Dib took off his shirt in a single moment and tossed the discarded object off the side of the bed. He didn't think he'd have to undress further; knowing his own scarred torso did a number on Zim for some reason(not that he was complaining). "Fine, fair fight." Dib said, grinning just a little as he leaned back, putting some space between them, none of him touching the alien anymore but he was still slightly engulfing him. "No more cheating." He said, letting the rules set back in place.

A/N:

This chapter had a little bit more going on, but at the same time, nothing too exciting I guess? We're just working on building Zim and Dib's relationship, and the introspective(as seen in previous chapters) does need to happen to understand the full scope of emotions going on inside of them. Also, their little intimate moments are also important to show just how badly they affect each other even if mentally they both are a little reserved in actually speaking such things aloud.

Anyhow! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and would be so kind as to leave us a review. Next chapter will be up next Saturday. Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Twenty-One'

There was a moment's pause as Zim simply sat there, catching his breath and listening to his pulse thud loudly in his antennae, as well as absorbing what the earth-stink had said. It wasn't until the last of the intimate contact dissipated and Dib pulled off his shirt that Zim really comprehended that the teen was serious.

This unfortunately failed to make Zim content in the least.

Something like a pained sound formed in his throat, the cool, non-caressing air a disastrous substitute for the previous world of warm hands and even warmer mouths. Zim's brow pinched, eyes almost glaring.

Of all the times for the Irk-damn dirt-child to agree and obey with his supreme amazingness, it had to be right NOW…?

This. Now. EXACTLY?

Zim absently bit his lower lip. He was right, he realized. He was right few Earth years ago when he said of the Dib-thing, that he was EVIL no matter what levels of deliciousness he possessed.

…And with his shirt missing, those levels were very much starting to skyrocket up on the invader….

Zim's cooling fluster from earlier only reared itself anew when his eyes took in the expanse of pale, unclothed chest and stomach before him, littered with an insane amount of even paler scars and wounds.

It reminded Zim of the last few times they'd indulged in these carnal urges. It reminded him of whenever the human would pull Zim atop him, bare chests sliding together, such a hot, smooth, raw sensation—

The invader grimaced, clearly unhappy as he arose from his spot near Dib and skeptically observed the human from at least a foot away. More grimacing commenced from the shifting around. Why by the Tallest did his pants have to be so tight normally, let alone now that he was, well…?

"I-It is about time you saw reason!" Zim snapped, sounding more irritable than even he himself expected. "You destroyed the rules of the challenge, filthy worm-pig! What should Zim make of this, hm?" With a little more effort the Irken pushed himself away, towards the opposite end of the bed. The distance did not seem to decrease any of the lingering desires spread within him, eager for a release that wasn't arriving, as far as Zim was concerned. "Useless test. I would have been victorious had you not…cheated…a lot."

He probably needed some air. Good amounts of air. Something to clear out the need in him to finish what Dib had intended to start.

But no. First he was going to win. Winning was top priority, for the sake of his pride as an Irken Elite, with willpowers as strong as the toughest metal! That was what mattered—he could figure out the rest later.

"Okay now, Dib-thing," Zim spoke. "I will resume the process of ignoring your large smelly head, to show how much the almighty ZIM does not find you at all attractive." He crossed his arms, a hint of smugness playing through his obvious uncomfortable and flustered appearance. "Prepare to have your puny human features given no attention, proving your incorrect-ness before my great, great glory."

With that being said and one last arrogant smirk to his opponent, the Irken moved his interest elsewhere, finding an undesired piece of lint hidden among the wrinkled folds of the bed sheets.

To anyone observing it might have seemed that Zim was just actively showing off how much Dib's body did not interest him, and the alien would have been satisfied with that assumption, if only it were true.

In reality the naked stretch of Dib's battered flesh drew Zim's eye like a magnet, and it took all he had not to glance at it, just to see how much damage he'd done for all these years; Also he was curious about the two little nubs positioned on the upper portion of Dib's torso.

He wondered what they were exactly. They looked so pathetically useless. Would they hurt Dib if he sliced them off?

What they taste any different from the rest of Dib's warm, smooth skin—?

The thoughts made Zim ache and he suppressed them with a barely-concealed frown. Stupid, stupid body, betraying his mind. He was supposed to think about winning, not wonder about matters like that.

Dib had been a little disappointed when Zim moved away but he expected no less. Zim was nearly more determined than he was; which was what made fights so much fun. This one was going to be no different and Dib found himself getting excited for the outcome.

He was going to win.

Losing just wasn't an option and he had already thought of a plan. A very great plan that he knew Zim wouldn't be able to ignore.

As Zim began his tirade Dib merely listened, his gold eyes watching the alien all the while with a more lusty and hungry look. His eyes shamelessly roamed over Zim's lithe figure, drinking in all the sights and attempting to make it known just exactly what he was thinking.

He slowly moved down on the bed, just enough so he was propped up by the pillows instead of the headboard of the massive round bed. Slower still he brought his legs up, his feet flat on the mattress as he parted them, giving Zim a very suggestive sight as well as a clear view of his naked flesh and the bulge in his jeans.

Dib tilted his head back, exposing the curve of his throat as his eyes half-lidded, his tongue sensually running over his own lower lip, "Zim." He said in a breathy moan, attempting to gain those claret eyes so his show wouldn't be missed.

The rules were that he couldn't touch Zim; but there was nothing against touching himself, and he knew such bait would easily trap the alien.

He then brought up his hands, running down his own sides, his digits feeling over scars and dips in his skin; almost seeming to savor himself as his hands continued to roam. One hand moved over his chest, his fingers running along a rather long scar that cut very close to his right nipple; his own nails raking across the white flesh and creating long red lines in their wake.

His other hand sunk lower in the same moment, running over the smooth expanse of his abdomen before coming to a halt above his waistline. Without a second thought Dib un-did the button of his jeans, arching his back in anticipation as his breathing turned uneven. His fingers deftly un-zipped the zipper, showing a peek of his boxers before his hand slipped inside and hid itself from Zim.

"Ahn…aah…" Dib gasped as he grasped himself, running his nails harder down his sides and creating nice superficial cuts in the same moment he started to pump himself.

At first, Zim had been doing just fine. His body and his thoughts had begun to cool enough that he actually WAS ignoring Dib, taking instead to picking at every irregular nub or bump in the silk sheets, probably damaging the fabric more than helping it. His eyes had avoided any contact with Dib's form, even as he heard the boy slip down against the pillows and readjust his pose.

Zim listened for any notice that the human was approaching, but when his position remained as it was the Irken released his suspicions of another advance by his opponent.

Good worm-baby, he was following the rules. And if that was the case then Zim would certainly display just how much he had control over his interest for—

…for…

He lost his train of thought, having heard the utterance of his name, his antennae flicking curiously to the breathy, needy tone. Zim's heart skipped a beat, his blush igniting again at just how that one word, his name, slipped off Dib's (talented) tongue.

What could the Dib possibly be making a noise like that for…? Another tactic, perhaps?

Zim's need, almost completely ignored just like Dib up until this point, twitched at remembering the boy's call. He felt so tempted to see what the human was doing, what would make him sound like that. He was supposed to be ignoring the human, not paying attention, but, well, if he took a brief glance it wouldn't really count. So long as he didn't acknowledge the dirt child then he'd still be in the game.

Yes, just a quick look.

The Irken flicked his gaze towards Dib, as subtly as possible so as not to let Dib know he was looking, just to see what he was doi—

… Oh…oh merciful Tallest…!

Zim's mind went completely blank the moment he laid eyes on the very persuasive show in front of him. His flush erupted into royal purple as Dib's one hand made its way past the waistband of the teen's pants, moans echoing the action of what Zim could only assume was Dib touching himself.

No—forget assuming, the damn human WAS touching himself. Gasping through pale, parted lips, while the other hand greedily ran across the plain of his chest, nails biting into the ashen skin and creating such a painful shade of reddish-pink all over the scars while he arched into his hand and squirmed around—

Zim's supposedly quick glance had turned into a yearning stare until he caught himself, forcefully averting his gaze while realizing just how stiff he'd become in that single moment of observing.

Damn him.

Even with his eyes turned away the image of Dib remained burned into the back of his eyes, linking up with the uneven gasps of breath the human was still emitting so deliciously. The Irken suppressed a small desperate moan, his whole body pulsing like a giant heartbeat.

Damn him, damn him, damn him—!

"S-Stupid worm-baby…" He grumbled, muscles tense. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them close, trying to make a show of completely not falling for the human's display. The heavy blush and occasional twitches spoke against him very loudly. He dug his claws into his arms, resisting the vague want to ease his own throbbing desire. Listening to Dib like this was just…painful.

Dib had relished under that gaze the moment it had been turned to him. He had squirmed, moaned and gasped as Zim kept his eyes on his form, wanting so desperately for the hands touching him to be the Irken's and not his own.

He had caught the yearning in Zim's eyes, noticed the twitching of his body, his eyes taking in every movement of the invader and almost thinking he was close to winning had Zim not uttered an insult and turned his eyes away.

Damn.

Dib knew he'd just have to step things up a bit; it was obvious he was affecting the alien, and Zim's resolve could only be so strong.

Dib nibbled his lower lip, his body still flushed from the heat coursing through him; his arousal painfully hard in his hand but he let it go so he could then drag down the last remaining articles of clothing. He moved against the sheets, still attempting to entice with his slow movements; his body arching sensually as he yanked off his jeans and boxers, kicking them uselessly off the side of the bed.

This had better work – he was craving in more ways than one, and even though he had said he didn't want to break the rules, he very much wanted to feel the invader against him again.

Positioning himself right back again, though this time his pose left nothing to the imagination as his hands once again roamed over his naked skin, "Ziiim~" Dib nearly whined, his tone flitted in a keening moan in much the same manner Zim had him groaning last night.

Dib once again moved to grasp himself though this time he dragged his fingers down the length in a suggestive way, not really intent on trying to ease the discomfort he found there, but rather entice Zim into doing that himself.

His chest rose and fell rapidly with needy breathy sounds, "Nn…I…Zii…" Dib squirmed, more for affect than anything else, his mind still set on the mission at hand and his drive to win, "I…mmmm…need…" He moaned half-words, his eyes still intent on Zim's flushed face, his hand working himself a little more expertly despite what he wanted originally, feeling a nice coil of sensation spring up his figure, causing his toes to curl.

The sudden sound of cloth folding and slipping against the silken sheets left nothing to Zim's imagination. Or rather, it left far too much, as the flop of pants being discarded to the ground made itself known to Zim's feelers; he gnawed on his bottom lip, trying to block out the images that flooded his mind of just how things looked over there WITHOUT the clothing censoring it—

Zim glanced to see where the pants had gone to, and noticed the boy's black boxers also accompanied them.

He shut his eyes.

He wasn't going to look.

He wasn't going to look.

He wasn't he wasn't he WASN'T….

The teen moaned his name again and the Irken choked a frustrated whimper, growling instead as he tightened his grip on his arms, heavily frowning.

Wait—what was he doing? Holding himself and groaning and avoiding the teen's form… he was being such a coward. The way he was acting now, he made it seem like Dib actually had a chance at being victorious. To truly win against Dib would mean staring his opponent right in all his flushing, pleasure-pinched pig-monkey face glory and not making a move towards him at all.

He could do that.

He could certainly do that.

He was the almighty ZIM! He could do anything.

So with a forced smirk the invader relaxed his pose and turned to fully face Dib, opening his red eyes and preparing to insult Dib on the matter of his dirty tactics and—

His gaze met the heavy-lidded stare of the human, so hazed with lust, before slipping down to take in the main attraction.

The hungry half-groan he released spoke for itself.

That was it.

His gaze darkened to that of a starved man finding a feast, mind overcome with the visual and auditory stimuli.

That was it.

If the challenge was still in existence Zim was no longer aware of it.

Before Dib would even have a chance of getting away Zim was on him, gloved hands pressed against Dib's chest while he loomed over the naked human. "Stop it," He hissed, his voice husky with unrestrained need. Oh well. Irkens were never known for their restraint anyhow. He leaned in, prying Dib's lower lip from beneath his teeth and nipping at it impatiently. "Just stop it, stop it, you wretched stupid stink-beast-thing."

Zim's thighs straddled the thin hips beneath him, hands roaming harshly along the boy's abdomen and towards his back, commanding attention away from the human's own hands. "No more." The alien groaned, before dipping his tongue against Dib's parted lips.

No more teasing. No more touching what was only Zim's to touch, Irk and Tallest be damned, not for another second more.

Dib didn't have a chance to respond; having been stricken under that hungry ruby gaze, a real moan fell past his lips at what he saw there. Before he had a chance to gain his own wits, to try and further reel in the other male, Zim had already came to him.

As Zim straddled him Dib remained submissive under his Irken, his hands moving away from himself to instead tangle in the red silk sheets; rocking his hips up into Zim's own, the friction causing Dib to gasp.

In the back of his mind he was vaguely aware of his victory but he had no mind to gloat; too pre-occupied with Zim's feral tone and sharp claret eyes. He whimpered in a pleased way as he felt those gloved hands run along his body, those latex covered claws still wrecking pleasant havoc on his over-heated flesh. "Ahhn~" Dib was almost embarrassed by how badly he craved the Irken, a slave to the feelings coursing through him the moment Zim's real attention had been gained.

But somehow he just couldn't care – couldn't give much of a damn about the whole enemy verse enemy nature of their usual relationship, unable to force himself to want to dominate when the alien was exerting such control; merely allowing himself to be the submissive moaning whore to Zim and Zim alone.

The moment Zim nipped his lip Dib's eyes slipped closed, leaning up to get more of the contact only to be rewarded by Zim's odd segmented tongue roaming over his needy lips. Dib instantly deepened the kiss, their mouths becoming flush as he put everything he had into that kiss; wanting so badly to show just how much the alien affected him.

Zim groaned as Dib merged their lips together, drawing the Irken down along the human's frame. Dib's body heat sweltered beneath him, in turn warming Zim and making his clothing an even less desirable barrier against the longing burning like fire in his mind (among other places). His antennae were filled with the boy's moans and whimpers, hands busy with running over every piece of pliable bare flesh.

It was one thing to watch Dib—quite another to experience him, to breathe and taste and feel him, and to be filled with so much lust that the world beyond themselves held no importance.

Zim panted as he separated his lips from the teen's, attacking the pale jaw and neck below that just begged to be marked as his. Once thoroughly satisfied with the red bite marks he licked into sure submission Zim pulled himself away, too hot and restricted by his clothes to let the misery of no skin-to-skin contact to continue.

His half-lidded eyes turned to his hands, trying to hurry and remove his gloves first before eliminating his shirt. With a clumsy haste he pulled at the fingers, but the glove barely moved—the latex having grown hot and sticky like a leather seat in the midst of summer and fixing itself against his emerald flesh. This might not have been such a difficult dilemma on a normal basis, but with half his thoughts and blood supply in another place beside his brain, there ended up being some struggling and whimpering on his part.

Unfocused eyes peered at the hated piece of clothing, frustration displayed in a seriously annoyed pout.

Clothes were stupid.

Maybe he should just ignore it and get his pants off.

But the latex was stickyyyy…so sticky.

Dib's arms had found themselves along Zim's shoulders as the kiss had continued, lazily draped once the Irken parted; tilted his head back as Zim turned attention to his neck. Dib had groaned in a pleased way, a slight grin tugging his lips at the sharp feel of Zim's teeth on his flesh, a feeling of satisfaction rushing through him at the thought that Zim enjoyed him enough to mark him as his own.

Dib let his arms fall away as the alien leaned back, noticing as Zim attempted to do away with his clothing only to get caught up on his gloves. Dib watched a moment before he began to understand Zim was having difficulty and he couldn't help the smile it put on his lips.

He had no idea how Zim could look so cute, but he did as he sat there with that almost pout on his face; his red eyes still holding that almost detached look he got when his mind was definitely occupied on other things.

"Here," Dib said, his tone an octave lower than usual as he reached up, grabbing at one of Zim's hands and tugging at the gap in the fingers; slowly sliding off the first sticky glove before he moved to the second. With effort the second soon fell away and Dib had to admit they had been difficult to pry off; having put most of his attention on the hands in question that he sobered just a little from his original mindless want for body on body contact.

His fingers absently roamed over Zim's own before he locked their hands a moment, almost experimentally so. They had held hands on the couch when Keef was there, but that had almost been in defiant possessiveness, not in a loving manner. It was strange how well they fit, even with the fact that Zim had only three fingers.

However, thought soon fell away from Zim's hands, instead his fingers roaming up his arms, over the clothed skin before they ran down his sides; his amber eyes turning back to Zim's face with a withheld passion, the look holding more than lust, something that ran much deeper than that.

Dib's fingers tugged under the hem of the alien's shirt, pulling it easily over the Irken's head before he descended on his flat stomach. Zim was still perched over Dib's lap, the human propping him up a little with his hands that rested on his hips.

His lips nibbled and sucked at the flat expanse of Zim's belly, savoring him a moment before he moved up towards the curve of his chest. His gold-brown eyes flicked to Zim's expression, looking up at the alien with a hungry look, inhaling the scent of Zim's fragrant flesh as his hands roamed further, dealing with the fastenings on the alien's pants.

"I love you." Dib breathed against his skin, tugging down Zim's pants, shifting to push them away as he leaned back against the pillows – tugging Zim over him in one quick movement. Dib's arms once again slipped around Zim's neck, pulling the alien down as he forced their lips together – almost fearing rejection, but unsure if Zim even knew how much weight his confession had held.

And in truth, Zim did not.

As each piece of clothing was pulled away from the small alien, the swelling of desire clutched at his mind, making the cool air sing against his now-uncovered skin and Dib's mouth all the more able to draw pleased gasps with each nip and tease. Hyper-sensitive, he could feel every tug along the fabric once binding him, could relish in Dib's warm breath along his torso, could feel the burn of Dib's stare all the way from the ends of his antennae to the tips of his toes.

He knew possession. He knew what it was to want something. In this way, he was not unfamiliar to the lust that consumed him for Dib. Zim did not resist the kiss, letting his lips mesh pleasantly against the others, hands planted along the mattress beneath them for support. He wanted Dib. He would have Dib. That was as far as the process went, as deep as their closeness could burrow.

But, just for that moment…when there palms had touched and fingers intertwined in an almost perfect clasp, there had been a twinge of something else. Zim's vision had cleared for that second and he'd stared at their hands, also marveling at how well they fit together.

Like they were made to link together.

Just for each other.

It made something beyond lust echo like a heart beat in his chest. Something that hurt… something that made the universe seem so very small.

But it was gone as soon as it came and now they were kissing, now Dib was professing 'lurv' to him and not giving Zim a chance to answer, engaging their tongues instead of their voices.

He did not understand human concepts. At least not the stupid ones. This might be one of the stupid ones.

He'd seen the earth-stinks on TV confess their 'lurv' for each other on a regular basis before ingesting each other's faces. If it meant desire, then there was nothing to understand.

And everyone loved Zim. He was too amazing not to love. It just took Dib long enough to finally admit to it.

So Zim told him just as much, breaking their lip lock to breathe and plant a teasing nip at the tip of the boy's protruding smell appendage.

Dib's breathing was uneven as the kiss was broken a second time, desire once again strumming firm in his veins. As Zim nipped his nose he grinned just slightly, feeling a closeness he hadn't felt between them before from their first awkward coupling.

…it was nice.

This feeling.

One hand toyed with the base of one of Zim's antennae, his gaze still intent on the invader as the alien perched over him. He leaned more comfortably into the plush pillows, his legs drawn up as they wrapped around Zim's lithe hips – giving the alien complete control.

Dib moaned in anticipation as he felt the hardness of Zim's arousal brush against him; absently arching his back enough to force friction. Dib's eyes fluttered shut as a feral groan bubbled past his kiss-swollen lips, "Zim…" He breathed, his hands finally falling from the Irken to tangle once again in the red sheets as he pressed himself more firmly up into the alien, wanting Zim to take control – to claim him from the inside out again.

Zim had moaned a little when Dib fondled his feeler, relaxing into the other's grip like a switch had been flicked. His eyes closed, distracted by the sensation before the activity below reclaimed his attention.

"Nnh… Dib-thing…." It was hard to make coherent sentences when someone was so kindly moving around like that. He looked down, Dib's expression eliminating any possibility that he wasn't aroused at this point. "… It will hurt again," the Irken said quietly, watching the human shift in what had to be the most tempting way a body could move in the history of moving. At least to him it was. That's really all that counted at the moment.

Dib looked up to the alien, panting slightly as he rolled their hips again, becoming washed up in the waves of sensation coursing through him; close to losing all coherent thought.

However, he was pulled back by Zim's quiet murmur, "Since when do you care about causing me pain?" He said despite himself, though he was grateful for the sentiment, such a thing did mean Zim cared on some level.

Dib ran his tongue nervously along his lower lip as he attempted to force Zim to press inside of him; feeling his body give, that sharp feeling running up his spine, unable to suppress the needy moan that came from it.

"Zi-Zim…" Dib panted, "I…need…nn…" Dib almost seemed frustrated, unable to gain too much leverage to force the Irken to impale him; instead only burying Zim a little, but it was enough to force himself to squirm at the feeling of being filled. "Mmm…please." He whimpered; not yet feeling pain though even if there was pain to come, he knew what to expect, though that didn't entirely matter – all he wanted was Zim to fuck him senseless.

Zim continued to watch, though now more mesmerized by Dib's display than intrigued. He couldn't help the low groans with all of the human's continuous writhing and pressing, hands clawing at the sheets. The massage of Dib's inner wall was difficult to think around.

He grimaced as the boy spoke. "Wh-what makes you think Zim cares, worm-thin—nngh?" He hissed, glaring downward unsuccessfully. "I simply stated a f-fact. You will suffer like the last time. Stu…stupid."

He listened to Dib, words and pleasured sounds, and while the latter made his resistance all the more non-existent, the former suddenly seemed to cause frustration in him. He knew the consequences and yet he was still stretched out beneath Zim, begging for it. Did he like the pain? Humans were always doing idiotic, pain-causing activities with no regard for their welfare but…was it just a stink-beast thing? It was sick and ridiculous—going out of his way to be in pain.

With an irritated growl Zim grabbed firm hold on Dib's hips, stopping his constant attempts at being penetrated. "Do you want to be hurt, moronic dirt-child? Is that what you're asking?" He glared, his voice a little more angry than he intended. His claws dug into the ashen skin beneath his hands as he moved into position. "Fine then! Zim will give you what you wish for!"

Dib swallowed a frustrated sound as Zim firmly grabbed his hips; though the lack of movement caused his mind to instead focus on Zim's words. He mulled them over in his brain a moment, his brows pinching together at how angry Zim sounded.

He didn't understand, what was wrong?

"Zim," Dib started, his tone still husky but holding a little more cognition, "I'm not—it's not," He faltered, his breathing still uneven; trying hard not to focus on the feeling of the Irken still half-buried inside of him. "It's not about…nn…about the pain, it's about," Love? Zim wouldn't understand that, "It's about us," He paused, "About…I just, I want you to have all of me." Dib finished a little more gracefully than he started, looking into Zim's eyes a moment before the Irken instead drew his attention back on their lower bodies.

There wasn't a second's pause for the human to retaliate when Zim thrust with one quick stab into the teen's waiting body, enveloped in the silken heat of Dib and groaning as the muscles clenched around his need so good.

Zim didn't give time for Dib to get his bearings, to even get used to the sudden intrusion as the Irken started a slow, rhythmic pace soon afterwards, taking the boy's hips in his hands and forcing him to take every thrust as far as it could go. The angry look in Zim's eyes melted to fierce desire instead, the fires of passion merely burning in a different direction, though never losing strength.

Dib called out Zim's name in almost a whining plea though what he had wanted to say he wasn't sure – the feeling not entirely painful, just almost unexpected. His face was pinched in more pleasure than pain, the feeling not as bad as it had been last night – but then again, this time his body had been more prepared, and he knew what to expect this time.

Dib's nails dug into the sheets as Zim started to move, the alien not giving him a chance to recover and it forced pathetic little whining sounds from the human; his eyes barely open to view the determined Irken above him; unsure why he had began to act so hostile.

"Ziii…mmm…" Dib had attempted to say something with more weight than that but his words floundered under a deep moan as the pleasure had finally began to seep through every fiber of his being with Zim's steady thrusts. As the rocking movements continued, his body forced to take the alien to the hilt each time, Dib had finally just gave himself over to Zim – unable to even grasp at the reasons why the previous behavior had been so unsettling when this felt so damn good.

Dib's mind once again shoved all thought aside, his gold eyes hidden under thick lashes as he gazed up at the alien. "Ah…nn…" Dib couldn't help the little sounds he made each time Zim moved into him, instead arching his back enough to gain more feeling, wanting Zim to hit that spot he had hit last night – wanting to feel that intense pleasure again.

Zim continued to thrust into Dib, hands holding the boy's hips in place as his breathing became fast, grunts of effort spilling out with each timely stab. He started to speed up, feeling heat and pressure pooling in his abdomen as Dib's muscles clenched on him mercilessly.

He'd stopped paying attention to anything Dib had said; only hearing the noises, his eyes locking with the slits of amber beneath him and holding that gaze. His chest tightened again, pinched in such a concentrated, poignant way that it was almost stronger than the desire spilling from below.

All of him. To have. To conquer. And he was giving this all to Zim.

If he released himself, then he released the world. If he had Dib, then he had Earth.

But that wasn't what he felt in his chest. Not victory. Not winning.

He couldn't put his finger on it but it hurt…it burned, it made everything feel so much more intense…!

Zim hunched a little more over Dib, getting better ground to drive himself in deeper, faster; his legs muscles were tight from the effort mixed with pleasure, but there was no stopping him, not when he could feel himself drawing so close. His hands slinked up to grasp Dib's hip bones a little more firmly, leaning over the boy, hissing his name in between pants.

Dib held that ruby gaze; the passion between them seeming that much more intimate with Zim staring down at him as if there was nothing else in the entire world. Dib couldn't help but moan at the feeling that look caused him; something warm blossoming in his chest almost tickling his heart.

The headboard smacked hard against the wall with each deliberate thrust Zim made, Dib trying his best to meet the alien but not having too much control with the hands digging into his hips; knowing the contact would probably leave bruises but he didn't care.

Dib felt the steady rise of his orgasm, his breathing becoming more and more labored, little sounds mixing with nonsense – becoming even more vocal with each roll of their hips.

As Zim hunched over him Dib just lost it – the Irken positioning in such a manner that he had finally hit that wonderful bundle of nerves inside of him. Dib's eyes finally fluttered shut and a deep pleased purring groan bubbled up from his throat, "Ziiimmm…" Dib squirmed as best he could, his hands tugging at the sheets uselessly, needing to find purchase somewhere as the intense waves of feeling crashed through his system.

"Ahn…haa~" Dib could barely take anymore; the sounds of the alien, the way he hissed his name, the rough contact of skin running against skin, the feeling of Zim pounding into him—

Dib cried out Zim's name as his back arched, meeting the Irken in one final jerky movement as he released all he had; his muscles pulled taut, clenching hard on Zim as he rode out his orgasm.

Zim's brow pinched as he listened to Dib's unbridled moans, watching him writhe against the bed sheets from everything Zim was doing. It was all because of Zim, every move he made drawing a reaction from the human, helplessly answering. He had power over the child, affecting him, controlling him…

The fact that every little motion drew so much of a response.

The teen's body arched upward, merging into Zim's as he called the Irken's name. Warmth splashed against his jade stomach, Dib's muscles spasming tightly all around Zim and it was just too much. A few more labored thrusts and he followed Dib's lead, spilling himself inside the human with a satisfied moan.

As the last of the mind-numbing ecstasy faded away Zim weakly pulled out of Dib, muscles quivering with the effort to stay perched over the spent teen. He shifted a bit, finding some space beside Dib to flop himself against the pillows, his face meeting the messy raven black locks spread out along the crimson fabric. A warm softness pervaded his mind and he sighed, staring with heavy-lidded eyes at the strange cowlick that even now remained upright in all its scythe-like glory.

It looked so much like an Irken antenna.

Strange human hair follicles. Maybe Dib wasn't as human as he thought him to be. H was certainly smarter and braver than any earth-stink.

With an almost foreign smile of content the invader brought himself towards the scythe-lock, nibbling halfheartedly at the false feeler, as if trying to imitate what had been done to him.

It just looked so bite-able.

Could humans draw pleasure from having their hair sucked on, like antennae…? They always seemed to scream when it was pulled, so maybe…

Zim's thoughts were too muddled to make sense of much else, instead just purring lightly as he near-nuzzled the cowlick. He was dominating the cowlick. Yes, that was what he was doing. Showing it who was ruler of things around here; putting it in its place…oh Tallest it just looked like it needed to be nibbled.

Dib was barely aware when Zim pulled out and flopped next to him; he could still feel the lingering tingles of sensation, though as they finally began to dissipate he felt horrendously fatigued.

His bright eyes opened just enough, staring up at the ceiling, actually having mind enough to take off his glasses and set them on the night table. Once that task was complete he snuggled back down again, pulling up the blankets and sweeping them around him and Zim.

It was then he felt a gentle tugging on his hair, not enough to be uncomfortable, but in his fuzzy state of mind he was confused as to what it was. He tilted his head a little, noticing the arch of Zim's neck, staring at his chin and finally coming to the conclusion that Zim was nibbling on his hair.

"What're…?" Dib said, unable to hide his content smile, enjoying the sight of the Irken seeming so cuddly. He shifted into Zim's chest, not causing the alien to break contact with his hair as he latched his arms around Zim and nuzzled into his collar with a satisfied sigh.

Zim didn't do anything to deter the human's embrace, breathing in the warm scent of Dib's hair and catching the odd half-sentence. He made an odd sound in the back of his throat. "Your antenna is weird…" He said quietly, like a child making an off-hand comment. Zim closed his eyes, exhaling before cracking his claret orbs open once more, though only just barely, "You didn't…win."

Antenna?

Dib made the connection though it did take him a moment since he was too pre-occupied with the looming thought of sleep as well as indulging in the scent of Zim's smooth skin. Dib's breathing had already started to even out and it took all he had to remain awake enough to respond though his words were heavy and sluggish, "It's not an antenna…just hair, I can't feel it." He murmured to dismiss any thought Zim had that it might cause him pleasure the same way it did Zim, though he wasn't against the Irken nibbling his hair – it was rather cute.

Dib was vaguely aware of Zim's passing statement, wanting to say something but the grip of slumber had already taken him and instead all he uttered was a sleepy mumble before he gave himself over to the pleasant caress of unconsciousness.

Zim frowned, his antennae perking up lazily at Dib's murmur, though he understood none of it. "Do not… try and argue with Zim," He retorted, though he was too comfortable to really make his argument sound convincingly incensed. "If you had not cheated in the first place I would have been unbeatable. The challenge is void, you hear me Dib-stink?" He stopped to allow Dib to even try and counter him, which made the silence that followed unexpected. " … Dib-stink?"

Puzzled, Zim shifted his gaze down, feelers picking up on the steady, deep breaths and eyes absorbing the peaceful expression Dib wore, obviously asleep. His frown lessened a little, staring a little too long at the way Dib's lips parted just slightly in his unconsciousness, before setting the deep scowl back in place. "Rude pig-smelly dirt-thing. Zim was talking."

He gave the sleeping teen a long glare, but wasn't in the mood to be angry much. With an indignant huff he slid himself down the bed so that he was just below Dib, curling himself into the human's encircling arms and letting the boy adjust accordingly.

He was a greedy creature as an Irken—he coveted the warmth and comfort found in the center of Dib's embrace, not for any sentimental reasons but simply for the sake of owning it. He had it. He could relish in it for as long as he dare please.

Zim sat still in the silence, antennae twitching faintly to the sound of Dib's gentle breathing. As the quiet permeated his senses Zim noticed an odd rapping noise that seemed to engulf the entire space around them, just there in the background. It took a moment of pondering to realize that the sound was nothing threatening—simply Earth precipitation.

Well, it wasn't threatening so long as he was inside. The rain would probably last just through the night, and even if it continued into the future, it was nothing a good paste bath couldn't remedy.

Zim sighed, for once relaxed and oddly content to just lay there—it was difficult not to feel that way after such exertion, with pleasure chemicals still flowing undeterred through his veins. Even more so atop a soft, pliable surface, with warmth and familiar scents surrounding him like a blanket.

It was almost easy to forget that Keef was still out there, somewhere, plotting whatever strange things he was plotting. If he was plotting. He was still alive, though—still a threat, no matter what his intentions were, if he even had any.

But with his lack of presence over the last day or so, it hadn't been difficult to get distracted.

They had to remain vigilant. There was no doubt about that.

Whenever the filthy Synak-worm decided to reappear in the base they would be ready. They knew what he was. They knew what he was capable of.

They knew how to eliminate him for good.

All the thinking left Zim uneasy in the lonesome quiet, and a tiny, blasphemous part of him considered waking up Dib to be rid of the sense of anxiety but he shook it off quickly. He was not some cowardly earth-stink, brainless and riddled with mindless fear.  
Instead he burrowed himself against Dib's still-heated flesh, feeling the soft breath grace his antennae, but he still couldn't release the tension that had formed in his system.

He lay with his eyes open, staring at the empty room before focusing on the teen in front of him.

The apprehension refused to dissipate, but as he looked at the oblivious human with enough calm to even sedate GIR, it eased.

Only a little.

But that was enough.

A/N:

This chapter is a bit late, I apologize. I got caught up in a few other things today and didn't get around to editing. Another chapter will be up sometime during the week since it's a short transitioning chapter. Hopefully you all cling to this happy bit of fluff because there won't be more of it for a long, long while.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Twenty-Two'

The rain had stopped an hour ago.

Zim remained wrapped in Dib's arms, an unpleased look on his face as he stared up at the shadowy, wire-drenched ceiling. He'd listened to the precipitation fade off in what felt like a moment ago, but his internal PAK timer knew otherwise. Not that an Earth hour was much to an Irken, but it was certainly more than a moment.

Zim had wondered when the uneasiness in his system failed to go away, if maybe it was due to hearing the horrible acidic rain bear down on his magnificent base. It never had before, but it was the only likely explanation he had. That idea was shot down when, as the rain tapered off, the tension in his limbs remained unaffected.

It was making for a very unpleasant evening; with nothing to do but count how many times Dib mumbled in his sleep over ten hour intervals. It was surprisingly less than expected, though he noticed that if he poked Dib in certain places the mumbling would turn to something like a whine instead, though there was no sign of consciousness from the worm-baby.

It was somewhat amusing, to say the least.

The Irken was about to poke one of the strange protruding nubs that adorned the pale boy's chest when his hand froze midway in its path towards Dib.

It wouldn't budge.

It just stayed there, as if the muscles simply stopped working.

Zim frowned, staring at his hand while attempting to move the inert arm, only to realize that he couldn't move his lips.

And he couldn't move his body at all.

Zim's insides were instantly washed in alarm.

Why couldn't he—?

His eyes widened, but only mentally, as even his claret orbs refused to obey his commands. Words of panic bubbled up inside of him but found no outlet.

It was as if he was no longer connected to his body. No control.

There was nothing for a long time before out of nowhere his hand moved in front of him, fingers flexing and clenching the hand into a fist. Zim watched, horrified, able to feel every muscle move and stretch but having no power to dictate or know what it would do.

What was going on?

Why didn't he have control?

Zim could feel the muscles and joints shift and tense as his body sat up, rolling over towards the edge of the bed with barely a sound. His head tilted down, his eyes shifting to give him a view of his unclothed form. His body seemed to take a moment to register this fact and went about dressing himself, all the while Zim remained trapped in his mind; watching and feeling himself do these simple tasks without any idea of how to stop it.

He called out to the boy in his head, unable to even look at the human as his body pulled on his gloves, the last article of clothing left to be applied. Without even a glance at the sleeping male Zim was heading towards the door, barely pausing to let it open as he walked easily down the hallway and into the elevator. Only the sound of his inward screaming met his awareness, the thud of his footsteps hardly audible above it inside himself.

He kept screaming. He didn't understand.

Where was he going?

The lift doors opened with a hiss not long after, and Zim quickly had his answer.

"Hey there buddy~." Keef grinned, his green human eyes lighting up. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

Dib didn't understand why he felt cold.

That was the first conscious thought that drifted into his brain as he groped blindly at the surface of the mattress. "Ziimm…" Dib nearly whined; not exactly awake, but not entirely asleep as he tried to find the alien without having to open his eyes.

He had been sure the Irken was probably sitting somewhere where he couldn't reach, probably ready to laugh at him in his blind struggling but the harsh laughter didn't meet his ears and Dib became concerned.

Dib finally opened his eyes, taking in the vacant space at his side and growing even more confused. His eyes darted around the blurry room, finding no sign of the alien.

"Where…?" Dib mumbled to himself as he forced himself into a sitting position, the cold silk sheets pooling in his lap.

His brow furrowed as he glanced to the floor noticing only his set of clothing remained, which definitely meant Zim had left to go do something; whatever that something may be Dib hadn't a clue.

Zim had wanted them to stick together, in case Keef came around again and yet the Irken just left him out of the blue in the middle of the night?

"Jerk." Dib found himself grumbling, reaching for his glasses and replacing them on his face before he stepped onto the plush carpet. Alarm hadn't yet sounded in his brain, if only because he was still overly lethargic and not entirely thinking clearly. For all he knew Zim had grown bored of watching him sleep and slunk off to his lab to work on another weapon or something.

Dib absently pulled up his jeans, tugging on his wrinkled shirt before he shrugged into his coat. Everything relatively in place he smoothed down his hair as best he could as he lazily trailed towards the door.

…what time was it?

Stupid Zim and not having a clock anywhere.

Dib had leaned heavily against the elevator wall as it transported him to the bowels of Zim's home. He found himself almost nodding off in the whole minute it took to get to the lab; having a mind once he found Zim to drag the alien back upstairs to nap.

"Zim?" He called into the quiet of the lab, fighting a yawn as his eyes darted around the empty space.

...where was he?

Dib finally felt the blossom of panic flower in his chest, his heart thudding against his ribs as the adrenaline finally forced the remnants of sleep to dissipate. "Zim?" He called again, a little more urgently this time as he darted into the dark part of Zim's lab before he rounded back into the lighted portion, running towards the computers and noticing that they weren't even on.

"Computer!" Dib yelled, unable to hide his biting fear, unsure what to really think.

Zim wouldn't leave the house; not with Keef looming somewhere, but then, where did he go? Why did he go? Had Keef came in and stolen him?

"…yeah?" The computer responded after a moment, the tone a lingering drawl.

Dib braced his hands on the computer console, "Tell me where Zim is."

"Zim…" It paused, "Isn't here."

Dib frowned, "I know that!" He said in mild frustration, "Can you tell me where he is?"

The screen in front of Dib sparked to life; the entire expanse of it a dark purple with a single moving pink dot. "Zim has a tracking device," The AI said in that same lazy tone, "He's somewhere on the edge of town, as indicated on the map."

Dib's eyes roamed the screen, trying to figure out exactly where Zim was going. He knew that part of town, it wasn't somewhere he usually went, it was the more run-down side of their city. He couldn't remember exactly what was even over there, what could possibly had sparked Zim's interest to head that way. He logged the image to memory the moment he saw that pink dot stop; staying stationary as it winked tauntingly at him.

He thought a moment that perhaps Keef had come, and Zim had decided to play hero and go out there and vanquish him himself. He didn't really know why the Irken would do that, especially after everything they discussed and after what Keef had done to Zim when they had been alone – but Dib had no other explanations.

Dib tried to map everything out in his head, plotting the quickest course to get to where Zim was as he moved away from the computers intent on the elevator when something caught his eye.

He paused mid-step, his eyes drawn to the table that Zim had been working around the other day. On that table he saw both guns plain as day, and it caused Dib's confusion to worsen.

…he didn't bring the weapons?

Dib's theory of Zim playing hero got tossed right out the window as he numbly walked towards the flat table. He shook his head, trying to gain his thoughts, "I don't have time for this." He chided himself, grabbing at the two guns and tucking them in opposite pockets; grateful that they weren't some huge monsters of machinery. "Zim is probably in trouble." He said, feeling his heart skip a beat at the notion.

With that in mind he had rode up the elevator to the main house, ignoring Gir completely as he ran out the door. In the back of his mind he thought he should have stopped to ask if the robot had seen anything, but then again, time was of the essence and most things Gir said didn't make sense.

Dib decided not to over-think anything, having no facts to make any real assumptions and instead he focused on running as fast as he could towards the edge of town. However, even at his top speed he wouldn't make it there in less than a half hour; but he hoped beyond all hope he wouldn't be too late.

"I'm coming Zim!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Twenty-Three'

"And we're finally here~!"

Zim's eyes were forced to look up as the two aliens rounded a street corner, with Keef grinning excitedly as they approached the gates of what Zim could only fathom was the place the Synak had been talking non-stop about the whole walk there.

The circus.

It didn't look nearly as amazing as his captor had made it sound, but then again Zim was sure there were a lot of things Keef had skewed in his perspective. Compared to the filthy, decomposing state of the neighborhood surrounding it, their destination was the only brightly colored eye-sore in sight, appearing extremely new in contrast to the crumbling, smelly buildings that filled Zim's current vision; and that was saying something, considering how run-down the circus seemed, even from afar. They continued walking towards the large enclosure, the Irken's eyes taking in the structure of the red-and-white tents and trying to map out in his mind exactly how they'd gotten here.

If he ever gained a chance to escape he'd need to know how to get back to his base.

Keef was still talking, describing something with animated motions and while Zim's eyes had been turned to look at the red-head, he'd stopped paying attention to his words after the first five minutes.

The filthy child-thing had been talking non-stop since they'd left the base and it was complete dookie, all about the circus, and its bear-lions and flipper-people and teeth-disintegrating candy of cottony goodness.

Inwardly Zim had gritted his teeth, wanting so badly to scream at the Synak to be silent—almost able to forget how much of a threat the false dirt-child actually was in the face of his familiar happy behavior, with those sparkling human eyes and unnaturally-long human grin.

The same familiar human face.

He wasn't afraid of this face.

He was afraid of the yellow one, the Keef with the dull-grey fangs and emerald eyes that bore into him with malicious enjoyment.

Zim twitched in his mind, feeling his left eye itch and wanting so badly to scratch it. For all of the Keef-beast's idiotic simplicity, he had at least remembered to provide Zim with his wig and contacts for going out in public since—as the ginger had said— 'He didn't want his bestest best bud to feel awkward out in public when he was still so nervous showing his wonderful true side.'

Zim had tried to ignore that, just a little thankful that the worm-baby wasn't parading him around for all the humans to see. But only a little.

There wasn't much else he could do BUT observe. Observe and scream. He'd been yelling with so much force inside his head for the last half-hour or so that he was almost mentally exhausted, having pushed and prodded and tried with everything he had to find something to latch onto—the ability to blink, to move his hand, ANTYHING. But it was all in vain. He didn't know what the Keef-smell had done to him, but his body seemed completely compliant to follow anything the Synak did and said, and he had no control in any way.

Zim thrashed in his head again, slamming against the invisible walls that bound him. His panic had become so tangible he felt like it was choking him.

He needed to escape, he needed to get away.

He wanted to have his body back. He didn't want Keef playing with him however he pleased.

He didn't want to be trapped inside his head.

He didn't want to be trapped with Keef.

The scenery seemed to change abruptly and it took Zim a minute to realize that he'd completely blanked out what was going on, burying himself in his thoughts so much that he didn't notice that Keef had led them inside, somehow having gotten though the locked front gate.

Zim couldn't turn his head to see where they came from, but from what he could observe in front of them, the tent positions seemed a little different from what he'd studied earlier. Maybe they snuck in through a back-way, perhaps a break in the fence barrier.

"… and it's just so great, isn't it?" Keef was still going on about something. Zim's eyes seemed to naturally gravitate towards the speaking red-head, and in his current alert state he forced himself to pay attention. "I was so excited to hear that the circus was coming again! They just set up everything a few days ago and it won't open till next week, so everything's all pretty and new! But that's on the other side of town. This one's been here for a little while. I was here when it first opened."

Keef giggled, apparently made joyous by such news. "They always keep getting better and better, the circuses. I saw one back, ohhhh, fifty years ago, and I thought that one was so cool but all this," He gestured to the elaborate set-up, the electrical wires linking above their heads like a dark spider web, "is just neat-o! People make so much progress in so little time.

"Like that virus I uploaded into you." Keef continued to grin, but the cheerful air of his expression shifted into something darker, so poignantly happy that it bordered on breaking. "I only thought that up a few days ago. Pretty nifty, right? And it was so so so worth it, just so you can have a good time." The ginger stopped walking and turned his eyes fully onto the invader, the grey-green tone standing out against his ashen skin. "You like spending time with me, don't you Zim?

"And it's all because of that viral program!" He reached over and grabbed Zim's hand, pushing his fingers to intertwine with the three green ones. "Viruses do so much in people with machines. Like you Zim. You have a machine right there~!" Keef pointed to Zim's back, where his PAK was located. "All I had to do was upload it into your system and let it integrate within your programs. I bet it likes being inside of you, Zimmy. I would totally understand if it did. You're so nice inside."

For that moment Zim was almost glad he had no control over his body, or else he would've vomited profusely from the combination of Keef's words and his hand being held at the same time. Still despite his nausea, the Synak's words rang mercilessly in his head.

So it was a virus that was controlling him?

But when had he uploa—Zim cursed loudly in his head. That's right. When Keef had downloaded data from his PAK, he must have snuck in the virus program as well.

And Zim had forgotten to scan himself, not having sensed any changes right afterwards.

Zim cursed again.

How could he have let himself be conquered by an enemy tactic that he should have SEEN coming?

Keef giggled again, drawing him back from his thoughts. "I really like this viral program." He continued, squeezing Zim's hand. They started walking again, feet splashing through the muddy puddles that littered the dirt field that housed the circus tents. Inside Zim shuddered, so very aware of just how surrounded they were by the burning fluid. "It listens to me, and does what I ask it do. Like a reaaaaaally good friend~!"

They approached one of the larger tents, a stack of hay bales lined up just before the entrance. Keef skipped over and took a seat, with Zim's body following, though not nearly as animated, for which Zim could be somewhat grateful.

He slammed against the walls of his mental prison, but this time it was much weaker than before.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was getting fatigued from the mental strain. This was a battle that had nothing to do with his physical prowess, of which he had a lot of stamina. This was all in his head. And he'd thrown in so much energy so far…

He couldn't stop fighting. He couldn't. He had to break through the virus somehow and get rid of those control-machines attached to Keef's filthy Synak head.

There had to be something.

Keef kept holding Zim's hand, kicking his feet back and forth as they sat on the square bundle of dry, yellow plant matter. For a moment there was silence—and Zim basked in it, relieved for the lack of a happy voice in his antennae, only to growl when Keef cut through the quiet again.

"I really love these human places." The Synak tilted his head up, looking at the sky. It was a dark grey , remnants of last night's rainstorm. "I've been coming to them for as long as I've been on this planet. That's a really long time, y'know." Keef smiled, nothing unusual, but the grin seemed softer this time, matching his almost distant eyes. "They treat you differently when your form changes. Humans. When you're a boy, or a girl, or you're really old, or anything else, there's a different way they act with you. But at the circus, it's always so happy. Everyone gets a red balloon and some cotton candy and a big smile. That's always the same. Everyone's happy at a circus."

Keef's gaze flicked downward, looking out among the billowing tents and colorful flags waving in the warm breeze. "They don't have circuses for Irkens, do they? Synaks don't have them. We should really get one. When I go back to everyone I'm gonna tell them everything about the circus and they'll think it's so cool. We'll make the whole planet a circus~! Oh that would be so neat!

…I'm sure they wouldn't mind that I didn't do my mission." Keef pouted in an almost pathetic way, as if mulling over the matter in his head. "I was supposed to study human social stuff. A lot of us were. I was the only one that got to Earth, though, and my ship crashed when I landed. I've only seen humans for a reeeeeeallly long time.

And then you showed up!" The red-head turned to Zim, his exaggerated smile reestablishing itself. "I was so happy to see you in the skool—I just knew, just KNEW, that we were gonna be greatest great friends ever! I didn't know it at first, though. But I KNEW. You were from out in the universe, and we could leave together, and we could go on adventures and eat pumpkin pie while flying robot chickens and just do anything~!

And you were so happy to see me too, that you picked me for your bestest friend and hung out with me and…and I know you come out all stubborn and stuff, that's why you're always pushing me away and saying no. But you really want to be happy, I can tell, it's just so you~! That's why I gave you the virus! It let you be more of who you are, Zim. I just know what you're really like inside, so I had to help! That's what friends do, right?"

Keef didn't seem to have a need for air as he ranted, pausing only now as his constantly-bright eyes fell on Zim again. They held the Irken's gaze, almost peering past the empty eyes and blank stare to address the real Zim beneath.

"That's why you're such a great friend, buddy." Keef's eyes were half-lidded, peering through his thin lashes. "You gave me information from your PAK. All kinds of information. And so did Dibby—his database had so many files on you. And he has a ship I can use. He's a really great pal too."

Zim inwardly shuddered as Keef leaned closer, his clammy fingers still locked around the invader's gloved ones. "You guys are bestest friends ever," He whispered, smiling from ear to ear. "So it's going to be really sad when I have to kill you two."

What?

Everything inside Zim froze completely. At first he'd almost thought he'd misheard Keef, but he knew that wasn't the case.

He was going to…Keef planned to KILL THEM? Just like THAT?

Why would he—?

Keef looked just a tad disappointed as he kept going, unaware of Zim's inner reaction. "I kinda don't wanna do it, but I need you out of the way. I know you'll try to stop me and that just won't do. I wanna make things right. So, I'm going to take over the Irken Empire! As YOU, Zim~!"

The Synak grinned so brightly, without a hint of malice, that it was a wonder that the words he spoke matched his expression. But they did, and he had finally edged over enough that he was mere inches from Zim's face. "I've had so much fun here on Earth, but I really wanna go back home. I want a home to go back to, Zim…so I'll have to make a new one. Make all new Synaks for all the ones your Empire killed. That's what your PAK data said. They're aaaallll dead. So I need to make new ones. I can make them with your smeet factories, I bet. Yep yep. And I'll get all the Irkens to help me, so that we can all be buddies. New friends to make a circus with. And we'll all live happily ever after."

The happy glint in Keef's eyes shifted into something…more. The fragile stability in them seemed to crack like egg shells, and he was smiling—always smiling—just a little too wide, just a little too much, just a little too—

"And it'll be all thanks to you, buddy." Zim was unable to move away as Keef loomed over him. The warmth of his breath washed over Zim's lips, his eyes losing their human appeal as the green slowly swamped over everything, white pupils glowing in the center. "I know what I have to do now, and it's all from you. You're sooo great~. But I have to look like you when I go into space, and there can't be two Zims. So you'll have to leave. I'm gonna miss yoooou. But you understand, don't ya buddy? "

With a giggle Keef closed the distance between them, pale thin lips brushing against Zim's and parting them with his long white-blue tongue.

"Best friends always understand…"

Shit.

Dib had tried to run the entire way but his body was still so fatigued and sore he had to rest by walking briskly a few blocks or else he would have surely passed out. Panting, he braced himself on the metal gate that led to the…circus?

Dib's eyes took in the sight of the run-down place, the chain on the rusted gate had been cut and he just knew Zim and Keef had to be inside. This was what Keef had ranted about before so Dib knew he didn't get the coordinates wrong.

He glanced over his shoulder almost nervously at the rest of the broken-down city behind him as if worried someone might follow him in, or perhaps Keef might instead be lurking in the shadows of an alley. Once satisfied no watching eyes were on him he slipped in the gate and cautiously stepped into the deserted circus.

Everything was faded; but even those dim colors were a welcome change to the gloomy grays and blacks of the city. The circus tents were huge and foreboding; some frayed, some sporting huge tears in the fabric that allowed Dib to peer inside.

Dib nibbled his lip nervously as he darted from here to there, wanting to call out to Zim but at the same time not wanting to draw attention. If he did actually have the element of surprise in his favor then why spoil it? So, biting his tongue, he ducked behind the carousel and continued further into the place.

The city was becoming a lost back-drop as the circus seemed to engulf him, everything almost seeming like a maze and Dib wasn't sure if he'd be able to find his way out as easily as he found his way in. "Damn it," He cursed to himself, his amber eyes darting, trying to catch movement anywhere. "Where are they?"

The moment Dib heard Keef's voice he gasped, crouching low behind a broken carnival ride, one hand ducked in his pocket at the ready to pull out his weapon. He heard movement and finally caught sight of Zim and Keef.

Dib fought his instincts to just rush the unsuspecting Synak, instead remaining alert and hidden as he heard bits and pieces of the floating conversation. Dib didn't understand why Zim had remained in Keef's company, or why his expression looked so vacant.

What was going on?

Dib wanted to just run in, to break them up before anything else happened but he forced himself to remain hidden. He wanted to hear more, to see what exactly Zim would do.

Surely the Irken must've had a plan.

What other reasons would there be for him to be with Keef?

Also, his lack of expression hinted at his distaste of being there – or perhaps Dib was just adamant to read between the lines, even if there weren't any because the thought that Zim might've betrayed him was just too harsh to even consider.

But why would he betray him?

Dib frowned at himself for even trying to entertain that thought. Zim had been raped by Keef; he had developed these weapons with the sole purpose of killing him. He needed to shove all that paranoia aside, Zim wouldn't do that to him; they were on even ground now.

His eyes narrowed at the scene as Keef started to lean in, waiting for Zim to spring an attack he never sprang. Dib's eyes widened as he watched their lips touch, continued to stare in horror as that kiss increased in passion.

Dib's brows furrowed, unsure what he was watching, unsure what was going on. He wanted so desperately to understand, wanted to figure out what angle Zim was playing; not letting himself think that there might not even be an angle at all and that the Irken had truly just cast him aside for whatever Keef could offer.

Dib just couldn't take this waiting game.

He couldn't watch them kiss for another minute more; that possessive jealousy springing anew to hide just how bad it hurt to watch that kiss happen.

Without a second thought Dib ran at the scene, a weapon at the ready but knowing he couldn't fire with the two so close together; even if Zim had betrayed him, he didn't think he could actually just shoot Zim point blank, but he sure as hell could kill Keef. "Keef!" Dib yelled, wanting to gain attention so they might separate enough so he could fire; ignoring the fact that his own running jerky movements would surely screw up his aim.

Zim could feel Keef tense up a little in the midst of their lip lock, tongue stopping its entanglement with Zim's. He didn't understand why until a moment later.

There was a shout to his right—the Irken's antennae twitched as it picked up the angry utterance of Keef's name. Zim didn't have the power to turn his head but he recognized the speaker nonetheless.

…Dib-worm…

The human had found them? He was here?

At first Zim felt almost relieved, calmed even. The Dib-stink would help him.

But then his mind echoed hollow with Keef's promise, and his blood seemed to run cold.

Keef was going to kill Dib.

Keef was going to kill Dib and then kill him. And there was no way for him to warn the worm-baby or let him know what was going on.

Zim's mind was thrown into a panic again, wildly scrambling to break past the virus, to do something, ANYTHING! He had to stop Keef, he had to get them both away before—

But there was nothing he could do as Keef separated their mouths and turned to face Dib, his smile glistening with a trail of saliva that broke between their parted lips. "Hiya Dib!" Keef called back in greeting, giving the human a friendly wave. His other hand, which had been holding Zim's, released it in favor of wrapping his arm around the Irken's shoulders. "You're in luck—you made it just in time for a farewell party. Can't ever have enough parties~!" His still Synak eyes took in Dib's expression before flicking down to the weapon in the human's grasp. "And you brought a toy! It looks really cool! You always have the cool stuff, Dib."

Keef's grin stretched further along his countenance, eyes widening until the colorless pupils were barely pinpricks in the twin pools of emerald. "I bet it would make for a fun game—I love games. But I know Zimmeh here loves them more." The Synak hugged Zim to his chest. "Maybe you two should play together. Wouldn't that be fun, Dib…?" He giggled.

Dib had skidded to a halt a few feet in front of the alien duo. His mind was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but without enough facts on the situation he was still at a loss for exactly why Zim was acting like he was acting.

Zim hadn't made a move to get away from Keef; instead just staring at him with those cold blue eyes and he almost shrunk under that gaze.

Dib wanted to call to the Irken, to demand explanations, but he knew details could wait until after Keef was taken care of. He didn't want to look at that smiling face another minute; his brain already burned with the images of those lips against Zim's.

He kept his gaze on Keef, the weapon steady in his hand as he aimed. Dib realized just what gun he had taken out of his pocket as he noticed the coloring on its metal; he had the freeze gun, which he knew wasn't fully effective but it would stop Keef if he hit him – at least for a little bit.

Dib didn't offer any words to Keef as he pulled the trigger; the aliens having separated enough to allow him a relatively clear shot; though Dib favored to shoot at Keef's left shoulder, as far away from Zim as possible just in case – even though he knew that was a stupid thing to do. Even if it connected, a shot to Keef's shoulder wouldn't do much at all to him aside from hinder that arm for a while until the freeze wore off. He should have aimed for his chest; but his chest was too close to Zim.

Yet Dib hadn't even given it a second thought, the little spherical bullet already on its collision course towards Keef.

The whoosh noise of the fired freeze gun monopolized Zim's antennae, his puppet eyes reactively turning to watch the small white globe spin in the direction of the Synak.

It had barely taken a second.

Keef's arms abandoned Zim just as the bullet exploded against the tent behind them, spikes of frozen liquid shooting from the impact into a giant hunk of ice next to Zim. The impact sent the Irken back a little, but his body seemed to recover quickly and leap to its feet, muscles tense as his eyes stared straight ahead, where Keef originally sat.

Had the blast gotten him?

One quick glance at the frozen collection of spikes showed no sign of the hideous alien, until Zim took notice below the hay bales and spied the pool of yellow goo wavering on the dirt. After a moment the fluid twisted up and reassembled, the squealing laughter of Keef cutting through the tense quiet as green eyes landed on the Dib-smell.

"Hee hee! Wow, Dib, that was so quick! It almost got me—oops, looks like it did, I think." Keef grinned and moved his left arm, revealing a massive chunk of his shoulder was missing. Instead of muscle being shown the inside was only yellow, just like the goo he dissolved into. "It must have hit me after I changed…oh well, I'll have to wait for it to thaw out of that pretty icicle you made." He giggled again, the cheerful sound echoing eerily around the dismal circus tents. "This game looks like a lot of fun! But wouldn't you rather play with Zim? You two get along so well."

Suddenly Keef's massive jade orbs turned towards Zim, a light glinting in them that was far from reassuring. "Don't you think so, Zimmy? I won't be jealous if you want to. Go on, don't be shy, show Dib what you've got."

Keef's happy face seemed to swamp the Irken's vision before he felt his dull eyes turn to Dib. And then his muscles started to tense, and he was walking.

Towards Dib.

No…

Zim stared through his eyes, unable to move, unable to struggle. He could feel his body issuing an order to his PAK, and with a whirling sound his spider legs unfolded from within, ready to spring out. He could sense the energy building inside as the plasma beams prepared to charge, all the while his body continued to approach the oblivious human.

No….

No….!

Keef was going to use him to kill Dib.

And he was unable to do anything.

'NO!' Zim screamed as he struggled in his mind, unable to focus as blinding panic jolted through his system. The human had no idea that it wasn't Zim fighting. He would be stupid, he'd try to help.

And there was nothing that would restrain Zim from just taking him out, not even a warning.

Dib didn't stand a chance.

'Stop it,' He inwardly screeched at Keef. 'Stop controlling Zim! Release me!' He turned his attention to Dib, watching helplessly as he stepped closer, still quiet. 'RUN! Get out of here, you dumb worm-baby, get out! DO AS ZIM SAYS! DIB! DIB!'

But there was nothing behind the Irken's eyes to show he was even there.

Dib watched the entire scene, a little disappointed the blast didn't do more than that, but at least it bothered Keef at least a little. However, his attention was quickly averted to the Irken whom was walking towards him with his usual fluid grace.

Though, Zim's expression was void of any lingering emotion and Dib couldn't help his staring.

What was going on?

This had to just be some stupid plan Zim cooked up.

It had to be.

He was just…just pretending, this wasn't real, this wasn't really happening.

"Zim?" Dib turned his eyes to the approaching alien, emotions splayed easily on his face as his soft amber eyes searched for any sign of reassurance from the Irken. "What's going on?" He asked despite himself, the gun wavering in his hand as he clung to the delusional hope that this was all just some sick joke.

But no matter how hard he looked; no matter how long he stared at those glassy eyes he couldn't find anything that could calm him.

"Answer me! Zim!" Dib yelled, his tone breaking as he shouted at the Irken, hoping his words would do something but it was obvious they weren't doing anything at all.

Dib paled when Zim's Pak legs made an appearance, listening to the charge of plasma beams and feeling his blood run cold. He took an unconscious step back as Zim hoisted himself up on his metal legs.

…this was really going to happen.

They were really going to fight.

Dib swallowed thickly, unable to grasp at common sense under the wave of emotions running through his body. He was tangled in his want to understand, submerged in all those weak emotions that tied himself to the Irken so completely.

This couldn't be happening.

This…this just…it wasn't real!

"Zim!" He yelled again, eyeing the charges at the end of those metal limbs but not yet making a run for it like he should; he was surely testing his luck as he stood his ground.

The PAK limbs made marks in the moist dirt as Zim halted where he stood. His dull eyes seemed to regard the human, taking in his stance, almost as if he were listening to him.

But Zim knew better.

He could feel the plasma beams continuing to charge.

And the boy still had yet to escape.

'You idiot!' He growled, but even speaking normally his inner voice sounded hoarse from all the screaming he'd done. 'Don't just stand there! Attack Keef! Shoot him! Run! Just don't—just don't stare!'

He couldn't believe how stupid Dib was being. He was going to die if he didn't move.

Did he really have so much trust that Zim wouldn't attack him?

'You fool…' Zim gritted his teeth, something inside him clenching as he looked at the scared human through his eyes. 'YOU FOOL!'

He didn't want to do this.

He didn't want to do anything. He needed control, and he had none. None at all—he was helpless, useless, unable to dictate himself, his life, anything.

He felt so weak.

It only made him lash out more, desperate to tear down the walls, to tear out Keef's throat.

But all he could do was watch.

And then he felt it.

Fear gripped him inside. His body's muscles were tensing hard.

He was going to—

'DIB-STINK!'

But within a second he was charging forward, PAK legs propelling Zim's body forward as one metal limb reared back only to jab straight for the unsuspecting human.

The pointed tip met left shoulder, puncturing through clothes and flesh like a knife through water.

Dib didn't have a chance to react as Zim propelled forward in a flash of an instant; unable to do anything when he saw that metal limb diving right towards him before it pierced his flesh without a moment's hesitation.

Dib grit his teeth at the pain, falling backwards; though his fall caused the razor sharp metal to dislodge in that same moment and Dib had enough understanding to roll out of the way as Zim halted from the attack.

The red-hot pain flowered from his shoulder through his entire body; his fingers tingling as his breathing came in short whimpering gasps as he tried his hardest to focus on his escape.

He wasn't entirely aware if the bone was broken; but he knew that tingling sensation meant nerve damage, and he couldn't really feel his fingers. He cupped his shoulder in that same moment; feeling the hot blood surge beneath his fingers, knowing he couldn't stop the bleeding – not when the limb had punctured all the way through and left a nice gaping hole.

The entire event took a matter of seconds and Dib was able to regroup; running off deeper into the maze of the circus, ducking behind a tent, his boots smacking the ground with forceful strides, parading right through the thick puddles marring the dirt surface as his eyes darted for anything that might help him, or perhaps a hiding spot.

A/N:

Two updates for you guys since I was so late getting things out here. Also, next chapter will be up on Saturday as usually promised. I hope you guys' are enjoying the story still! Finally the battle with Keef you all have been waiting for! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. Angel and I appreciate all the reviews, and support so far and we'd love to continue hearing from you!


	24. Chapter 24

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Twenty-Four'

Dib knew he couldn't out-run Zim; especially not when the Irken was using his metal limbs to propel himself, Zim wouldn't tire – but Dib would, especially with his new wound, the blood loss posing a huge threat to his life.

Dib didn't want to die here.

He didn't want Keef to win.

He had to think of something, anything!

Dib was frantic, his breathing ragged, his mind trying to come up with something.

He hoped that Keef would remain separated from Zim at least; he needed to figure a way to shut down the Irken, fighting one at a time was definitely better than fighting both. But, what if he couldn't shut down Zim? No, he couldn't think like that, if he started to doubt himself he would surely fail.

Dib finally found refuge under a toppled cotton candy stand; his back against the flat surface behind him, his body hidden but he knew Zim had to have seen him. His chest heaved from the effort the fast run had put on him, hoping for this moment's reprieve so he could gain himself before he ran again.

He needed to do something.

But, after seeing what the freeze gun could do on a body Dib didn't even have the option of shooting Zim to slow him down. He nibbled his lip harshly, his gold eyes shifting towards the empty stretch of space in front of him, aware Zim was somewhere, knowing he had to be watching.

Dib was a sitting duck.

It was almost ironic how they had been gearing up for this final fight for years; going on and on about it, how the battle for Earth would surely end one day in an epic battle of human versus Irken.

…but now that, that day was here; Dib was beyond himself with fear, unable to even shove up any of his usual defiance or courage. Zim had such a glaring advantage over him it wasn't even funny.

What could he even hope of doing?

Before Dib was given a chance to think further, a hissing sound conquered the air, followed by another. The human was shown what it was when a blue-white beam shot just above his head and sliced through a stretch of electrical wires looped between the tents, sending the sparking metal coils crashing down into one of the nearby puddles.

PAK legs pierced the wet dirt behind Dib's hiding place, the metal limbs clinking a little until there was suddenly nothing. No sound at all.

And then the refreshment stand was being lifted into the air, revealing the human to Zim as he held the stand without any apparent effort, staring down at him coldly.

Dib was stricken in that moment, having turned to view the scene as the Irken lifted his apparent hiding place up above his head.

Shit!

Dib scrambled, getting to his feet again and forcing himself to run; still having no real plan, not wanting to shoot the Irken and because of that he was basically just prolonging his inevitable demise.

Frustrated tears pricked his eyes as he ran down the mud-slick path, darting between tents but knowing there was nowhere to really go.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end!

"Zim!" He yelled; hearing the spider legs as they squished wetly in the ground behind him, he didn't dare look over his shoulder to view the Irken as he approached; knowing he couldn't be too far off his trail and still having no real direction to where to go. "Stop! Stop it!" He called, his voice breaking, still clinging to the fragile hope something might click in Zim and shut off this insane behavior.

Dib still couldn't make the assumption that anything was actually wrong with Zim. His lack of expression and emotion was throwing up a red flag, but then again, he still had that hostile cold look – looking like he was detached.

Had Zim really chosen Keef's side? Had he really threw everything they had aside?

Dib wanted to believe this was still part of some plan, that Zim would tell him the moment he had a chance to, reassure him that he still cared and this was all some plot to destroy Keef.

He kept trying to hold onto that hope that he was merely out of the loop and Zim was actually still on his side.

But…

Whenever he caught a glance of Zim's expression, of those harsh eyes, he almost just lost all his will to keep running; feeling beyond lost in this horrible maze of a place with the only person he ever cared about trying to spill his blood.

Zim…

Dib blinked hard, his vision blurred but he wasn't sure if it was from his own wet eyes or the fact that he was losing blood; his shoulder slick with the red liquid, pulsing with each quick beat of his heart. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up running.

He wouldn't have to run for much longer.

The sound of a plasma beam sliced through the air again and the white ray found its mark, shooting cleanly through Dib's right calf, the leg of his jeans instantly soaked in blood.

From behind the human Zim advanced, dull indigo eyes observing as he took in the escaping figure. He easily caught up to him with his PAK legs, looming over the bleeding boy.

There wasn't much of a chance left if Dib couldn't run.

Within the numb façade Zim stared, enraged, so filled with something that he couldn't even name, a despair that encompassed every shred of thought and feeling.

This wasn't how it was meant to end.

He watched the blood flowing from both of Dib's wounds, saw the fear, saw the stumble.

This wasn't what he wanted to happen.

'D-Don't stop.' Zim's voice trembled, snarling with anger, quivering with— 'Don't you dare die, you stupid human!' He thrashed, weaker than before, so exhausted from pushing against his binds but hardly relenting. 'You're supposed to fight Zim! The battle for this planet! You can't die now! I want to kill you! ME! Don't let that filthy Synak get what only I deserve, you wretched—you stupid—you—just do what Zim says! Listen to Zim! JUST LISTEN TO ZIM!'

Zim screamed. But Dib couldn't hear him. Dib couldn't see him. He was going to die. THEY were going to die.

'DIB!'

There was almost no point in even trying anymore.

Something inside Zim snapped. He didn't want Dib to die. He didn't want his human to die.

It was by his hands. But not by his doing.

He felt consumed with rage at Keef but as he stared, now forced to watch as Dib as he ran, as the plasma beam hit his leg, as his blood mixed with the muddy water; there was nothing but wild fear.

'Don't die.

Get away from me.

Don't die.

Zim will decide when you face death.

But not now. Not now.

Not now.'

The moment the beam had cut through his leg Dib toppled.

A harsh yell exploded from his throat at the searing pain that shot up through him forcing him to sprawl out on the ground. Dib sucked in his breath to keep from screaming, trying to feel past the pain as he tried to scramble up but he just couldn't force his body to work.

Dib panted, weak from running as well as the blood loss he had earlier; adding this other wound on top of it was just his limit. Dib grit his teeth, using the last of his energy to roll over onto his spine, his heavy-lidded eyes shifted to the approaching Irken.

This was it.

Dib's chest heaved; his arm finally falling away from the wound in his shoulder, still weakly gripping the gun in his hand but still unsure if he could even use it.

Even after this entire event; Dib wasn't sure if he could shoot Zim down. He knew that was weak, he should just take the opening as it came but he just couldn't. It was still Zim.

His fate rested in the Irken's claws.

He watched in muted horror as Zim approached; those heavy metal limbs stabbing into the ground so easily as he continued approaching. Dib's heart beat a mile a minute, fear evident in his expression as the Irken approached.

He was being stupid.

He should shoot him, gain some sort of victory out of this mess of whatever it was.

But…

Dib could almost come to terms with the notion of dying, having felt his demise so close the entire time he had been running. As he laid out on the ground, the darkened sky above him, Zim starting his slow almost satisfied gait towards him, Dib just knew this had to be the end. He just couldn't wrap his mind around shooting the Irken dead, thinking he was fine enough in his own death, but he didn't think he could lay there bleeding while watching Zim die as well.

"Z-Zim…" Dib weakly uttered, staring up at the alien as he loomed overhead, still hoping to see some spark of something in his eyes.

It was then he felt the first heavy drops of rain on his face; washing the mud and grime off his body. Dib couldn't discern whether he had indeed started crying, or if the liquid he felt running down his face was just the rain.

One droplet was followed by another, and then another, and then another…

Zim's body didn't seem to realize it was raining, even as the drops started to increase in frequency. A steady downpour began around them, drenching both human and Irken as Zim looked down upon Dib.

Even though the puppet body showed no sign of reacting to the water, his skin began to smoke nonetheless. The AI must not have been able to feel pain, or else it wasn't acknowledging it.

But Zim still could.

He could feel it all.

Everything. Every droplet. Every part of his skin starting to burn away.

He was going to dissolve to death if Dib didn't kill him.

But Dib wouldn't.

Because Dib would die first.

'D-Dib…'

Zim's body observed the injured human for a moment longer, swathed in an aura of sizzling steam, before lowering himself down off the PAK limbs to stand over Dib's form. Empty eyes regarded the boy as he kneeled over the human, clothes heavy and wet with rain.

Slowly his slick gloved hands rose up from his sides, and their destination became clear as they headed for Dib's neck to choke him. To finish him off. They hovered just past his collar bone as fingers prepared to wrap around Dib's throat—

But then he stopped. The hands stopped.

The empty demeanor hung frozen on Zim's features for a long second before his mouth twitch, faintly, then spastically, and then all together bent into a trembling frown.

"D… Di…b..." The rest of Zim's body remained unmoving, hands still hovering to suffocate Dib, but the Irken's face now contorted in pain instead of nothing, his eyes glistening with clarity."…gh…get…away…."

Dib had watched as the Irken approached, noticing the steam hissing off his body but also noticing the lack of expression towards the sound. Dib's brows furrowed in confusion, finding clarity beyond the pain as he took in the sight of the burning alien and how calm his expression was despite it.

Once Zim kneeled over him that feral fear sprang anew and Dib weakly tried to move away, digging his heel into the mud as he tried to push his body out from under the alien as he saw those clawed hands reaching for his neck.

Dib made a whimpering noise, trying to move his head away, "Z-Zim…Sstop, stop!" Dib yipped in alarm, clenching his eyes shut as those hands loomed closer, ready to feel the latex on his neck—

But he didn't feel it.

Dib slowly opened his eyes again, peering up at the Irken's expression, noticing as his entire face seemed to contort in pain before his name was finally uttered; the tone clear.

Those broken words were enough for Dib; understanding that something was definitely wrong. What exactly he wasn't sure, but something had to be messing with Zim's head, though the extent of what it was Dib didn't know.

Instead of lingering Dib heeded Zim's warning; finally squirming out from under the Irken to get to his feet. He let out a pained cry as he forced too much weight on his wounded leg before he gritted his teeth and forced himself to continue as fast as his lop-sided gait would allow.

Dib grabbed harshly at passing tents, trying to weave himself through the thin muddy alleys of the circus to throw Zim off his trail; though he didn't know how successful he would be with how slow he was moving as well as the blood trail he was leaving in his wake.

But despite it all Dib felt renewed.

Zim had to be drugged, or controlled in some way.

There was a distinct difference in those dull eyes to the ones he had seen above him just moments before. Something bigger was going on, and having that bit of understanding was enough to fuel Dib's want to survive.

He needed to fight, he needed to help Zim.

Dib whined in the back of his throat as his body refused to work; feeling cold and stiff from how much he had been put through already. Unable to take another step the boy instead ducked into a tattered tent; taking refuge from the rain and hoping that Zim might not be able to find him – at least not right away.

With gasping breaths Dib huddled himself in the corner of the tent, holding his shoulder as the pain continued to grip him; the gun discarded at his side as he tried to keep his teeth from clattering.

He was getting so cold; so very cold…

The rain having soaked through his clothing on top of his blood loss; but he knew he didn't have time to try and bandage anything, unsure if he even had the strength to tear apart anything to use as a make-shift bandage.

Dib stared intently at the opening of his hiding place; hearing the faint sounds of movement outside and knowing it was only a matter of time before he was discovered.

A/N:

The whole Zim's body being taken over wasn't really trying to be a mystery; for those of you that had figured it out. It was just one plot point we were going towards, and we do have a few surprises in store for the future.

Also, for anyone who thinks Dib can do something at all to Zim. No, no he can't, lol. He's a human, Zim's an Irken. Zim has better strength, speed, just better statistics in general and truly – if Zim was going for the kill, and remaining competent, Dib wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell.

He does have weaponry; but he doesn't want to use it, because it is revealed it is Zim and he is under mind control. He can't yet push himself to murder Zim, especially since Zim isn't doing any of this of his own will. You know?

Sooo, yeah. Next chapter is sort of the end of this epic fight before we move onto the next tier of the story. Thanks so much for all the reviews and support and hopefully you'll come back again to read next Saturday.


	25. Chapter 25

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Twenty-Five'

"Nnh… ah…"

Burning.

Everything burning.

Zim stumbled as he walked past the tents, no longer crouched over the wet dirt where Dib once was. His boots splashed in the filthy water, caked now with mud that was tinted red by Dib's ever-flowing wounds.

The Irken's fingers curled stiffly, and then the hands balled into shaky fists in front of him. He had some control again. Not enough to be safe, but it was be enough to move his legs. His face scrunched tight in pain.

He needed to get out of the rain.

He had to, before his body completely disintegrated, drenched in earth acid.

It was like fire. Consuming his flesh. Stinging his brain. Ripping choked sobs as Zim held back the screams that wanted to come out instead. But he had to keep going. If he didn't, he was going to die. He had to get back to his base and find a way to sto—

"Ngh…!" Zim staggered forward, arms barely coming out in time to stop his fall as his legs suddenly gave out mid-step. The invader gritted his teeth, shaking with the effort to reassert control over his lower body. Keef's program was still running rampant through his system, trying to pry his conscience loose and take over again.

How Zim had gotten any sort of hold on himself in the first place was beyond him. He'd been fighting so hard through all of it to break free to no avail, and then all of a sudden…

And then all of a sudden Dib had been about to die.

Zim grimaced, letting out a shaky breath. "Y-You think you c-can—ah…c-control the almighty ZIM…?" He growled, hands clawing into the mud beneath him as he tried to get back up. "You…nnh… know nothing…ggh—Z-Zim is slave t-t… to no one…"

His voice trailed off, lost in the hiss of rain as it battered the tents around him, drowning the world in its low drone. He couldn't hear any other noise beyond it. No footsteps or groans or anything to indicate that the Dib was still nearby.

Maybe he managed to get away.

Zim was too overwhelmed to be angry at the worm-baby's abandonment of him. All he could manage was a sad sort of satisfaction.

Dib's fate would remain his for a little while longer. Maybe only a little. But it was more than before.

Zim's lips curled into a cruel, humorless smile. "H-Heh…Y-Y…You can't have him," he spat, voice barely audible to his own antennae. "Do you h-hear me…? The…human is mine…my enemy…t-to kill…when I want to…you c-can't tell Zim what to—aah— d…do…."

He whispered the last word, barely able to speak anymore. The energy it took to open his mouth was almost all he had, and he couldn't concentrate. Fire. Everything felt like fire. His body being eaten away until there would be only his PAK left. And all the while the virus was pushing on the edge of his mind, snatching away from him what it could, slipping in between and cracking his resolve, a tight aching pressure in his head to block him out, taking each part of him one at a time…

Without warning Zim felt his legs tense beneath him, shifting into a kneeling position before pushing the Irken off of the ground, beginning to take a step forward. Eyes widened in horror as the virus regained ground over his functions, his lower body no longer available to him. "N-no…!" Zim gave a feeble yell, moving his hands to try and stop his legs—only to have his arms relax slowly to his sides, also out of his control.

He couldn't stop it.

His mind was too tired to keep holding on—with one final wave of power he was slammed into the back of his consciousness, Keef's program taking full reign; overwhelming his senses like a flood. Zim stared out through his eyes again, feeling his facial muscles relax as false indigo orbs seemed to drift over the expanse of mud and water, finding the diluted trail of human blood scattered in the filth. His legs began walking in that direction, vapors still pouring off of him in a cloud.

Zim didn't need to understand the virus to know where it intended to go.

But he couldn't even scream anymore. Inside himself was silence, tired, strained silence, and with bitter reluctance to concede he pushed with all his might. But it wasn't going to work.

He didn't have the strength this time. He felt dizzy from all the pain that the virus evidently couldn't interpret—dizzy as patches of skin began to fester and bleed, violet blood sizzling atop his burnt flesh. But none of that slowed down Zim's body as he deciphered Dib's escape, leading him to one of the faded tents.

'You can't… have him…' Zim whispered, not even aware if he was speaking anymore—hardly able to hear himself over the harsh thumps of his heart's quickening pace. 'You… you can't—he's… Zim's, he's….'

Zim's arm reached out to lift the flap of the tent aside, eyes searching—

'… mine…'

— and spider legs extending out again, PAK whirling as they spread out behind him, just as he entered the dim enclosure.

'… h-he's mine…'

Dib had been trying to prepare himself but he felt himself close to losing consciousness. He forced his eyes open but his eyelids felt so heavy and his vision was fuzzy on the edges yet his glasses weren't damaged.

That wasn't a good sign.

Dib had forced all his thoughts on Zim; mulling over what exactly he was going to do when the Irken came back. That fragile hope that Zim might be normal again had been shoved aside if only due to the immense fatigue he was feeling and his inability to delude himself anymore.

He wanted to help Zim.

That was his new goal.

If he had a chance to do anything that might drag him back to normal, he would do it. He had to do it. That was all he could do; knowing his body was close to giving out on him.

Dib's body shivered from the unwanted cold, staring hard at the opening of the tent and just waiting. He heard the excessive drops of rain on the vinyl structure of the tent, the monotonous drizzle almost subduing him; he wanted so badly to just close his eyes.

"Nnn…no, c-can't…" Dib managed to utter, trying to focus on his own voice so he wouldn't give into that tempting embrace of sleep.

It was then he heard the movements outside grow louder; the steps more deliberate and also accompanied by that steady hissing sound that could only be one thing.

Dib righted his spine, sitting up straighter but not able to force himself to stand; instead remaining against the back of the tent. His amber eyes found home on Zim the moment he rounded into his vision and his breath caught.

The Irken was covered in burns; his flesh an off-green color and still sizzling. Dib had felt concern, almost wanting to call to Zim, wondering if he was in control of himself or not – but one glimpse at those dull blue eyes gave him his answer.

His Zim was gone again.

Dib stared at that emotionless face as he heard the Pak limbs expel, hearing that thick squishing sound as they rooted themselves in the ground as they propelled the alien towards him.

That biting fear ran up his spine; adrenaline causing his heart to beat faster and he finally grit against the pain to get himself standing, heavily grasping at the tent as he yanked himself up. Dib grunted with effort as he tried to get ready for an assault, bracing himself against the tent in hopes that once the Irken charged he might be able to dodge out of the way.

Zim's cobalt gaze found Dib's immediately, locking onto the human as he got to his feet, easily visible even in the dimness within the abandoned tent.

He was still here.

He hadn't been able to get away.

'Dib…'

Zim's chest clenched at the sight of the worm-baby, taking in the blood, catching how the boy could barely bring himself to standing. He hadn't taken the chance to escape, and now, that chance was gone.

'… Run…'

PAK limbs pierced the dirt as they lifted the alien over the ground, dangling like a fly in a spider's web.

And then he shot forward.

Like a blur Zim darted towards the human, spider legs skittering effortless across the small expanse of floor in a flurry of glinting metal and the rattling battery of steel tips puncturing the dirt. Within a few feet of Dib they pushed off the ground, propelling Zim up and over the teen's head. The sharp PAK limbs extended straight out, ready to impale Dib to the floor as the alien descended from his leap.

Dib could barely keep up with Zim's movements; aware of the Irken's charge and in that moment he had attempted to push away from the back of the tent, trying to move forward when instead Zim had changed his tactic and leapt into the air.

Dib stumbled due to his weakened leg, a panicked sound falling past his lips as he fell sideways – bracing himself to hit the dirt when instead a new sharp pain swept all thought from his mind.

The way his body managed its fall caused him to avoid most the stabbing legs; except one, and that one had embedded all the way through his side, pinning him to the ground he had fallen upon.

Dib squirmed, choked sounds emitting as he clawed helplessly at the dirt; fisting his fingers into the ground trying fruitlessly to move himself somewhere. His pained eyes looked up to the Irken's stoic expression; searching that burned face for any sign of cognition but finding nothing beyond that cold stare.

Dib's fast rapid breaths were taking up the rest of his energy, feeling himself almost convulsing from the pain. Everything was becoming too much; he wanted so desperately to just give in, but he wouldn't let himself.

He forced himself to remain conscious, fighting with everything he had to keep his mind stable. He had to help Zim.

Dib was unable to form words; barely able to keep breathing – that spider limb having stabbed straight through his ribs, puncturing his lung.

He knew the end was coming on fast.

There wasn't enough time to second guess his decisions; knowing he had only one option left.

He wasn't getting up off this ground; he wouldn't be able to run even if he managed to somehow dislodge the Irken. Zim would continue to come after him, the alien under Keef's control somehow and knowing that after this battle the bastard would use the Irken further.

If Dib knew Zim at all he knew that the alien was going crazy with his lack of control. He knew Zim didn't want to be used by Keef; he knew that Zim didn't want any of this to be happening.

Dib could offer him freedom, could save him; even if that would mean he'd have to kill him to do it.

Dib felt new tears prick his eyes, his face spasming in pain and raw emotion.

He could do at least that much.

For Zim.

He forced himself to drift back into the now, his fingers twitching as they moved towards his pocket, dipping in and brushing against the hidden weapon. Zim was still too far away for a direct hit, needing to wait for the Irken to draw closer – knowing he'd get one shot and one shot only and he wasn't going to screw it up.

It had been a soft, effortless sound, when the PAK limb skewered straight through Dib's torso. So delicate and fast—but it echoed deafeningly inside Zim's head.

Fresh, crimson blood— it was spilling across the dirty ground, pooling beneath the human as the earth silently soaked it up, damp with the flow of human life. The pale body writhed and squirmed around the impaling metal spear, like a small bug held fast by a toothpick.

Gasping for air. Searching for an escape. There wasn't one. There wasn't going to be another.

Zim looked down and caught Dib's amber eyes with his own, tears glistening behind his glasses as his expression twisted with something Zim didn't fully comprehend beyond pain. There was so much blood. The human looked so pale, skin ashen beside his blood-drenched coat—insipid besides the sea of almost black-crimson that swamped his vision.

The golden hue of Dib's eyes stood out as the only true color.

Zim was locked on that gaze, even as his puppet eyes flicked elsewhere, surveying the damage. He couldn't see anything else.

Those eyes he'd claimed. The ones he wanted. Still on him. Never leaving him.

Always on him.

The program animated Zim's body as he hovered over Dib, watching him on the ground before finally lowering closer to the human. When his boots touched the saturated dirt he straightened, standing a little at an angle as one of the other PAK legs bent forward, tip pointed towards Dib's head. A blue-white light began to spark along the metal end, throwing the entire tent under its azure glow.

One quick plasma beam, directly into Dib's head.

There was no way he could miss.

And the stab wound would surely kill Dib if this did not.

Zim felt the charge building, felt his body tense as it prepared to fire. It was only a matter of seconds now. He didn't have the energy to struggle, there just enough to look out onto the world, not resigned but too encompassed with weakness to try and intervene. There was pain, everywhere, in everything, but the hurt along his flesh paled to what lay within his chest.

There was nothing else for him to do but watch. Watch, and keep Dib's gaze with his.

If he couldn't have the human…then that would be his claim. His last claim. And no one else could have it.

As Zim lowered down Dib was aware of the humming of the plasma charging; noticed as the light from its end illuminated the entire space in an ethereal blue glow.

In that single instant Dib raised his weapon; forcing his weak muscles to respond as Zim crouched over him. He couldn't get a clear view of his Pak, knowing a shot there would have been instant death but not having the opening.

Dib couldn't fuck this up.

This was the only thing he could do for Zim; he didn't have time to find a better angle.

Without another thought Dib squeezed the trigger, aiming for the base of a spider leg; hoping that the blast would be strong enough to kick back the metal limb and sever the Pak – or at least damage it severely.

Before the plasma ray could even hope of finishing its charge, Dib had aimed and fired his gun. The vaporizing one. The blue glow of the plasma ray was overshadowed by the blinding white light that exited the weapon, bright and wild like a solar flare. The sound of its discharge was a high-pitched whirl, followed by a deafening boom as the air struck by the blast instantly became a vacuum, no longer filled with molecules as the ray completely dismantled them.

Zim didn't even realize what was happening.

There wasn't even a second to dodge. The Irken's vision was blinded with white as he felt his body move to get out of the way, the virus twisting him to avoid the lethal shot.

But it didn't miss.

The beam hit, just as Zim turned—its path aligning with the edge of his PAK and the half of a spider limb's base. It flew through the metal without any resistance, dancing off past the invader and into the circus tent, where it left a gaping hole through the fabric and faded out as it traversed towards the sky. The severed PAK limb that Dib's blast had destroyed fell to the floor with a heavy clank, ringing out in the heavy silence.

There was no pain this time. Nothing. Just nothing. Nothing but the sound of sparks—his body finally falling; crumpling to the floor.

And then Zim's world was swallowed in black.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds, Dib's arm falling to the dirt the moment the massive blast had been released from the weapon; his fingers quivering to try and keep their hold on the gun.

He had watched as Zim dodged; seeing his shadow among the world of white before the invader's form crumpled in a useless heap on the dirt floor.

Silence.

The soothing sound of rain was a whispering backdrop to the painful quiet that engulfed the tent.

Dib was almost in shock, yet his eyes held barely any cognition; darkened by tears as he stared hard at the fabric ceiling above him, too weak to move his head enough to see the fallen body of the alien.

Dib choked on a sob, the blood finally bubbled up in his throat; running down his chin from his pained sounds. Anguish gripped every fiber of him as he laid there, he had saved Zim from being a puppet, but in the end he had still murdered the only being he had grown to care about.

Murdered him.

Right there.

Dib wasn't bothered by the icy wind as it kicked up, stinging his flesh. He wanted to welcome it, welcome that cold harsh wind, he wanted to be taken away from this place; he just wanted to die.

Dib sniffled audibly, trying to calm himself, the sobs further agitating his chest wound, that hot sticky blood traveling fast up his throat because of it but he just couldn't stop himself from crying.

It was all too much.

How could this all happen?

Just…just yesterday they had been alright, they had been safe, working on weapons and talking about Keef's demise.

Just yesterday he had told Zim he loved him, Zim had nibbled his hair…

Dib gasped on a breath, memories flooding into his mind, his senses over-loaded with feelings he couldn't escape.

This…

This couldn't have happened.

It was a nightmare.

He'd…he'd wake up and…and…

It was then Dib heard the deliberate footsteps on the rain-slick path outside the tent. All his attention was drawn to that sound, his dull eyes flicking towards the gaping hole in the tent; his brow furrowing in the concentrated effort it took to keep himself alert.

Keef…

That had to be…

Dib stared long and hard at the opening, his hand clamping tight around his weapon.

Fucking bastard.

He was the cause of all this.

Dib composed himself as well as he could, a determined frown on his lips as he waited for a glimpse of Keef – just a glimpse, that's all he needed and he'd shoot the fucker's head off.

Dib raised his weapon, staring down the barrel, trying to focus despite the black shadows that tried to engulf his view.

He wasn't going to pass out.

Not right now.

He was taking Keef down first.

The tent flaps parted a minute afterwards, revealing the red-headed alien as he peeked into the dim area. His green eyes roved about for a moment, noticing the giant hole in the tent material nearby, shedding a dull light over the bloody massacre inside.

"Hmmm, I guess it's over then~." Keef's cheerful voice spilled out into the dismal quiet. With a little skip in his step he walked over, wide gaze drifting over the scene, almost in awe. He barely looked at Dib, his stare finding Zim's inert form and the large, gaping hole along the edge of his PAK. Sparks danced from the opening, his spider legs still not retracted and lying uselessly besides the former host body.

"That took a lot longer than I thought, buddy," the Synak whispered, leaning over to examine the Irken. "But you really did a great job! It kinda makes me sad that you're gone now…" A strange look crossed Keef's features, before suddenly brightening. "But maybe…," he reached down towards Zim, pale hands intending to reach for Zim's PAK, "if I take a piece of you with me, it won't seem so bad. That way we'll always be together…"

Dib's finger quivered to pull the trigger the moment Keef appeared only to be blessed with a stroke of luck when the Synak hadn't noticed him and instead skipped closer completely oblivious Dib was still alive.

Dib bided his time as Keef moved ever closer, eyeing him as hard as he could though it was almost like black ink had started to bleed into his sight. No matter how hard he blinked it wouldn't go away and he felt a confusing itch in the back of his brain.

He felt numb; he couldn't feel the hand holding the gun, or anything at all for that matter.

Pain was gone.

The moment Keef's grubby hands reached for Zim's corpse Dib finally took his chance – unable to clear his vision enough to aim, but the Synak was close enough for the blow not to miss – or, he hoped as much.

However, just as the trigger was pulled Dib's form went limp; unconsciousness finally taking hold over his over-worked body, shutting him down before he could even relish in his final victory.

The discharge from Dib's weapon flared out just as it did the last time, bright enough that the Synak couldn't help but notice it as his fingers almost brushed the cracked opening of Zim's PAK.

The human form melted into its fluid embodiment, just as the blast devoured where Keef's outstretched arms had been, catching and dissolving just some of the yellow, as the rest without warning quivered and dashed towards the entrance, disappearing beneath the hanging circus tent.

He was gone. The tent flaps whipped gently in the stormy breeze, rain still battering the outside world like a marching procession.

The sound slowly began to ebb, fading off until the storm had finally ceded as well, leaving the tent bathed in blood and silence. So silent, that when a PAK whirl hummed gently into the air, the noise seemed to fill the room, singing in the rain's hushed absence.

Neither body moved in response. Neither seemed to be able to, Dib's eyes closed as Zim's stared unmovingly in front of him towards nothing at all.

/Kkkkcck…rrr—/

Nothing at all, until finally, they blinked.

/Kkkkck… rr…RE… RE-REACTIVATING…/

And then they cleared, and the blackness finally started to ebb away.

A/N:

Looks pretty bleak for them huh? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up next week-end. It isn't the end of their story; it gets a little more complicated and action-packed from here. Please tell us what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Twenty-Six'

Dib had started to become aware.

His whole body felt relaxed; almost like he was hovering, bathed in a protective layer of warmth though Dib couldn't comprehend why.

…was he…dead?

Memories slowly fluttered to the surface of his mind; harsh cruel images attacking his waking brain and he wanted more than ever to curl back in on himself. He wanted to go back to sleep, to sleep forever, he wanted to be dead but he couldn't be dead if he was thinking, right?

Dib's breathing was even and firm as if he were still sleeping; barely aware of how thick the 'air' seemed to be but not having enough mind to comprehend why.

Everything felt so strange.

His fingers twitched, trying to grab at something only to be met with nothing; the sticky feeling coating every inch of him causing his curiosity to mount.

It was…almost familiar.

This warmth, this weightlessness, but for the life of him he couldn't grasp at why.

His muscles felt like jelly and even the effort to blink his eyes open was more than he wanted to exert. However, the moment he did his breath caught and his heart increased its beating ten fold.

He was looking out into Zim's lab.

He was then aware that he was floating in purple gel; suspended in one of the many large tubes that lined the dark hallway of Zim's lab. Dib took note of his expression in the curved glass, seeing the many wires that were hooked up to his body.

Dib couldn't move, for some reason his body just didn't respond as he remained floating, unsure if his body was severely damaged in some way – or perhaps the wiring as well as the strange violet goo played a part in that.

His mind was working a mile a minute trying to make connections, trying desperately to pick up the pieces of the previous battle but unable to come up with anything that would lead to why he was there now.

Dib had seen Zim fall; had heard the sparking of his Pak, had seen when those blue eyes lost the light of life.

Zim couldn't be alive.

Then did Keef…?

Had he missed?

But then, why would the Synak drag him back to Zim's base? On top of that, why would Keef heal him? How would he even know how to do that?

Dib was becoming frantic, he needed answers, he wanted them so badly to quell this horrid fear that caused his heart to feel close to bursting.

He needed out of this tube.

His amber eyes darted here and there, trying to find movement in the dim part of the lab but his eyes couldn't find purchase. There was nothing there; no other signs of life aside from himself and his nerves were getting further frazzled.

Dib mouthed useless yells, trying to form words, trying to make sound penetrate the glass barrier but knowing it wouldn't work; all he managed to do was create thick bubbles that obscured his expression as they floated towards the surface of the container.

Beyond Dib's tube the rest of the lab remained quiet, the gentle thrum of machinery and computers a constant and hardly abnormal backdrop. Screens blinked with files of data, all written in long lines of Irken text, none of it clearly visible even for a human with good eyesight.

Dib's verbal struggles were met with the continued hum of technology and the unusually lifeless base, until the small clank of little feet came from a more lighted portion of the lab, gaining volume fast.

"DOOOOOOOM~!" GIR sped down the dark hallway screaming at his typical ear-piercing pitch, a burrito bobbling in one tiny hand while a small piggy plushie occupied the other. The small android-like whirlwind went screeching past Dib's tube, already almost at the other end of the corridor went it paused and whipped around, appearing to JUST register the human's conscious state.

"HEY MARY!" The SIR-unit waved his burrito up at Dib as he back-tracked towards the tube, cyan eyes dancing with obvious elation. Of course, whether said elation stemmed from seeing Dib awake or just for the sake of being elated, even the robot himself couldn't be sure. "You's back! Did joo have a nice long nappie in the tooooob?" He giggled before turning his head to something down the hall, waving his burrito captive more wildly in Dib's direction, flicking bits of beans and rice against the glossy glass cylinder. "MASTER! Mary's here! Can we go make pudding to celebrate?"

Footsteps thudded down the hall towards GIR, the sound of boots contrasting greatly to the clinking noise that the android's feet made along the floor. "No, GIR, for the last time, no pudding."

"Awwww, but it'll make 'im better! I heard it on TEEVEE~."

Dib felt a sense of relief the moment Gir made an appearance, watching the hyper-active robot as he flailed his little arms and appeared to be talking at him but the words were all muffled.

He tried to discern what was being said, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out what Gir was saying.

However, as he noticed the robot wave at something further out of his sight he looked off in the direction of the darkness; waiting to see what would appear only to find his eyes resting on the form of Zim.

Zim…

Alive.

Dib had started to make the hopeful assumption the invader wasn't dead – if only because he had no explanations on how he would have made it to his lab, let alone be placed in the regeneration containers; it was obvious Gir wasn't capable of such a feat.

But even though he had been semi-prepared with the notion that Zim wasn't dead…

It was still sort of a shock to see the Irken standing so proud as usual, stepping into the light and showing no visible damage that the ordeal had even taken place. He noticed when Zim spoke, watching his lips move but he couldn't make out sound.

He was caught up in a new whirlwind of feeling and he wanted so desperately to be let free if only so he could sweep Zim up in his arms and feel just how real the invader truly was.

He couldn't be dreaming.

This had to be real.

Dib didn't think he could take it if this reality ebbed away to something worse; fearing that he might still be passed out at the circus; his mind merely feeding him a sweet dream before he woke up to the previous nightmare all over again.

Outside the tube GIR continued to plead his case about the benefits of pudding for unhappiness—which apparently ended with him raving about painting the toenails of chickens—but Zim dismissed the robot with a glare, not that it mattered as GIR ran off screaming down the hall anyways. The echo of the SIR-unit's departure haunted the area for a few moments after, but finally there was no shred of the android's presence, leaving Zim in peace for a while.

The Irken's brow furrowed, remembering what the robot had been yelling about. Had GIR been telling the truth when he said…?

Maybe, maybe not. There had been a few false alarms in the last few days, leaving a thick disappointment, and more than a little concern. But it really would be wrong to not check just in case.

Zim marched forward, stalking the last few feet over to where Dib was still recovering from his injuries. He approached the tube with a bit of reluctance, not wanting to be met with nothing again.

Nothing. No waking, no sign of active brain-wave patterns… not a thing to indicate if the human was ever going to return to consciousness. It had been nearly an entire week by Earth time—he had to be healed enough to be functional by now… he had to.

The more time stretched on, the more likely chance that Dib's mind had ceased to be preserved after the circus ordeal… making his body nothing but a lifeless but working shell.

Zim finally lifted his gaze up, claret eyes expecting to be met with pale eyelids and a motionless human form, just like what he'd seen the rest of the week. It took him a while to register that he was staring into amber ones instead, which were gazing right back at him.

His eyes widened, heart skipping a whole row of beats with the realization.

"Dib-human…" With almost something akin to cautious delicacy Zim brought a gloved hand to touch the glass barrier between him and Dib, eyes still locked with the gold ones he hadn't seen for an entire earth-monkey week. Not that he was really all that worried. Of course not—why would he ever doubt that such amazing Irken technology could bring the stubborn child back to the world? If anything it would be Dib's big-headed idiocy that would most likely be to blame for his inability to wake up.

None of that stopped Zim's pulse from quickening though, or his eyes from removing themselves from Dib's gaze.

Dib had been stricken by those large ruby eyes; staring intently at the Irken who didn't drop his gaze. Dib didn't know exactly what he saw in those eyes when Zim raised his hand to touch the glass between them, wanting desperately to lift his own and touch the same but his body still refused to move in its gel prison.

Before he knew the purple ooze started to bubble and hiss, Dib's attention averted from the Irken due to the alarm that he felt in that moment; his sluggish mind slowly processing what was happening as the levels of the ooze started to drop.

Slowly but surely the gel drained out the bottom of the container; the wires popping out of Dib's frame with wet 'pops' as the purple goop sucked over his body before it finally drained completely in a harsh gurgling sound.

The moment Dib's feet touched the platform on the bottom of his tube he immediately fell sideways into the glass wall. He made a noise of displeasure as he leaned heavily against that clear wall, trying to gain his bearings.

His body wasn't sore, there didn't seem to be any lasting damage yet his body had been stuck in that coma-like state for who knows how long and his muscles needed a moment to adjust to carrying weight again.

After a moment though Dib had finally gained control of himself, standing to his full height, still using the wall as some support. Dib was aware of his lack of clothing because the chill had descended on his flesh the moment the warm ooze was gone, goose bumps prickling along his white skin – and also, he was aware of his lack of glasses because everything was still a fuzzy mess of colors, though Zim was still in focus because he was still standing so close.

"Zim?" Dib questioned, raising his hand to touch the glass, wanting to get out but he couldn't see a visible door anywhere.

The Irken didn't bring his eyes back to Dib for a moment, removing his foot from the large button around the base of the cylindrical tube. He toed a switch beside it to open the chamber, and the machine instantly responded as the glass sank down into platform beneath it, and in turn into the floor. The roof of the container still remained above Dib's head, hanging by a series of cables that disappeared into the darkness of the ceiling.

The metallic scent of the purple goo wafted about the air despite the fluid's absence. Zim could hear the humming of machinery, a sound he was so familiar with for the last few days.

He could also hear breathing. A sound he had been unable to hear. A sound that made his heart beat a little harder.

Slowly he drew his eyes up, not really seeing until he reached Dib's face. The striking shade of amber glowed against the ashen skin that framed it, the infamous antenna-like cowlick still upright even when soaked in goo.

The invader continued to stare wordlessly at the human, a plethora of emotions twisting behind his eyes before he finally took a slight step towards the naked boy—

-and smacked him on the side of the head as hard as he could.

"Stupid ungrateful pig-smelly!" The words were flying out of his mouth with the subtlety of a semi-truck. "What were you thinking? Do you know how long Zim has been waiting for you to wake up? Hm? You waste space in my lab for a whole Earth WEEK and show no signs of human consciousness and WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN LIKE ZIM TOLD YOU TO? Zim told you to go shoot the Keef-thing but you go and kill ZIM instead! And get yourself hurt! And I had to heal your pathetic human meat sack! You have less brain goo than a Blorch beast! You pitiful—vile—insignifigant… you made Zim WAIT!"

The Irken finally ran out of ammunition for his sudden tirade, breathing heavily as glared at Dib. "…well, say something, Dib-worm! Your subservient vocal cords still function, yes?" Anger still bubbled in Zim's tone, though his tone flitted to worry towards the end of his inquiry.

Dib had kept his gaze on Zim; following the Irken's every little movement, still sort of flabbergasted they hadn't died and all this was truly real.

His heart was hammering painfully against his ribs as the glass tube sunk down around him; the smell of sterile lab air dashing into his lungs with every breath, the lingering scent of the goo adding a pleasant jolt to his brain.

Dib was beside himself; so many emotions parading through his system. He was still trying to comprehend then and now; his brain desperately trying to catch up with everything it was experiencing all at once. The intensity of Zim's eyes, the expression on the Irken's face.

Dib felt as if he had a head rush; his eyes instantly tearing up with the assault of feelings and he made a move to embrace the alien he had thought he murdered—

Only to have Zim's fist connect with the side of his head instead; sending him instantly off balance and nearly falling over entirely; a yip of surprise and pain emitting as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

Zim's angry voice stabbed into his barely-aware brain and it took him a whole few minutes to even process and comprehend what he was screaming about; having thought that Zim might actually be upset—only to catch the waver in his tone.

"A whole week?" Dib managed to murmur, sort of put-off by his voice at first; his cords out of practice and giving his tone a huskier octave. Dib nursed the sore spot on his head, though he couldn't help but smile. The dull ache merely added to the fact that this wasn't a dream or an illusion; it also meant Zim cared, quite a bit due to his yelling fit.

Keef was dead then, wasn't he?

They were free, right?

Dib didn't even care what had happened to get them here, or why they were alive, just the fact that they were alive mattered enough.

Dib decided to sort of dis-regarded half of Zim's questions, "I did shoot him," He started, his memory not as fuzzy as it started out to be now that he was becoming more consciously aware, "I didn't want to shoot you, I just thought it was the only choice, I mean…" Dib faltered, "Keef is dead isn't he? I remember shooting him, but I don't remember anything after that…"

His brows furrowed in thought a moment, trying to keep his emotions under control, still fighting the urge to just cling to Zim and never let him go again. It felt so strange just standing there; being alive basically when he had truly thought they both were going to be dead after that fight.

His gold-brown eyes smoldered with too many overwhelming emotions as he kept Zim's gaze; finally reaching out to touch the Irken, cupping Zim's cheek as he ran his thumb tenderly across the smooth skin, "Zim…" His tone broke, "I'm sorry I didn't, I didn't want to—I thought—" He moved forward, finally scooping up the petite alien in a desperate embrace, burying his head into his shoulder, "God Zim…" He took in a shuddering breath, inhaling the Irken's scent as he nuzzled his head into his neck, "I thought…I thought I killed you, I thought…I was going to die," Dib continued in a hushed tone, "I thought it was really the end."

Zim tensed up when Dib gathered him in his arms, listening to the human's strained words as his breath tickled along the exposed part of his neck. The warmth of the boy's embrace soaked into his clothes, making him realize just how chilled he'd been feeling the last few days.

Warm. So warm. He hadn't felt so warm since Dib had cuddled him in his sleep last week. So safe. His breath hitched, his throat tight and dry and he felt…pain.

Zim grimaced, placing his hands on Dib's bare arms and forcefully pushing the teen away from him. "You are getting Zim's uniform covered in goop," He said coldly, scowling as he stiffly took a step away from the nude human and turned away from him, facing the rest of the lab. "And you almost did kill me. The damage done to Zim's PAK was critical—you disintegrated several of my programs, many of them vital. It was only with Zim's pure amazingness that I reactivated at all."

Reactivation—just remembering the moment was painful. His flesh had been covered in acidic burns from the over-exposure to Earth precipitation, and he had barely been able to breathe. It had been luck that his communicator hadn't been destroyed, and Zim, with the small bit of strength he had, contacted GIR to bring the Voot cruiser and retrieve them. He could remember barely being able to lift his head, but when he had… when he had he could see all the blood, human and Irken, soaking the dirt.

A pool of it had surrounded Dib's body—Dib's unmoving body.

The memory was so vivid in his mind.

"You… were almost dead too," Zim said, the deadpan of his tone just enough to be a mask. "You might have been dead at one point, but not for very long. You've been unconscious for the last seven Earth days. This is the first time you've shown consciousness."

Zim would know. He'd been watching, sitting in front of the tube for the first few days as he had his computer patch up his PAK and heal his burnt skin.

His red eyes had never left Dib's form until it was completely necessary…or until it hurt too much to keep looking, and doubt began to creep in.

Healing had given him—no, forced upon him—time to think. And all he could think of was his nemesis, and about how he couldn't let him die.

For days, and it just became a wish: please don't die.

Please… come back.

Zim's frowned deepened, making his face dark as he vehemently pushed the thoughts—and what came with them—away. He couldn't think any of those things. He couldn't. It was a moment of weakness; it wasn't something he needed to exist. He didn't need… it.

Dib tried not to show the hurt he felt when Zim pushed him aside; but he knew he failed at hiding it. Confusion settled for a moment as Zim continued to talk; noticing the irritation flooding back into his tone and he wondered if the worry he had thought he heard earlier had even been there at all.

Dib stood awkwardly where Zim left him, looking towards the Irken but not truly seeing him in complete focus anymore(mainly due to his lack of glasses, though his misty eyes didn't help much either).

He felt a mess of things; from hurt, to guilt, to regret.

Zim seemed truly upset over what had happened in the circus; but it didn't seem justified. Zim had been under mind control, Keef had ordered Zim to kill him. He couldn't have run away, even if he had been in better health at the time, he wasn't going to leave Zim no matter how dire the situation was.

He thought that would have shown something; same with him having to resort to killing the Irken. It had been for the best – or, he tried to justify it that way. Zim wouldn't be a puppet if he was dead; and if he had died in turn, they had given their all trying to save Irken and Human kind alike.

But, for some reason all this just wasn't good enough; Dib started to doubt everything again, and the upset Zim was exerting wasn't helping his personal self-esteem or his own ideals.

"I don't know what you expected me to do," He finally started, though his tone wasn't as hard as it normally was when he defended himself; it sounded almost weak, desperate to a point but he attempted to curb it as he continued, "I just," He faltered, "You're really mad at me over it? What did you want me to do?" Finally he gained some ground, his brow furrowing in obvious upset as his tone rose in pitch, "I couldn't run away, there would have been no running from you anyway, what—what did you expect? Did you want me to leave you? Let him keep you as his puppet?"

"You don't have a right to be mad at me." He stated, righting his shoulders and attempting to be his usual formidable self; but he still felt sort of weak from his coma-like state from before, and he forced himself to ignore his lack of clothing. "You can't think I wanted to kill you," He said, "It was the only choice I had, I wanted to save you." Dib knew that killing someone wouldn't really be considered 'saving', but he hoped Zim would understand, but at the same time he knew he wouldn't.

He just wanted the Irken to show something – anything, his lack of care was starting to throw Dib off and he was starting to feel lost all over again. He needed Zim; more than he had ever needed him, and the alien was just coldly brushing him off.

"Why did you bring me here then, huh?" Dib finally snapped, "Did you just heal me so you could yell at me over nothing?"

Zim gritted his teeth, but he couldn't find the words to scream back at the human. A faint tightness claimed his chest but he resisted the recent habit of placing his hand to his heart, instead smoothing his features and turning back to Dib. "Zim yells at you because you're a big-headed worm-monkey. What I wanted you to do was kill Keef. Instead you almost got us both destroyed." He turned his gaze away, glaring at the floor. "Zim could have gotten control again. I did not need to be saved."

The Invader spun on his heels back to the glowing hub of monitors a little ways off, gesturing up towards the ceiling. "Computer, hand the Dib-beast his fresh clothing and a cloth to dry off with." He cleared his throat as he stopped mid-way to the screens. "You will follow me when you're done changing, Dib. Don't take long."

Dib numbly took the clothing and cloth given as the Computer dropped it in his hands. His gaze remained on Zim a moment too long before he finally averted his eyes towards the floor.

Wordlessly he toweled himself off and shrugged into his clothing; his mind too distracted to even care where Zim got new the clothes from, that being the least of his cares right now(though they were his, a new trench coat, a pair of jeans, and a plain black t-shirt – obviously all came from his house).

That was…it then.

Dib wanted to continue their verbal battle, but at the same time he was just too tired to press on. He already felt his emotions too close to the surface and he feared an all out verbal assault on Zim's part would finally push him over the edge and into tears.

He didn't want to be a broken mess on top of being screamed at; so he decided for now to just let it go. He still felt hurt, the ache in his chest growing with each passing minute; wishing that for once Zim wasn't being an asshole and would just hug him, or look at him, or act even the least bit happy – just something, anything to make him feel like he wasn't a complete failure.

But, the Irken gave nothing, not even looking in his direction anymore.

Dib fingered the edges of his new glasses before he finally replaced them on his face, having grasped the main issue at hand – Keef wasn't dead.

He had to have missed.

Chalk up another failure on Dib's tab.

He wanted to tell himself this whole mess wasn't his fault, he wanted to bump up his self-esteem at least a little, but he found himself drawing a blank on optimistic words.

In truth, this was all his fault.

Their…relationship-thing, to the botched battle with Keef, to Zim almost dying.

Everything.

Dib turned his eyes up to Zim's back, letting go of the last bit of hope he had that the Irken might offer just a little condolence, a little bit of positive acknowledgement.

"Keef is still alive," He said in a tired tone, more of a statement then a question, "Do you know where he is?" He asked, taking the first tentative step in Zim's direction.

Zim's hands moved in an inelegant dance along the keyboard he had before him, his large eyes reflecting the blue glow of the monitors. His antennae twitched as he heard Dib approach.

"Do you know for certain?" Zim countered, a slightly mocking tone coating the edges. "I have not been able to locate any trace of the Keef-stink, and he hasn't made another appearance since… before." Zim pressed another key, a large window popping up onto the screen just above where he was working.

Dib ignored Zim's tone, "I blacked out after I shot at him." He murmured softly, memories rushing in to his conscious only to be shoved roughly right back out again.

Dib turned his gaze towards the monitors, watching as Zim worked; trying to make sense of what he was seeing. "I don't know if I hit him dead on or not," He admitted, not making a move towards Zim's chair – keeping a foot or two of distance between them, "I couldn't really see, and I didn't have much strength to hold the weapon too high." He offered though was unsure if this information was even helping.

Keef had been so close; almost point-blank and he missed, or – probably missed, they didn't really know if Keef was alive or dead; Dib was merely assuming the worse.

Though, why Keef had left them there instead of finishing the job should suggest something.

Suddenly a memory jolted into his brain, "Keef was going for your Pak—I don't remember what he was saying, but he was close, and I shot at him. I must have hit him if he backed off, right?" He said, his tone flitting up into its normal range, the dull-ness erased in his moment of reminiscence, "I don't think I killed him, but I bet I wounded him enough to cause him to retreat." Or, he was hoping as much, but that was really the only explanation he had as to why they were still alive.

Zim frowned, knowing he himself didn't remember a thing after Dib fired the gun at him, only being conscious once his PAK reactivated. "That can't be verified yet," He answered, "though Zim doubts that you could have killed him with one shot. The Synak-worm must be planning something else then."

There was no possibility of Keef giving up for good just because of a little hit.

Zim remembered what the ginger had told him. All the things he had told him.

The full scope of that insane creature's plan…

"The Keef-beast revealed to Zim his plan." Zim's hands ceased their activity at the keyboard as he spoke. "The idiotic worm-smell intends to use Zim's face to infiltrate the Irken Empire, and gain access to the smeeteries on the home planet. He thinks he can use the superior Irken technology to clone his own people and bring back his race."

Zim gestured to the screen, where the large window covered in Irken text was still present. "This is what Zim found in my remaining PAK files you hadn't destroyed. It is a virus that Keef uploaded into my PAK—it allowed him control over much of my physical body by…doing some chemical things with the PAK. And stuff. Too complicated for your pig-smelly brain to comprehend."

In all honesty Zim hadn't been able to discern how exactly the virus worked himself. Several of the codes were not in Irken, and many had components that his computer couldn't even REGISTER properly. Synaks had been known for combining mechanical and organic material in odd ways that even Irken technology hadn't developed just ye (or so said the information the house's main database had given him, which was only so reliable).

Not that he was really concerned. Stupid details like that didn't really matter right now anyway.

"I have extracted as much of the program as possible from the remainder of my PAK system," the invader continued. "Zim should be safe from Keef unless he manages another upload, which won't occur again. But that isn't the problem. Zim suspects this will be what he uses to get the Irken Empire to…'cooperate'…with his plans. Even if he fails to get control of Irk, the Empire is in danger of the destruction he'll cause." Magenta orbs narrowed; the Keef-beast had way too many brain worms in his shifty head. If he got control over either of the Tallest—Irk forgive them if he obtained BOTH of the Almighty ones—then there was no telling what Keef would do with that kind of power.

Dib remained an awkward foot or so from Zim's chair, quietly listening as the invader spoke; the Irken's tone sounded almost off but Dib couldn't entirely place why. It was almost like he was trying to pitch his words just right, but at the same time such a notion sounded stupid.

He was probably looking too far into things; barely even listening to most of Zim's words as his mind once again wandered towards their other problems. Maybe there was no point in pursuing anything; it obviously wasn't the main problem right now.

Besides, it was his fault he even began to think Zim held him in a higher regard. Obviously after the Keef fight Zim had stewed on all his upset and was just waiting to toss it all back at Dib.

Maybe Zim was right to be upset at him; maybe he could have done better, maybe trying to kill Zim wasn't a good plan. Maybe he should have let himself be killed and banked on the fact that Zim might be able to gain control again and kill Keef himself.

Dib ran a hand through his tangled goopy hair in an attempt to gather all his wandering thoughts. He really didn't feel like over-thinking anything, especially since he felt so drained and all this added mental stress wasn't helping him focus.

He tuned back in towards the end of Zim's conversation, grasping Keef's main plan. "Do you think he already headed to space then?" His tone was a little more distant than usual; everything had begun to feel like the old days. Zim putting up a fifty foot wall between them despite a temporary truce they might've had in place to defeat Ultra Pepe or other such mutated monster destroying the world; and Dib didn't like that sickeningly familiar feeling at all.

He had become too comfortable with how they had started to be. How he could be as close to Zim as he wanted; how he could touch Zim's antennae just to throw him off when he was working or thinking, having enjoyed the new abilities he had to shove Zim off his high-horse.

But, that was gone now, wasn't it?

"If he has headed to space, and he is wounded, maybe we still have a chance to catch up to him or something?" Dib offered, trying to throw himself back in the now, "It has been a week…but," Dib frowned, "Maybe we can at least get to the Irkens before he uploads the virus and does too much damage." Dib absently leaned his hip against the computer consol, his hands tucked into his pockets as his gold eyes stared off into the darker side of the lab.

Zim's eyes flicked over to where Dib was before sliding them back to the computer, hands flying away along the keyboard in an instant. "Hmph. Do you think Zim hasn't already considered that?" He pulled up a window on the monitor, a loading bar at the bottom still blinking at fifty percent. "Keef needs to be eliminated before he can try this pitiful scheme of his. I needed to leave DAYS ago, but no. I've been STUCK here, wasting time on this dumb planet when I could have had Keef vanquished by now."

The screen continued to show a lack of connection speed, until it faded out and hissed with white noise, the monitor displaying a bunch of Irken text. Zim glared at them, frustrated, harsh pops and clicks vehemently rolling off his tongue as he cursed the obviously unwanted response from his computer. "Grrr! Why NOW?"

"Stuck?" Dib repeated, "You didn't have to do anything, you could have just continued after Keef." He said in a tone sharper than intended, though he didn't bother to look back over to Zim.

However, Dib cut himself off before his tirade got too personal; too martyr-like, instead just offering a frustrated huff to the silence that had settled before Zim got distracted by his computers again, the alien sounding none-too-happy about whatever he had seen.

Dib turned his eyes to the monitors then; unable to read Irken, but allowing his gaze to roam over the expanse of text. "What?" He asked before he could stop himself. He then pointed to the blinking load bar, "What is that for?"

Zim's brow furrowed, hands clenched into fists. "I have been trying to contact my leaders so as to warn them about the Keef-beast. The connection is sometimes a little hard to obtain but… Zim hasn't been able to get a signal for several days." The Irken stood up from his seat, too frustrated to even look at the screen. "Keef might have done something to the networking systems of my base, anticipating my survival."

But that wasn't likely, since Zim had been having this same connection issue for the past several months. He'd attempt to make contact with the Massive only to receive the same message—CONNECTION WAS TERMINATED.

There had to be something disrupting the signal. Maybe the solar-y flares that hit this planet occasionally were to blame, or the Massive was too far away, or…or something.

The Tallest would always have a line open for him, probably a special, secret, top-priority communication line, all ready for whenever he made his triumphant calls. They must have. They wouldn't be blocking his signal or anything of that nature.

They wouldn't.

Zim crossed his arms in front of his chest. "If I cannot warn my Tallests ahead of time, then it is up to Zim to defeat the Keef-worm." That would be a victory he could show off to his empire. Defeating a dangerous Synak! Not only would he be an excellent invader, but also a true hero to the Irken race!

But the excitement of such a grand victory wasn't finding him.

"Computer, are the preparations to the Voot cruiser finally finished?"

Communication connection issues?

As Zim didn't delve too far into details, Dib decided against asking. He was still sort of caught up in his own thoughts, only half paying attention to the situation around him; though the mention of the Voot cruiser caught his attention once more.

Well, if they couldn't warn the Massive, then it was truly a race against time to beat Keef. Though, Keef already had a head start, who knows how far away he was – how close he was to the Massive.

Dib was starting to wonder if this new mission would even work out, if they even had a chance to change anything. But then again, they had to try, if they didn't Earth and the Irken Empire alike was in danger of being destroyed.

The weight of the entire situation fell heavily on Dib's shoulders; once again thinking of his past mishaps and how irritated Zim was – still is. His eyes drifted towards the invader who once again didn't seem to be paying attention to him.

He was starting to wonder what exactly he could even bring to the mission, if he was even an asset right now. Zim said he could do it all by himself, so why doesn't he? It was obvious Dib wasn't a match for an Irken, or a Synak – he was too weak, too slow.

Dib leaned up against the console, his attention drawn to the vacant side of the room, a frown tugging his lips – unable to pull himself out of his current funk. But, staying behind would be trusting Zim not to attack the Earth after Keef was destroyed; giving Zim complete control of whatever situation might befall him after the Synak was dead.

Then again, what control did Dib really have over Zim anyway?

It was obvious from the battle at the circus that he wasn't a match for the Irken; if Zim wanted to kill him, he could, and then he could claim Earth all for himself anyway. Whether it was then or now wouldn't entirely matter, would it?

Ugh.

Dib hated when his mind analyzed everything but he couldn't help it; it just seemed to happen and he couldn't make it stop. "So," Dib cut into the heavy air around him, "Are you going to space alone then?" He had originally wanted to tell Zim to go alone; but a small part of him still wanted to tag along.

He felt pathetic for wanting Zim to want him; even if he only wanted him to go to battle to be a shield or something, since he was useless in combat anyway. He turned his eyes towards the invader, half-expecting rejection and feeling a little uncertain if he should have said anything at all.

"All diagnostics have been run over the ship, as demanded," The computer finally droned lazily in response, not seeming the least bit interested in the matter. "And the new features have been added successful. Everything is ready for when you embark."

Zim nodded. "Good." He didn't offer any thanks as he turned back to look at Dib. His red eyes met the amber ones gazing at him and his antennae twitched absently.

He didn't answer the boy's question for several seconds, just watching him, until finally he spat, "No. Leaving you here while I go into space would mean leaving my base completely open to you and your infernal spy equipment. It is something Zim will not risk." He turned away again, heading towards the elevator as the sound of his boots echoed noisily in the cavern-like lab. "You're coming with me, Dib-human. Make sure you have everything you need before we leave."

A/N:

Chapter is late. Lots of personal things have been happening lately and I hadn't had too much time to really sit down and edit. But, that aside, we hope you enjoy this chapter and tune in for the next one. They'll be launching into space soon in an attempt to stop Keef. Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll feel inclined to review.


	27. Chapter 27

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Twenty-Seven'

Dib hadn't questioned Zim's reasoning for bringing him; since that was probably the full extent of it. They were still enemies after all, right? The mention of it left a sour taste in Dib's mouth and he quickly pushed thought elsewhere.

With a grumpy Zim in tow they had headed to Dib's house to retrieve necessary supplies for the journey. Dib didn't know exactly how long the traveling would take, but he assumed it would be quite a while – depending on how far away the Massive was, and how fast Zim could fly.

On top of that however, was Dib's human needs and the fact that Zim's craft was designed for an Irken inhabitant; on top of that, it was built for a SINGLE rider, which would make things rather cramped and uncomfortable given the current status of their relationship.

Zim had told him of space stations and other such places they could stop if Dib's food supply ran low and things like that, but he didn't delve too far into what was actually out there and despite everything – Dib was sort of excited to actually travel in space.

Sure, he had battled Zim up in space before; but this would be different, he could actually enjoy the stars and planets they passed, maybe keep his mind off Keef and the up-coming battle for their races.

He had packed as much food as Zim would allow(they didn't have a lot of room after all); and pillows and blankets had been shot down on the list of 'must-haves' if only because the cruiser was at a constant temperature, and the fact that there would be no room to put them comfortably.

So, with two bags of food in hand they had made their way back to Zim's base(Dib had been relieved to see his sister at home, though she had been less-than-happy to see her brother; though with the mention of space, and possible death, she had perked a bit – more with the thought that Dib may not return home and the fact that she may inherit his room if that happened).

The whole trip took less than an hour and now they were packed and ready to launch. They had decided to leave Gir behind – there was no room anyway, and also the robot was far from helpful and they didn't need anymore variables floating around.

Once tucked inside the cramped cockpit, Dib attempted to keep as much distance between Zim and himself as he could(though that wasn't saying much since every time he moved he bumped into some part of the alien). It wasn't long before they were air born and breaching the atmosphere; shooting up into the darkness of space.

The lift-off was smooth, at least. Zim pressed some buttons as they finally began to soar out of the milky clouds and into the blackness beyond, the glittering mass of stars finally showing themselves outside of Earth's currently day-time sky. The Voot cruiser hummed a little as they started speeding up, a little groggy from the lack of time outside of the planet's atmosphere.

He ignored Dib's constant bouts of contact with him, aware of the tiny space they both occupied together, as well as Dib's foodenings and the two guns packed safely away in a compartment below Zim's chair. Despite their use in the last fight, both weapons still appeared to be valuable against the Synak, and were brought along as a result.

Zim would require Dib to operate one of them again. That was one reason—and at least a practical one—for why the boy was there.

An uncomfortable silence formed in the Voot cruiser as the little craft began its journey, already having passed Mars, and Jupiter was merely a golden-orange pin-prick up ahead.

Dib leaned up against the wall of the craft, his eyes trained beyond the windshield and towards the expanse of space around them. Tiny silver stars winked from all directions, and Dib made a point to gawk at each planet they zoomed past.

However, as the journey continued past Earth's galaxy and into the dead darkness ahead – there was nothing else to really look at, the mess of stars in the shroud of ink all around them didn't hold Dib's interest and after a while he finally settled back away from the window.

Dib let his attention fall back on the alien, his eyes taking in his concentrated expression and wondering if Zim was even required to pilot the craft; he was sure it had an auto-pilot, if it was anything like Tak's ship, but Dib didn't care to really ask about it.

After a moment he diverted his gaze again, leaning his head up against the side of the ship – the cool metal stinging his forehead, "How far away is the Massive?" He asked, wanting to throw some for of conversation between them if only because the silence was starting to bother him.

Zim wasn't normally quiet – that fact bringing back the images of the circus and how detached the Irken was then, how cold he had looked when he had went to strike the final blow—

Dib folded his arms, unconsciously huddling in on himself in his sliver of space, having actually been able to keep a few inches of distance between them.

Zim didn't even turn his head at Dib's inquiry. "The navigation system says the Massive is…in Earth time it should be two days away, if we don't stop at a station." He kept himself pre-occupied with the controls, but now that they were deep enough into space he did have the cruiser on auto-pilot.

He didn't want to talk.

He could feel the human move slightly further away from him—the cockpit was only so large—and he resisted the desire to see why the boy had shifted.

He didn't want to look.

A noticeable shiver ran through his system, enveloping his small frame.

Cold. Despite his typically-warm invader uniform and the thermo-controlled cruiser, Zim was freezing. He pressed a button to increase the temperature by a few degrees, hoping just to warm up a lit—he shivered again.

Zim's tone had sounded bland and to the point.

Dib glanced to the invader and noticed his shiver; though it was at the same moment Zim pressed a button and almost instantly the atmosphere around them grew just a bit warmer.

Despite the added heat Dib still felt rather numb; still mulling over all the details of the previous Keef-encounter and pulling up all the unpleasant memories. He thought back to when he woke up, to when Zim basically brushed him off and snapped at him.

Zim had grown quiet again; not elaborating further on their destination, almost seeming to avoid talking in general – not even making any effort to look in his direction.

Dib sighed and closed his eyes, trying to force his brain to shut down – maybe sleep, anything to get away from the tense awkward environment surrounding him; but he knew it was futile, sleep wouldn't be a welcomed retreat.

He just wished he had the right words to say, wished he could see inside of Zim's head and really understand what was going on.

Though, he needed to keep reminding himself Keef was the bigger picture and all this personal drama could wait.

But…

His weak human side was yearning for a scrap of compassion; just something to ease his mind, needing Zim to soothe his mental wounds, but he knew that was asking for the impossible.

The air had finally gained a definite temperature difference but Zim had yet to feel it. He was still cold, and no matter how much he rubbed his own arms to create friction…

Several of his PAK programs had been eliminated when Dib shot at him a week ago. Most of them Zim had been able to replace, having his computer repair the more important ones until he was well enough to fix and update the less necessary ones. But a large amount of the actual machinery had been taken out too, and that was a little more difficult to repair on such short notice.

Zim hadn't had time to fix everything; like his PAK's temperature regulator. Irkens had a system that, compared to Earthen species, could be described the closest as 'cold-blooded'. It didn't work quite the same as that of actual cold-blood creatures on Earth, but the concept was similar to a degree. With the invention of the PAK, Irkens were able to regulate their naturally fluctuating body temperature so as to endure harsh climates, especially cold ones.

Zim had been unable to get his regulator back to full function—not only would it not work, but it seemed to keep decreasing his body temperature as well.

It was only a minor nuisance though, and Zim felt it was something he would worry about later, once this was over.

That didn't make it any less aggravating when he shivered again, just as distinctly as the first time. He turned up the heat a little bit more again, not considering if the extra warmth would aggravate his fellow passenger.

He didn't want to ask if it would. No. He couldn't turn his head; he couldn't look at him and inquire. The teen was merely inches from him but Zim wanted to be miles away.

He didn't want this…odd feeling…anymore.

Weakness.

That's what he called it—the closest thing he could identify the sensation with. Ever since he'd nearly killed Dib with his own PAK legs the feeling had been there, growing in his chest and spreading like some sort of terrible disease. Or maybe he'd just never noticed it until then. He'd watched over the human all that long, long week and he could feel it, tearing him up inside, consuming him, almost as badly as his fear had been after Keef had attacked him.

Zim hated this feeling. This 'weakness'. This pain he felt when he thought Dib would never wake up and the similar pain when the boy had embraced him and his chest had twisted with something intense and…and unwanted.

Whatever it was, Zim wanted it gone. He didn't want this…feeling, whenever he was around Dib. It made him feel so weak. He couldn't…he didn't want it. It almost…scared him.

It was too intense.

He couldn't tolerate getting close to the source of this feeling. If he pushed Dib away…he would avoid it. He wanted it to go away.

He wanted to be strong again—to be Zim, to be an invader again. And Invaders needed no one. They didn't need others.

They didn't need Dib-humans.

Dib was oblivious to Zim's shivers and his mental musings; but he couldn't ignore the fact that the temperature kept rising and finally it was starting to affect him. After all, he was still wearing his heavy coat and the small space seemed to trap the warmth all around them like a humid blanket.

He finally opened his eyes again, looking over to the invader who once again shivered – though still didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. Dib noticed the pinched groove between Zim's eyes – a tell-tale sign the Irken was thinking about something unpleasant.

However, Dib didn't feel like attempting another forced conversation so he left his inquiry unsaid and instead shrugged out of his coat. Wordlessly he draped the heavy fabric over Zim's shoulders before he leaned back over to his side of the ship.

His head was craned back on the glass pane; his eyes drifting towards the expanse of space around them; his arms folding back in a defensive posture, idle fingers smoothing over soft scars that were gouged in his forearms – not normally accustomed with having them exposed, since he almost always kept his jacket on.

A/N:

Short chapter is short. Next one is longer, and after that, we'll have to start working on things again to get some more material to dish out to all you guys'. Thank you for all the wonderful feed back so far and we hope you continue to support us as this adventure continues!


	28. Chapter 28

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Twenty-Eight'

It had been a few days longer than Zim had predicted.

Though, the Massive was moving at a constant rate in the opposite direction of them – and that ship could move much faster than the Voot cruiser. It didn't help any that they had gotten caught up in an asteroid belt the day before and navigating through that without damage had been a nightmare in itself.

Conversation had been slim; and if any talk had been made it was solely directed on Keef, or their upcoming battle in general and nothing at all of a personal nature. Dib didn't have any further insights to what Zim was thinking; and all this worry and stress had kept him from getting a proper night's rest in the past few days.

Dib looked more ashen than usual, circles under his eyes more prominent; though he had been eating, but because he had forced himself to at least consume nutrients, he had unwittingly devoured all of his supplies(though there hadn't been that many to begin with).

He was starting to feel a little stir-crazy in the cock-pit; pinned against the wall and his alien foe, not to mention the lack of leg-room and how bad he had started to cramp up. He didn't know how much longer he could stay stuck in the small ship, he needed to get out.

Dib had became restless the moment they had hit open space, trying to pick out a space station since Zim had agreed to stop at one once one was spotted; since Dib did need to gather more food supplies, and perhaps a visual check of the Voot would be in their best interest since they couldn't really be sure if they did get out of the asteroid field unscathed.

"There," Dib pointed, his finger pressed hard against the windshield as he pointed out a grey donut-looking thing floating just off to the right of them. It looked small, so they had to still be a ways away from it, "Isn't that one? We're going to stop there, right?" His tone had developed that almost crazed pitch from his childhood; definitely a side effect of the lack of sleep.

Zim glared at Dib's finger as it smudged the windshield, the boy's too anxious voice beating down whatever sliver of patience Zim had in his body. He lifted his gaze to scrutinize the tiny object before nodding in affirmation. "It does not appear to be an 'Irken' space station…but there's nothing else out here…" That was the closest he'd come to a confirmation, the auto-pilot removed as Zim took control of the cruiser and changed their course towards the small structure.

He had not wanted to stop—with so much travel lost in that asteroid belt he knew they needed to move faster. They couldn't afford to rest, when so many days were gone as it was. But the human had become ridiculously aggravating with each passing day they spent cramped in the ship and if anything, Zim's desire to pursue onward was only stifled by his want to mollify the damn earth-child. There was a chance he might strangle him with a PAK wire if his fidgeting and over-alert behavior continued to grow as it was.

The Voot cruiser sped up towards their new destination—the little space station suddenly grew larger and larger until finally they became a mere speck in comparison, the giant structure looming overhead.

A few stray ships like their own were darting inside a small collection of parking portals near the center, and Zim aimed the Voot in that direction, though far more recklessly than what the other drivers may have liked. Darting past one ship and almost colliding with another, the beat-up cruiser finally made its way inside, getting filed in through several chambers before eventually reaching an area where it was safe to disembark.

With growing irritation Zim sought out a parking spot among the other ships, which only added to his exasperation as it took several minutes to find one, even for his small ship. Apparently this station wasn't equipped to handle more than a few hundred at once.

Pitiful, completely primitive compared to official Irken space stations.

They must have been in a very deserted part of space.

With a grumble Zim opened the cockpit, a rush of stale, metallic air rushing into their tiny area and making the Irken's frown worsen. "Hurry up and get out, so we can get this over with."

Dib didn't need to be told twice; easily climbing out of the small ship and stepping foot on the first patch of solid ground in days. He then stretched his arms above his head, enjoying the space all around him before he inhaled a large breath of stale artificial air; though that sour smell didn't damper his newfound good mood from being out of that cramped ship.

It was actually nice to have actual distance between them to match the blockades put up by both their mental walls. Dib had a feeling the mess between them was bound to get worse and with all his over-active thoughts he had fallen into a heavy depression with the notion that Zim might never warm back up to him like he had been hoping at the start of the trip.

He tucked his hands in his pockets, not sparing a glance to the Irken as his eyes instead roamed along the fellow docked ships and all the strange inhabitants as they made their way out and along the lengthy stretch of grey road.

If he squinted he could see a few buildings off in the distance as well as a few glowing dots of neon signs; Dib assumed that was the closest thing to civilization on this place.

"There then, right?" He pointed off at the horizon(with each passing step everything seemed to be getting bigger, perhaps it wasn't so far off as he guessed; but then again, even with his glasses his judgment of distance was shaky at best), knowing he was stating the obvious, but he couldn't help talking; even out here the silence would surely suffocate him.

"Do you see anywhere ELSE to go to, Dib-monkey?" Zim retorted sharply, a quiet hostility present in his tone. The Irken marched on ahead of him, keeping a slight distance from his companion as they made their way closer to the actual facilities of the space station. Despite not needing sleep or sunlight like the human did Zim did not look much better than Dib—his face held a tense appearance, decorated by an almost permanently furrowed brow and a tired enmity in his eyes.

He wanted to hurry up and go to his Tallests. He knew that psychopathic alien was out there, and if he wanted any chance of saving his empire—and becoming its hero—than he needed to keep going, not take leisurely strolls through a third-rate junk-heap of a station.

But the Dib-thing was looking pitiful and he knew—he didn't want to admit it, but he knew—that this was a necessary stop. It was such a nuisance to drag a needy human around.

Especially one that looked so dejected and sour.

They drew closer to the buildings, now able to see the individual ones and spot some people entering and leaving, though they were too far away yet to make out any details. "Zim doubts there will be any of your disgusting Earth food here, but there should be something that you can find that's edible. One of the drink facilities should have someone who knows where to go around here…possibly," the Irken stated, the last word dripping with uncertainty and distaste. With a place as back-water as this there was more of a likely chance they might get mugged rather than helped.

They were finally in the heart of the station; the buildings weren't as massive as Dib thought. They all appeared to be one-story and most looked to be bars and hotels(or, from what Dib could decipher given the complete look of the buildings).

He eyed the hotels(or what appeared to be hotels) and wondered if it might be possible for him to snag a night at one. Sleeping in a real bed might ease his mind, and definitely re-charge him.

But, then again, who knows if they would even have beds – they might have re-charge stations or something similarly strange. He didn't entirely know, and at least right now, he didn't feel like riling Zim up further with another request.

Dib glanced around the area, trying to find something that resembled a convenience store but he came up blank. This obviously just had to be one side of the station; after all, where would one re-fuel a ship here? Where there was a fuel station, there should be a store that sold food and things.

But, then again, Dib was going off his own knowledge of how things worked; and he didn't know much about other alien species. Surely all of them couldn't be as self-sustaining as Zim's.

"Uh," Dib frowned slightly, walking more cautiously in the area as it became a little more populated, a few shady looking aliens standing outside of the buildings Dib had figured to be bars. "I guess we'll just go in here?" He finally wandered over to the nearest building that had a bright neon sign that blinked with alien letters.

Dib poked his head in, only vaguely aware of Zim following; a little too pre-occupied with taking inventory of the place. It didn't look impressive, but then again, the outside didn't look like much either. Tables littered the area; the smell of rancid smoke choked the air as well as the fragrant aroma of alcohol.

None of the inhabitants looked remotely friendly; and most of the aliens sort of boggled Dib's mind. Most of them didn't resemble anything human-like at all, many of them had multiple limbs and eyes – appearing more like monsters from Dib's childhood books than the aliens depicted on television.

Dib mustered up his nerve as he strode across the crowded space towards the bar, ignoring the eyes following him – knowing he probably looked the strangest compared to everyone else here. Dib refused to glance over his shoulder but the silence sort of spoke for itself and made him entirely uneasy as he placed his hands on the counter of the bar, "Um, excuse me," He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the large hairless creature behind the counter, "I was wondering if there, there might be a place to gather supplies? Like, food?" He spoke with an even tone, though the four red eyes glaring at him certainly didn't ease his nerves.

However, as the beast opened its mouth to speak; the rows of serrated teeth caught Dib's attention and the hostile growls that came after such a display confused and terrified Dib further.

…it hadn't occurred to him that not all aliens would have a translator like Zim; though, that should have been obvious since not all aliens were cyborgs like Zim either.

Dib wasn't given time to answer the strange creature though, for no sooner had the presumable bartender responded to Dib that a low series of equally hostile growls came from behind the human.

More of the tavern customers glanced up as Zim strode his way towards the counter, slamming a fist down on the surface and spitting out more strange sounds to the four-eyed alien. He went on in a long tirade of viscous sounds, though the bartender didn't seem the least bit frightened by the speech…more like confused—and more than a little annoyed, especially when Zim emitted a noise akin to someone trying to spit out a particularly thick glop of nasty phlegm.

There was silence as Zim settled, the two claret-eyed aliens staring each other down until finally the bartender grumbled something and leaned over, pointing to their left out the door. The creature almost seemed to roll its eyes as it gave one last snarl to Zim and went to attend to another customer.

"Hmph!" Zim made a noise of disgust as he watched the alien go about his business, hissing something under his breath but the language was Irken this time.

Dib watched the entire exchange, glancing to Zim – who looked much more hostile than the bartender, before he glanced back to the working alien only to find his expression lacked the tenseness it had earlier as he gestured to a door off to their left.

Dib followed Zim as they made their way in the gestured direction, casting his curious eyes to the Irken who didn't lose his agitated aura. "What was that about?" He asked, having no clue as to what transpired; surely a simple question couldn't have taken so many…eh, growl-words, right? Also, Zim seemed to sort of verbally attack the other alien; though, it was Zim, and he was in a foul mood to begin with – it was probable that he just lost his temper as usual.

Zim turned his glare briefly at Dib before bringing it back in front of him. "Nothing for you to be concerned with," he replied, though that probably was the least bit truthful, seeing as that filthy scum-sucker of a being had basically told Dib that strange-speaker foreigners weren't welcome here…but that the boy looked 'tasty' enough that it might make an exception.

A lethal rage simmered in Zim's squeedily-spooch just thinking about it. The creature was lucky that the Irken let it keep all four of its wandering sight organs. He had been quite tempted to make sure those eyes were kept faaaaaar away from the human.

His amazing words, however, seemed to be enough to bring about the full alien's compliance. His rage mixed hazardously with arrogance—even speaking a language as back-space as that, he still could talk with the perfection and clarity that could only come from his greatness. It was just as perfect as how he spoke English, and surely the four-eyed monster-thing was awed by his impressive language skills.

Hopefully awed enough that it would keep its perverted eyes away from the Dib-pig.

Heading left towards the door indicated by said pervert Zim could hear the murmurs of the crowd around them, many cautiously glancing at him while some just full-on STARED at Dib, muttering things like, "He looks just like the other one…"

Zim raised an eye-ridge in their direction, and with a small snarl in their direction they averted their eyes.

The Dib was attracting way too much attention. More so than Zim felt comfortable with, and it showed in his tense posture and clenched fists.

"Zim asked about food for hyumun worm-babies and it said to go over here," the Irken said to Dib, approaching the door as it slid open automatically. "Apparently it believes that there's someone here who should know about what you can ingest in this…filth-hole."

Someone would know about food for humans?

Dib wasn't sure if that would be accurate, since there were no humans on this side of the galaxy, how could they possibly be able to feed one?

As they stepped into the new room it was a drastic change from the bar. The space was small, but not cramped; and it was lighted by rows of florescent lights hanging down from the ceiling, giving the whole place a clean white glow. Shelves lined the walls with various foreign items, and what Dib could assume were food packages.

The air still smelt a bit stale, but definitely didn't have any residual stenches from the place it was so nestled against; which Dib was grateful for. However, despite the clean crisp look of the area, it appeared to be relatively empty.

"Huh." He clicked his tongue, slowly approaching the barren counter and noticing a machine-like contraption that was rooted to the top of it – what Dib could assume might be a cash register of some sort. "Hello?" He called into the space beyond the counter, noticing a door off to the right that was slightly ajar; though he couldn't hear any sounds to suggest someone was actually around.

Zim frowned as he strutted in with Dib, taking in the near-opposite atmosphere of the new room and taking in the lack of sentient beings besides themselves. The stale scent of the air clung to his antennae and they twitched, just as unhappy with this smell as the booze-and-drug miasma of the previous area.

"Zim sees no one useful here," he muttered to Dib, glaring at the stark florescent lighting that made the whole place seem so stark. "The bar-owner beast is full of lies and blorch waste. Come, Dib-stink," Zim motioned towards the door they came from, turning towards it quickly. "With my great interrogation skills as an invader we will find some place that actually has stink-critters in—"

"Hey, is someone out there?" a voice rang out from the other doorway, a small bout of shuffling heard and a few mumbles that might have been the result of a stumble following shortly after. "Wait a second, I'll be right out…sorry, just had to help some Holkitorians find their way to the inn quarters. I swear, it just seems to get busier and busier around here with each passing minute!" The voice chuckled, sounding close to the doorway now as Zim turned his scarlet eyes in its direction. Another series of shuffles and a thin, pale hand reached out, the door swinging open to reveal a lanky figure topped with black, disheveled hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Sorry for the wait—now, what can I help you… with…"

The bright cerulean irises seemed to finally look up and regard the two strangers, taking in the obviously Irken form of the one before settling on the other…and the man stopped. Surprise filled his expression as he looked at Dib, almost unsure of what he was seeing.

And then, "Oh…oh WOW, another human!" The raven-haired man's eyes lit up as he approached, an excited grin forming above his trimmed goatee. "This is—oh geez, I haven't seen any other humans out here for years! This is so great! Welcome, my name is Mr. Dwicky!"

Dib had almost turned back when Zim called; only to have a foreign voice ring out around them. Dib was startled, mainly because the words he heard he could understand; and also because that voice rang familiar.

Dumb-struck he turned back towards the counter just as the person stumbled into view. Dib attempted to gain his wits as Dwicky went on to introduce himself; knowing he was probably more surprised than Dwicky was.

How…?

Dwicky had shot off into space after their failed attempt at catching Zim on tape, well, not entirely failed – but Dwicky had left with the only real evidence and that whole chapter of would-be-earth history had been shoved under the rug to be forgotten forever.

Dib hadn't expected to ever run into Dwicky again, especially since Dib was savvy to how merciless an alien could be; he had always assumed the counselor had been tricked to board that alien craft and possibly used as fuel, or eaten, or maybe even forced to become a slave.

But, to see him alive, and to see him here on this space station…

Dib would have to chalk it all up to fate. After all, if Dwicky wasn't here on this station he might not get any food and he could have staved or—

Dib shut down his brain in favor of grinning at his fellow human. Even though he really didn't know Dwicky that well, and he did sort of ditch him when he was little, it was still pretty awesome to see your own species out here in the depths of space.

"Hey!" Dib said with more cheer then he had exerted the entire trip thus far, "I didn't think you were even still alive out there." He said, his words tumbling forward in quick sentences, "You remember me don't you? I'm Dib, remember we tried to catch Zim on film and then those aliens came down and you boarded with them and—How was that trip anyway? Do you still see them? Did they take you back to their planet?" Dib was still running on a few hours of sleep in what was almost a week; his childish sporadic behavior seemed to increase when he was running low on energy, forcing himself to be as energetic as possible to make up for his fatigue.

However, Dib finally caught on to his over-zealous behavior; backing off from the counter a little bit and glancing over his shoulder at Zim to judge his expression before he turned his attention back on Dwicky. "Uh," Dib cut in before Dwicky could really answer, "We came in here because they said you could tell us where we could find some human food?"

Mr. Dwicky seemed to miss the last question entirely, his expression one of pondering as he listened to Dib's eager rant.

Dib, Dib, Dib…

The name sounded familiar, and when he put it together with the young man in front of him he could almost conjure up an image of a small elementary school boy with a scythe-like cow-lick and round glasses and a very disturbing collection of files—

The rest of the teen's tale clicked into place and recognition sparked in the older man's eyes, causing him to look at Dib with an even warmer air than before. "…Dib…? Well of course I remember! Why if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't even be here in the first place and—" A surprised sadness engulfed his features. "And I…never gave you back your camera when I left, did I?"

He gave Dib an apologetic smile, as if the motion would wave away the memory. "Well it's, um, been so long that I guess it really doesn't matter anymore, right? The past is past!" Dwicky laughed a little, grinning brightly at the human teen. "And oh man, do I have SO many stories for you to hear! But how have you been? I'm sure you've got your own set of adventures to tell too, it's been so long—"

"Enough of this!" Zim cut off Dwicky mid-sentence and any possible response Dib might've given, stepping in between the two reunited earth-stinks before the growing excitement drove him to madness. His eye twitched as he glared in the taller worm-monkey's direction, his mood having become very sour within the last few minutes and Zim had a good idea just who was to blame. "Zim is on a very important mission and thus has no time to waste with idle earth-smelly social orgies. Direct us to some human foodenings, Station Slave, or DOOM will befall your filthy human head!"

"Huh?" The former counselor blinked at Zim through his tirade, again appearing clueless for a few seconds before the name of the petite alien also clicked. "Oh! You're the boy that Dib was trying to catch the day the Plooklesians came! Well not really a boy, it's obvious now that you're an Irken, with those antennae and those eyes and…you really haven't changed a heck of a lot, have ya?" He scrutinized the small invader, scratching his goatee absently. "But, then again, Irkens always seem to look the same to me. Hahahaaaa—"

Dwicky stopped laughing when he realized Zim was growling at him. "...um, yes, SO! You wanted some Earth food, right?" He gave a nervous smile to Zim—who reciprocated by pulling back his antennae, his glare worsening—and he proceeded to return his gaze to the safer of his two visitors. "I'll see what I have in the storage room. We don't get a lot of supplies from that particular galaxy, and I tend to eat mostly Plooklesian food since it tends to be in greater supply and I've gotten over the rotten-fruit smell…but that's beside the point!" He smiled again, heading back towards the counter and the door. "I bet I can have some chow waiting for you in less an hour. Are you guys going to be staying here a while or is this…'mission', really urgent?"

Dib didn't have the luxury to respond to Dwicky since Zim had forced himself into the conversation; derailing it entirely with his irritated tirade. Dib sobered a bit from his earlier good mood and once again was thrown back into now; not that he entirely wanted to have the insight to how important their mission was, and how tense things were between he and Zim.

His lips tugged into a slight frown as Zim continued to make his irritation known. "The mission is important, but we came here for food supplies, which is also important," Dib said pointedly, glancing to Zim as if expecting him to counter otherwise, "So, I'm sure we can spare an hour or so. We'll be back."

Dib didn't want to stick around and put Dwicky in any danger, after all, if he could get a spare moment alone he would like to hear Dwicky's tales of the galaxy – conversing with someone who shared his interests would be refreshing, and it would definitely help his mood. Maybe he could even coax Zim into letting them stay a night, but if he had any hopes of doing that, he had to at least keep Zim somewhat stable.

"Let's go." He gestured to the Irken to follow as he made his way back towards the door, not really looking forward to walking through the bar again, but there didn't seem to be any other way out.

"Alright, see you then, Dib!" Dwicky called out behind them, watching the two males exit and trying to ignore the bit of discomfort when Zim's lethal gaze latched onto his again, as if the intensity might burn a hole through his head.

But luckily for the human Zim quickly trailed along beside Dib, instead of waiting long enough to pull out his PAK legs and actually TRY to create a hole in the friendly earth-beast's cranium.

"I don't like him." The Irken's march was far tenser than moment's prior as he traveled next to Dib. "That human food drone. So full of smiles and happy goo and odd-placed hair-follicles…"

Dib noticed Zim's tense posture though was unsure if he should address it. His bad mood could mean a number of things; but Dib was assuming it stemmed from him in some way(if the whole ride in the ship here might be any indication for how strained it was becoming between them).

"You don't have to like him," He murmured, "It' not like you really like anyone anyway." He continued a bit bitterly, tucking his hands back in his pockets as they strode back down the main road towards the docking bay where Zim's ship was settled.

Dib was bothered that his own emotions had him in such a vice-grip and how easily Zim could tip them one way or another. Though, part of that had to be because of his sleep deprivation; he normally didn't let things bother him so completely(or at least, he didn't show it so openly).

He took in a breath, calming himself and trying to ignore whatever signs Zim's hot-headed behaviors might be giving off. "At least we're getting supplies," Dib added before Zim could respond, "It'll only be an hour, I'm sure we can find something to do."

Zim made a noise that might have been an affirmation, though it was a really half-assed one. They continued in silence for a moment or two longer towards the ships while the alien added, "Zim does not like scum," with a bitter tone. His eyes narrowed as he pictured the bartender one, and then the Dwicky. "All of those foreign dirt-slugs are just microbes beneath the feet of the Empire, hiding out in a trash-dump like this. Zim refuses to spend more time here than is necessa—MY SHIIIIIIIP!"

The little Irken made a violent gasping sound as he took in the sight of his precious Voot cruiser. He didn't remember it having THIS many dents in it when they left it earlier that hour! Granted, they had taken a lot of damage during the trip through the asteroid belt, but Zim could have swore his cruiser wasn't nearly as destroyed as it appeared now—

"Who did this to MY SHIP?" Zim screeched, rushing over to the Voot only to hear something like snickering laughter several feet ahead of him…

"YOU!" He pointed wildly at the two aliens—thin, with large heads and dark purple skin—whom he noticed a little ways off, watching him and trying to cover up their amusement. "Which one of you dared to lay a hand on MY ship? TELL MEEEE…!"

"~What, us?~" the one creature answered, speaking in a soft, fluttery alien language that Zim's PAK managed to translate. "~Why would we want to do something to your ship, little Irken Invader…?~"

"~Yes, we didn't touch it at all~," the other added, a feigned innocence lacing the gentle tone. "~It has always looked that way, ever since you arrived. Perhaps you encountered a rather nasty asteroid belt on your way here…? I'm sure you would remember something like that, what with your recordable memories in that shiny little PAK of yours…~"

Zim snarled, already more aggravated then needed. "Zim remembers perfectly well, and it did NOT look like this when I left it here!" He spat vehemently, though not in the same language as the strangers—he refused to speak in a way that sounded so feebly, especially in the way these filth were speaking it.

The one alien lightly twisted something in its suction cup-like hand, and the Irken's claret eyes widened as he pointed at the object he spotted in its grasp. "And Zim even sees the rocks you used to pelt my ship with! Your denial is useless—there is proof right there!"

"~Oh, this?~" The first alien inquired, staring down with pale yellow eyes at the rock, which was about the size of a human child's head. "~It's just a rock from one of the nearby moons we took a trip to. Very rare, why would we dare to use this on your hideous little vessel? Although…many of the dents ARE about the same size, perhaps.~"

"~And you would never know it was us who did it, even if we had~," the companion stranger continued with a lilt in its voice, like clones answering each other. "~You were quite busy in the drink house over there, saying absurd things to our dear friend Schnarglu'fen, who owns the store.~" A slightly crooked light glimmered in the opposite pair of golden eyes, but it was expertly hidden as amusement. "~We do not take kindly to those who say bad things about our friends.~"

"~Perhaps you should talk to our OTHER friend, Korkroz,~" the first interjected lightly. "~He repairs ships here at the station…but he does not like Irken elitists all too much… especially such little, little ones.~" A gentle chortle passed through the alien's thin lips, dancing on the stale air. "~But it seems you really don't have much of a choice, now do you…? Poor citizen of Irk, all alone in the middle of nowhere. We do not like Irken snobbery here in our station and certainly not ones that are so very, very small.~" The two aliens seemed to have a pretty giggle over that, giving Zim one last flash of a black-toothed grin before sauntering softly in the opposite direction down the grey road.

This did nothing to quell Zim as he roared incoherently, shouting mostly in Irken, though his speech sometimes drifted into English among the harsh pops and clicks. "GET BACK HERE!" He howled, nearly ripping into the hull of his already battered-ship, he was so enraged, unaware that he would just cause more damage, or rather uncaring. "ZIM WILL RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES AND FEED THEM TO PIGS! Yes, to PIGS! DO NOT IGNORE ZIM, YOU WRETCHED—" He returned to what was probably Irken at that point, stomping his feet and fuming.

Dib was only able to catch Zim's side of the conversation as the Irken had spoken heatedly in English; though whether Zim was making false accusations, or if they rang true Dib was uncertain.

He really wished he had some insight to what the foreign creatures around him had been saying; being in the dark was really starting to get on his nerves and they hadn't even been on the station a whole hour yet.

As the two giggling strangers sauntered off Dib then approached the ship, his hands feeling the wide dents in the metal shell of the ship, a frown tugging his lips.

Huh.

Well, he couldn't honestly remember just exactly what the ship had looked like when they left it, but he would have remembered if it looked this damaged. He glanced over towards the retreating backs of the purple aliens, catching half of Zim's curses as he snarled right after them.

"I'm sure they have a repair shop here somewhere," Dib offered, oblivious to the previous details the offensive aliens had given, "I'm sure it can't be that hard to get these dents out, hopefully there isn't any other damage…" He trailed, taking his hand off the ship and taking a few steps towards his Irken companion.

"We can probably just look around here, or maybe ask one of the docking attendants for somewhere we can repair it." He was trying to quell Zim's anger; not really wanting to get the brunt of it since there was no one else in range to attack, "It's probably just all from the asteroid belt, I mean, we didn't really check it when we came in." He knew it probably wasn't all from the belt, but maybe bringing that up would direct Zim's upset elsewhere.

Unfortunately, this seemed to be an unlikely maneuver as Zim rounded on the teen, not calming in the least. "Are you BLIND, Dib-filth?" He hissed, for once not stalking up into the human's personal bubble like he might have. "Zim KNOWS the ship was NOT this damaged and… and RUINED before! And none of these scum are to be trusted—not with MY equipment. Zim will have to repair it all."

A simmering rage bubbled in his red eyes, like lava in the cradle of a blooming volcano. He gave Dib another narrowed glare before shoving past him, heading back towards the buildings and mumbling under his breath. "It will take hours to fix. HOURS! Hours Zim could have getting to the Massive! One day Zim will come back here and shoot this junk-station in a black hole…use your feet-things, Dib-monkey!" he barked as he whipped his head around. "Zim will make you stay in the Voot if you do not intend to follow. Hurry up!"

"You're going to repair it?" Dib snapped back skeptically, tailing after the angry Irken a few paces behind. He knew Zim was capable of repairing and creating things back on Earth, where his base was, but he knew they didn't have any extra cargo on the Voot and he doubted there was anything of use to repair Zim's craft in his Pak; or, probably anyway. "With what?" Dib said, casting his skeptic eyes on Zim's back.

Maybe they were going somewhere useful?

Dib glanced ahead in the direction Zim was storming off though he was uncertain of what the signs over the few buildings said, unsure what businesses surrounded them. "Are we at least going to get something that'll help us fix it?" He said, "Maybe there's some internal damage too, you should have probably checked." He continued, "If it is internal, we'll definitely have to get supplies and it might take even longer to fix."

There was a harsh growl from the invader as he swung around mid-step, teeth bared. "Maybe YOU should repair the cruiser, if you have so much knowledge on how to fix it." He kept looking at Dib, seething, as if considering whether he was going to hit him or not. Finally the Irken wheeled back towards the road and continued his reluctant trudge. "There has to be some place competent enough to have tools. Unlikely, but there must be. Zim will take as many as possible—we cannot waste anymore time here than what we're being forced to."

The extra stress from the hostility of their surroundings and impeccably bad luck was hardly improving Zim's already foul mood. Frustration stewed inside him like a toxic dump and, though his bad temper was nothing out of the ordinary, it was heightened more than its usual display.

There was an added frustration inside. Zim refused to glance back at Dib, not wanting to acknowledge that the teen was at its source—that his thoughts were still on a subject he was determined to let go. He wanted to chase it away…at least he thought he did. No, he knew he did. And yet it lingered, and it only angered him more…

Not that this damned collection of scrap metal and alien filth were helping.

Dib didn't flinch to Zim's hostile display; it was normal for the Irken to over-react to every little thing anyway, though he was surprised the alien didn't launch at him like usual; normally he'd get the brunt of anger and they'd end up tussling on the ground until Zim was appeased.

There was a tenseness to Zim's tone and stride that sort of threw Dib off, like there was something there he couldn't decipher. He was trying to get used to the distance strung out between them, but even that seemed off.

It all felt sort of strange, skewed almost, he felt almost detached from the entire situation despite the understanding that everything going on held some meaning, but he just didn't seem to care anymore.

He probably just needed to get some sleep.

Dib let out a heavy sigh, knowing he should have countered something the alien said but he just didn't feel like it. Where would all the banter get him anyway? Sure, it might feel normal for a while, but in the end he'd still be exactly where he was at now. It was like he was on the complete outside of Zim's little world, no longer invited in, almost like he had been cast aside.

They did have bigger problems aside from his personal feelings; not that Zim cared about them anyway.

But, Dib couldn't help but feel hurt and a little pissed off that he wasn't important enough to even fight with right now. Normally it wouldn't matter what the hell was going on, Zim would always have enough time to punch him at least.

Ugh, what was he saying?

"There," Dib pointed on, finally stepping to the side of the alien, "I think that looks like a place that might have some tools." He noticed the bits of ship material outside of the junky looking building, and the fact that a few aliens were walking in with various electronics. Dib didn't wait for Zim's response as he took the lead towards the unknown shop.

A/N:

Dwicky has been added to the mix and is played by the wonderful AngelNocturne~ He becomes sort of another main character while they are on the space station.

Mm'yep. Their time at the space station is progressing~ Have to fix the ship, get supplies, blah blah, perhaps Dib can even persuade Zim to stay an official night in a hotel?

Sooo. You are all now officially caught up in the roleplay where me and Angel-chan currently are. That is to say, there will be no further weekly updates since we have no more material.

Of course we still have direction, a plot to carry, and we have an ending in sight~ But, school/work/life has taken its toll and until we rope up some more time and inspiration to write, the story is sort of going to stand where it is a while.

Hopefully that doesn't deter you all from still showing your support~ I hope you enjoyed the journey thus far and will return again when we do manage another chapter. :3


	29. Chapter 29

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Twenty-Nine'

If Dib thought that things might get better over time, he was soon proven quite wrong.

The interaction with the repair shop owner played out much like the one Zim had with the bartender—that is to say, badly. Fierce snarling erupted in the air the moment Zim had entered the building, again in a language that was nowhere near English, as he pointed and made demands to the three aliens they found inside.

The largest of them—presumably the one in charge—answered the Irken with gruff noises of his own, and the entire episode stretched on for what might have felt like a life-time as the two verbally battled over what was hopefully the matter of the Voot's repair and not something trivial.

With Zim as irritated as he was, all one could do was hope as much.

If at any point Dib tried to intercede, Zim gave him a harsh bark to be silent, or mind his business. He had no desire to draw attention to the human when enough had been paid to the teen as it was. Plus, the Dib-monkey would hardly be a help, seeing as he couldn't understand the conversation.

Although, body language was a universal one, and it was obvious from Zim's that he was not saying the kindest, most well-thought-out statements. And from the look the owner was giving them, this was probably true.

It was a wonder the owner even supplied the materials after the seeming verbal assault the two had participated in. But, somehow or another Zim had managed to gain what he thought he needed and the two had headed back to the Irken's cruiser.

Dib's mood hadn't been the best before, but after the whole repair-shop incident and Zim constantly snapping at him, he was nearing his breaking point. His patience only stretched so far, and everything was just weighing too heavily on his young mind; there was just too much stress to deal with.

Currently the tall teenager was leaned up against the wall, his amber eyes staring down at Zim's figure as he messed with this and that – there had been some internal damage, as Dib had predicted, though Zim hadn't seemed pleased when Dib had said 'I told you so.'

However, all this waiting around was grating on his nerves. He felt hungry and tired and pissed off and he was sick of being around Zim.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Dib finally asked, his tone a little sharper than usual; but he had been standing around for at least an hour now, not to mention the time it took in the repair shop and all the other time wasted on petty arguments about nothing that got them from there to here.

Zim didn't respond well to Dib's snap, slamming the strange metal mechanism he'd been previously using onto the ground with a harsh clank. He stood up to his full height, still leaving him a few inches under Dib as he glared venomously. "Zim said to stop talking," He spat, but it was tense, quiet—lacking his usual bravado in exchange for an intensity normally lost in his louder exclamations. "Your pestering will not make the repairs happen faster."

There was a moment's pause as the Irken turned his gaze away from Dib, glowering in the direction of the buildings far from their ship's parking space. His antennae remained stiff against his head, quivering just barely against the tense pose they seemed locked in, reflecting his irritation.

Finally he seemed resolved on whatever he was thinking about, trudging towards the cluster of stores. "Come, Dib-filth."

Dib's posture remained tense, his arms folded over his chest, not intimidated in the least by Zim's irritated display. He frowned to the Irken's words, the intensity of his tone was not lost on the human though that didn't keep Dib from countering, "I don't think you even know what you're doing, you've been working on it forever now." He exaggerated, merely sick of standing around and watching Zim get more and more frustrated since it was obvious they either really didn't know the actual problem, or the tools he was using were inaccurate – though Dib didn't care much for reasoning at the moment, almost wanting to push Zim's buttons just because the alien had been snapping at him all day.

However, Dib was surprised when Zim had finally directed his attention back to the make-shift town. Zim's posture and tense expression were tell-tale signs that something was stewing in Zim's head though Dib wasn't entirely sure what. Though, once the alien called him along he didn't waste time following – curious as to where exactly they were headed now.

Dib's counter had not been lost on Zim, and as they walked he bared his teeth, whipping his head around to snarl at Dib. "Zim knows far more than what your empty head of largeness could ever comprehend!" The reply was hardly much more than their usual banter, but once again, body language spoke more than the words pouring from their mouths. The way Zim face contorted darkly spoke for itself. "It would take centuries for you to do what I'll complete in a few Earth hours. So cease your idiotic complaints."

They approached the buildings, finally trudging past the outskirts of the development and entering along the main alleys with the store-fronts in clear view. Zim stopped in front of one of them, not far from the bar they'd entered earlier—he took a quick second to read the alien letters on a sign before reaching towards the door. "If you are going to do nothing but be useless and whine, then you can do it here in a rest facility," He said, watching as the door slid into the wall to allow them entrance. "FAR away from Zim and the Voot."

Dib could feel the tension building; the heavy air attempting to coax one of them into a melt-down. Zim's snarling words and over-all hostile behavior was definitely rubbing Dib the wrong way; his fists clenched to his sides as he tried to keep enough composure to keep himself from just jumping Zim and attacking him.

However, as they approached the hotel Dib had brushed Zim's comments aside; thinking this was probably the best plan the invader had all day.

Even though Zim was just trying to get rid of him so he could keep working, Dib didn't entirely care. He'd rather have some distance from the alien and he was definitely in the mood for some rest.

As they stepped into the hotel the bell above the door alerted the inn keeper to their presence. The alien looked more human-like than the things Dib had seen in the bar; having an almost hour-glass figure that was draped in silks of liquid silver that contrasted against the black of her skin. She had a mess of curled white horns that haloed her oval face and large yellow almond-shaped eyes that followed their every move.

In a gentle whispering tone she gestured for Zim and Dib to approach; but the Irken hadn't cared for such a cordial display, stomping the entire way to the desk before he decapitated her friendly behavior with his harsh Irken words.

Dib had watched the entire display with a frown, starting to feel the bite of irritation once again – assuming Zim might get them thrown out instead of a room. Though, to his surprise the female had thrust a key in Zim's direction after monies had been exchanged; her hand gesturing in an aggravated movement towards the hall where their room was probably located.

Dib wasted no time following after the Irken, barely offering a glance back to the inn keeper that didn't seem interested in looking at them anymore than had been necessary. The hallway was thin, just barely enough room for the two of them to walk side by side as they reached the end of the hall where Zim had abruptly stopped and opened the door.

He attempted to set the characters on the door to memory just in case he might forget before he stepped inside just as Zim slammed the door. The room was tiny, but good enough; there was a single round bed in the center of the room, though aside from that there was no furniture. A room off to the right Dib assumed was a bathroom, though he didn't care yet to inspect it.

He stepped over to the bed and sat down; the mattress groaning under his weight but the softness of it almost seemed to wash away all the upset he had experience earlier. He definitely wanted to just crash for a while, but he seemed to finally remember Dwicky and the fact that his food supplies were waiting for him.

A snack before bed sounded great right now.

"Hey," He started, his amber eyes falling on the Irken, "I'm going to go see Dwicky," He reluctantly got off the bed, "Can I have a key so I can get in when I come back?" Dib asked, though it seemed more like a statement than a question; not requesting, because he didn't want to give Zim room to refuse.

Zim had been glancing over at the bathing room when Dib spoke, antennae twitching over the lack of cleanliness he saw there. The moment Dwicky's name came from the human's lips, however, Zim's full attention shot directly to the raven-haired teen.

"What?" He hissed, his almost permanent frown stretching down into a fierce scowl, displaying his pink-tinted teeth. "You are not going anywhere Dib-stink. Zim bought this room for you to stay in, and you will remain here until I return." He gripped the keys tighter in his hand, not intending to let them go. "This is no place for a stupid human to go wandering around!"

Not with how all of the scum-filth of the station seemed to regard Dib, anyhow. Zim's scowl worsened, lines etching his face with the countenance of utter loathing. He could feel their eyes on the boy, looking him over, studying him, thinking things that Zim would not allow them to think. If Dib went out by himself, or even worse, with the Dwicky-beast…

Zim didn't trust the other human. He saw how he looked at Dib—how he smiled at him. All full of happiness and glee and…and wanting. He wanted what was Zim's.

The thought only sent Zim further into his unyielding behavior. Dib was Zim's enemy, Zim's human, Zim's…it didn't matter what. He belonged to Zim, as property at the very least. And with the eyes and hands of this establishment so interested in him; it could have all been in Zim's head, but he was beyond considering that. Just batting an eyelid in the human's direction counted as a threat.

And the naïve worm-baby wanted to go wandering alone like a smeet among hungry Blorch rats.

Whether Zim was actually concerned for Dib, or whether he was just being controlling like he usually was, Dib didn't care to discern.

He was sick of Zim barking at him, telling him what he could and couldn't do; he had given Zim all the patience he could give and now he just didn't care anymore. Fatigue, hunger, and stress was weighing too heavily on Dib for him to really think beyond letting his own irritation spring to the surface; he had enough.

"I'm not going to be caged up here." Dib said flatly, eyeing Zim's hostile expression but not seeming to be intimidated in the least by the Irken; taking Zim's heated words and shoving them aside as if they didn't matter at all. "You don't own me." He said, lifting his chin in the usual show of a challenge; his words hurting himself more than he thought he'd probably hurt Zim.

Dib ignored how much he wanted Zim's possessive display to mean something; knowing that Zim was just being himself and exerting his usual dominance. Zim hadn't shown him any interest since the battle with Keef, and slowly but surely, Dib was coming to terms with the idea that Zim just didn't want him anymore.

Though, depressive thoughts had no place here; not now.

"Whether you give me a key or not doesn't matter," He said with the same defiant tenor to his voice, "I'm going out, and if I can't get in here, I'll find somewhere else to go." He said easily, though the bluff didn't hold too much merit; where else would he go without Zim?

Though, Dib wasn't going to back down from his threat, he wasn't going to come crawling back to the Irken if the alien threw him out, he had too much pride for that.

Zim growled, antennae flattening stiffly against his head. "You will do no such thing!" He continued to stand in front of the door, blocking any potential exit unless Dib wanted claws to accompany it. "Zim said you will stay here, and that is what you will do!" He glared, though it was almost tired. "Foolish, idiotic monkey-thing—why must you always be so stupidly stubborn and…and pig-worm-ish? Just do as Zim says, for once!"

"For once?" Dib scoffed, remaining a foot or so from the alien, "I've been listening to you all day!" He threw his hands up in exasperation, "I'm going to go get my supplies and go wherever the hell else I want." He snapped, eyeing Zim with a glare.

He knew Zim was attempting to be a blockade, standing in front of the door with a posture that suggested he'd attack if provoked. But, Dib decided to take a chance; he wasn't going to bend to Zim.

Dib moved to push Zim aside – his hands gripping the Irken's shoulders just long enough to shove the smaller creature away from the door, "I'm leaving." Dib stated, lingering in place for a mere moment before he reached for the handle of the door.

Zim let out a hiss, reaching up to tear Dib's hands away from him, only enough to swat away their presence. His eyes widened with a mix of what could have been surprise, but there was no mistaking the inferno of rage that boiled there as well.

"Do not TOUCH ZIM!" He yelled, smacking Dib's hand away from the handle and pushing himself into the doorway, whipping the door open so hard it almost came off the hinges. He turned to face Dib, his face flushed as he finally seemed to snap in his frustration. "You want to leave? Fine! FINE! What does it matter to Zim what a STUPID, IGNORANT, BIG-HEADED WORM-BABY decides to do? Huh? HUH? It means NOTHING!"

With a furious scream he threw one of the keys at Dib, just barely missing his forehead as it sailed with painful speed into the empty room. "Go get yourself killed, decapitated by some space trash and thrown out the airlock! See if Zim cares!" With one last enraged glare the Irken wheeled away from Dib and stomped off, marching with terrifying speed towards the end of the hallway, disappearing from view around the corner.

Dib stood in the wake of Zim's verbal assault; feeling as if he had just survived a hurricane. He ran his fingers through his hair – took a deep breath, and pushed whatever he might've been feeling towards the situation aside.

Stupid Zim. Stupid everything.

Dib picked up the card key, glad the thing hadn't embedded in his face as Zim had intended. He pocketed the key as he exited the room, letting the door 'click' softly shut behind him as he strode down the hall intent on leaving the entire complex behind him.

A/N:

Angel-chan and I have been able to RP a bit, so I have some chapters backed up. Not a whole lot, but a few, so updates won't be as frequent as before, but I now have a few more chapters to dish out.

I hope you are enjoying our story so far~ Dib and Zim finally had their blow-up that had been stewing for a while now. We still love hearing from all of you, so we do hope you decide to leave a review. Thanks!


	30. Chapter 30

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Thirty'

It didn't take him long to reach the bar where Dwicky's shop resided in.

However, even in the short distance Dib began to stew on everything that had been happening; on Zim and all his stupid words and the emotions he brought out in Dib. His mood was souring once again and as he entered the establishment the pungent aroma of alcohol didn't smell as bad as it had earlier.

This time he knew where to go, so he didn't need to bother with the bartender or anyone else as he rounded into the room off towards the left where the white fluorescent glow of the general store's lights could be seen.

As Dib entered he took notice of the quiet that descended on the shop; wondering if Dwicky ever had a lot of business. But, then again, it was getting pretty late; the artificial light outside had began to melt into blackness attempting to imitate the night cycle on a normal planet. That might be why the bar seemed to be more crowded than earlier as well.

Dib turned his gaze towards the counter only to notice Dwicky busying himself with something on the top shelf. "Hey," Dib called, resting his arms up on the counter, "Sorry I'm kind of late, I was wondering if I could get my food supplies now?" Dib offered a smile to the man, purging whatever thoughts of Zim might remain as he focused on the conversation at hand.

"Huh? Oh, hey there Dib!" Dwicky snapped his head around to spot the young man addressing him. A patented Dwicky grin—possibly brighter than all of the light bulbs in the room combined—met Dib's smile, filled with a friendliness that was a trademark of the strangely optimistic ex-counselor.

He spun around, the item he was searching for seemingly forgotten in preference of Dib's company. "The food? Sure thing—I stored a few boxes off in the back room for whenever you wanted to come get them." He gestured a thumb towards the door that was ajar behind the counter. "You can sort through 'em and see what'd you like, and maybe if Zid, no, Zim, sorry, if Zim wants anything—but I...see that he's not here with you…" Dwicky glanced about the room, as if having just realized the lack of Zim's agitated presence. "Busy with his own stuff, I take it?"

Dib's smile faltered just slightly at the mention of his alien counter-part, "Our ship was damaged, he's off fixing it." He said easily before he rounded the corner towards the door Dwicky gestured to, "Besides, he doesn't need anything." He murmured, though his tone held an underlying edge; obviously referencing more than food but whether Dwicky would pick up on it or not Dib didn't care.

He stepped into the storage room, starting to sift through the boxes, picking out this and that and tucking them into a plastic bag he had found on one of the shelves. He didn't want to take an excessive amount – but he didn't want to take too little either.

Dib didn't really know what a lot of the items were – some things resembled food he'd find on Earth, while others were too strange to even consider eating. Though, after a good ten minutes of picking and choosing Dib had a bag full that seemed adequate enough.

"I think this is good enough," Dib said as he stepped out of the small room, walking back in front of the counter, "How much—" Dib paused, frowning slightly, "Um, I guess I'll leave this with you, I don't have any money on me—unless you'll take Earth money?" He said in a hopeful tone, not wanting to request that Zim purchase his supplies in the morning; especially not with the fight fresh between them.

Dwicky gave the teen a sympathetic smile. "No can do, I'm afraid. I doubt anyone here would know what to do with a dollar—they'd probably use it as a napkin, if anything… but tell ya what: how about we go over to the bar there for a bite, and in exchange for a few stories, you can have the food for free?" The man winked, a welcoming grin lighting up his face. "I mean, that's only if you've got time to spare and all, but man, it's been forever since I've even seen another human. A little time with my own species would be worth a heck of a lot more than money." Dwicky reached over to close the door to the storage room, and then walked around the counter to stand before Dib. "So whaddya say?" He said, a laughing lilt in his voice. "Are ya hungry right now, because let me tell you, I am starving!"

Dib hadn't thought Dwicky would take his money – but his proposition boosted Dib's spirits all the same. Free food, and he got to hear tales of the galaxy, it sounded as if he was getting the better deal. He didn't hesitate to answer the older man, "I've got plenty of time," Dib said with a grin, "I'd love to hear about everywhere you went." His tone rose to an eager pitch, as it had the first time he had encountered Dwicky in the shop earlier.

With his bag of supplies in hand he started for the door after the ex-counselor, stepping back into the dimly lit bar. The scent of smoke and booze assaulted his senses, but after a few minutes of breathing the aromas all in, the assortment of flavors didn't smell too bad.

Dib trailed after Dwicky as they made their way to the bar, taking a seat and setting his bag of food up on the counter. Dib glanced around the area only to notice the bartender looking at him with such an intense stare it made him uncomfortable. He shifted so he was instead viewing Dwicky, "You don't have to pay for me," He said after a moment, "The food here is good enough." He gestured to the plastic bag, offering a sheepish smile – though the wafting scent of alcohol smelled a little too inviting.

Dib had only really drank a few times in his lifetime – and never enough to actually get drunk, or even buzzed. The first time he drank he was dared by his sister, and the times after had just been when he had been bummed out about something or other – the roots of most those problems stemming from a certain Irken. Though, trying to drown out emotion with drink was never a smart thing, especially not here in this alien bar where anything could go wrong.

Dwicky chuckled, waving off Dib's words. "Ha, don't be silly! It's my treat. Besides, there's this stuffed jellyfish-looking-thing that you just HAVE to try, it's so good. I order it almost every time I eat here…isn't that right, Schnarglu'fen?" Dwicky said to the bartender. The creature turned, giving Dwicky a confused look until the man grumbled out a string of sentences in that same growling language Zim had used with the owner earlier—though from Dwicky's lips, it sounded far less hostile.

The red-eyed alien emitted something akin to a laugh in response to the ex-counselor's words, throwing back its head to reveal the extra row of teeth in its mouth, as equally serrated as the first bunch. Schnarglu'fen replaced the glass it was polishing, and then replied to Dwicky, making gestures to Dib.

The raven-haired man answered with a smile and the alien nodded, then snarled to what was presumably a waitress before continuing on with its business. Dwicky gave a chuckle as the server alien jumped and slithered off to the kitchen for whatever Schnarglu'fen told her to do.

"He's really a nice guy, once you get to know him," Dwicky said to Dib, loosening his tie a bit. "His language is hard to get right, what with all the growling. I still can't say more than a few phrases but, Schnarglu'fen's gotten used to it. Took a while though—you know when I first met him I had a hard time with these two words that sound completely alike, but—and this was SO embarrassing—one of them means food and the other means, well—"

The clink of glasses interrupted Dwicky's story, and blue eyes glanced over to see Schnarglu'fen place two tall mug-like containers of a bubbly brown substance in front of the human customers. The alien gave a somewhat friendly grumble to Dwicky, to which the ex-counselor answered with a very cheerfully growled thanks.

"Oh yeah, free booze!" Dwicky said, drawing the one glass closer to him and taking a swig, though it was small. "I don't really drink much, but hey, why turn it down, right?" He grinned for a while, but the sides of his mouth turned when he got a good look at Dib again and realized something. "Oh, wait—you're…probably not old enough for alcohol yet, are ya? I mean, there's no real legal limit here on the space station that's enforced or anything but…well, I can always have Schnarglu'fen send it back if you don't want it." He reassured, smiling.

"Jelly-fish-thing?" Dib questioned though before he could ask further Dwicky had already addressed the bartender; leaving Dib in the dark to their conversation, but their attitude as they spoke gave him some insight.

Even as Dwicky spoke the creature's language it was in a tone much different from what Zim had used before; the growling words the human spoke almost sounding as if he were speaking English from how casual the snaps of growls were.

Weird.

Dib began to wonder just how hard it would be to learn a lot of the universe's natural languages – though, he hadn't even mastered reading Irken and Zim had been on his planet how many years now?

Zim.

Dib had stopped listening to Dwicky in favor of previous memories; irritated his mind decided to go down another reminiscing path he wasn't fond of. However, thought was soon cut short as two glasses slammed down in front of him. He was about to ask when Dwicky answered what was on his mind – free?

"I've drank before," He said offering a slight grin, "I'm not that young." He added, though he was only seventeen – technically not even an adult, much less legal drinking age. But, as Dwicky said, age limit laws didn't stretch as far as this space station.

Dib reached for his glass, savoring the strange fragrance of the almost amber fluid before he touched the cold rim to his lips and drank it down. The liquid rushed down his throat leaving a pleasant heat behind that seemed overly addicting – having taken two more drinks before he was even aware.

It cleared his head in a good way; lingering thought finally expelled to a haze of nothingness, finally able to just stay in the moment. He let out a contented sigh as he turned to the other man, "So," He started, "You said you'd tell me some stories, right?" Dib said before he took another drink – wondering why Dwicky was so cautious with his sips, the stuff was good—no, it was beyond good, so sweet and warm, nothing like any of the cheap beers he had on Earth.

Dwicky didn't seem to notice just how much Dib was enjoying his drink, appearing satisfied with Dib's small assurance on the matter. And of course, once the teen reminded him about stories... "Hm? Oh—oh yes, yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" A good-natured laugh followed the statement, along with another tender sip of the dark-colored beverage and a prompt swallow. "Well, like I was saying, there's these two words in Schnarglu'fen's language that sound the same, you know? But the one means 'food' and the other—it totally doesn't mean food at all. It was horrible, because here I was trying to talk to Schnarglu'fen after only seeing him once and—you know how terrifying HE looks, but anyway,"

Dwicky trailed on like this for some time, one story melting into the other as each memory led onto another and another and so on and so forth. It was obvious from the glimmer in his eyes that he was more than delighted to ramble as he was, arms gesturing and a grin constantly attached to the lower part of his face. There was hardly ever a soul who could speak an Earth language—much less understand it—so this was a rare moment that Dwicky was all too willing to participate in.

The food came out after a short while and Dwicky made an effort to continue his stories as he ate, but the meal eventually remained untouched as the man went in favor of devouring Dib's attention rather than the good cooking. The drink also stayed fairly full, with Dwicky only taking the occasional sip or two at a time.

Dib had listened with an eager ear to Dwicky's words; however, as the food came he quickly ate up the odd alien nourishment, only to find it not revolting at all. However, eating forced him to drink further, and thankfully, the waitress had been kind enough to refill his glass twice now.

That was to say, Dib was sort of tipsy. Tipsy might not even be the proper word; drunk was probably more accurate as Dib leaned across the counter fiddling with a discarded toothpick.

Dwicky's pleasant voice droned on and on about this and that – but Dib was beyond his attentive self, focusing almost completely on the little wooden toothpick he danced between his fingers.

"It sounds like you've been everywhere," He said in a rather even tone given his current state, not really hinting that he was close to being beyond the point of no return, "Sounds fun." He added, his grin a little too jovial, his gold-brown eyes twinkling brightly under the dim lighting. "I'd like to go all across space some day." He said, his tone almost one of longing before he set his face down on his arm though his eyes remained on Dwicky.

However, the drink had caused his emotions to flop this way and that and he couldn't really keep tabs on them anymore; though thankfully his mind withheld old memories and words that might've caused him to trudge back into a slump.

No, the drink kept him in a better mood – at least for now, his gaze soon drifting to the crowds all around them, a distant look on his face, his grin faltering just slightly, "Do you get lonely?" He asked, his voice softer than before, "I mean, being in space and all, being here." Dib faltered in his speech, sitting back up in his stool to rub at his eyes – they had grown itchy all of a sudden, shoving his glasses up on his scalp without being aware of it. He then turned to the now blurry shape of the man at his right; only mildly confused as to why he couldn't see him clearly anymore.

Dwicky made a soft 'hmm' noise as he looked down at his drink, again nursing a tiny swig out of it. "Lonely? …hehe, yeah, you know, I'm always too busy working here at the station to really think about it much but…yeah, I guess it does. I've never seen another human out here—haven't seen one since I left Earth, and that was, what, how many years ago…?" A distant smile replaced the grin he'd been wearing all night, blue eyes watching the way the bubbles fizzed and popped if he shifted his drink. "But hey, you make friends and eventually, it's not all that bad. Plus, I'm in space! How many people get to say that, right?" He said, looking over to Dib with a renewed grin.

The smile increased sheepishly when he saw the almost cute way Dib's brow furrowed, his glasses not on his face—instead pushed up into his jet-black hair, slightly repressing his scythe-lock. "Missing something?" He asked, an amused laugh ghosting from his lips. Without even thinking he leaned over towards Dib, reaching out to pluck the glasses from the teen's forehead before setting them back along the bridge of his nose. "There, I bet that helps a bit…hey, you feeling alright, Dib? You're looking kind of out there… I'm not boring you with all this talking, am I? I know I tend to carry on a bit—haha, bit of a bad habit…"

Dib had been surprised when Dwicky had popped into his personal space; the man's fingertips just brushing his forehead as they pushed down his glasses – replacing his sight back to the crisp clean view he was used to. The simple act had almost captivated Dib, intrigued by Dwicky; at how sweet and simple this man seemed to be.

The man just seemed so soft, personable; it was as if Dwicky had never had to face a hardship in his life; or maybe he was just strong enough to overcome with no lasting damage.

No lingering scars.

Dib's eyes lidded slightly, his lashes shadowing his gold eyes, his expression almost distant as he observed Dwicky's kind face. Dib noticed just how blue Dwicky's eyes were, how sincere his smile was, how his hair fell just slightly in his gaze.

Dwicky didn't have angry red eyes, sharp angled edges, rigid antennae or claws. His skin wasn't green and he didn't have pink serrated teeth.

Human.

Dwicky was human.

He had a sort of alluring quality Dib hadn't really paid attention to before; whether it was because he was his own species, or whether he was just Dwicky, Dib wasn't sure – and he didn't entirely care.

This man…

He felt as though he could tell him everything and more and he'd never be judged; that he'd never hear such a horrible abrasive tone coming from Dwicky's lips. Even now he spoke with sincere concern, his nervous words giving Dwicky an almost boyish nature despite his age.

How old was he anyway?

That didn't matter; Zim was older than Dwicky, couldn't be much worse.

Dib wasn't even aware where his thoughts were headed until they were there.

"No, not boring," Dib murmured, pulling himself out of his jumbled thoughts, his eyes holding an almost predatory gaze as he reached out with his free hand; gripping the tip of Dwicky's tie and running his fingers along the edge of the silk before he roamed up further, absently tugging Dwicky just a bit closer, "I like your voice." He said, offering the older man an almost demure smile before he leaned up – a few inches separating them.

He had wanted an escape.

He wanted to get away from Zim, to stop thinking about him, to have his memories replaced.

He wanted to just forget, to bury all this pain.

His thumb brushed just under the tie's knot, across Dwicky's exposed collar, "I'd like to go somewhere quieter," He said after a moment, his eyes glancing to Dwicky's lips just a moment before he stole the man's gaze once more, staring intensely into his bright eyes, "So we can," Dib licked his lips in a sensual gesture, "Talk more."

Without another word Dib sat back in his seat, releasing Dwicky's tie in a lingering movement before he canted his head on his palm again, his gold eyes dancing, "Does that sound good, Mr. Dwicky?" He nearly purred, rolling the man's name right off his tongue with almost practiced ease.

An ease that startled Dwicky, if the sudden lack of a smile was any indication. Cobalt eyes had watched questioningly when Dib fingered his tie, realization only finding his brain—and his groin—once he felt the teen's thumb brush against the hollow of his throat.

It could have just been Dwicky's neglected libido crying wolf on him… however the sultry tone Dib used afterwards (not to mention the heated gaze of amusement now accompanying it) proved against that theory. Completely.

"W-well, I, um…." Dwicky gave a nervous chuckle, trying to cover up the awkward flush that was daring to creep along his cheekbones, tinting his ears pink. "T-That's, um, maybe not the best idea, Dib. It's not that you're—or that I'm—it's—well—err, how much have you had to drink, anyhow…?" The older man peered over at the mug, finding the container to have been half-way devoured—though he had no idea that this was after several refills had occurred.

"That stuff's pretty strong," he added, offering an understanding smile to the Dib. "I mean, you haven't as much as I did the first I drank here, but it'll knock you on your ass if you're not careful." He patted Dib's shoulder gently. "Maybe we should call it a night…"

Dib continued to eye Dwicky, that same almost sultry smile on his lips; his gold eyes dark with intent as well as the fog of alcohol. "Hm?" He clucked his tongue, "It's not a good idea to go somewhere and talk?"

Dib's opposite hand idly fingered the rim of his glass, delicate white digits swirling around the top of the mug in what would seem to be an unconscious gesture. As Dwicky suggested they end the evening Dib's lips tugged into an almost disappointed frown; his amber gaze finally landing elsewhere. "I don't have anywhere else to go tonight," Dib murmured – the statement not entirely a lie, he did have a room to go back to when he wanted, but he didn't really want to face Zim right now; not in the mood for another fight, especially not when drunk.

He looked back over to Dwicky, intending on taking advantage of the man's good nature, "Are you sure we can't hang out a little more?" He asked in an almost hopeful tone, "I'm enjoying your company." Dib's tone once again dipped to a lower octave.

He wasn't going to let Dwicky just walk away if he could help it.

"Uh-um, well…." Dwicky cupped the nape of his neck, laughing a little to fend off the way Dib's words made his stomach flop… and other things happen a little further south. It had obviously been WAY too long since he'd had this sort of… company—his body wasn't all that concerned where it came from anymore. "I-I'm enjoying this too, Dib, believe me—but I think it's the booze talking for you. And what do you mean you have nowhere to go? Aren't you staying with Zim…?" Dwicky's voice trailed off, his brow furrowing as a look of concern replaced his embarrassment.

"Did something happen…?" He leaned closer to get a better look at Dib's expression, but still kept a respectful distance. "You know, if you need to get something off your chest, I really would be more than happy to listen. It'll make you feel better if you talk out your problems… and you won't regret it as much in the morning, ahaha!" The grin refurbished itself again, hoping the joke would cool the heated—did it seem warmer in the bar?—air that had accumulated so quickly.

"C'mon," Dwicky encouraged kindly, getting off his stool and watching Dib. "Think you can walk alright or…?" Blue eyes cautiously studied the boy's limbs, as if waiting for the moment they would give out. Expecting it, almost, remembering his infamous first time with the addictive drink in his veins.

Dib's mood almost seemed to sour instantly at the mention of the alien; having wanted to forget about Zim, having wanted to just have one night without thinking about the what ifs to their entire situation.

He let out a sigh, turning his gaze away as Dwicky continued on; having a mind to derail the subject entirely, but at the same time, he almost wanted to tell someone else everything; to just hand the burden over so he'd never have to talk about it again.

As if speaking of what they had, would somehow erase it all from his memory.

Though, those were reckless, foolish, drunk thoughts but Dib didn't have the capacity to stop himself from thinking those things.

"He's just stupid," Was what the boy offered to Dwicky's inquiry, "I'm sick of him, I don't want to go back, not tonight." He said hotly, lifting his chin in his usual challenging way though he was looking at nothing more than the glasses beyond the counter of the bar. His gold eyes burned with some harsh emotion, but any further words died on his tongue as Dwicky made the suggestion of moving.

"Uh," Dib hopped off his stool, not preparing for how weak his legs were – they wobbled under his weight and he fell right into the waiting shoulder of Dwicky. He smiled sheepishly, all the previous malice gone as he gazed up at the blue-eyed man, "Kinda," He laughed slightly, twining his arms around Dwicky's arm – unconsciously snaking his hand with Dwicky's; their fingers meeting in a perfect clasp that somehow caused Dib's stomach to flip in a bad way.

His voice was reason was trying to peek through the haze of alcohol, but just as quickly as he felt some pang of regret – some quiver of apprehension trying to warn him he was finally moving past the point of no return; the concerns had been shoved aside in favor of urging Dwicky through the bar.

"Where are you staying?" He asked absently, tilting his head up on Dwicky's shoulder in an almost innocent manner.

"Oh, I have a room here at the tavern," Dwicky answered, gently guiding Dib towards the door that would lead outside, before pausing. "You, um… do you remember where YOU'RE staying? There's a ton of hotels here, it can get rather confusing—but you, uhm… don't want to go there anyhow, I guess…"

He changed their direction, careful to avoid hazardously-strewn chairs and patrons as they headed slowly towards a door on the right side of the bar—the opposite way from the small general store Dwicky worked at. "They gave me the room after I started working here. It just makes things easier to be closer to the food storage, especially when business happens around the clock. Always got new arrivals coming in, and restocking their ships tends to be first—and sometimes only— priority."

When they reached the doorway Dwicky pressed a panel to the side that lit up, beeping once in evident approval. The door slid open, granting them entrance, and Dwicky maneuvered Dib as best he could into the narrow hall that greeted them on the other side. "This is probably the better option right now anyway. With my luck you'd pass out on me before we ever found your room!" He only loosely clasped the teen's hand with the arm Dib had attached himself to—the other hand staying at the boy's shoulder, keeping him steady. "Now… what's going on with you and Zim again, exactly?"

A/N:

Uh oh, what is Dib doing in Dwicky's room? Zim is going to be majorly pissed I'm sure. Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far and we hope to see ya' next time. I should update again in a week or two.


	31. Chapter 31

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Thirty-One'

As they entered the room Dib parted from Dwicky, having gained more of a grasp on his limbs as he stumbled over to the bed. He rested on the edge of it, shrugging out of his coat before he slung it over the night table for lack of anything else to throw it on.

He wasn't even aware that his arms would now be exposed; the pale flesh marred with old and new scarring, most winding angrily around his wrists(since that was usually the place one grabbed when trying to stop an assault). Every scar had not been made by his own hands, but actually Zim's angry claws, most done in the heat of battle.

The room was too immaculate, not too many personal effects – but then again, where would one find little things to spruce up a room on this docking station? His eyes roamed the space, noticing the little room off to the side, a closet - a few pieces of clothing spilling out and onto the floor.

Dib leaned back, the soft blankets twined between his fingers, attempting to get comfortable and find a place to start with him and Zim. He absently kicked out of his shoes, making it known that he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, "We just don't get along," Dib started, unsure if this was the proper place; but their history was too long of a thing to spell out in a single evening; and besides, Dwicky didn't need all the details, he just needed enough to finally push his mind to other things.

"Sit," Dib gestured to the space by him, offering an appealing smile before he continued, "We've been flying together since Earth, and," Dib shrugged, "I'm just sick of him and he's sick of me, we just…we have to do this mission together, and then go back to," He waved his hand carelessly as if trying to grab at words, finding it increasingly difficult to keep a handle on his emotions when talking about Zim. He thought it would be easy to recant their exploits; to just shove it behind him, but it was obviously harder than he thought. He took in a deep breath, "I don't know," He faltered, running a shaky hand through his hair, "We're not a good match or whatever."

"Well, Irkens aren't exactly the best… companions, either," Dwicky offered. He sat down beside Dib on the bed, elbows resting on his knees as he turned to look at the other human. "If that makes you feel any better. Not too many come through this part of space but, when they DO visit…," Dwicky made a whistling noise, "Ohhhh boy… things can get pretty tense around here. Irkens just aren't all that sociable…or nice. Heh, I'm sure you've already experienced that though…." He gestured to Dib's arms. "Those from him?" He inquired, warmth remaining in his tone. "Looks like he's roughed you up quite a bit."

"Zim is probably the worst one out there." Dib said in a lighter tone, before glancing absently to his arms, "Eh, yeah." He said as if he was just made aware of the scars he wore for years, "We go back and forth." Dib added absently, not wanting to seem like he took the brunt of all the damage; there had been times when he had hurt the Irken(not on a grand scale, but enough to piss Zim off at times).

Dib didn't offer any further insight on he and Zim; thinking the conversation had landed enough on the Irken for one night. The whole point of leaving the hotel was so he could stop thinking about Zim – being around Zim; he had been intent on drowning his memories with company and drink the moment he stepped into the bar.

Though, he hadn't really counted on the evening escalating as it had; but it was too late to turn back, and he didn't really have the will to stop now – his booze-saturated brain still thinking this was somehow a great idea.

Dib turned his eyes back on Dwicky, edging just a bit closer to the older man. He could smell a faint lingering scent of what he guessed might be cologne, the smell not at all unpleasant – oddly alluring. His gaze drifted to the curve of the human's neck, falling to the shallow dip of his throat.

He just didn't feel like thinking or talking; he just wanted to be pulled away, wanted someone to want him as much as he wanted Zim to want him. He wanted to feel desired, needed, loved – at this point he didn't even give a shit who would make him feel those things(though he was glad it had been Dwicky he kept company with and not some nameless alien monster).

Before he knew his hand had traveled towards Dwicky's, running along his fingers, up the bridge of his hand, before caressing along the smooth surface of his wrist. His opposite hand had fell on Dwicky's thigh as he shifted his position; squashing whatever distance had been left between them.

"I'm desirable aren't I?" He murmured in a soft tone, almost as if he hadn't really meant to say it out loud; but the question had tumbled from his lips regardless and Dib turned his head up to the other man, mere inches separating them, as he awaited his answer.

"E-Err…" Dwicky's gaze dropped to his currently occupied hand and then back to Dib, the lack of space between them not allowing for reason and logic. The blush he'd manage to cool from earlier instantly returned with a vengeance—the feeling of Dib's hand along his leg was very distracting as he tried to get out a response.

"I—I'm sure you probably a-are…but that's something for you to decide on your own. Other people's opinions shouldn't make a difference on what you think of yourself," he said, falling back on his old counselor ways as he tried to keep a hold of his own lingering thoughts.

If this had happened several years ago, back when Dwicky was on Earth, he would have easily been able to persuade Dib off of this path and steer clear of whatever messy situation would surely follow. Of course, several years ago, Dwicky was also among his fellow human beings, free to possibly get laid whenever some spare change and a hooker were available (or a distraught lunch aide, whichever came first). Practically living like a celibate monk on the space station—after several botched and non-repeated experiments with the equally desperate locals—was bound to eventually take its toll on the typical human male.

His morals made a feeble attempt at resistance nonetheless. "Maybe it would be better if I left, so you can rest…," he started, gently trying to remove his hand from Dib's attention as he made to slip off the bed.

The hand on Dwicky's wrist shot up and grabbed at the man's tie, forcing him back on the bed – strong for his age, becoming a little too aggressively forward as he had been at the bar.

Their noses brushed as Dib held Dwicky's gaze, forcing the man in place with his captive tie; his opposite hand travelling just a little further up Dwicky's leg, expertly missing the spot he had been tempted to touch in favor of darting up his shirt to caress his side, "I'm not asking people's opinions of me," Dib said in a low purring tone, "I'm asking _your_ opinion of me."

He could feel Dwicky's breath on his lips, his amber eyes dark with a lust spurned from the drink and his want to forget, "So," He leaned forward, his lips just barely brushing Dwicky's as he spoke, "What is it you think of me, Mr. Dwicky?"

"I—It's—"

Dwicky had suppressed a gasp when Dib captured him via his necktie, though he couldn't deny the slightly strangled sound he made when a wandering hand worked its way under the hem of his button-down shirt—warm nimble fingers finding ignored, unblemished skin and raising goose bumps in their infamous wake.

He tried a nervous, awkward smile in an effort to mask the tell-tale shudder of his body at the feel of Dib's lips on his own. Even the overwhelming scent of booze couldn't make them feel any less soft, or warm, or…Dwicky cursed in his head, knowing his face had to be as bright as a Christmas tree light by now. And it was.

The hand on Dib's shoulder remained there, as if to push the boy away, but only got as far as digging his fingers into the fabric of the other human's shirt. "T-That's not re… really important…," he attempted to say, unfortunately distracted as his lips stayed far too close to Dib's, keeping him from wetting his now uncomfortably dry ones.

Dib seemed to relish in the way he made the man react; enjoying his flustered behavior as well as the strangled wanting sound that had escaped him. Dib's fingers continued up the man's side, nails dragging across his ribs and back again in an almost calculating gesture.

Dwicky's skin felt soft and strange under his fingers; he had never touched another human being before, not in such an intimate way – it was addicting, feeling almost taboo in a way that baffled Dib's groggy brain. It should feel somewhat natural, but somehow it didn't.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Dib inquired, moving forward just slightly, the hand on Dwicky's side pushing him down onto the bed whether the man protested or not. Dib perched over his fellow human, his fingers giving the tie some slack as he let Dwicky lean back on the mattress, "I think," He grinned, shifting his weight so he was straddling the other man; groaning in a needy way as their lower halves crushed together. "That you," He leaned down, his lips nearly atop Dwicky's as he finished, "Want me." His tongue darted out, wetting the man's lower lip before he probed further – deepening the kiss in a quick suffocating gesture.

Despite Dib's drunken state the boy drew the kiss out expertly; giving Dwicky just enough to crave more, but not enough to truly satisfy. He broke contact, remaining just a few inches from the other man, his fingers toying with the silk of his tie, his amber eyes half-lidded as he regarded Dwicky, "Am I wrong?" He said in an almost challenging tone, almost daring Dwicky to deny him now; when he had presented himself on a silver platter to the other man.

Dwicky's blue eyes were wide as he stared up at Dib, but they'd gained a glazed look with the introduction of the boy's mouth to his own. He panted a bit, breathless, still stunned from the overall turn of events, but more so on the eager way his body keened beneath Dib's needy ministrations. He could feel Dib pressing against him, and the ex-counselor was sure the younger could feel the results of his work, enough to make such grand assumptions.

His tongue flicked out, absently tasting Dib on his mouth. God…it had been so long—since he'd been kissed, since…anything, really. So goddamn long…

Dwicky's face contorted in frustration and anxiety. No, he…he shouldn't be doing this. They shouldn't be doing this…he'd known Dib when he was a kid! A kid! He was still a kid, practically, he was drunk and he just didn't know what he was doing…

The ex-counselor teetered on the edge of resistance—still just staring at Dib, body pinned both by sensation and the younger's form, unable to give either an affirmation or a decline to his captor. He opened his mouth to respond, but only a shaky curse spilled out when he unwittingly shifted beneath Dib.

Dib looked down at his captive, taking in the flushed expression and how breathless the man seemed. A feeling of power surged in the young human, knowing exactly how he was affecting Dwicky, how close the man was to just giving into his wants.

Dib tilted his head down, nudging Dwicky's chin and forcing him to expose his throat. He trailed his lips across the unblemished skin, marveling at the feel of the flesh against his mouth, at the faint taste of sweat on his lips. He idly began to kiss down Dwicky's neck, suckling pointedly as he went, dragging his teeth to feel the skin give beneath them. He moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he gave himself over to the sensations coursing through him.

His hands roamed towards the front of Dwicky's shirt, nimble fingers popping the buttons one by one as he made his way up his chest. He twined his digits around the man's tie, the fabric whispering as it fell from around his neck.

Dib's hands splayed over Dwicky's stomach as he ground their hips together in an almost unconscious gesture; a feral groan bubbling past his lips as he nibbled the edge of the man's ear, "Fuck me," He nearly begged, his tongue running up the shell of Dwicky's ear, "Please Mr. Dwicky." His tone flitted into a soft whimper.

That was it. That was really all it took.

Hands found their way up along Dib's back, sliding down until they breached beneath his shirt and traced pale flesh. Mr. Dwicky moaned as Dib continued to attack his neck, having lost the battle with his morals somewhere between the teeth on his throat and the pleading whimpers that made his lower regions pool with fire.

It really didn't matter. Not right now, anyway.

Neglected, long-forgotten lust expelled whatever thought and reason Dwicky still had, small but ever present. Or at least it was. He was a good man, Mr. Dwicky, but even good men had limits that only reached so far. And of all the things that outer space did to a man, breaking limits was by far one of the first.

With a breathy groan the ex-counselor sought out Dib's lips, quickly taking command of the situation as he lost control of himself. Hands plundered into territories he knew he shouldn't go. Clothes were abandoned to the messy pile on the floor, easily forgotten in exchange for skin against skin. Dib's mewls surrounded him, encouraged him, drove him past caring about what would happen in the morning and only on how desperately Dib's fingers clawed into his flesh—on how much he needed Dwicky to make him feel better.

And in the end…he really was just trying to help.

A/N:

Dwicky broke, but can you really blame him? Dib is such an aggressive little whore when drunk, lol. This chapter is a bit short, but it's a transition point. The next two will also be kind of short, but then one is super long, so it makes up for it I suppose? I just hate having too many scene changes per chapter, I think the bouncing around can get confusing, so I like breaking 'em up, even if it means having a few shorter than usual chapters.

Anyhow! Sorry it has been so long since I updated last, but life and all that has been getting in the way again. Thanks so much for the continued support, we really appreciate all your lovely comments.


	32. Chapter 32

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Thirty-Two'

"Stupid," Zim spat. "Stupid stupid STUPID…!"

A firm popping sound accompanied the angry exclamations from the Irken, echoing loudly in the cavernous—and now quite empty—parking garage. It hadn't been so empty earlier, when Zim first arrived, but the long bouts of enraged screaming had since rid the area of any lingering aliens.

People knew not to mess with a fuming Irken, and anyone who heard Zim was hard-pressed to deny that the Invader was anything but infuriated.

"Idiotic filth pig…" Another 'pop' followed the words, as Zim positioned a small suction-cup-like device onto the hull of his Voot cruiser, directly over one of the large dents in its surface. With a quick, over-zealous motion he pulled back a lever on the tiny machine, causing the suction cup to 'pop' the damaged metal back into place.

He'd made quick progress of the outer damage thus far—there were only a few small dents now, and with most of the internal damage as fixed as Zim could get it, the ship was essentially ready for take-off.

It was an excellent improvement on the last few hours, but Zim did not appear at all swayed from his bad mood. The ship's recovered state didn't even faze him—another matter having monopolized his thoughts entirely, revolving around a certain disobedient human worm-baby.

"Foolish, filled with defective brain meats…!" The Irken continued his grumbling, too busy to notice at first that he'd popped out every noticeable dent in the Voot. It was only until he couldn't find a single scuff mark to fix that he snapped out of his irritated trance.

"…" The tiniest of smirks broke past the Irken's permanent frown. "Heh…see? A few little holes are hardly a match for the almighty patience of ZIM!" The smirk transformed into a victorious grin, as the invader studied his hours of handiwork. "No third-rate foreign swine will have the pleasure of ruining MY ship! HAhahaaa! What did I tell you, Dib-smelly, the great Zim is capable of any—"

The sentence halted as Zim's gaze flicked to the empty parking garage around him. "…thing," he finished quietly, his voice grousing out the last word as antennae fell stiffly along his scalp.

Oh yes, that's right. The human wasn't there.

For a second he thought he had feel the human's golden eyes on him; belittling him, doubting his ability to do anything without breaking it first. Of course, he'd grown begrudgingly used to the idea of Dib always watching him, in one form or another, and when they weren't there…it felt odd.

"Hmph." Zim shook his head, his scowl returning. "Damn worm-baby…," he sneered, dropping the dent-removal device on the ground amidst the other tools he'd collected from the repair store. With nothing else he could fix or work on, Zim had no choice but to head back towards the heart of the station—leaving the second-rate collection of tools strewn about the lot for whenever he got back to them. He wasn't in any mood to drag the infernal toys all the way to the station shop.

The buildings were awash with the glow of neon signs and—as Zim got close enough to perceive—the putrid stench of smoke. Antennae fell back in disgust, sensitive to the pollutants that infested the stale air. Air he had to breathe, for Irk's sake! Absently the invader brushed off his sleeves, an unconscious gesture against the grime and muck that surrounded him.

"The sooner I can get off this trash-bed, the better," Zim mumbled aloud, posture stiff as he trudged down the alleys in search of his hotel. In the midst of his hunt he passed by the drink house he and Dib had originally stopped at—the one with the Dwicky-human working in the storage room. The memory of the pig-stinky's presence caused Zim to stop and study the place, again frowning at decrepit appearance of the horrid establishment.

Didn't the Dib-monkey say something about this? That he intended to see the other human, about his foodening supplies or whatever?

The petite alien glowered at the building, a part of him suddenly determined to discover if the human was indeed inside the bar. But more of him felt numb to the idea, and he resisted the almost instinctive urge to stomp inside and begin making demands.

Instead he found his feet moving him away from the tavern, further down the alley in the direction of the hotel. No, he would not go in the bar, looking for the teen. He didn't need to know what the human was doing. Why should he want to? The Dib was nothing but an aggravating nuisance, only a waste of time and breath, just a useless, insubordinate, witless embodiment of hair and meat and…

The irritated words were a nice distraction as Zim walked, keeping any true rationale from surfacing. It was a general reprieve from the thoughts that were devouring him, and he welcomed the internal bouts of name-calling and bad-mouthing—a comforting disruption in wake of what was actually bothering him.

His eyes focused on little, insignificant details as he marched, not paying attention to anything as he soon trudged his way into the hotel he'd picked earlier. His walk through the reception room was uneventful, as was the next few minutes down the hotel hallway. Briefly Zim pondered the whereabouts of the receptionist alien, but such contemplation was disregarded quickly. Foolish female—he was too busy with other thoughts to waste one on her.

The walk down the hall was again a quiet one, and the room wasn't difficult to find—Zim remembered the digits, though the fact that the door was at the end of a hallway helped a bit. Once there Zim just slid the card key into the slot and wrenched the door open, the idea that Dib might be there failing to hit him until he was already walking inside…

But, it was completely empty.

Zim closed the door behind him, the lock clicking loudly into place. It was the only other noise besides the humming of his PAK—not a scuffle could be heard, nor Dib's voice sounding to answer him. The bed was still tidy, and Dib's imprint was hardly visible on the mattress where he'd briefly sat.

It was as if they had never entered the room together at all.

Zim walked further inside, a displeased growl forming in the back of his throat. "The Dib-worm isn't here…?" He'd known it the moment he stepped into the room and yet his eyes still wandered, peeking into the bathroom and along the curved edges of the bed—as if expecting the human to simply appear.

So he had gone out anyway and disobeyed Zim's orders. Not that Dib ever listened before, but a part of the Irken had almost expected to find the human waiting for him.

He still must have been out then, around the station. Retrieving his foodening items and talking with that irritably happy Dwicky-beast. Talking…for a very long time.

Ideas began to swarm in Zim's head, a typical plague of possessive paranoia tinting every excuse he came up with. What kind of talk could take as long as…as…as Zim had been out for? He didn't know the actual length of time he'd been gone but, it was far too lengthy for the invader to take comfort in Dib's infuriating absence. Irk knows what could have occurred in that time, or what was even happening right this very second—

"Grrrr—Zim told the human not to leave!" The Irken abruptly turned, already inching towards the door again. Red eyes glowered at nothing in particular as he approached the exit, a gloved hand reaching out the metallic knob. He grasped the handle, instantly prepared to go track the meat-child down…

_'What does it matter to Zim what a STUPID, IGNORANT, BIG-HEADED WORM-BABY decides to do? Huh? HUH? It means NOTHING!'_

The Irken stopped his advance, staring into the stained and discolored excuse of a door before him. Glove fabric brushed harshly against the metal of the door knob, still considering, but after a moment Zim released his hold on the handle, remaining inside.

No…no, he would not go out looking for the Dib. He'd said it himself. The human was a nuisance, causing nothing but problems and Zim did not need problems. Turning back on his word now would make it seem like the Dib-stink had control over him, making him go out and find him.

"Hmph." Zim's scowl lessened, altering to an impartial frown as he grimaced at the door. "Yes, horrid worm-baby-stink-beast. Why should Zim waste precious energy salvaging your useless meat-sack from the station trash? Hm? I don't need to have you here." Zim turned so his back faced the exit, no longer intending to use it. "I don't need you at all—invaders need no one! Do you understand? Nothing!"

He stood there for a few moments as his voice reverberated against the thin walls, almost seeming to shake them. When silence rang supreme again Zim stalked steadily forward, back towards the only piece of furniture that existed in the tiny space.

Frustrated orbs ran over the impression in the blanket covering the bed, still seeing Dib's indentation stand out against the meaningless folds and dips that surrounded it. He took a seat beside the imprint, seeming to purposefully avoid disturbing it with his motions. The mattress groaned beneath his lithe form but Zim paid no heed.

He crossed his arms, grumbling to himself now more than the room. "Stupid human—thinks his big head can handle anything. How long will it take before you come back crying of your stupidity?" A smirk, albeit humorless and devoid of Zim's enthusiasm, forced itself upon green lips. "Zim will just wait right here, and when you do I shall laugh in your ugly worm-baby face. Oh so much laughing Zim will do…."

The words were not quite as enthusiastic as usual, bearing only a ghost of Zim's usual arrogant sneer. Indeed though, the Irken stood by his declaration and sat there, hunched over and glowering at the closed door—fully intent on staying there until the Dib-thing eventually found his way back.

He did not need to go out there and find the boy—this would prove to Dib that he held no power over Zim's amazing actions, none whatsoever, not at all. A small part of him could see through the typical deceptive display he was creating, the denial he was weaving just for himself. That small part of him knew that it was not Dib he was proving things to. It was not Dib he was fighting, trying so vehemently to ignore.

It was the wanting he had despite his words—the yearning he still had to find the Dib. That was nothing new. Nothing to avoid. Zim was never one to deny himself, and when he wanted the human—whether for revenge purposes or for enslavement or just to show off his grand superiority—he had no qualms about getting him. Possession was as natural as PAK limbs to an Irken, and Zim wanted Dib. For his hatred, for his ambitions, for the attention the boy unwittingly gave him. But now…

But now it was all confusion. The strict lines of hate and pride had become blurred beyond repair, and strange things—weak things—had invaded their world of enemy-versus-enemy; Slipping between the cracks, breaking the foundation.

Perhaps they had always been there, building up, but it was now that Zim could see what the true damage was. How it infected—tainted—every possessive want and urge and thought process. Like some sort of foreign parasite, invading everything the Irken felt until he was no longer certain what he could trust—if he could even trust himself.

He shifted uncomfortably, eyes drifting briefly to the indent on the mattress before pointedly looking away from it again. The human had still not arrived yet. Any second now, Zim assumed, he would yank open the door and spit out some dookie-filled nonsense about where he'd been. Any second. He was sure of it.

And many seconds passed. But still, the door had yet to budge.

A pained sound swelled in the back of Zim's throat, and it took him a moment to realize that his claws were digging painfully into his arms. He forced his hands to relax their hold; though the tension refused to leave him as his mind continued its worrisome parade around the matter of…he just didn't know anymore.

"Stupid human." The hiss was vague, hollow. Muscles tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed, ready to spring, ready to… "Stupid…"

But he would not get up. He swore he would not, he said he would wait. He would prove this, he would prove he wasn't weak, that he didn't need him, that he…

The minutes went by and he felt frustrated, both from Dib and the things that he could not stop himself from thinking. He thought of his mission, the one that he should be focusing on instead of this. He thought of leaving the human here and going to the Massive by himself to finally defeat Keef and rescue his Empire.

He thought of his enemy, he thought of the child's surrender, as Zim eventually conquered the filthy Earth.

He thought of Dib, of when he was sleeping, of the pitiful noises he would make when Zim poked him in odd spots.

He thought of how much he wanted Dib to walk through the door, just for him to scream at, for him to look at, just…just to be there, sitting next to Zim. Just so he could finally stop thinking about him. Just…

Just a few seconds more. He was sure of it, Zim was never wrong. Just another second more, and Dib would come back.

But the door still had yet to budge, and all he had was silence—just silence, and a cold indentation on the edge of a hotel bed.

/\/\/\/\

A/N:

This chapter was ENTIRELY written by my co-author Angel Nocturne~ Isn't she amazing? :D I really love how well she gets into Zim's head, it's simply marvelous~ Makes me really sad that Dib didn't come back as he expected him to. Poor Zim. Sitting all alone waiting for Dib while he's off gallivanting with Dwicky. Thanks for all the reviews and support so far, we'd love to keep hearing from you!


	33. Chapter 33

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Thirty-Three'

Dib felt his body gradually begin to wake up.

He felt the roughness of foreign sheets on his naked skin, felt the blanket slipping off his right shoulder, the pillow under his head was unusually hard and the body beside him was a nice warm escape from the cold world around him.

However, a pulsing pain soon began in his temples the more he became aware and finally it was enough to cause a moan of distress to bubble up from his throat. His over-active brain started to try and piece the picture of last night back together again without opening his eyes, relying on the textures around him to figure out where he was.

As far as he could tell he was in a bed, most likely in a hotel since he did recall landing on the space station, having to fix the ship – and all the other little things that had happened over the course of the day.

He could vaguely recall a black-skinned inn keeper and Zim's angry voice; could remember a plain white room and a soft inviting bed. Though, he couldn't recall staying there that long.

It was then bits and pieces of old conversations bubbled up to the surface of his conscious; he could recall Zim's heated words – a fight, they had a fight, he remembered Zim storming off, remembered when he had went to the bar.

Dib's brow furrowed as he tried to force himself to remember more of the previous day turning over blindly in the process and falling into the body at his side. The moment Dib made contact with the warm creature at his side, all his muscles tensed.

He felt sticky, moist skin and fine hair. He felt the knobby shoulder digging into his cheek and felt five slender fingers groggily run along his thigh; the action too lethargic to suggest the person was awake.

Dib opened his eyes in pure horror, finally taking in the scene of the room around him, of the sleeping man at his side.

He finally understood what odor hung around him; the strange aroma of cologne and sweat heavily coating the room, the distinct scent something Dib couldn't decipher before – Zim didn't sweat, and the scent he gave off when aroused was a mixture of something floral and something sour.

Dib had propped himself up and away from Dwicky, close to hyperventilating, and still having limited memories on the whole situation.

Dib could barely recall the words he said, but he remembered seeing the light of understanding, of sincere compassion in Dwicky's blue eyes; even as a fleeting image in his brain, and he knew it had to be then he had finally just threw everything aside for a moment of something, anything, and—

Fuck.

Dib's hand covered his mouth in an instant, caught between the feeling to retch and the need to scream.

What had he done?

He quickly shifted away from Dwicky, kicking the covers up and off him as he stumbled off the bed – needing to get away. In his haste he tripped over a discarded shoe, his lanky un-coordinated waking body fell into the night table; his hand catching the edge and keeping him from falling completely over but it was enough to startle him, the first tears leapt down his cheeks.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths," He whispered in a mantra to himself, grabbing his glasses off the night table before he forced himself to sift through the clothing on the grungy floor. He quickly picked up his clothes, aware of the mattress shifting, his heart leapt with the possibility that Dwicky might be waking up.

He couldn't handle him right now – he couldn't handle this, he didn't know what he had said, what Dwicky had said, he didn't know how to fix this.

It was too much, he just couldn't…

Dib stumbled on numb legs towards the bathroom, ignoring the spasm of pain that ran up his spine as he breached the threshold and slammed the door shut right when he heard the first words from Dwicky.

Don't talk, don't look at me, leave me alone—oh god please, just leave me alone!

Dib let the clothes fall in a heap on the linoleum floor, dry heaves causing his body to double over as he slid down the door, huddling against the cold surface for some form of comfort.

He felt the bile rise up his throat, the tears fell one right after another down his cheeks, the raw pain of regret suffocating him.

He couldn't believe this.

He couldn't believe what he had done.

A few kind words and gentle smiles had been enough to coax him into someone else's bed.

He felt so disgusting, used.

"Shit," Dib cursed, his blurry gaze glancing around the small cramped space. He noticed a vanity, a toilet, a shower; a mirror was above the sink.

It looked fairly normal, nothing space-aged; though the color scheme was probably something bright and annoying in its hay day, but now the paint was peeling and the tiles were faded.

Dib was trying to focus on anything else, trying to stare hard at the cracks in the floor, trying to get enough will to force himself up and into the shower.

His skin felt sticky, like it was coated in something he couldn't see. His hair was tangled, and his body felt almost bruised. He could see shallow cuts on his thighs and hips, too weary to look up any further; not wanting to take inventory of himself yet; fearful of what he might see waiting for him in the mirror.

What was he going to say to Zim?

He knew couldn't hide in the bathroom forever, he needed to get up; he needed to wipe the filth from his skin.

On shaky legs Dib finally got standing, wiping his eyes and setting his glasses on the bathroom sink. His stomach churned with each tentative step but he was able to keep himself stable enough to make it to the shower.

He twisted the single knob on the far wall; the nozzle sputtering to life before it emitted a high-pitched wail for a second. With a great gurgling noise clear-blue gel hissed out in a stream, almost resembling water but it felt a little thicker to the touch; though the temperature was neutral.

Before he could think a second more Dib stepped into the small shower; letting the gel run down his skin and wash away the itchy gross feeling that seemed to engulf every inch of him. He rubbed his arms with his hands as he leaned back against the wall; closing his eyes and letting his hair mat in his face.

He took shallow breaths as he finally let himself break down; his soft whimpering sobs drowned out by the constant spray of ooze.

/\/\/\

Dib didn't know how much time he spent in the shower, but a good portion of it had been huddled on the floor of it. It took him too long to finally wash himself, to force his fingers through his hair though he had already started to remember the night before.

He could feel Dwicky's slender fingers running over his scalp, blunt nails raking over his skin, could feel rough foreign lips on his neck and chest—

It burned.

The images, the feelings, it burned him so badly he just wanted to rip all his hair out, tear off his skin – get rid of everything that Dwicky had touched.

Dib still didn't have the nerve to look at himself in the mirror, though he did manage to get himself dressed. His stomach still churned, but he had already threw up everything in it. His head pounded and his back hurt – knowing that pain and feeling that much more shamed by it.

His skin still crawled with the sensation of strange human digits, his throat raw from his own shouts, remembering when he had called Dwicky's name—

"God damn it," Dib hissed between his teeth, clenching his eyes shut as he leaned heavily against the vanity counter. "Stop, stop it, stop." He almost whined, just wanting his mind to shut down, he didn't want to remember, he wanted last night to go away forever – he wanted to dig that memory out of his brain.

But here he stood, back to the mirror, a foot from the door; Dwicky just beyond that probably still in bed.

He didn't know what he was going to say to Zim, or if he needed to say anything at all. His neck felt bruised, he knew Zim would be able to see damage if he couldn't just tell. Zim was unusually observant when you didn't want him to be.

Dib had tried to clear his head, remaining against the counter for what seemed like ages as he tried to get a hold of himself; finally grasping onto solid thought and not just frantic bits of this and that.

With all the tears he shed, all the guilt he had felt, all the pain still bruising his heart; Dib's mind finally began to settle and think more rationally, finally taking inventory of the situation and all the actions that led up to this point in time.

How could he cheat on a relationship that never existed?

He knew he had felt something for the alien, something so strong he thought he could coax Zim into feeling that same way. Obviously, the Irken never felt the same. He had casted him aside after the Keef battle, so why would Dib be expected to just wait around for Zim?

He had been walking on egg shells almost the entire trip and he was sick of it. Zim didn't hold all the power, he could move on too, Zim wasn't the only one allowed to feel something other than pain.

Maybe his drunk side had done him a favor; had finally let him see clearly.

With newfound resolve Dib turned to face the mirror, lifting his chin and looking to the bruises on his neck with an almost sick sort of satisfaction. This would show Zim that if the Irken didn't want him, he couldn't expect Dib to just wait for his attentions.

It wasn't to say Dib had shoved his feelings aside for Zim – of course not, Dib truly felt those feelings ran deeper than anything he had known before; this obsession with the alien had coiled into it's own twisted knot of compassion that Dib didn't think he could ever untangle from around his heart.

No, he loved Zim just as much as he ever did, but from this experience he had gotten a new understanding for himself; for how strong he could be under the circumstances. He was nobody's possession, he belonged to himself.

Dib finally turned from the room, opening the door with cautious grace as he peeked around the corner. He noticed Dwicky's sleeping figure on the bed before he made his way across the small room.

/\/\/\/\

A/N:

I wanted to post two chapters because it has been so long since I posted anything. But, the next chapter is long and I didn't have the time this morning to really read through it. Hopefully I can fix it up tonight though, so it should be up this evening after I get home from work.

Sorry on the slow updates, but I've been working 7 day weeks and haven't been all that creative lately.


	34. Chapter 34

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Thirty-Four'

It was a short trip across the station to get back to the hotel he had shared with Zim. He wasn't sure what to expect from the Irken, wondering if Zim would even be back at the room or not, he might be working on his ship.

Dib attempted to keep his mind level, trying to tell himself it didn't matter what Zim thought or said; what was done, was done, and it wouldn't be considered cheating because they had never officially been a couple. They technically hadn't been anything at all, or it seemed that way – as far as Zim had been concerned.

With those thoughts in mind, the prick of fear began to wane.

As he rounded the corner where the black-skinned alien still sat he started down the narrow hall; glancing to each door as he passed, though he remembered their room was at the end of the hall. Once he made it to their door he hesitated just a moment before he inserted the key into the slot and waited for the green light before he twisted the handle and opened the door.

However, the moment Dib had stepped inside; the door clicking shut with finality behind him, he had been unprepared to see Zim sitting so plainly on the bed in front of him. Part of him had been hoping the Irken was still working, that he may get more time to prepare before he had to face him, but obviously that wasn't the case.

All his words, everything he had told himself he would do in this moment just flew right out of his head at the sight of the invader and those piercing red eyes – looking as if they could see right through him, through whatever he was about to say.

Dib felt the urge to run, though was able to muster up his minimal courage and push down the chill of fear.

It was one thing to imagine this moment; it was quite another to actually be a part of it.

He was still trying desperately to hold onto his resolve; trying to tell himself it was all for the better, it had been closure(in some odd way) and that he wasn't going to feel guilty over it. But, in all honesty, a part of him still felt guilty – horrible really, though he didn't really know how to own up to it, or even how to really talk about it.

"Uh," Dib faltered, but pressed onward, his amber eyes falling to a neutral spot on the bed; unable to look at Zim any longer. His fingers itched to pull his collar up further but he knew that was probably pointless now; the dark purple blemishes stood out like neon lights on his white flesh, "Hey." He ended lamely, nervously flicking his eyes up to Zim's expression.

Zim didn't appear any different physically—his clothes were only a little filthy from fixing the Voot, but were otherwise unblemished, as was his skin. The bed was still unused, and nothing had been torn or broken, strewn about the floor. Everything was as Dib left it, everything his gaze could fall on, everything…

Everything but the look in the invader's narrowed eyes.

When the human had seen them last, they were glaring at him. Repulsion had flashed in them as the Irken screamed in the other's face, telling Dib that he didn't care what happened if he left.

As fuchsia met amber this time, however, the venom that once poured out of them was missing. There was no mirth either, no arrogant sneering or puzzlement or other typical Zim emotions. Nothing but a pure, raw intensity, unreadable as it pierced into the nervous eyes of Earth's young savior.

"…where have you been?" The words were hissed out, steady and controlled as Zim got off the old, creaky bed. He straightened to his full height, still staring intently into Dib's eyes, seeming reluctant to let the contact break. Contact he had been denied, by Dib and by himself.

Hours.

He'd been left alone for hours, with merely his thoughts as company in the bleak hotel room. A few seconds more had turned into minutes, and minutes had collected into what was almost half a day—and no Dib-worm had walked through the door. But the Irken had not budged, caught in between the battling forces of his wanting and his pride—a mental tug-of-war inside of him, so strong that for once he could not make a rash decision on either side. Instead it all began to build, painfully, as the normally explosive alien was not accustomed to keeping things bottled up.

And it showed in the hard lines under his eyes, in the stern set of his jaw, in the fists clenched quietly at his sides. His uncertainty, his damn insecurity had been strong, but so were the greed and the yearning in his system. And they had been building, becoming concentrated within him for hours and hours and...

Zim took a step forward, sensing the other's nervousness. His eyes had yet to wander to his bruises, still burning into golden-brown.

Dib had been pinned to the spot under Zim's intense gaze, unable to flick his eyes away; just staring right back at the narrowed claret eyes, unable to really read what he saw swirling in them.

As Zim stood Dib unconsciously reached behind his back, fingers probing for the handle of the door; finding it he had latched on, adding too much weight and causing the lock to 'click' open though Dib hadn't opened the door – not yet.

He was definitely preparing to run, but Zim's gaze was keeping him from fleeing, something in his gaze held him still; something made him want to stay.

Dib was still recovering from his hang over; the pounding in his temples hard to focus beyond, but somehow he managed to think just clearly enough to keep himself from turning tail on the situation.

No, he didn't have to run.

Maybe he had reacted wrong, maybe he had did wrong, but Zim had pushed him too far, implied too much with his cold behavior that Dib needed to finally address it. Slowly he let his hand fall from the door handle and righted his shoulders, trying to appear as in control as he could manage though Zim's mere presence threatened to shatter his weak resolve.

"I went to get supplies," Dib started, keeping his voice even despite the heavy beating of his heart, "We went out to eat, we talked," Dib faltered, regret holding him back from recounting all the details; even if he did assume Zim and his whatever it was had been over prior to going to Dwicky – it still hurt, waking up next to a man he barely knew – he had never thought in his life he'd experience a one-night-stand, let alone allow himself to get drunk and induce the situation.

He wasn't proud of that.

Dib frowned slightly, "I thought you didn't care what I did?"

"'We'?" Zim seemed to ignore Dib's last question completely. He stalked another few steps forward, but didn't get much closer than a foot from the human. "Who is 'we'? …Do you mean that horrible earth-beast, the Dwicky-worm?" Red eyes thinned to slits as Zim studied Dib's face, taking in the odd display of emotions.

Something was different. Off. The human's tone was wavering and unsteady, something Dib only did when he was trying to avoid suspicion. "Do you know how long Zim has sat here for? What kind of talking takes nearly a whole Earth rotation to comple—"

Zim's question died on his tongue, his eyes falling a little below Dib's face to the ashen skin of the boy's throat. Something dark caught his attention, hidden a little beneath the shadow of his coat collar.

A bruise…?

The invader grimaced. That shouldn't be there. The human had been healing for an entire week, there shouldn't have been a single fresh mark on him. At all.

But there it was, so obvious that Zim could not tear his gaze from it, or his mind from the implications that followed. "What is that?" He asked, his voice distant as he found himself closing the distance between him and Dib. A gloved hand came up, intent on parting Dib's coat from his shoulder.

Dib sucked in a breath as Zim's words fell, all his attention drawn to a space below Dib's chin. The human quickly reached up; holding his collar together as if that would really stop Zim from prying the fabric from his fingers, "Stop." He said in a tone that held more conviction than the rest of his words thus far.

He hated the way his heart skipped a beat when Zim's voice had dropped the usual bite it had before; hyper aware of Zim's almost curious gaze. It felt wrong, all of it felt wrong, he wanted to be over this; over Zim, over caring what the alien thought, but he did care and he hated it.

No matter what had happened last night, Dib still couldn't shake what he felt for Zim; how a part of him almost wanted to apologize, wanted to believe Zim cared.

But, he wasn't going to feed himself anymore delusions.

"Just stop!" Dib yelled, finding his voice he glared at the Irken; his eyes narrowed though they didn't hold anger, more of a wounded emotion as he stared hard at Zim's expression, "You can't do this," He snapped, "Stop acting like it matters when it doesn't!" His tone gained in volume, his hand falling from his collar and revealing the fresh bruises, "I'm sick of being strung along by you, you can't just act like you do and expect me—" Dib shook his head, his emotions getting the best of him.

"No, fine, you want the truth," Dib exhaled a harsh breath, his fists clenched at his sides, "I went to the bar last night with Dwicky, I got drunk, we went back to his place and we fucked." Dib felt the blow of reality now that the words were hanging in the tense air between them. He lost some of his momentum, his eyes falling to Zim's collar, unable to look at the Irken directly. "Just," Dib faltered, "I know you don't care, so just leave me alone."

With his eyes cast downward Dib failed to notice the look that overcame Zim's features. But the invader did nothing to indicate that he'd even heard the human—that the words even meant to him anything.

A moment passed.

And then without warning Zim struck forward, shooting out his hand to pin Dib forcefully against the door behind him. The gloved palm struck with a BANG onto the weathered metal surface, slamming into the space just above Dib's shoulder and nearly shaking the entire wall with its force.

"He… did this…?" Zim's tone was shaky as he spoke, but it was not the nervous faltering that Dib's voice had. The words quivered, barely containing the venom so clearly flaring in the invader's gaze. In a swift motion Zim's other hand landed above Dib's opposite shoulder, effectively barricading the teen against the door. "HE made these?"

His eyes swept over them again. And again.

Marks. They burned, when he looked at them, they made his vision burn as if Earth acid had been thrown in his face. He'd said this meant nothing to him, but one glance at those insidious bruises and scratches and bite marks stirred something in Zim that he could not disregard, that he could resist.

His.

This was his.

Even if he did not need it, even if he was not supposed to want it—no one else could be allowed to have it.

"He did this to you?" Zim yelled.

Dib had been unprepared for the reverberating SLAM that had shattered the silence between them, his body jerking as if it could get any further than the door he was pinned against; his wild gold-brown eyes finding Zim's expression and wilting under the harsh venomous glare.

He was successfully pinned between Zim's gloved hands, not having a mind to slip out from under the barricade; struck by the sheer emotion in Zim's tone as he yelled. It took Dib a moment to gain himself, brushing off whatever initial fear might have been imbedded due to Zim's angry display.

It wasn't fair.

Zim wasn't allowed to be angry.

It was all his stupid fault this all happened – Dib's poor judgment aside, Zim had ultimately pushed Dib over the edge and into Dwicky's bed.

Dib kept Zim's gaze, trying to will himself not to back down, he wasn't just something Zim could like then toss aside on a whim. The bastard hadn't even really talked to him at all since Earth aside from fits of yelling; hadn't acknowledged anything between them, hadn't even got within a foot of him unless forced.

No. Zim wasn't allowed to be the angry one.

"He did." His tone held his usual defiance, though he didn't make a move to get out from under the Irken's heated gaze; remaining pinned against the door.

The Irken didn't even understand; didn't get that all Dib had wanted was him to care, to show him any inkling that the alien hadn't lost interest – and now he had finally gotten a reaction; but it was at the wrong time, for the wrong reasons, everything was just wrong.

Zim was acting as if he betrayed him, cheated on him, and that wasn't right – because Dib didn't.

Or, he was still trying to convince himself he didn't; because if he did, he didn't think he could really handle that right now. He didn't want to own up to the fact that maybe it was his fault their would-be-something had crumbled.

"I let him." Dib said, hating himself for still talking, but the words just tumbled out before he could stop himself, "I don't belong to you."

Zim's eyes widened, whipping his claret gaze away from the bruises and back up to meet Dib's face. His sight briefly fell on the human's moving lips—had the human touched those too? Reluctantly Zim pictured the Dwicky-beast pressing his mouth there, suckling and nipping the chapped pink lips and causing Dib to moan in need.

The tight pain that burst in Zim's chest at the thought made him hesitate, made his anger die for a moment as he recalled why he was avoiding the boy in the first place. But his possessive anger had grown more powerful than all his fear. His need to claim overwhelmed his need to feel strong. Greed's fire consumed him more than all the icy detachment he could muster, and there was nothing he could do—or wanted to do—to stop it.

"Liessss," He hissed, his face barely inches away from Dib's. Zim bared his teeth as talons dug painfully into the metal door behind Dib, creating a strange scratchy sound in their wake. "LIES! You belong to Zim! ZIM! And no one else! Only I can fight you—only ZIM can leave marks on you! You cannot give away what is mine, Dib!"

He glowered at the trapped human for a moment longer before his eyes swept down to the bruises again, unable to keep his gaze away from the hideous things. Where were his scars? Where were the ones HE created?

Where else had the Dwicky-scum ruined what was his…?

Without thinking he brought his hands down, no longer trapping Dib as he grabbed the edges of his trench coat, harshly trying to pull it off the boy's shoulders. "Show Zim the rest," He commanded, eyes almost glazed as they bore intently into the bruise marring Dib's throat. "Show Zim where he has claimed you."

Dib's bravado began to slip as Zim yelled his possessive words. He couldn't help the way his stomach flipped or how rapidly his heart began to beat. He wanted to say something, anything to counter-act the Irken; try and further explain his side but the burning fire in Zim's gaze stopped him short of responding.

This had been what Dib had wanted, ever since he had given himself to Zim on Earth; he had always wanted the Irken to want him, claim him, need him. But, this was different. It was because of Dwicky that Zim was acting like this, because of what they had done together.

Zim was just being his possessive, jealous self, and who was to say that once his head cleared that he would still want Dib?

Dib didn't want to go through all that emotional mess again; so no matter how badly he just wanted to give himself over, how badly he wanted to feel those claws and teeth rake his flesh – he just couldn't do it to himself, couldn't submit.

However, before Dib could respond Zim had already yanked at his coat, the fabric falling uselessly in a pile at his feet. "Hey—" Dib yipped in protest right as his t-shirt was tugged over his head; snagging his glasses in the process thus leaving him shirtless and nearly blind.

"Zim!" Dib yelled at the Irken, side-stepping the alien before he could make another attack only to tumble backwards onto the bed. He scrambled back into the headboard, attempting to put distance between him and his alien foe though with the blurs of colors and shapes around him it was difficult to really get a feel for where everything was(though Zim's natural green skin tone and red eyes set him apart from the dull colored furnishings and wall paper). "You can't just have me whenever you feel like it!" He continued, his tone hard despite the current position he was in, "What if I don't want you, huh?" He snapped, his knees were drawn up protectively while his hands remained fisted in the sheets for leverage just in case.

Zim tossed Dib's shirt a few feet away from his trench coat, the glasses bundled up safely in the discarded clothing. He whipped around, hardly missing a beat as Dib retreated— stalking right up to the bed and looming over his fallen nemesis.

"I told you before," Zim growled, no longer concerned about keeping his distance—his uncertainty gone in wake of the marred human chest in his line of vision, "Zim does not care what you want. It doesn't…matter." His fists clenched at his sides, his brow furrowing with more unwanted things. "But I will not tolerate this, Dib-thing!" He climbed up onto the bed, the mattress groaning pitifully at the combined weight of its two male occupants. "Look at it! Look at what he has done to you!"

Red eyes danced over the collection of wounds—like bright, neon paint, smeared upon a pale canvas. More and more of them popped into view the longer Zim stared at Dib's skin. The longer he stared…the more he bared his teeth, the more his fists trembled. He flicked his eyes back up to Dib's. "I'm the only one who can do this," He declared darkly, moving closer to Dib, a feral anger quivering through his movements. "Your pain is mine. Mine. My enemy…MY victory! That is Zim's." He crawled over the boy's legs, pinning them down as he headed for his chest. "It is ALL Zim's."

Dib flushed under Zim's probing gaze - aware of each cut that lined his sides and hips; shallow marks left by human fingernails, marks that brought Dib a shame he had tried to ignore.

As Zim's tirade continued Dib couldn't muster a reply; staying quiet as the Irken's harsh tone engulfed the space around them - the weight of his declarations falling heavily on Dib; a sting of guilt pricking his heart, causing him to frown.

He was feeling torn. He wanted to continue to protest, to get upset, but the more Zim shouted about his claim Dib just couldn't counter; almost didn't want to.

Once Zim stomped onto the mattress Dib was pulled from his jumble of thoughts by the heated almost predatory gleam in the alien's eyes - stricken by the sheer emotion burning there.

At the feel of the Irken climbing up his body, pinning his legs, Dib's eyes narrowed into an almost outraged glare; emotions from before forcing him to find his tongue, opening his mouth to protest - only to have the words die instantly at the feel of the latex-encased claws running almost delicately over his fresh wounds.

Dib gasped at the feel, his traitorous body alight and craving for Zim's forgotten touches; Dwicky could not produce such a reaction, couldn't cause Dib's body to respond even before he really touched him.

It took Dib only a second to gain himself, his hands instantly restraining the Irken's thin wrists and forcing them away from his body; his back arched as he jerked his lower half free from the alien's weight before he twined his legs forcefully around Zim's waist in what was supposed to be a restraining move but felt a little too intimate.

Their bodies were now parallel each other; their faces inches apart, Dib's amber eyes smoldering - though beyond the blatant upset glinted a spark of hurt and just a glimmer of fear.

"Don't," Dib said, his tone almost breathless; having wanted to just give in, give up, but that stubborn part of him just wouldn't. He wanted something more, though what that something was, he wasn't entirely sure. There wasn't too much he could expect from Zim, this should have been good enough, it had been good enough before- But, after the cold detachment he had felt from Zim, after the days of being ignored, of being yelled at, of not being good enough to even fight, Dib just couldn't let himself give in until he had something better. "Don't you dare say those things unless you mean them Zim." Despite his quiet tone, it held an edge of hostility that masked the hurt that still felt too fresh.

The human barely had time to appreciate the precarious position of the Irken above him, though.

In an instant, PAK wires flourished with a hiss from the alien's back. With lightning speed they secured Dib's wrists together and yanked above his head, allowing for Zim to free his own hands from the boy's grasp. Other metallic limbs slithered around Dib's legs, trying ineffectively to pry them loose from around Zim's waist.

"I can do whatever I like, human…" Zim answered. There was no joking tone, no boasting in the way he said it. Everything was serious. Deadly. Unwavering. His heated glare found Dib's, remembering all of the emotions he could see in that gaze; all of the hate that was his to claim…all the weakness that he alone caused, and only him.

PAK limbs slithered about Dib's legs, gripping at his ankles, constricting without mercy along the flesh they wrapped. "And Zim's words are never meaningless! Zim NEVER lies, Dib-thing!"

Dib didn't have time to react as the wires secured his wrists, forcing his body to arch towards Zim from the tension the human displayed in trying to yank himself free. Dib growled in frustration, attempting to keep his hold around Zim's waist only to have his legs rudely spread and secured; leaving him feeling much too vulnerable. "God damn it," Dib cursed, glaring hotly at the Irken who seemed to be acting beyond his arrogant self; his serious tone not going unnoticed.

Zim's words should have placated him; and they did, just a little, but the situation Zim had forced him into caused Dib to rebel. He was still trying to grasp something meaningful, something beyond possession; and obviously, that was all Zim could offer and it just wasn't good enough. He wasn't going to just lay there and let Zim do whatever he felt like – he was going to fight, try and keep a hold of the point he had been trying to prove.

If at the very least he wanted to be considered an equal; to be desired in return and not just be owned. And this definitely wasn't how you treated an equal.

Though Dib couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive; he wasn't used to dealing with Zim's Pak gadgets when battling. It had always been fists, claws, and teeth(occasionally when Zim was pinned) and now it had escalated into a grey area Dib was almost scared of treading. _Almost_.

But he had gone too far to just back down now – and besides, he had never backed down to Zim before; whether the Irken had been friend or foe and he wasn't about to start now no matter how the situation had veered.

He broke Zim's gaze only briefly, taking inventory of the situation – his mind analyzing everything and hoping for a means of escape. As the Pak wiring twisted roughly on his ankles Dib attempted to stifle his gasp; his brow quivered from the obvious pain the Irken deliberately caused.

Bastard.

Dib grit his teeth and attempted to gain some control of his limbs, pulling with all his might to attempt to disengage at least one wire but after a few moments of intense struggling the metal encased wiring hadn't even budged an inch. Dib fell back to the mattress, his chest heaving and face flushed – more than pissed off that he was more or less stuck where he was. Dib shot Zim a defiant glare, this battle was far from over, the moment he gained an opening he'd take it.

The boy's fierce look was missed by Zim, whose eyes had strayed to the previously thrashing body pinned beneath him. His gloved hands were propped on either side of Dib, letting him lean over the human—but Zim shifted his weight back, bringing his palms to rest on the boy's shoulders instead.

"Stupid worm-baby," He groused. "You cannot escape Zim." The sight of the human bound by his PAK limbs was strange, but oddly satisfying. Zim had never used them, feeling it unnecessary to pull his amazing weaponry out on Dib—he could easily defeat the big-headed smeet with his two hands, after all. Earth-monkeys were too weak to deserve his full array of power.

But he wasn't even thinking about that now. Zim's brow was knitted in something akin to pain as he traced his thumb along Dib's collarbone, just below the blossoming bruise he'd seen earlier. Up close he could spy the shallow indentations made by human teeth.

It looked so large. So stupidly offensive; just like the human who made them. It seemed painful against Dib's ashen skin.

Had the boy moaned when Dwicky bit him? Squirmed?

Did he hitch his breath in that enticing way that made Zim want to bite harder—had it made the Dwicky-beast feel the same way too?

Zim snarled, instantly incensed on his own escalating thoughts. He grabbed Dib's arms, talons digging into the bare flesh despite the gloves that should have softened them. He kept his grip as he leaned down, glaring at the mark, his warm breath puffing irregularly against the expanse of battered white. "So pitiful…," He spat bitterly, his grasp shaking, claws piercing harder, and deeper, and— his lips were planted on the injured skin. "Zim's marks are superior to these… these…—!"

Hideous thing! He couldn't stand the sight of it anymore.

"—these pathetic SCRATCHES….!" So he bit down firmly—mercilessly—over the festering bruise below his lips. Zim growled as he felt his teeth puncture the already tender flesh, causing a wet, scalding warmth to bubble along his lips and tongue. But the pain did not deter him and he sucked upon the skin, determined to make his mark even darker than anything any human could create. He would replace Dwicky's bruise with his own, better one.

He would make it hurt so much more.

Dib had laid complacent under the Irken as Zim drew back, his comments ignored in favor of examining the alien's expression. Dib wasn't sure what exactly he saw in Zim's gaze, or why his brow knitted the way it did; though he became aware of exactly what Zim had been looking at when his thumb traced just under his bruised skin.

Though, before Dib could say anything on the situation the moment was over – "Zim!" He gasped at the feel of claws digging into his arms, almost piercing flesh, causing Dib to squirm despite himself – trying to wriggle his arms away from Zim's harsh touch.

Dib yelled out as he felt those claws puncture his skin, his eyes screwing shut as he tried to gain himself; vaguely aware of Zim speaking, of the feeling of Irken lips on his chest. However, the moment Zim's teeth cut into his skin he couldn't help the keening cry he emitted – pain blossoming in every fiber as he felt his own blood smearing across his skin.

"Nnggh—" Dib tried to pull his body away from the alien, managing to dig his heels into the mattress, but he didn't do much more than squish his body further into the bed, "S-stop!" He managed to gasp, his hands drawn into fists as he tried to focus beyond the hurts Zim had caused.

The invader didn't seem to hear him, or perhaps he had, by the way his mouth twisted into the hurt flesh, causing the punctures to open and tear even more with the sharpness of Zim's teeth. He could feel the human's cries in the vibration of his chest, and it only made him bite down harder, wanting to elicit more screaming, enraptured with the display of weakness and wanting more, more, more, just a little more…!

"A-Aah…" Zim suddenly pulled his mouth away from Dib's chest, not because of Dib's cry but because he needed to breathe. He panted, feeling the spicy sting of human fluids as he licked his now stained lips—the metallic flavor was both familiar and overwhelming. The taste of blood conjured memories; sensations that made him hesitate.

"…Weakling…," Zim said, his eyes colored a dark red—rivaling the vibrancy of the human's oozing blood-candies. Gloved hands traveled away from bruised arms, his claws raking along the sides of Dib's pale torso; the warmth of the boy beneath him was thrilling, painfully so, and made him crave as much as it revolted him. "Begging like some defective smeet."

Dib caught his breath the moment Zim drew back; attempting to ignore the throbbing hurt that blossomed from the bite wound. He drew his eyes up to the Irken, taking in the sight of the blood splashed across Zim's face; the way his tongue darted out to clean the fluid from his parted lips, how his chest heaved with each labored breath and noticing just how dark and enticing the alien's eyes were.

He frowned to Zim's comment, grateful the adrenaline had finally coursed through his system enough to dull the pain the Irken had caused; the feeling leaving him just a little light-headed, his skin feeling hotter than before, "I'm not weak." Dib managed, his tone still holding the defiant tenor from earlier.

He had panicked – he had never been restrained with Zim's Pak appendages before, had never been stricken so helpless in their usual battles and he hadn't known what to do. Once Zim had bit down he couldn't help himself when he had yelled for the alien to stop, though he knew mercy wasn't something to seek from Zim.

Zim's claws running along his sides derailed Dib's train of thought; the rough feeling of those dulled talons gouging his flesh caused him to groan, unconsciously arching from the touches and flushing with embarrassment.

Torture wasn't supposed to be enjoyed – but something about those gloved claws raking on his flesh caused a stirring he was ashamed to admit, enticing in they way they just barely cut his skin.

"It's just not," He started, trying to ignore what had just happened, hating his body for still favoring Zim's touch, "It's not fair." Dib said, absently wetting his dry lips as his eyes fell to the Irken's mouth; somehow the sight of his own blood smeared across Zim's lips was entrancing.

"Nonsense," the red lips objected, Zim's pink teeth glistening between them as he spoke. He looked down on the human, still angry, but a hint of smugness has wormed its way into the shorter male's expression. "It is all completely fair, filthy earthling. Zim is never unjust."

It was all perfectly fair. He had a right to reclaim what had been taken from him. Greed flared in his veins and it demanded retribution, wanting wounds, and blood, and half-wailed shouts for mercy and forgiveness. Pleading for things Zim would not provide, his response being to take, and take, and take.

Weakness had been plaguing his conscious for so many days—insecurity and strange feelings had wormed their way into his head like a herd of brain worms and he wanted nothing more than to finally curse in its face and declare his defiance. He would not let it have him. He would not let something like—no, it couldn't be, it never was, it never could be—compassion, make him supple and flimsy and pathetic like a earth-monkey in the throes of lurve. If it meant tearing Dib into pieces, he would do it. He had to do it.

He could show he didn't need the boy by breaking him, leaving nothing left to care about, nothing for his spooch to twist about, nothing for his chest to make stupid nonsensical achy FEELINGS about!

But Dib's groan had not been missed by the alien—having been FELT rather than heard, the vibration tingling all the way up his fingertips. Antennae twitched a little more fervently, encased in the sound of Dib's winded breathing and Zim was all too aware of the blood-candies pooling in the other's face, even more than the ones welling around the bite marks in his shoulder.

It produced similar reactions in both human and Irken, and Zim's fury was tainted with other things that fell within his need to possess. Submissive sounds, submissive actions. A coil of heat unfurled below his spooch and Zim rebelled against it at first—it was just more weakness, more ways the Dib-stink exuded control upon his greatness. It was more confusion and more mixed signals and more…more of what he did not require!

But Dib's groans were as pleasing to hear as his begging and Zim's greed was not picky. He did not need it but—oh…oh Irk, he wanted it. He wanted to claim it, claim everything, he wanted the power that only his enemy's surrender could bring.

"You are the unfair one…" Zim lifted his right hand to cup the side of Dib's face, running it along the human's cheek and up into his hair where he gripped his fingers into the black locks, pulling them sharply away from Dib's scalp. "Wretched pig-smelly!" He tugged harder. "Running away from Zim just to find defeat in the arms of that unworthy food-drone!"

Dib was not deceived by the Irken's gentle touch, warning himself against pressing his face into that palm; the feeling of claws running along his scalp momentarily pleasing – until he felt the talons twist into his hair and force his head back, the action causing the human to hiss in displeasure.

Dib grit his teeth as the Irken tugged harder, forcing his head back – exposing the curve of his neck to the vengeful alien. He narrowed his eyes to the Irken who spat his accusations, "You've been acting like a prick this entire trip Zim," Dib snapped, his muscles flexing – the wiring contorting around his flesh, tugging against Dib as he pulled against it almost in a frustrated motion, "I didn't run out on you, you ran out on me!" He reminded, an irritated noise bubbling past his lips as he felt a few of his strands give under Zim's strong hold.

He frowned against the dull throbbing of his skull, his newfound anger forcing him to continue, "I wanted to forget you, to ignore you, like you did to me," He said, his tone holding an intensity not normally heard, "I submitted to Dwicky because I wanted to," He said, wanting the words to sting, "I wanted him to get rid of everything I felt for you," Dib bared his teeth, "I hate that I'm in love with you, you insufferable asshole! I hate you!" His heart thudded painfully against his ribs, adrenaline coursing wonderfully through his system; the bruised flesh under the wire's clutches no longer bothering him as he tugged mercilessly against Zim's hold; not allowing himself to give in so easily, uncaring to the claws still wrapped firmly in his hair as he tried to pull himself free.

"You think Zim forgot you?" The alien gave another sharp tug on Dib's hair, bringing his face to meet the other's with agonizing closeness. His opposite hand found home on Dib's chest and grabbed hard, digging in his fingers, feeling the flesh give pitifully like it always did. "Foolish human, I SHOULD erase you from my PAK files! You think you know hatred? You know nothing, NOTHING, you've never known anything on your miserable dirt-ball and with your big smelly head and by the Tallest you never WILL!"

They had hated each other for years, but Zim was sure Dib could not comprehend what blazed inside the Irken. How could he, weak human, how could he ever understand? What did shallow, feeble human emotions compare with the unbearable desires that tore him apart, so powerful and destructive that they could only belong to Zim? How would he know?

How dare him. How dare HE hate HIM!

A strangled cry of rage slipped through his lips as his eyes burned into Dib's. "I… hate…YOU!" Without warning he pulled back and slashed his claws across the boy's face—the dulled talons were not enough to draw blood, but the force of the blow was painful enough. That didn't stop Zim from attacking Dib's chest instead, pounding his fists into the teen's torso. "YOU HEAR ME? I hate you! You cannot hate Zim; Zim beats you, because Zim hates you better! I hate ALL OF YOU! You ruin EVERYTHING, all of my plans and I—I hate your giant head! I hate looking at your filthy head—THINKING about your head! About YOU!"

He kept hitting him, kept screaming, not even half sure what he was yelling now.

"Stupid—big-headed—meat-sack thing! I hate you more than anything! ANYTHING! You're stupid, and reckless, and you won't…you won't leave Zim's head!" The punches became more irregular, Zim's head bowed to stare at them, not looking up at Dib. "Even when you're dead, you're not here, and you're STILL inside Zim! You're still THERE and it hurts and Zim does not want hurt! I hate it—it won't stop and I…a-and I just….!"

The punching slowed, Zim's head still tucked towards Dib's torso as his hits became shaky swipes. And then even they stopped, as Zim's hands found tense purchase gripping at Dib's beaten skin. Hot breath hissed between gritted teeth as he caught his breath, but his words would go no farther, his sentence would not finish itself as he choked on what had already been screamed.

He'd already said too much. Far too much, but restraint was never something Zim could ever master.

Dib sucked in a breath to keep himself from yelling out when Zim's claws raked painfully across his face – making his vision blur from the sheer force of the blow. Zim's fists knocked the air from his lungs with each heavy blow, pain flowering in his chest, "Nn—Z-Zim—" He gasped, unable to form a proper thought as the Irken's assault continued.

Zim's words were muffled due to the throbbing in temples; unable to hear beyond the pulse in his brain. As the tirade slowly came to a halt, Zim's attacks not as deliberate, Dib felt when the Pak wiring had released their hold – the moment the tension waned he yanked himself free.

Without warning Dib dislodged the Irken from his body – drawing his legs in an instant before he kicked out again – his feet landing firm on Zim's chest and forcing the Irken to topple from the bed.

Dib scrambled to a sitting position, coughing roughly as he tried to gain his breath back; though the whole event sobered him. He was vaguely aware of Zim's lingering statements, of how the Irken looked when he revealed his feelings; however brief the moment had been.

"Shit," He coughed, grabbing up a pillow and holding it protectively to his chest as if it would actually protect him. Dib slowly drew his gaze back towards Zim's figure, his chest heaving with uneven breaths, unsure what he was supposed to say. Dib's brows furrowed as he tried to process his new information, "…you think about me?" He asked tentatively, his anger fleeing in his moment of confusion; his heart skipping a beat to the notion that perhaps he had been wrong about Zim – about what he thought Zim had felt.

There was an odd strangled sound from the floor—something between an angry growl and a choking gasp. A gloved hand reached up to find the edge of the bed, and not a second later Zim let out a yell and leapt onto the mattress, PAK limbs flailing behind him. The bed squeaked as the invader launched himself back onto Dib, though the pillow covering the boy ended up muffling much of Zim's swift counter assault.

"Gah!" He glared down at the rectangular barrier he'd landed on, momentarily distracted by it before shooting his eyes back up to Dib. "How DARE you kick Zim off the bed-thing! Fleshy smell-beast! Now Zim is covered in filthy floor germs, because of you!"

Dib yipped in surprise as Zim launched himself back upon the mattress, the human sprawling sideways in an attempt to avoid the tackle only to instead be pounced upon in the center of the bed – Dib held his pillow up at the last minute in defense; the Irken's claws stabbing uselessly into the puffy fabric.

He easily held up the weight of the alien, leaving a few inches of a barrier between them. He brought his legs up and tangled them with Zim's to attempt to keep the Irken from gaining too much ground(though once Zim enlisted the help of his Pak limbs Dib would be back to being relatively useless in defending himself).

"Stop!" Dib said quickly before Zim could gain his wits, his gaze softened as he eyed the Irken, "Just, stop, okay?" He sighed, his entire body aching; his mind weary from their emotional plight, Zim's previous words having struck a strong enough chord in the human to make him re-think their situation.

He still held tight to his pillow-shield, his lips tugging into a slight frown, "I'm sorry." Dib murmured in a sincere tone, his blush returning due to his own humility; the apology left a slight distaste in his mouth, not feeling like this was all his fault, but Zim's expression of feelings before had moved him enough to consider dropping the entire mess of a situation and try and move on.

He flicked his eyes back to Zim's, his fingers digging nervously into the pillow-fabric, "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't—I don't—" He let out a heavy sigh, trying to regain his thought process, "Truce?"

Black stalks twitched a bit, as Zim eyed the human in an almost uncertain way. But then his gaze hardened and he was back to clawing at the pillow on Dib's chest, attempting to get rid of it. "Fool! Zim accepts no truce!" The Irken tugged on the plush barrier, but with Dib's legs entangled in his own, Zim's lack of balance didn't allow for a stern grip. It also pressed them together much more intimately than Zim's anger cared to admit. "Your pitiful apologies are—ngh—useless to me! Flimsy human words do not change anything!"

Dib's shield was being reduced to scraps of cotton and grey fluff, "Nn—" Dib attempted to shift away from the Irken though their tangled bodies didn't allow it, friction forcing a strangled sound from the human – trying to curb the noise as he gripped the edged of his pillow, tugging the fabric over itself in much the same manner one might tie shoes in an attempt to keep Zim's arms together.

He shoved all his weight forward in that single moment, forcing Zim's smaller frame over – his arms still tied up uselessly in the tattered pillow-fabric, yanking them hard above the Irken's head as he reveled in his victory.

His panted slightly due to the effort it took to restrain the Irken(however short-lived this capture might be), straddling his hips and ignoring the heat that surged through his blood. "Stop being so stubborn." Dib snapped at the invader, looming over his captive, getting just a little too close before he stopped himself; his amber eyes piercing into scarlet.

Zim growled—though it sounded more like a squeak—as he was unceremoniously throttled onto his back, wriggling his arms about to try and escape his sudden binding. Dib had him successfully pinned, and with Zim's wrists squished against each other his claws were ineffective in shredding the rest of the pillow case fabric.

He could feel a cluster of discarded fluff beneath his head, and it made his skin itch vaguely. "D-Do not tell me what to do!" He retorted, glowering into the brown-gold circles above him and unconsciously delighted with how they stabbed him, craving their attention even when he thoroughly and purposely denied himself of it. The more of it he had, the more of it he wanted, and his thoughts shifted again to blood and cries and bruised flesh…and heat, warmth he could feel pouring off the straddling body above him.

Oh he just wanted to hurt him. And control him—the prospect was a drug that was stronger than his confusion could ever be and just so instinctive. So natural, like breathing.

And it made him hate Dib even more.

"Just get out of Zim's brain!" He thrashed about, pointlessly, unable to summon his PAK legs as the squishy mattress enveloped his back, blocking all of his ports. He tried to bring his legs up but Dib had a secure lock on his small hips, and prevented him from any sort of effective kicking.

Dib kept a firm hold on Zim's arms, the Irken's thrashing doing little more than causing a pleasant friction between them; their legs still tangled, making any attempts at kicking useless.

He couldn't help the surge of power that sparked through his system, couldn't help it when he finally popped into Zim's personal space; their faces inches apart – feeling the alien's heated breath on his lips.

"You said you could erase me from your Pak files," Dib said, his tone having fallen into a huskier octave; the position, body heat, and feral craving getting the better of him, his judgment waning in the sight of the vulnerable Irken who moment's before had him pinned and screaming, "So why haven't you?" He said, sounding innocently curious despite how dark his brown-gold eyes had become.

The human bypassed Zim's lips in favor of pressing his lips against the Irken's chin, a soft almost inaudible moan betraying the control he was trying to exert, "You could easily forget me," He murmured, having not really thought how easy it could actually be for the Irken; how it might be like just putting a file in the trash bin, like on a computer, and have their entire history be gone in a blink of an eye.

Dib trailed his mouth down the curve of the alien's throat, inhaling the sweet fragrance of his skin; so exotic, yet calmingly familiar, "You could forget me, forget this, forget us," He murmured softly against Zim's throat, his teeth brushing against the tender skin before he trailed his tongue up the curved expanse of Zim's neck.

"But I don't think you want to." Dib added as he came back into Zim's vision, his lips parted, moist from his own saliva as he stared almost hungrily at the captive Irken; almost challenging him to admit otherwise.

Zim had opened his mouth to answer Dib's earlier inquiries, but when the human leaned down to stroke his lips along green skin, words failed to come out. Instead he'd shuddered as his thrashing ceased; a quiet, feeble keen hitched in the back of his throat as Dib ran his teeth gently along the alien's neck.

Zim felt the easy response of his body to the touches, soft and delicate and teasing as they were. The sensations were still so foreign and unfamiliar, still part of some strange human ritual he'd only just experienced, but his system absorbed the stirrings without pause. He'd missed them. Stupid earth-monkey showings of tenderness and—his inner protests were disrupted with Dib's tongue. The saliva burned through his thoughts, muddling them, bending them to Dib's intention as heat coiled in his abdomen.

But he didn't want that! He reminded himself, trying to dislodge Dib from his thinking, trying not to succumb. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to scratch him bloody and raw; he wanted to control the child so in turn he could control himself. He just wanted to keep hating him, simply hating him! But it was becoming a difficult task.

He wanted to walk away from him.

He wanted to rip him apart and take everything he was.

He wanted…

…He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

Dib suddenly spoke above him instead of into his neck, and Zim opened his eyes—when had he closed them?—just a crack. The boy's appearance wasn't helping his indecision.

"Be…be silent," came the alien's breathless reply. His brow furrowed at the sound of it. "You…you are Zim's enemy. How am I supposed to defeat you and…make you my personal slave pet if I forget your existence?"

"Slave pet?" Dib repeated, a grin tugging his lips as he eyed the alien; taking in the sight of his heavy-lidded eyes and the soft blush on his cheeks. Dib unconsciously ground himself against the Irken, humming in approval at the feeling.

"It doesn't look like I'm your pet," Dib murmured, his mouth hovering over Zim's, their lips brushing as he spoke, "If anything," He continued, running his tongue pointedly across Zim's lower lip, savoring the sweet taste, "It looks more like you're my pet." He nearly groaned, crushing their lips together in a heated embrace; ravaging the invader's mouth.

His hands unconsciously moved away from the Irken's wrists. One hand gripped firmly under Zim's jaw, forcing the kiss to continue as his other ran along the back of the alien's head before his digits brushed against a rigid stalk.

Zim's eyes widened, the pet remark easily disregarded with the calculated motion of Dib's mouth. He could feel the human's hips roll pointedly into his and Zim gasped, ready to protest, but Dib's tongue entered before words could exit and their mouths locked in a manner that sent Zim reluctantly, pleasantly reeling.

Toes curled involuntarily within Zim's boots, as he leaned away, trying to fight but Dib's hand held his jaw firm. Overwhelmed, he struggled, tempted to bite down on the flat, wet muscle in his mouth and taste Dib's screams along with the blood. He didn't want this! He couldn't want—

But finger pads stroked the base of Zim's antennae, and in mere moments he was left unable to think at all, much less about stopping. His mind filled with a drugging haze, his body going lax under Dib as crimson eyes lost their focus and a soft, drowsy moan formed in his throat. He'd forgotten just how easily he was nullified under such attentions—but apparently Dib had not so easily disregarded that.

Dib continued to fondle the Irken's antennae, drawing out the kiss as long as he was able before he reluctantly parted for breath; but not before he placed a few more suckling kisses on the Irken's lips.

He was unaware of any protests Zim might've been trying to make before; becoming drunk on the lust surging through his veins as well as the weak little noises Zim had been making. His fingers trailed down Zim's side, fishing under his shirt, dragging his nails across the alien's smooth flesh before he forced the shirt up and off the Irken – tossing it in a heap on the floor.

Dib didn't waste a moment, leaning down to take the tip of an antennae in his mouth, "Mm…god Zim," He breathed against the captured stalk, dragging wet kisses from the tip to the base.

He absently kicked out of his shoes, the heavy boots thudding to the floor before he forced Zim's off in the same fashion; nearly growling with a feral intensity as anticipation began to run high. His body once again rubbed against the invader's – this time the feeling of skin on skin sent a pleasant jolt down his spine; the effect nearly dizzying.

It was confusing how the chain of events could lead to now; but Dib wasn't complaining, not even caring to think about whatever else they may have to settle later.

A mewl of dizzy approval spilled from Zim as the smaller male found use of his arms again, though all he could manage was grip Dib's naked back when the other mercilessly kissed and sucked his feeler. Barely did he register that his legs—and now bare feet—had wrapped around Dib's waist with the same hazy desperation that his hands clutched Dib's shoulder blades, pressing and sliding their bodies together over and over and over…

Zim wasn't thinking anymore, overwhelmed by the Dib's relentless assault and too caught up in it to have corrected his thoughts, if he had any. Hate and uncertainty couldn't be conjured when all he knew was heat, and friction, and the weighty scent of musk and human sweat enveloping his feelers. Unfocused claret stared sightlessly at the ceiling; tracing the cracks in it and watching them spin and fuzz out of clarity… indistinguishable, nonexistent.

"… Aah…," he panted, sensing the tension growing inside him, causing him to buck weakly against Dib in response, "...D…Diiiib…." It was all he could say—no 'stop' or 'keep going', no consent or dissent. Just the name, and he pressed even closer to the boy who owned it, and perhaps that was approval enough.

Zim's submissive sounds, his body pressing deliciously against his, the feeling of claws raking down his back – Dib was beginning to lose himself to the sensation, wanting to just throw himself completely into the moment and let himself be taken wherever it led.

As Zim moaned his name Dib whimpered almost pitifully against the Irken's stalk; wanting so badly to give in but he forced up his control, drawing his lips away from the enticing feeler.

He kept Zim's sightless gaze a moment as he drew his hands down the Irken's arms, pulling the gloves off with ease and adding them to the pile of growing clothes on the floor. His lips ran down the curve of Zim's face in an almost tender gesture before his teeth nipped along the Irken's jaw, biting with a little more force as he reached his neck.

His fingers dug hard into the alien's hips before running along his waistline and un-doing the fastenings of his pants. Dib rocked against Zim in an almost lewd gesture before he forced the alien to release his hold on him; working to get them both out of their remaining clothing, before his body was flush with Zim's again.

He nosed along Zim's collar, groaning against the skin as his fingers brushed over the Irken's need before his hands found home on the alien's hips again – forcing Zim still against the mattress, his own legs running up under the Irken's – inclining Zim just slightly into the air, exposed and vulnerable.

Dib bucked his hips forward, pressing himself against Zim's opening but not breaching the muscle; his breathing irregular as he kept himself from just taking the alien. "Zim," He nearly purred, biting hard at Zim's chest, "Tell me you want me," He growled into the Irken's flesh, dark honey-colored eyes staring up at the alien's expression.

"Ngh…!" Zim's gaze found clarity with the brushing of Dib's member against him, his body shying away from the uncertain intrusion. He sought out Dib's face and when he found it, the concentration of the other's stare stirred something inside him that was beyond the miasma of lust and physical attention. It made his heart muscle quiver in a way that couldn't, shouldn't be natural.

"Why… should I…?" He panted, remaining caught beneath the human's gaze. A part of him still screamed in rebellion to shove Dib aside and get away—another part wanted nothing more than to grab the boy and stay drugged on musk and saliva and friction. Or yell at Dib about stopping. Or yell about why he started this in the first place. Or just yell in general…once he finally caught his breath. "You wanted that hairy earth-beast. Why should Zim tell you anything? Hm?"

Naked fingers clawed at the sheets beneath them. He felt so vulnerable, propped atop Dib's legs and flat on his back, like helpless prey. It was so easy to get drunk on Dib's affections, to become a slave of sensation, but there was still a conflict inside him that he could not escape, questioning everything, paranoid and fearful.

He was scared.

But he couldn't admit as much. Not to Dib, not to himself. He'd rather hurt them both than accept it.

Dib ran his thumbs gently along the Irken's lithe hips, not put-off by his indignant display, "Zim," He murmured, shifting his weight to prop Zim up further, running his hands behind Zim's back, gently raising the Irken up into him.

He kissed gently along Zim's collar bone, trailing up his neck almost in a soothing gesture; having noticed the spark of panic in Zim's eyes before it had been covered with anger. "I already know you do," He said simply, nipping at his jaw as he leaned his weight back, allowing the alien to perch atop him.

His hands continued to roam along Zim's spine, nails biting just faintly as he kept Zim hunched over him – breathing into his neck as he spoke, "You wouldn't care about Dwicky or anything else that happened to me if you didn't want me," He pointed out, his tone low as he suppressed a moan when Zim accidentally bumped back against his need, "I just need you to admit it."

Dib tilted his head back, turning his gaze back up to the Irken, one hand had crept up to the base of an antennae, fingers fondling the feeler as he continued, "I need you to want me," He murmured, pining for a stability he wasn't positive he was even going to get. He drew Zim closer over him, their bodies nearly flush as he guided the captured antennae to his lips, gently suckling the tip as he spoke, "I want your body and your mind Zim, I need to have you," He breathed huskily, "I want you to be mine."

"H-Human…" Zim's eyes fluttered shut as Dib toyed with his antennae. With nothing but darkness in his vision he could feel everything—the tickling bite of Dib's nails in his back, the warm puffs of breath against his neck and especially the way Dib's tongue swirled along the sensitive tip of his feeler. Zim's lack of sight made the sensation more intense than it already was and a deplorable whine fell like a sigh from his lips.

But still he did not answer Dib. He still did not say yes.

"I…" His words staggered short. He did not need to think in order to feel dismay clawing at his innards; he leaned into Dib's touch as much as he pulled away from it, still clinging frantically to refusal. He would not be swayed by the child! "Z-Zim is…aah…"

The Irken moaned involuntarily at a particularly hard suck on his stalk, as his hands absently ran up through Dib's unruly black hair. The musky scent of the human was filling Zim's lungs with each close-contact inhale and it made him hot, made his body pliant and his mind into an ever-growing mess…but he did not say yes.

No. In the back of his mind, he was still refusing. He was still trying to ignore everything—he didn't want to lose! The Irk-damn feelings pulling at his squeedily spooch were mounting as he pressed against Dib, and it wasn't just lust. It was sickening, and wrong, and weak and flimsy! It was something the human did to him! Something he shouldn't have!

But yet Zim couldn't pull away, couldn't escape, and as Dib's fingers danced tenderly along his antennae and Zim's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his claws tangling in black hair and his need rubbing on Dib's stomach, his green lips almost brushing gently, absently, mindlessly against Dib's forehead…he nearly lost it.

But only nearly.

"Ngh… !" With a sudden burst of effort he scrambled out of Dib's hold, stifling a whimper as his antenna was pulled from the teen's lips. He shot awkwardly off of the bed, staggering on unsteady legs across the room—towards the bathroom, luckily, and not the door leading to the outside hall. With a clumsiness not quite usual of Zim, the alien slammed the door open and wobbled inside, not even bothering to close it behind him as he disappeared from Dib's range of vision.

/\/\/\

A/N:

Here is the second chapter I promised ya'll~ It's a bit late, but it's here, so yay~

I don't know when I'll get the next one up. We only got a few left in storage before we need to work again. ^^;

Poor Zim, still can't own up to what he feels for Dib. And stupid Dib for always trying to take control. That never works. Lol.


	35. Chapter 35

"Sleeper Agent"

'Chapter Thirty-Five'

Dib didn't have time to react as the Irken stumbled off him, staggering quickly to the bathroom and disappearing from his sight(though from that range Dib couldn't really make out much of anything anyway, not without his glasses).

His brow furrowed as he stared off in the direction of the bathroom, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "Zim?" He called out tentatively, unsure what the hell just happened.

One minute there was rubbing bodies, needy sounds, and intoxicating scents – the next there was a biting chill on his skin and the penetrating silence that spoke louder than words.

Zim had rejected him.

Dib tried to ignore the painful vice that had gripped his heart, hating himself for somehow screwing this moment all up. What did he do? He thought the Irken had been enjoying him, enjoying this – what could it be?

Maybe he was just stupid to keep asking for what the alien obviously wouldn't give.

Maybe he was just the problem.

He ran a hand through his hair, taming his thoughts as he tugged hard at the locks. He whined in the back of his throat, trying to force aside his petty feelings and focus instead on the alien he obviously offended somehow.

Dib pushed himself away from the mattress, starting across the room on weak legs, reaching out blindly as he attached himself to the wall and guided himself to the bathroom, "Zim? It's—I didn't—" Dib didn't know what to say, what Zim expected him to say. Instead he just shook his head, letting out a shaky breath, "Zim?" He stepped closer to the room, "Are you even listening? Say something." He called into the illuminated room, finally breaching the threshold as he pushed the door aside.

And that was as far as he got into the bathroom.

Dib's fingertips were barely allowed to press on the door when it abruptly swung open, and then the human suddenly found himself on his back, on the cold floor. With a ridged, serpentine tongue down his throat, and hands clawing at him desperately.

Zim had finally lost it.

The few moments in the bathroom had done nothing to soothe the burning fire that consumed his body, but more so his mind. He'd placed his head against the cool tiles but that did nothing to help him; all he managed was to claw at the wall, panting, and the tug-of-war inside of him had worn to the barest thread of the tiniest string of lingering resistance left. Hearing Dib call for him was enough to shred the remains.

He couldn't—WOULDN'T—take it anymore, by Tallest and Irk and the Massive. No. More.

…Screw all stupid, weak, icky lurv feelings….

Hands roamed urgently down Dib's shoulders and over the lithe planes of his chest, as if starving for the sensation of human skin. Zim didn't separate from Dib for a moment, never looking for his expression—just kissing him, grabbing him, conquering him. He attacked the human with a neediness that was both Zim and not Zim—full of his greed, but also apparent in a weakness that the Irken would never want to show. But he couldn't halt himself.

He couldn't, for once, begin to care. He moaned, tasting Dib, and that was as far as his addled brain could care to think.

All he saw was a blur of red and green before he had been pounced – falling flat on his back on the hard tiled floor; Dib's strangled yelp being inhaled by Zim as the Irken crushed their lips together.

His hands found home on Zim's shoulders, having a mind to push the alien away; but as that talented tongue continued to assault his mouth, Zim's flavor coating his lips, Dib quickly fell victim to sensation. He drew his hands down the alien's back, his eyes fluttering shut as he pulled Zim closer, fingers gripping at chartreuse skin.

He groaned into the kiss as naked claws raked across his flesh, causing his body to arch away from the cool tiles and up into Zim's heated frame. His legs swept up, wrapping around Zim's hips, keeping the Irken flush against him.

Dib didn't need to think; didn't care to figure out why Zim had ran off only to attack him now. It didn't matter. He could feel Zim's need; in the way his body rubbed against his, how his talons roamed over every bit of his skin, how desperately he kissed him as if trying to devour his very essence.

He didn't need words to understand what Zim wanted, he was more than willing to give the Irken everything he had.

Zim felt the human's groan against his lips. If his thought were coherent, the alien might have been smug—judging by Dib's approving vocals, he'd finally mastered the strange lip-squishing ritual that earth-stinks seemed so fond of. He would smirk and brag to Dib about how he was superior in all that he did and even a silly display of affection was no challenge for his amazing abilities. But Zim's thought were not cohesive at all and the idea barely registered.

Instead he heard the groan and felt heat pool in his body—in his cheeks, in his spooch—and victorious pleasure jolted his mind. That submissive noise fueled him onward. It left him hungry for more of those delectable sounds.

The child's groans tasted so good on his tongue.

Zim pulled back eventually with reluctance, needing to breathe in more than just the sounds coming out of Dib's mouth. He could feel Dib's legs around his waist and the close locking of their hips—gasping when their needs brushed; the two of them were already past the point of no return. Without pause he drew his lips down the boy's jaw instead, nipping and sucking, letting his worm-like tongue slip out occasionally to caress the damage he left in his wake down Dib's pale throat.

Dib tilted his head back as he felt Zim's teeth, tongue and lips on his neck, "Mmm…" He nearly purred at the attentions the Irken was giving him, "Zimm~" His nails ran up the Irken's spine, a hand resting on the back of Zim's head trying to keep the alien pressed into his neck.

His amber eyes were heavy-lidded as he gazed up at the bathroom ceiling, his kiss-swollen lips parted as he tried to catch his breath; little keening sounds emitting whenever Zim happened to press up a little harder against him, unconsciously jerking his hips up into the invader's to create a better friction.

"Ahnn…" Dib's fingers latched onto one of Zim's antennae, a bit more roughly than intended when Zim had nipped his neck harder than before; causing Dib's face to instantly flush and his body to bow up against the alien's.

Zim chirped, tensing at the sudden, forceful handling of his feeler. Pain and sensation merged in a mind-numbing wave along his nerves and the Irken found himself reflexively nuzzling along the bite marks he'd just created, in what could almost be an affectionate gesture. But this was Zim, and Zim did not display weak things like affection… at least not when he was thinking clearly.

Burying his face against the crook of Dib's neck, he swept his hands along the human's battered torso, clawing the body as close to his as physically possible. It was like roaming his hands over maps of the universe, and exploring the worlds he claimed as his own—manipulating every spot and testing their loyalty, that they were still the property of Zim. Dib's shivers and whimpers and undulations marked each league of his conquest.

His one hand dipped lower, slipping between their bodies as Zim traced his claws along the base of Dib's length. Green fingers wrapped around the rock-hard member and slid down, letting his talons leave shallow scratches along Dib's need. The control he wielded in that moment was monumental, but Zim was in too much of a daze to truly appreciate it, unconsciously nibbling around Dib's collarbone.

Dib gasped when Zim's claws had wrapped around him, his hands splaying across the Irken's back, his nails biting in as he tried to find purchase in the jade flesh. The pain of the scratches was nothing compared to the rush of pleasure that swept through Dib's veins. "Nnn…" Dib bit his lip, trying to keep himself from just losing it; his hips jerking up into Zim's hand in an attempt to get more of that wonderful touch.

His ankles had locked together around the alien; hoisting his lower half just slightly into the air. Dib moaned as he felt Zim's need press against him, unconsciously pressing himself further against it in an attempt to force Zim to continue.

"Zim…" Dib squirmed beneath the Irken, trying his hardest to start something more – needing more than just touches, and bites, "Please…~"

The breathy groan from Zim was answer enough to that plea.

He cocked his head slightly, gazing at the human's head. Surrender: it was written so plain on the other's face. In a rivalry where they could not bear to show the other weakness, the tangible submission was nothing short of thrilling, and Zim felt a grin spread out across his lips. Puny human, he acted so strong and unwavering… but look at how easily he was to command, with a few simple strokes….

His hand pumped faster, matching the frantic beats of Zim's heart. Yes, plead for Zim, give Zim everything, all that Zim shouldn't want. But the thought only spurned Zim further—why should he be restricted? Uncertainty and logic were tossed out the airlock in a rush of desire. He was ZIM, he could have anything he wanted, anything at all! Not even he himself could hamper the demands running through his veins, and oh, did they demand….

He hummed in approval, as his opposite hand slid roughly down Dib's back to meet pale hips—his thumb stroking along the jutting of the human's pelvic bone. The hand held Dib steady as he pushed himself against Dib's opening, just enough to barely breach the muscle, only to tease. All the while his lips trailed back up to Dib's face, and their eyes were allowed to lock again.

The heated toffee was his. Zim held Dib's gaze as he brushed their mouths together, growling into the pink lips. He was the one who lit them on fire, like twin supernovas… he poked and prodded and molded that fire for so many years, feeding it kindle, breathing life into his hatred, his passion. It was Zim's through and through, and despite all the confusion the boy caused him… he was addicted to Dib's obsession.

Too addicted to stop.

He plunged his tongue into Dib's mouth, just as he buried himself into the boy's tight heat.

Dib's amber eyes flicked up to meet the Irken's smoldering red gaze. His hands had roamed over Zim's shoulders, cradling his head, the tips of his digits brushing along the base of antennae just as Zim's lips met his.

He moaned wantonly into the alien's mouth, matching Zim's intensity – the moment broken only by the sharp feeling of the alien plunging inside of him; Dib gasped against the Irken's mouth only to be rewarded with that segmented tongue distracting the pain away.

His fingers latched onto Zim's antennae as he rolled his hips upward, meeting the jerky thrusts of the invader as they fought to find a proper rhythm.

Zim could feel Dib's gasp, and he didn't give the human room to inhale, continuing the dance of their tongues and pointedly sliding himself in and out of Dib. He'd stolen Dib's breath and that was his—the human gasped because he made him, he forced it of him and he would have it. All of it belonged to Zim.

He crushed his hips against the other's and the answering upward thrust made his head spin, but instinct had taken hold and was driving them up, and up, and up…!

Zim grunted with the effort, but it was too overwhelming to cease. The hand that had been pleasuring Dib crawled up the arched torso beneath him, sliding over the goose bumps and sweat drops and finding purchase to the solid anchor that was the back of Dib's neck, tangling in damp, tangled hair follicles.

"Aah…!" Zim panted into the cool air and realized their lips must have separated. His heavy-lidded eyes swam out of focus until they steadied on the face of Dib in front of him. "Y-You.…" They were moving in synch now. Zim shuddered, unable to speak, too consumed with the feeling of Dib around him. His hands uselessly stroked and kneaded into the skin beneath his fingers.

Need. He needed Dib, all of him. This was not want, this was not a whim but a NEED and he needed him like air and snacks and a PAK. He needed him and he could not think otherwise, and it hurt to need something so much. It hurt but it felt so good, it felt so….

Zim hunched a little more over Dib, struggling with the exertion of keeping up his thrusts. He stabbed in harder, faster, not wanting to lose the momentum of pleasure and pressure building between them, driving them to the edge.

Dib's chest heaved with each panting breath, his golden eyes fogged with pleasure as Zim continued to thrust into him; forcing him to slide back and forth noisily against the tiles. He kept Zim's gaze, basking in the alien's attention, arching into Zim's needy touches as he savored the little noises the Irken made.

His heart thudded hard against his ribs at the look of sheer want in Zim's eyes, feeling so important, needed, under those bright red eyes. In these moments Dib didn't have doubts, or fears, or any other silly apprehensions – he felt powerful in the knowledge that Zim could lose himself so easily just because of him.

Thoughts ceased when he felt Zim's claws fist in his hair, forcing his head back, a breathy groan emitting as his eyes fluttered shut. He attempted to meet the Irken's deliberate movements; successful in his actions until the alien had drove himself deeper, the angle forcing Zim to brush against that wonderful bundle of nerves inside him.

Dib jerked, a keening sound spilling past his lips, "Ziimm~!" His fingers held tight on the Irken's feelers, his body squirming beneath Zim; caught between wanting to move away from the intense feeling, and wanting to get more of it.

Zim stared at Dib as he thrashed under him, mesmerized by the sight of it. Dib moaned his name and that was almost too much for the small invader. He dug his claws into the boy, holding onto him as he rode out the desperate spasms of his body.

"Nnnah…." He watched Dib, trying to hold the other's gaze, but the effort of keeping his head up was more than he could produce. With reluctance Zim bowed his head, resting his forehead on Dib's chest as he mindlessly continued to thrust. The weak display would have pissed him off had he not been so close to the paralyzing grip of climax, and all he could think of was how he couldn't see Dib's eyes like this.

So close. So close. His nerves were firing; his PAK was frazzled with messages and signals. He jerked frantically as the pressure kept building, threatening to explode, and a soundless whimper embedded itself in his throat as he helplessly sped towards oblivion, holding on and claiming all of the human… except his gaze.

"D-Di…." He struggled to lift his head. He wanted that, more than the pleasure, more than the battered body he marked as his own. He'd looked away from the human too many times to not have it now.

Dib tried his best to meet the frantic thrusts of the Irken but it was becoming too much; each time Zim stabbed into his prostate Dib cried out, seeing stars and desperately seeking more of that intoxicating sensation.

He whimpered, panted, and groaned as the alien continued; unable to form proper words or thought as passion consumed him like wild fire. His nails clawed at the back of Zim's neck before he gripped his head, thumbs pushed under his jaw as his body bowed against the invader.

Dib kept his legs firmly around Zim's hips, unable to match Zim's movements as his end loomed upon him; his muscles pulling tight in anticipation as the Irken kept rutting against him.

He forced Zim's head up, his amber eyes opening just enough to survey the expression of the alien; staring heatedly into his crimson eyes. Pleasure tainted his gaze, needy whimpers tumbling past his lips as he tilted his head up; brushing his lips against Zim's though never sealing for a kiss.

So…close…!

Dib's body shuddered as his orgasm crashed upon him, his seed shooting out against Zim's belly. Lips and teeth nipped at Zim's mouth mindlessly as he rode on the tingling waves of completion; groaning the Irken's name between breathy gasps.

Zim's antennae twitched fervently, hearing those utterances of his name. He hadn't resisted when Dib's fingers maneuvered his head and persuaded his gaze upward, too caught up in his efforts to concentrate beyond breathing. Colors blurred and he could see Dib's neck (slathered in red marks and bruises, delicious trophies), and then his lips (swollen, parted, spilling sounds of exertion and desire), and then further up until he met the gold-brown of Dib's irises.

'…mine….'

The feral word echoed in Zim's jumbled thoughts, laced in danger, but also… a hopeless plea. He wanted it to be true.

Dib's lips made contact with his and Zim shuddered, shoving himself into Dib with all that he had. There should have been no doubt, the boy had been his from the moment he'd vowed for his death, but yet he wanted… wanted something… else.

'… h-he's mine….'

He wanted that to mean something… more.

"H-Haa…." He could feel Dib tighten around him, the human's form going rigid and his teeth raking along the alien's lower lip. Another thrust was barely necessary before Zim was careening down the same path—he twitched as physical bliss wracked his every nerve and fiber, filling his mind with endless, blinding white until there was nothing left, nothing except Dib gasping his name beneath him, and the sound of his own pounding heartbeat in his feelers. Vaguely he sensed Dib releasing warmth onto his torso, just as he moaned helplessly and expelled himself as well, riding out the last sparks of his senseless oblivion….

Something was still brushing against his open mouth, and Zim's vision cleared, coming out of his trance. Dib still nipped at his lips, as if trying to drag Zim's closer but unable. The thought, in the Irken's still recovering state, was oddly amusing, even if it was only his discernment of that action. Silly human.

The ends of Zim's lips turned upward, barely so, and he let himself fall forward to capture the human's persistent mouth. His whole body sank against Dib, an odd feeling clutching at his spooch. He should be getting up, but he did not—he should pull out of the human, he should push the boy away, he should sneer and make some remark… but he did not.

Zim ran his hands along Dib, tracing his claws along the sweaty skin, distracted by the burning sensation of where alien flesh met human. An odd clinking sound slithered into the air around them, and it was a moment or two later before the source of the noise made themselves known around Dib when PAK wires glided over the two entwined bodies.

They moved slowly, and unlike their last involvement, they did not restrain Dib's limbs in any way… just curling and sliding about, wrapping around parts of the teen and massaging the flesh they found. The action was almost like a hug… but for Zim, he clung onto Dib as if the boy could bolt at any second. It was a controlling sort of tender, if tender could even be considered a proper description… which it could, since it lacked the Irken's expected violence.

He pulled away from the kiss to breathe, and he dropped sideways a bit, pulling out of Dib situating his head to lie just under the human's chin. He panted a little against the other's neck, feeling the warmth of his exhales caress along Dib's throat. "I… I hate you." He stared at nothing in particular, not even half paying attention to what he was saying. "Zim hates you so much, you filthy dirt-child… you make Zim's spooch hurt, you make Zim…," he trailed off, frowning, but not relenting in his grip on the teen. The PAK limbs held on a little tighter, but not enough to cause pain. "Zim does not want hurt," he added quietly into Dib's chest.

Dib's body was spent but he felt completely satisfied; shuddering at the burn of Irken fluids inside him as Zim finished a few moments after him. His hands weakly clung to the Invader, too fatigued to do much more than that as his little nibbling kisses were engulfed by Zim's dominating mouth.

He had been vaguely aware of the metal noise as their kiss continued, but he was too out of sorts to really discern what it was until he felt the smooth cold appendages wrapping around his body and pulling him firm against the Irken. His arms wrapped in turn around Zim's shoulders, holding himself steady as the alien drew away from the kiss, pulling out in the same movement and causing Dib to hiss in displeasure.

Now that all the endorphins were spent he began to feel the pain in his muscles, from his bruises and bites, and especially the hurting of his back which had been sliding painfully against the floor for quite some time.

The satisfaction wore off, just a little, as he nuzzled into Zim's head; nibbling affectionately at the base of a feeler as those Pak limbs tugged him closer. He felt oddly at ease snaked up in those deadly metal limbs; a humming sigh escaping his lips as he let his eyes drift shut.

He was all too prepared to fall asleep right on the floor had Zim not spoke, perking up to the hesitant voice of the Invader. "You make me hurt too." Dib offered, his tone soft as his fingers drew comforting motions along Zim's back and shoulders, "But, it's not bad," He murmured, his words becoming more drawn out, almost slurred as he fought to keep himself awake, "Not all bad."

"Mmm…" Dib hummed dreamily, losing sight of what he wanted to say; perhaps if he was a bit more cognitive he would have offered something insightful, or maybe mulled what Zim had said over a bit more. But, he wasn't up to his usual speed and he couldn't shake the sated feeling, unable to bring himself down into a sour moment – still gripping desperately to the remnants of bliss Zim had made him experience, "I used to hate you…" He said gently, elaborating no further than that as his body finally gave in, becoming limp under the Irken's weight.

Zim felt the sudden lack of tension in the boy's form and frowned. He didn't even have to lift his gaze to know the human had lost consciousness, and his brow furrowed in discontent.

"Filth-worm," he groused. "Zim was speaking. Stop going into sleep mode after every mating, Irk damn it." Were all humans this worn out after partaking in reproductive rituals?

Nothing aside from Dib's steady breathing answered him, not that Zim had been expecting a reply to begin with. A cold shudder laced his spine as the heat from their previous activities dissipated, leaving the chill from the floor to spread across sweat-damp skin like fire on gasoline. Even lying on top of Dib, Zim could feel the pricking discomfort of the icy surface they were on, nipping at his toes.

Curse the damn PAK malfunction. Couldn't even maintain his own body heat.

Unconsciously he wormed closer into Dib's prone form, the PAK limbs securing the boy to him as if Dib somehow gave off the desire to escape. It wasn't a conscious gesture, the closeness, and Zim wasn't even thinking of it as he stared at the empty bed barely a foot from where they were on the floor. He shouldn't even be there, his weakness reminded him. This was all wrong. He should get up. But he didn't.

"… I still hate you," he said into Dib's chest. The human could not hear him, and, in a rare moment, Zim actually preferred his words to go unnoticed. "For what do… to me." He traced lazy circles along the boy's collar bone, watching as his claw indented the supple, yielding layer of skin and fat, never breaking it—only sinking. "And you failed to tell Zim how to fix it. Conniving dirt-child."

He knew he wasn't going to get up. There were so many other things he should have been doing at that moment: finding the Dwicky-beast, for one, and making sure he understood what happens when one touches the property of ZIM. A dull rage licked at his innards like cool flames with the thought, but doing so would mean leaving Dib alone in the room. It would mean separation, and he should be doing that anyway, shouldn't he?

Half-lidded crimson studied the expanse of flesh underneath him, thoughtful. Reluctant. There was nothing for him to do there, he did not need to rest and the position was hardly very comfortable to begin with. But still he remained, despite the gnawing sensation in his spooch.

But Dib could not get up easily if he was lying atop him. Yes—yes, that was the reason he stayed, indeed it was. Think of how cold and unforgiving the floor must feel on his back, rubbed raw from the friction of Zim thrusting his body back and forth. Surely that was punishment for not listening to Zim in the first place and running off.

Yes, oh what chilly, painful punishment. That would teach him. Yes, of course.

He was just making sure he stayed on the floor.

The thought distracted Zim, and he curled in closer. His antennae stayed flat against the back of his head, even though a part of him was tempted to brush them against the underside of Dib's jaw. …it had been a while since he'd had this kind of contact. He wanted to say he didn't miss it. He wanted to.

He wanted an awful lot of things.

His eyes drifted up to where neck met shoulder, finding a dark, entrancing massacre where a bruise had once been. Teeth marks had torn apart the skin, with dried blood caked against the wounds in rust-colored ribbons and mounds. The flesh beneath was a messy blotch of purple, green-yellow and blue-black, as raven as the follicles on Dib's head, and the contrast was so great to his skin that Zim likened it to a black hole, a bottomless abyss. It was large and unforgiving and stuck out with far more bravado than any mark Dwicky could ever make.

Zim looked at it, and a smile twitched on his lips—a cold, humorless smile. It pleased him just about as much as it pained him, and an unwanted flutter of warmth made itself known in his chest. He wanted to rip out the flutter with his bare hands, and to stop feeling this pain.

Painful, sickening… concern. Worry. Softness in his spooch. Things Dib made him feel, and they were his fault.

Yet all he did was close his eyes, and he did not leave. Also Dib's fault.

And he hated him even more because of it.

A/N:

This looks like an update, yes? Ffff.

Sorry for being so out of touch with fanfiction lately, but I'm trying to dive back into updating old stuff and starting new stuff. I have a few more chapters in storage for this RP, but once they are gone I believe that will be all for a while.

But, until then, the story won't be on Hiatus just yet.

Thanks for reading, as always. We love the readers and reviewers~


End file.
